The Awful Truth
by Aliel Yevrah
Summary: Lora runs away to join as a music tech with the WWE, but how will a chance encounter with a mysterious guy effect her career in the WWE? And what did she run away from? How will she help him if she can't stand him, and vice versa?
1. What Just Happened?

Chapter 1- What Just Happened?

I sat the last of plates in the cabinet over the stove, and turned to look at my new house. Yes, my own house. I still couldn't believe that I owned something this big. Something this important was in my name. A smile crossed my face as I thought of all of my accomplishments. I was, indeed, proud of myself. I, Lora Jade Pierce, was a first time home owner.

Too bad it was so far away from my family. But, then I thought that was why I chose Missouri in the first place, because it was pretty far away from Georgia. I sighed and walked over to the brown leather couch, with matching chair, that sat around my 20" TV. It wasn't much, but it was enough to play my vass collection of movies. I don't like to shop for much, but for three things: shoes, books and movies. I ran my eyes across the movie stuffed tower of many different genres. Some of my old friends used to call me OCD because I have to have them in alphabetical order. And as for my books, I usually only read books that are in series', so they are in chronological order. I know, I'm weird.

My eyes landed on a picture of my parents that I had just placed on the TV the day before. It was going to be hard living out here without them. I was always so close to my parents, and now, to be without them… I closed my eyes to fight the tears. This all was for the best. I steeled my nerves and walked to the hallway, passing a mirror on the way. The reflection in the mirror shocked me. I hardly recognized her. She looked absolutely miserable. The light that usually lit up her face, was dead, extinguished.

"What happened to me?" I asked out loud to no one. I was alone.

I brought my hand up to my face and ran my finger tips over the frown lines around my mouth to the dark circles under my dark green eyes. I sighed and closed my eyes, running both hands through my deep auburn red hair. I looked a lot older than twenty-six.

Twenty-six. I am twenty-six. My eyes popped open with a renewed fire in them. I was still young and there was no way that I was going to sit around like an old maid and mope about all the things that have gone wrong in my life. I was a young woman, and by God, I was going to act like it. I ran up the stairs to my bedroom and into my bathroom. I stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash away all my sorrows, pains, and worries. Hot water seemed to have healing powers, I thought, as I could practically feel the uneasy wonderings from earlier slide down the drain.

A half hour later, I was standing in front of my closet, wrapped in only a pink fluffy towel, with my hair wrapped in a matching one, thanking the Lord that I had already unpacked all my clothes. I opted for a strapless, deep purple top, and a dark jean mini skirt, with matching purple high heels. I laid my clothes out on my bed, and went back to the bathroom to finish my hair and makeup.

Another hour later, it was nearing 9 o'clock PM, and I turned the straightner off and looked back at the mirror. The girl I saw this time was more like the Lora that was me. The lively, laughing Lora that used to have fun and had a life. With my hair straightened and parted to the side with my short bangs that framed my face, my eyes didn't seem as dead as they had earlier. I smiled, revealing my perfect teeth that look years of braces to fix, mentally cringing at the thought of those days. I turned on my heel and headed out the door, down the stairs, out the front door, locking it behind me.

Once I got in my red Chevrolet Cobalt, I realized I had no clue where to go. I never went out anywhere in St. Louis before. But there was no way that I had just spent all that time for nothing. I cranked the engine and pulled out of the drive. I would just drive around downtown until I found something. It was about thirty minutes later that I saw this well-lit building overcrowded with people, flowing in and out, laughing and hugging each other, talking on cell phones, holding drinks. I looked up at the sign, "Club Illusion", it said. Good enough, I thought. I pulled up and a vallet came up, gave them my keys, and I walked up to the door.

I had never seen a club like this in Atlanta. Though, to be honest, I had never really went back home. I had to stand by the door for a few minutes to let my eyes adjust to the sudden darkness, which was saying something, because it was way past twilight outside. In the center of the room was a giant light fixture that shown and spun flashing lights everywhere, of every different color. When I could finally see, I noticed a large dance floor just beneath the lights. There were hundreds of people on it, wiggling, moving, and grinding with the others. I tore my eyes away from them, to my left, to the biggest bar I have ever seen. It seemed to be lit up from the bottom, making all the alcohol bottles shine like diamonds. And all the bartenders were throwing bottles and glasses around just you would in the movies. "Cocktail" was one of my favorite movies, I smiled to myself.

I decided to have a drink, and walked up to the bar and finally managed to squeeze into a seat. It was obvious that this club was very popular. A very handsome bartender came up to me and slapped his hand on the bar.

"What'll it be Gorgeous?" the blonde, beautiful man said.

I blushed. "Oh, just a pineapple and rum, please?"

"That's it? That leaves little for the showing off, you know?" he said, grabbing up a bottle of rum, making sure to spin it three times, before adding it to the pineapple mixture in my glass. He slid it towards me and winked.

I felt my blush deepen and felt thankful for the extra darkness. "Well, maybe next time."

"Looking forward to it Gorgeous," he said, smiling as he winked and walked away. I rolled my eyes at his overly flirtatious attitude and at me for blushing at it.

I don't know when it happened, but before I knew it, I had already finished three pineapple and rums, and I was beginning to really feel it. Feel it in my head and in my bladder. I stood up from the bar for the first time since I had sat down and I wobbled slightly. Steady, I told myself. I had to remember I was in heels. I hadn't taken ten steps before I my vision was cut off by the chest of a man that was clearly a lot taller than me. And being a lot taller than me, he obviously did not see me, and walked right into me.

I heard rather than felt his chest hit me. I heard the huff of air leave his mouth and I heard the little yelp I made as I started to tumble to the floor. But before the cement and I became best friends, two strong arms came around my waist like vises, pulling me back up right. Once I was vertical, I looked up into the face of the owner of the said arms, and I nearly gasped.

He was absolutely gorgeous. I cringed at the word, because I sounded like the bartender. But there where no other words that came to my mind right now. He had to be at least six foot five, and he was staring down at me with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I had ever seen. His hair had been shaved close to his head, and normally I would have thought that was a turn off, but he seemed to work it just fine. He was looking at me in an almost confused way, as if he had had too much to drink as well, and I was just lucky enough that he had good reflexes that I wasn't laying on the floor. I was still well aware of his arms around my waist, but as soon as I thought it, he withdrew his warm embrace and stepped back. I now noticed him fully. He wore a black button up shirt that had the first few buttons undone and a pair of dark jeans and black shoes. But I could tell, even through his clothes, that he took care of his body. And by that, I meant, for lack of better words, he was ripped. I had a sudden urge to rip his shirt off to see what was underneath. But that would be inappropiate.

I looked back up at his face, and I regretted it instantly. He had caught me checking him out. He now had the most beautiful, yet, annoying smirk on his face I had ever seen. I didn't know wheither I wanted to kiss or smack it off. It prevoked both emotions. Instead I just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you alright?" he spoke. I nearly melted right there. Oh God. It's the alcohol, I reasoned.

I nodded. "Thank you for catching me."

"Anything I can do to help," he said, shrugging those strong shouldlers ever so slightly.

I couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled to the surface. When I looked back at him, he smiled at me, letting me see his full smile that caused dimples to form on his cheeks. I was mesmerized. I didn't know what else to say so, I just walked off to the bathroom, but not before he brushed passed me, letting me smell his obviously expensive cologne. I practically ran to the bathroom.

As I looked at myself in the mirror, I could still see the flush on my face left by the stranger. I was really going to like St. Louis if they could bred them like that, I joked. I fluffed my hair, refreshed my lipstick and headed back to the bar. Around pineapple and rum five, the cute bartender placed this lovely looking drink in front of me, and I looked up at him, confused.

"I didn't order that," I said, looking from him to the drink and back. It was getting really hard to focus.

"I know Darling. That gentleman over there in the black shirt did. For you," he said with smile.

I followed his stare, the best I could, until I met those blue eyes I saw earlier. No way, I thought. When he saw that I was staring at him, he smirked at me, and slinked out of his chair and walked over to stand in front of me.

"Hello again," he said. I smiled and ducked my head. He intimitdated me. Which I knew was the alcohol. Because a cocky man never intimitidated me. They usually infuriated me.

"Thanks for the drink, which you shouldn't have bought. What is it?" I asked, taking a sip. It was absolutely fantastic. I actually moaned a little in appreciation in the taste, which earned a smirk from him.

"It was, ah, what did he say it was, a Phuck Suck."

I was in the middle of sip and I choked. My eyes bugged and spun in my seat placed the drink down on the bar and reached for a napkin. I heard him chuckle as I dabbed at my chin and my shirt for the rest of the spilled drink.

"With a 'P-h'," he added.

"Well, that makes it all the more appropriate," I commented. I was annoyed. This was my favorite shirt. I turned to glare at him but he had moved closer and I hadn't planned on that. So my eyes met his chin, and I had to crane my neck to look him in the eye. He was just staring at me. There was a look in his eye that I couldn't place or explain. Alcohol. I blame it on the alcohol.

I tore my eyes away from his, not going to be intimidated by him, and grabbed my drink. Then, looking him in the eye once more, I carefully placed the glass to my lips, and slowly, drank until all of it was gone. It seemed to stun him for a second. But he recovered fast, like he wasn't one to be one up-ped.

"Care to dance?" he asked, and I swear his voice got even lower and rougher. There was no way I could've said no.

"I'd love too," and held my hand out for him to take.

I let him drag me to the dance floor and he turned me around and placed my arms around his neck and moved his hands to my waist. I had to bite my lip to keep from sighing in content. It felt good to have his arms around me. At first it was just simple dancing, just me and him, and a hundreds of other people. But, again, the alcohol had other plans. It seemed to take over my head. I began to straddle one of his legs with both of my own, grinding myself to him, and using my arms to pull him to me closer. Though he didn't seem to mind. His hands had left my waist and had completely circled me, pulling me all the way to him.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew this was wrong, that I didn't even know this man, and that right now I didn't care. I had come to St. Louis to get away from my problems, and this seemed to be working. I would be going to work tomorrow that traveled the world and I wouldn't get to do this often. Why couldn't I enjoy myself?

I threw my head back with the beat of the music as he was moving his and our faces brushed together. I froze. Completely. And he noticed. He looked at me in confusion and I don't know what took over me. I completely lost my mind. I grabbed him on either side of the face and pulled him to me, kissing him with all I had. It took all of five seconds to realize what I'd done to jump backwards and stare at him in shock.

"I.. I'm sorry!" I stuttered. And turned and ran through the crowd. I got nearly to the door and I felt a hand on my elbow, pulling me around. I turned to see the man I had just jumped.

"I'm not sorry," his voice was gruff, full of emotion, and his lips came crashing down on mine, and I reacted the only way I could. I kissed him back. I didn't know how long we kissed or stayed like that, but I didn't care. However, I did care when he pulled away. I actually pouted. He chuckled at me.

"How 'bout we go back to my place?" he asked, running his thumb over my pouting bottom lip.

Now, in a normal situation, I would slapped him across the face and stormed out, but I was drunk.

"I thought you'd never ask."

oo

I woke up with sun shining bright in my face. I tried to roll over, to cover my eyes, something, but I couldn't, and I didn't grasp why. The next thing I picked up on was that I was in my underwear. My strapless bra and black panties. Nothing else. Not the giant t-shirt that I loved to sleep in, and I definitely didn't sleep in a bra. And somehow that last thing I noticed was the set of arms around my waist. Arms that were keeping me from shying away from the sun. I slowly managed to turn in the arms to found out that there was a man attached to the set of arms. Holy shit, I thought.

"What did I do last night?" I whispered to myself.

It was a mistake to have said anything. He started to twitch and move. Soon his eyes popped open. Once they focused on me, he smirked. Again, I had a mixed feeling of wheither to kiss him or smack him.

"Good morning Tiger," he said. I cringed at the nickname. That was just salt in a fresh wound. He must have noticed because he let go of me and moved to get out of bed. I didn't know what to expect, so I just closed my eyes, which caused him to laugh.

"Really? After everything, you still have to close your eyes? Besides, I'm covered."

Covered? That's his idea of covered? I'd like to see the girl he stole those shorts from. But then I noticed that I was staring at him nearly naked. Even if we had had… well, I don't remember any of it. And now that I'm getting to see him nearly naked it's no surprise that I caved last night under the influence. From wrist to shoulder blade was covered in tattoos, in entricate patterns, that I found intriguing. And, I hate to admit, sexy. He was tan from head to toe and well built. Tone muscle.

When he went to the bathroom, I shot out of the bed and dashed around the room looking for my clothes. I found my skirt on his side of the room and I my shoes where kicked them on opposites sides of the bed. When I found my shirt, I could've screamed. My favorite shirt, was ripped, nearly in half. I had already put my skirt on and my shoes when I found my shirt. When he came back in I was holding my shirt looking like my dog had just died. I looked to him and shaked it in his face.

"Oh yea. I'm sorry about that. I'll pay you back for that. And I'll let you have one of my shirts to go home in."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Well, this was awkward. I have never ever been in this position before in my life.

"Well, look, I have to go. I have this new job I'm starting tonight, and It's really important…" I kinda just trailed off.

"Right… I'll call you a taxi to take you to your car. My tab."

"Oh, no! I couldn't let you do that!" I insisted.

"Look… I don't even know you name?" he asked

"Lora."

He smiled, "Lora, I'll pay, don't worry, just get home safely."

He walked me to the door when the taxi got there. This was just the most awkward moment of my life and all I wanted was to just get home and take a bath. I felt utterly gross.

I opened the door to the taxi, and turned to look at him one more time, what would it hurt.

"What is your name?"

"Randy."

oo

I walked into the arena to the loud buzz of noises all around me. I used to watch this on TV a few years back but never did I imagine working for them. I smiled to myself if I could see the faces of my family if they knew of my new job. There were men and women walking past me in spandex, obviously getting ready for work. I looked down at the paper in my hands and read the letterings on the door again, making sure I was at the right door before I knocked.

I heard muffled voices, and clear "Come in!" I placed a shakey hand on the doorknob and twisted and pushed it out of the way.

I had tunnel vision. I had seen him on TV so many times before, but seeing him in person was nothing like this. I was giddy, frightened, and faint all at once. He was bigger than he seemed on TV. And when he spoke, he voice was just as gravelly as it always has been.

"Ah, right on time, Miss Pierce! I like that!" Vince McMahon said. He walked around his desk and held out his hand for me and shook hands with Mr. McMahon. "How are you this evening?"

"I'm just fine, thank you for asking sir," I was in a dream. This was not happening. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

"We were just having a meeting with are biggest superstars. Fellas', this is our new crew member, Lora Pierce, Head of Musical Sound Check, Lora, this is Dave Batista, the animal," he said, pointing a rather big man, with a shaved head, scowling face, sunglasses (inside I might add) and overlydressed for an informal meeting like this.

"John Cena, the champ," and a man with bright orange shirt and an equally bright smile got up and shook my hand and welcomed me to the business. He also had short to the head hair, but it worked for him, and dimples when he smiled. I had heard his name before.

"And last but not least, the legend killer, Randy Orton," Mr. McMahon said, and turned toward and all too familiar face. The only thing was that face was staring at me like I had two heads. And I'm sure I was doing no better. I locked eyes with him, and I could see the shock and recognition flash in his eyes. Oh God, I thought. This was not happening. My one night stand was standing before me in a black t-shirt and a pair of speedo-like wrestler trunks. My eyes couldn't help but roam over his body. But only before snapping back to his eyes.

_Randy Orton? God, what did I get myself into…_

I knew I had been standing there staring too long, but I didn't know what to say. But he recovered before I did, and smugly walked over to me.

"Lora, was it? Welcome to the business," he looked me up and down and calmly walked back over to his seat and lowered hisself. I saw red. I don't know what pissed me off, maybe it was the utter smugness on his face, or the fact that he completely ignored me; it didn't matter. Whatever it was, it made me bold. I walked over to Mr. McMahon.

"So, let me get this straight, he's the animal,"I pointed to Dave and he just nodded, "and he's the champ" pointing at Cena.

John held up the title and pointed at me, "That's my girl!"

I smiled despite myself. And I turned to point at Randy, "And he's the womanizer-oh, I mean legend killer, right?"

Randy's head snapped up to look at me with a shocked and angry expression. I watched as his eyes went from wide and shocked to narrow and angry. John busted out laughing and even Dave looked like he could've laughed. Mr. McMahon chuckled.

"That does seem to be the general consensus around here," he agreed.

Randy Orton growled, stood up, slamming his chair back, and stormed from the room. John frowned after him.

"He didn't look to happy."

Who cares, I thought.

**Whoooo!! End of chapter 1!! What did ya think!!?? Did ya like it?? I hope ya did! Cause I got more coming after this!! Read and review!!!!!**


	2. Turbulance

**The RAW in this Chapter is the one from April 12, 2010… and I'll continue on from there… so if you don't watch it, you'll be kinda out on that, though I'm not going to TOO much with show.. most will be just backstage stuff.. ok? Oh and Casie Patterson aka Tamara, totally made up of my own design, and of my bff name.. no WWE relation at all Thanks!! =D**

Chapter 2-  Turbulance

I couldn't wait to get out of that room. I could feel every eye on me. I felt like I was on display at a shop and they were window shopping. Well, you get the picture. Mr. McMahon nodded me out and I basically shot from the room. I could feel my face was beet red, and my heart was pumping my blood so fast that I was getting a little dizzy. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going; all I knew was that I had to get away from that room. This is where I made my first mistake. I had made a wrong turn somewhere and I didn't know how to get back to the main exit.

I stopped and spun around in circles taking in my surroundings, knowing full well that _he_ could show up at any minute. But I had no clue which hallway to take, which doors to open. I huffed in frustration, pulling at my hair.

"Can I help you?" someone asked from a distance behind me. I had tensed at the voice, but soon I realized that it was definitely not Randy, I turned to see a man that was just about as tall as Randy, but looked absolutely different. His upper body was more bulk than his, and this guy had a head full of blonde spikey hair. He wasn't dressed like Randy either. He had a professional button up white collar shirt and dark blue slacks. Wait, I thought, why am I comparing him to Randy? Why did I even care? I didn't.

"Um," I started, rather smartly I might add, "I'm new here, and I got flustered, and then, I just got lost, and I need to get to my car and get home. Please?" I added.

He smiled at me and sauntered over to me. Why does everyone in this business have to _saunter_? "It would be my pleasure to help you. Are you a new Diva?"

I couldn't help but blush. Why would he assume that? I wasn't dressed like any of the other Divas. I was just in a pair of black dress pants and dark blue dress shirt, with black heels. The Divas here were barely wearing what I called clothes. Or, wearing anything that I would ever think about wearing. I didn't have near the confidence to wear anything like these women.

"Oh no. I was hired as the head of musical sound check."

He nodded and thought about that for a minute as we walked. Then he began to talk about suggestions for his entrance music. Apparently he was a wrestler. He wasn't dressed like one though. But, I wasn't able to concentrate on his words, for his voice was taking all of my attention. He had a heavy lisp that slurred his "s". Somehow I just couldn't take him seriously with that. He was still going on and on about his ideas about his music. Didn't he hear me when I said that I was the _head_ of music sound check. That I had final say, and I got the feeling that he just wasn't making suggestions. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Lora Pierce?" a female voice called out from behind us. I turned to see a girl about my age, wearing dark worn blue jeans, a white tank top and brown Converses. She had medium length mahogony brown hair and bright blue eyes. She waved at me and came running up to the pair of us.

"Yes?" I said.

"Hey, I'm Casie Patterson. I'm a Diva here, better known as 'Tamara'. Vince asked me to show you around and be your plane buddy to London on Sunday, you know, because Monday night is going to be in London."

I just nodded. I had remembered Mr. McMahon saying something about my first RAW being the London show. This is why I had to prepare by getting my passport and everything I would need for European travel. Everything was already packed in a bag at home for the trip. Had been for days, because I had been so excited. But now, I don't know. Life can turn on you so fast sometimes.

"It's nice to meet you," I said, shaking her hand.

"Do you want me to show you to the exit?" she said, ever so slightly tilting her head towards the man behind me. I picked up quickly on her escape plan. "And we can go over the details for tomorrow?"

"Oh, thank you!" I turned to the blonde man behind me, "Thank you for your help!"

"Anytime, and think about what I said."

"Oh, ok."

And Casie and I walked off in the complete opposite direction that he was taking me in. I got the impression he was taking me the wrong way. Casie seemed to read my mind.

"With the way he was taking you, you would have missed the London show," she mused. I groaned.

"Who was that?" I asked. "I haven't watched wrestling in about 4 years so I really don't know any of the new people."

"Oh, that was Jake Hager. Otherwise known as 'Jack Swagger'."

"Nice lisp," I commented, cutting my eyes up at her, hoping that I hadn't offended her with my comment. But Casie just covered her mouth to smother the laughter that was streaming out. Lora smiled and fell into a comfortable stride alongside Casie, with nice conversation. At least she wasn't going to be alone on the entire flight to London.

But just as they rounded the last corner into the main lobby of the building, a sight caught Lora's eyes that made her stop in her tracks. Right in front of the main double doors leading out of the building where her car is parked, was Randy Orton, liplocked with a bleached-blonde, long-legged woman. He had her pressed up against the glass door and she had her legs wrapped around his waist. The only thing standing between her and her car was him. That arrogant ass.

"Oh, Randy. He's at it again. You'll get used to him doing this. This is pretty much how he is all the time. In every city. Like he needs to plant his flag in every state and continent," she rolled her eyes.

I fumed. I helped him do that last night as well. I was so angry that I couldn't think straight. All I wanted to do was to make him pay for using me like a piece of meat, and humiliating me in front of my new boss, even though, no one really knew I was humiliated. That's not the point.

Now, a part of me realized that I was being irrational, but the other part, the part that was angry, didn't care. I just wanted to hurt him. I turned to Casie and saw that she was carrying a 32 oz. bottle of water.

"Do you mind of I have drink?" I asked. She shook her head, and handed me the bottle, and we continued to walk towards the door. My plan was in motion. Just was we got to the door, I tripped myself up and slammed into Randy's shoulder, and purposely squeezed the water bottle to where the contents went everywhere. All over me, all over Randy's friend, all over Randy. Screams echoed throughout the emptied room. Shrill, high-pitched ones from the blonde, because the water was fresh from the refrigerater. And a deep, yell from Randy. He was pissed. I was happy. Mission accomplished. Now, time to act surprised, and ashamed.

"Oh, my gosh! I am so sorry! I didn't mean too! I am such a klutz! Do I need to get you both a towel?" I asked in my best worried voice.

She stalked off, still too angry to even think about doing anything with Randy again right now, and Randy just glared at me; not falling for any of it. I just looked back him, trying to look just as innocent as I could be. But on the inside I was laughing, and doing cartwheels. I know I was being mean, and I should be punished, but I needed my revenge.

"Don't think you're going to fool me with that doe-eyed look Lora," he growled.

"Whatever do you mean, Randy," I asked, trying to keep a straight face.

He stepped closer to me and I wasn't going to shy away from him. I was not initimidated by him. He infuriated me. I matched him glare for glare, until he broke the stare to put his lips to my ear and whisper, "You were mine once, Lora, I could have you again, if I choose."

I stepped back and I glared at him. No. Not this time. I got to make this choice.

"Yes, but this time alcohol won't be on your side, _Orton,_" I spat out his name as if it was acid. "Now if you don't mind, I'm leaving, unless you want to suckface with someone else on the hood of my car before I leave, then I'm gone!"

I stormed out of the door leaving a fuming Randy and confused Casie standing in my wake.

oo

I arrived at the airport the next day, with my suitcase, and my carry on. And in my purse was my research. I wasn't told to do any research, but I thought it best to figure it out before hand, than learn on the spot. As I sat waiting on Casie to get there, I gathered the papers together that I had printed out, labeling who was feuding with who, who tag teamed with who, and who was allied with who. I came to realize that no one really liked Randy; or the "Legend Killer". He had a rivalry with Batista, and Jack Swagger. And no one allied with him, though he wasn't as bad as he was last year.

I was so absorbed in my studies that I didn't see Casie come up until she had sat down beside me. She was so down-to-earth for a Diva. I had never seen her in anything else other than jeans and a shirt and her famous Converses. Though, I only met her yesterday, I seem to get that vibe from her. I really liked her. She was basically my ony friend in the WWE.

"Hey," she said, brushing her hair out her face. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just reading up on rivalrys and tag teams and things like that… don't want to be left out of the loop."

"Speaking of being left out of the loop," she began, turning in her seat, "last night, with Randy, I got this feeling that you two knew each other. Now why do you suppose that is?"

I fidgeted. "I… um." But I didn't have time to answer, but a voice came on the speaker annoucing our flight, and soon we were boarding our plane, getting ready to head for London. Soon we were in our seats on the plane and our tray tables were in their correct positions and we were buckled in. I sighed and Casie looked over at me.

"But don't think that just because we're heading across an ocean means you're off the hook on that question," she said and smirked and returned to her headphones.

I looked out of the window. This was the first time I had ever flown first class. I couldn't believe my luck sometimes. Even though I have to work with an insufferable arrogant womanizer, nothing can take away from living my dream.

Except having that insufferable, arrogant womanizer on your plane. Ugh, I had had enough; I had to talk to somebody. I turned to Casie and got her attention. She took her headphones off.

"What's up?"

"He's here!" I whispered.

"Who's here? And why are we whispering?" she asked, confused.

"Randy!" and I launched into my complete story, leaving nothing out. And from that moment on, Casie Patterson was my best friend. Just like that. It was instanteous. It was almost meant to be friendship. She gasped in all the right places, and her eyes narrowed in anger in all the right places.

"I can't believe that… wait, yes, I can believe that. I just hate that it happened to you. You're such a great person! But you shouldn't let him get to you! You should get him back! Piss him off! Irritate him! Get under his skin. Make him sorry for what he did to you!" she ranted!

And I hated to admit, I liked the idea. Normally, I wouldn't like to be blatantly mean to a person, but Randy deserved. But was I that type of person? A person to cause someone pain just to make me feel better? Isn't that what Randy does? I sighed.

"No! Wait! I got a better idea! But this is going to take some sacrifice on your part as well," Casie said, "Flirt with Swagger! He's feuding with Randy right now, but backstage, Jake and Randy can't stand each other. That would drive him up the WALL!" Casie giggled.

I crinkled up my nose. Jake was an all right looking guy, until he starting talking, and I'm not talking about his lisp. He's nearly as arrogant as Randy. No wonder they can't get along. But it's just a little flirting, and it's not going to hurt anyone, except, maybe Randy, and that was okay with me; for right now anyways.

"Well, okay. For right now. But if he starts talking dating, I'm outta there," I joked. I barely noticed when Casie mentioned she was heading to the restroom; I was so absorbed in my own thoughts. Thoughts about how high up we were, that I was in a plane, with no escape, with Randy Orton.

"Oh, my gosh, Lora!" Casie exclaimed as she rushed back to her seat. "Guess who is sitting right in front of Randy?" I looked her in confusion, not daring to look myself. "Jack Swagger, himself. Jake is on the plane!"

I was trapped in a plane with no escape from Randy Orton and Jack Swagger. Oh happy day. Casie thought it was the perfect opportunity to go and flirt with Jake. I was having a hard time keeping Jake and Jack separate, they were so similar. I guess this was a perfect chance. So I decided to give it a shot. Casie gave me a thumbs up, and stood up and was relieved to notice that Jake was sitting by himself. He was sitting in the aisle seat, which I already had plans formulating in my head of how slide past him to the window seat. I reached his seat and I noticed Randy looking at me out of the corner of my eye. It took all I had not to look at him. And I wasn't going to. I placed my hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Do you mind if I sit with you for a little while? I thought we could talk about those ideas you had," I said, trying to make it look like I accidentially rubbed my knee on his leg. He looked up at me with big confused eyes, before comprehension dawned on his face, and he slide over. Well, there went my sexy plans to slide in front of him, I thought. I sat down next to him and he immediately jumped into the exactly same conversation he was having with last night.

_You have got to be kidding me?_ I thought. I came to flirt with him, and his actually talking business. I was stuck with him for an hour, listening to him drone on and on. I nodded in the the right places, and mumbled "yeahs" here and there, but I was dying for an escape. Finally I was able to excuse myself saying I needed to use the restroom.

However, something odd happened on the way back to my seat. There's a thing called turbulance. You know, when the plane shakes in mid-flight, thousands of feet in the air? Well, it happened. I was walking down the aisle and the next thing I knew I was falling sideways and landed in the lap of none other than Randy himself. The irony of it all. But it didn't stop there. The turbulance lasted for about five minutes, so I was scared out of my mind, and naturally, I clung to Randy. Anytime I've been scared in my live, I've clung to a man, wheither it be my father, my brother, my boyfriend, or the man I can not stand. I'm just hard-wired that way. I locked eyes with him during the accident, and there was no arrogance, no smugness, and no anger. I saw fear and concern. And I couldn't believe it. I was entranced by the pure blue of his eyes. His gaze held no ill will toward me at this moment. There was this electric current that was running through us. It was pulling me to him, and vice versa. I didn't know what was going on; I just knew that I needed to be as close to him as possible.

But in the next second the turbulance stopped. And I became all too aware that I was sitting in Randy's lap. The pilot came on the speaker but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Couldn't comprehend. Then I became aware of sharp pain in calf.

"Ouch!" I hissed. I saw concern flash across his face again.

"Lora, what's wrong?" he asked, his hands pushing the stray out of my eyes. I tried to fight the blush I felt coming and pointed at my leg. He lifted me out of his lap and into the empty seat next to his to better look at me.

"It hurts," I said, not really caring how childish I sound. Randy's hands and eyes roamed to my leg to observe the damage.

"That's a pretty deep cut, but I don't think it'll need stitches," he murmured, standing up to reach in the cupboard above the seat. He sat back down with his carry on.

I nearly giggled when he pulled out a first aid kit out of his carry on, and began to mend my cut.

"I didn't know you had time to get your doctorate between championships," I joked, biting down on my lip to keep from screaming out in pain from the hydrogen peroxide.

He looked up at me and smirked his answer to my joke. I watched as he nimbly applied Neosporin to my cut and then taped some gauze around it. Then he placed his large hand over my wound and looked up at me. And I suddenly I felt rather vulnerable. He was looking at me with the deep blue eyes again, still clear and innocent.

"Oh, my gosh! Lora! What happened to you? Randy?" Casie had the best timing right now. I had no clue what had just happened to between Randy and I, but it could never happen again. I loathed the man. I could not give him the ammunition he needed to get to me. I stood up haugtily.

"I fell over during the turbulance and Randy caught me, but I cut my leg, but Randy was nice enough to fix me up, but I'm good now, so let's go Casie," and I brushed past him.

"Yes, well, try to be more careful next time," he called out behind me. I turned to look at him. He was back to the old Randy again. I saw all the old arrogance, smugness was back in his blue eyes. I sighed. I guess this was how it was going to be.

**Thanks for reading! And remember, Casie is a made up Diva on my own part just to support Lora! K? anyways! Hoped ya liked it! Next chapter is going to be out soon!!**


	3. 12 Angry Men

**Thank you all for reading my story!! If you enjoy, tell someone else about it! And please read and review! I love hearing from you all! **

Chapter 3- 12 Angry Men

We landed at the Heathrow airport around 9PM and I was completely exhausted. I have never been able to sleep in anything that moves; in a car, in a bus, or, as it seems, in a plane. Casie hadn't slept much either, just dozed in and out. Randy seemed to go out of his way to ignore me, and that was just fine with me. I wanted it that way. I didn't want to be around him. Though, even as I thought it, somewhere in my stomach, I felt a nagging tug. It had to be because of the plan Casie and I had to basically torture Randy, using Jake. So, in fact, I was hurting two people. How did I get this way?

As me and Casie stood in line to grab our luggage, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I tensed. I don't know why he insists on staring at me, I thought. I turned to see that it wasn't Randy. I denied the rush of disappointment as I looked into the stormy grey-blue eyes of Jake. His lips pulled back over his too-white teeth, smiling at me.

"Hey there," he said. I had to fight the groan that was building up in my throat.

"Hi," I said, not really knowing what he wanted. My plan on the plane didn't go over the way it was supposed to, and I just kind of forgot about him after the turbulance and the run-in with Randy.

"Want to ride with me to the hotel? We never got to finish that chat on the plane," Jake said, and I definitely didn't like the tone of his voice. He had noticed my flirtatious attitude on the plane. Damn. I looked around and saw that Casie had gone off to collect her luggage and I looked back to Jake. I was stuck. I opened my mouth to answer him, when a heavy arm draped across my shoulders.

"There's my girl. Casie told me to come over here and get you, and bring you to the car with us. She wants us to hang out tonight," John Cena said, coming to my rescue. I looked up at him, and was so happy, I could have kissed him. I had a bad habit of kissing WWE Superstars, so I refrained, and just settled for a smile. I turned back to Jake to smile apologetically, when I saw Randy, forgetting to ignore me, standing behind Jake.

"I'm sorry. But maybe some other time, yeah?" I said loudly, putting my hand on his massive bicep. He ducked his head to look at my hand and then back at me, and smiled brightly.

"I'm going to hold you to it."

The thought scared me a little, and not in a good way. I dared a glance at Randy, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Jake. And boy, if looks could kill, well, poor Jake. John steered me away with his arm around my shoulder. When we got out of earshot, John looked down at me.

"Hey, I'm usually a pretty good judge of character, but I thought better of you. For real? You flirting with the single-celled barbarian?" John chuckled. Which earned a groan from me. He withdrew his arm from around my shoulder and held up both his hands in surrender.

"Hey, I'm sorry!"

"No, don't be… You're right. But don't even ask why. Because the reasons don't even make sense to me."

He nodded, and smiled. "Hey, let's forget about it. Let's go find Casie and get to the hotel and have some fun, okay?"

I nodded, and he draped his arm around my shoulder again, and we headed to the car.

oo

"So, how have you liked the business so far?" John asked, tossing me a beer, Bud Light. I was a little anxious about anything alcoholic since the last time I had drank. I popped the top, and just sipped it a little. It did easy my nerves the slightest bit.

"Well, I am looking forward to the show tomorrow!" I exclaimed. Which I was. I was like a little kid again. I had loved wrestling when I was little. And watched it a good long while, but I just sort of drifted off. "I used to watch it when I was little, and I mean little, like 10. Back in the Sting, WCW, Stone Cold Steve Austin, and The Rock days. I'm just sad that I missed Shawn Michaels before I got hired. I absolutely loved him and D Generation X--" I shut up. I was rambling. I took a sip of my beer. "Sorry, I get a little over excited about the old days."

John and Casie laughed on the opposite bed, and just shook their heads in amusement. John looked different. He looked relaxed. Like he didn't have to be on guard of any attacks from anything, anything upsetting here in this room. Unlike the first time I met him, the room had been tense, and I knew that neither John, Randy nor Dave had let their guard down around each other. Now, I know Randy and John are best friends, but Batista had feuds going on with both men. But here, in this room, he was just John. I smiled. He was nice, and it would be nice to have the WWE champion on my side.

A hard knock resounded throughout the room and John slid off the bed and opened the door.

"Hey man, what's up?" a deep voice said. I froze. How could I be so stupid? This was John Cena's hotel room. His best friend was Randy Orton. Why wouldn't he visit him? Damn. I looked to Casie with scared, frightened eyes. She looked pretty much the same way. John stepped back to let Randy in, and his eyes met mine, and he stopped dead.

"Oh, I didn't know you had company… I'll just come back later," Randy backtracked, but I stood up.

"No, you don't have to go. I'll leave,"I all but begged, and tried to side-step Randy to get to the door; which was difficult. Randy takes up a lot of room, which is not all that bad of a thing. But John caught me by the elbow, pulling back into the room, and bumping me into Randy at the same time. I looked up to see Randy looking anywhere but at me. His jaw was clenched and I could see his muscles flexing just underneath the skin.

"Nonsense. You both stay. Let's play a game!" John said enthusiastically. I groaned inwardly, and was steered back to the bed by John's hand. I huffed a little as I sat down by Casie. I finished my first beer and he handed me another and tossed one to Randy. I wasn't entirely comfortable with this situation. I pulled my legs up underneath me and sat Indian style on the bed and waited for John to start the game.

"So," John said, "the name of the game is 'Never-Have-I-Ever?'" Randy groaned. Apparently he was forced into playing with him before. John looked at his best friend and smirked.

"What? Don't be dick in the mud just because this game gets you trashed. Not my fault I'm the angel and you're a man-whore," John said, and puffed his chest out. I had to choke back my laughter. I eyed up Randy, and saw that he was fighting back a smirk himself. He smacked John in the back of the head. Hard.

"If you're an angel, than I'm a virgin." At that Casie spewed her drink she had been drinking all down her front. And I couldn't hold it. I laughed. The look on Casie's face was priceless. Soon we were all laughing and it felt good. Like this had happened before. Like this could happen all the time.

Here's the thing, playing a game of "Never-Have-I-Ever?" with a group of people you barely know is very amusing. I got to know a lot about the things that Casie, John and Randy have done. John kept picking very odd sexual things, just to get Randy to drink. As it turns out Randy has fooled around on each continent save both the North and South Pole, and John didn't fail to make a fallic joke there. Casie has broken into someone's house before, because she knew them, stealing some of their stuff as revenge. And John has never taken a nude picture of himself before, but just because he doesn't want them circling around the interent.

"Oh!" John said, throwing his hand in the air. "I got another one for Randy!" Casie and I laughed at the hurt look on Randy's face.

"Why are you always so mean to me?" he pouted. Casie and I collasped into giggles. John chuckled from his spot on the floor, next to Casie's legs. I didn't know when he gotten on the floor, but he was now propped up on the side of the bed, laying his head on her knee.

"I'm just trying to get you drunk," he confessed.

"You want in my pants!"

"Ah, but you don't wear pants," John corrected, motioning towards his cargo shorts.

"You caught me. So, you want in my underwear?" Randy asked, scrunching his nose up.

"I'm not sure about the turn of our relationship yet Randy," John warned, but the corners of his mouth were tugging upwards. Soon he was keeled over in laughter.

"Can you just get on with the next one?" Casie asked, trying to contain her giggles.

"Yes, ma'am. Okay, never have I ever slept with someone the first time I met them."

We all laughed as Randy just turned up his drink and just drained it. He smashed the can with his hand and tossed it across the room, ringing the trash can. Casie squirmed next to me, and I looked over at her and saw that she was raising her hand.

"Casie?!" I was shocked. And apparently so was everyone else. Randy was looking at her with sort of an impressed gaze in his eye, and John was just shocked.

"Spill," I said. "Or… only if you want too," I added, being polite.

"Well, there's really nothing to tell. It was during college, and it was New Years, and I just got caught up in the moment, and the alcohol didn't help either. I woke up the next day and hated myself for doing that, and haven't done something like that since," Casie explained, shrugging her shoulders, as if it wasn't that big of a deal to her anymore. I envied her.

"Okay, next," John said.

"Wait a minute, Lora didn't drink," Randy said. I felt Casie tense next to me. My heart automatically picked up tempo and shot through the roof. _Why? Why did he have to do this?_ We were having such a good time.

"What?" John said, not catching on. He didn't know what Casie, Randy and I knew.

"Lora. The point of the game is to drink if you have done something someone else hasn't," his voice slithered down my spine. I just stared into his eyes. I felt my blood beginning to boil as he taunted me. My hand started squeezing the fresh beer in my hand. But I kept my mouth clamped shut. I wasn't going to utter a word about that night again, except what I had to Casie.

"C'mon, Randy, leave her alone," John said, sitting back up on the bed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Randy was getting back at me for earlier with Jake. I knew it. I just didn't know why he cared. Why wouldn't he just let it go? I felt the moisture in my eyes welling up, and that just made me even angrier; that he could make tears come to my eyes.

"No, answer the question Lora," Randy pressed, his eyes bearing into mine. Something inside me snapped. I stood to my feet and stepped over to the bed where Randy sat.

"You want an answer?" I purred.

I didn't give him time to answer before I poured the contents of my beer over his head, smashing the can with my hand, making sure that he gets the beer bath he deserves. I heard the gasps from Casie and John behind me, but I was too angry right now to care. He jumped up and took his shirt off, using the inside to dry his eyes. I think he was either too angry or too shocked to say anything to me or do anything to me. I turned on my heel and stalked towards the door, and swung it open hard. I stopped before leaving.

"Go to hell, Orton," and slammed the door shut behind me.

oo

The next day at the arena, I had to meet with Vince first thing, so I decided to dress nice for my first day on the job. I tried to let the whole fiasco from last night go, but it was hard. I hadn't had to see Randy again, but I worked with him, there was going to be a point in my day where we were going to be in the same room.

I went with a teal, knee-length A-symmetrical knit skirt and a black baby doll style cotton shirt, with some cork wedge shoes. Casie and I rode to the arena together in the rental car she had ordered before we arrived. It was a relatively silent drive. I'm sure she was still thinking of last night. I knew I wasn't going to get away without talking, and sure enough, as soon as we parked in the deck, she turned to me.

"How are you doing?" Her eyes etched in concern.

"I'm fine, I promise. I've forgotten about it," which wasn't a total lie, I was really trying too.

"Lora. That was horrible thing he did, and he needs to be castrated, and I want you to know that I am here for you if you need to talk, cry, scream, or go find him and beat the holy hell out of him."

I stared at her. I didn't know wheither to laugh or to cry. So I just smiled and hugged her tight to me.

"Thank you. That really means a lot," I said. And I meant it.

But we had to part ways. She wasn't wrestling tonight, but she still had to go to the Diva's locker room. And I had my meeting with Vince McMahon. But just like it was in St. Louis, I had no clue where I was going. On my first day and everything. They hadn't even given me an office number. I rounded the corner and ran smack into one of my wrestling favorites. Triple H, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, or his real name Paul Lévesque. His shirt looked a size too small and he was wearing a pair of light jeans and some boots.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, blushing just at the sight of him. I adored him. One half of D Generation X. The King of Kings. The Cerebral Assassin. I tried to look anywhere but at him, tried to find my way, but my eyes kept going to back to him.

"Oh, no worries, sweetheart," he said. "Do you need any help?"

"Um, this is kind of embarrassing. This is my first day here, and I'm supposed to have a meeting with Mr. McMahon, but I'm not sure what office number he is in, no one told, and I don't know where to go." God, I sounded like a dork. He chuckled.

"I was headed that way, I'll take you," Paul or Hunter or Triple H said. These mulitple names were confusing. I didn't know what he would want to be called by. So, I just chewed my lip instead.

"So, what brings you to the WWE?" he asked, and I described my new job and what I would be doing. He nodded.

"I must say, that you're going to be a right sight better on the eyes than the old head music tech," Hunter joked. I had settled on Hunter. I was more comfortable saying that, and I'm sure he was okay with anything.

"Oh really?" I asked, laughing. "I guess that makes this day a bit better."

"What do you mean?" His brows knitted together.

"Let's just say, that I don't get along with certain superstars around here," and as if on cue, Randy walked in front of us, about thirty feet away, but he still caught my attention. He didn't notice me, thank goodness. However, Hunter did notice my line of sight.

"Ah, well, something you have to know about Randy is that, while being arrogant and a jackass on the surface, he really can be an alright guy underneath," Hunter reasoned.

I scoffed. I knew I was being childish, but didn't I have a right to be right now? Well, I thought so anyways. Hunter laughed.

"He'll come around, I promise." And I just stared in the eyes, trying to deny the part of me that hoped he was right. "Well, let's get you to Vince, before he has a cow."

I had to smother my laughter.

oo

Within the next hour, I was sitting next to a man that had to be in his seventies. He was the previous Head of Musical Sound Check. He had run me through all the procedures of how to prep the superstars' music, and check the vibrations throughout the arena, and how they would affect the cameras and microphones and everything else that I was in charge of. It turns out I was in charge of several different departments. Like the department that managed Titantron and the department that managed the musical entrance/exit cues. It was almost endless. But as long as each department was in working order, I had nothing to do, which I wasn't happy with. The old Head said that he usually ran the Titantron and musical cues, when he wasn't too tired, just to keep busy. I thought that would be fun, so I planned on doing that tonight.

I sighed. I was having a pretty good first day at work. For one, David Hasselhoff was hosting. I couldn't believe it. I actually passed him in the hallway, and when he smiled at me, I just busted out into giggles. I had gone to visit Casie, because it was still an hour before Raw was scheduled to air. And since she had nothing else to do, she joined me in my travels around the arena. Basically, she took me on a meet and greet. I met a bunch of gorgeous and handsome faces, but it was going to take a while to get the names straight, especially the ones with two different names. Casie joined me in the Titantron room, and was enjoying herself, helping me set up for Raw.

I was about to close the door to the room, when Jake walked through the door. I was caught off guard and he took that for surprised pleasure; so he smiled at me. I could hear Casie stifling her giggles behind me.

"Just the _woman_ I was looking for," he said. I didn't like the way he said "woman". It creeped me out.

"What do you need Jake?" I asked. I was annoyed. Raw started in ten minutes. I didn't have time for this.

"I just wanted to let you know in the main event tonight… you do know what the main event is don't you?"

"No, I haven't looked yet; all the superstars' entrances were already pre-programmed. I just have to get them going. But what does this matter?" I was losing my patience fast.

"It's Randy Orton vs. Dave Batista," he said, and cold chill shivered through me. That cold man, that big man, that vicious looking man, was going to be fighting Randy tonight?

"But why does this have anything to do with you?"

"All in good time, honey. What I need you to do is have my music ready. You'll know when to play it," he said, with a sinister look in his eye. The tone of his voice gave me goosebumps. And I didn't like it. Not one bit. "Can you handle that?"

_Excuse me?_ I thought. Who did he think he was? I was already on edge anyway, so I sort of snapped.

"I believe so, but if you don't think so, you can go tell Vince McMahon, the man who signs your paychecks, that you don't think he made the right decision in hiring me," and I motioned him out of the room.

When I returned to my seat, Casie had an amused look on her face, "What?" I said.

"He _loves _you!" she cooed.

"Oh, shut up!" I smirked at her and hit her shoulder.

The night was running smoothly. I was happy. This is the best job I had ever had in my life. I enjoyed everything about it. I loved working with the music aspect of it, I loved the people, save that one person, and getting to stare at guys being half naked isn't half bad either.

Soon it was the main event. I pressed the right button, and heard it.

"_I hear voices in my head  
They council me  
They understand  
They tell me things that I will do  
They show me things I'll do to you  
They talk to me, they talk to me"_

I watched as Randy stalked to the ring, covered in a thick layer of baby oil. It was a wonder he just didn't slip through the grip of the challenger. I had to admit, he had a good screen presence. I was getting caught up in watching him and if it wasn't for Casie, nonchalantly, clearing her throat, I would have forgotten to start Batista's music.

"Lora, you need to load Jake's music," Casie reminded me.

"I know, but, ugh, yea, okay. It's not up to me to stick my nose in. I just have a bad feeling about this."

Okay, so I had to admit it. At first, I was a little excited to see Randy wrestling. I had never seen him in a match before. At first he started out alright but, something happened, and he got distracted or something, and Batista took control.

I felt like the smallest person on the planet. I know that getting beat up like this is their job, but just, I don't know, seeing Randy take a beating like this, after the horrible way I have been treating him made me feel horrible. Now, I'm not forgiving him. I'm just saying two wrongs doesn't make a right.

However, soon Randy turned it around. And I was getting into the match. I watched his methodical movements and crafty changes, and was just in awe at his agility. I almost screamed out loud when he connected with what Casie told me was an "RKO", which was his finishing move.

But it was a short lived moment, because out of nowhere, Jake, or "Jack Swagger", came and grabbed Randy up by the waist.

_NO!_

I watched in horror as he superplexed Randy leaving him barely moving in the ring, staring down at him like a piece of trash. I was close to tears. How could he do that? That wasn't even his match! And from the look on Randy's face, before the superplex, I don't think anyone told him that they had planned this.

"Lora, his music. Jake's music." I barely heard Casie's words. I don't remember pressing the button. I don't remember hearing his music play. All I remember is Randy lying in the ring; in pain.

Then, all of a sudden, John comes out of no where, knocking Jack Swagger out, and put Batista into a submission hold. I watched as he held it there until Batista passed out. And I couldn't help but feel a little happy, after watching the carnage he just put Randy through. And as I shuffled through the previous songs from the night, as John had already had a match, and played his music for him, I watched as trainers practically carried Randy back to the locker room.

**Thanks for reading!! PLEASE remember to REVIEW!! I want to know what you think!!! Next chapter soon!! I promise!!!!**


	4. Doubt

Chapter 4- Doubt

**Randy**

Hate is a harsh word. I was raised to believe that it was wrong to hate someone. But the feelings I had for Jake Hager, or Jack Swagger, well, I didn't hate him. I absolutely loathed him. The mere sight of him made my blood boil, and I wanted to beat the neanderthal back to the Stone Ages. I was angry that he interrupted my match, but I was even angrier that I wasn't told about the attack before hand. Vince and his damn business deals. I was supposed to lose to Dave anyways, and John was supposed to come out with his "STFU" submission hold. But that damn Swagger. I ran both hands over my head in frustration. Which was a bad idea. My neck was killing me. That superplex had whipped my neck hard and I had the worst pinch in my muscles.

I was sitting in the middle of a room full of trainers, pulling at my arms and legs, stretching my muscles, making sure nothing were out of the ordinary. I heard the door open and looked up to see John, followed by Casie and, my breathe caught in my throat. Why was she here? After the horrible things I said to her? But there, standing timidly behind John and Casie, was Lora. I looked past them, trying to meet her eyes, but she seemed to refuse to look at me. I guess I deserved that.

"So, what's the damage?" John asked, smiling, trying to break the tension around me.

"I'm fine," I mumbled.

"I got him good for you though," John smiled. I laughed, I couldn't help it. I saw when John made his running entrance, knocking the idiot out in the process.

"I owe you one," I promised, and John just waved it off.

"Hey John," Casie said, "Let's go say hey to Evan, want to?"

"Huh?" John asked. He looked confused. In fact, so was I. Since when was Casie best friends with Evan Bourne? I cocked my head at Casie, but she just rolled her eyes at me, and pulled an equally confused John away; leaving me and Lora. Alone. Now I understood what Casie had had in mind. And Casie Patterson would pay for this. I didn't look at her. I didn't want too. I didn't want to see those accusatory eyes again. So I went about unlacing my boots, and nearly jumped off the bench I was sitting on in shock when she spoke.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up into her green eyes. She looked scared. She had a right to be. I was an awful person, and I was awful to her. But she also looked worried. She was worried about me, for some absurd reason. I couldn't help but smirk at her.

"I'll be just fine, don't you worry about me."

I reached into my bag, grabbed one of my shirts, and trying to pull it over my shoulders. But I had to move my neck, and the pinched nerve, which caused pain to race from my neck, across my shoulders and down my back. I had one arm in the shirt, and one out.

"Ah, shit!" I gasped, my teeth clenched together, as I winced in pain.

"Oh, my! Here, let me help you," Lora rushed to my side. She stood between my legs and gently took my hand. Her hand was warm and so soft. I watched her face the whole time she worked my arm through my sleeve. She took hold of the shirt with her other hand and pulled it away from my body, and guided my hand slowly and with care, through the sleeve of the shirt. I didn't feel any pain as she adjusted the shirt on my shoulders and pulled it the rest of the way down my waist.

She straightened up and looked me in the eye. A string of auburn hair was in her face, but she didn't seem to notice. I noticed that the longer I stared at her, the more flushed she got. And even with heels on, she only came up to about my chin. She looked shy standing here in front of me, but I knew first hand of the fiery attitude she could possess. I shivered inwardly at the memories of all the different Lora's I have experienced.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"You're welcome." But she didn't walk away. She didn't move. Nor did I. And I felt like I should say something about last night.

"Lora, what happened last, well, I'--"

"Lora! There you are! Oh, hey Randy! How's the neck?"

I saw red. Swagger. My eyes snapped to his, seeing the idiot, gloating, coming towards us. The next thing I knew, John was at my side. Which was probably for the safety of Swagger's life. I was in another world right now, and all I wanted to do was get my hands on him. My eyes narrowed at him when he got close to Lora.

"I was just looking for you Lora. I was wondering, since I had such a great night and all, if I could cash in that raincheck you offered me."

I had forgotten about that. I had heard her promise him at the airport when she went with John that, Lord knows why, and now he was going to hold her to it.

"Not such a great night, I do believe I saw you get your head knocked off by John," Casie said, "Or was it a speeding locomotive?" Did John actually blush a little? Wow. "Either way, you were left drooling like the idiot you are, on the floor."

I saw Lora's lips twitch, trying not to crack a smile, which Swagger failed to see as he glared at Casie. But he masked his anger and turned back to Lora.

"So, how about it? See some sights before we leave London?"

I don't know what came over me. I should have just kept my mouth shut. It wasn't my place to say anything in the first place, but Casie's words and Lora's reaction had boosted me.

"I believe that if she wanted to go, she would have said so before now. So leave her alone."

I kept my eyes on Swagger, sending him death glares, when a voice tore my eyes away.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are?"Lora exclaimed, staring at me. Apparently my plan backfired.

"What?" I was baffled.

"You, of all people, don't need to be telling people to leave me alone, Orton," she hissed. Of course she was still furious with me. "And I might have not answered him because I was just too happy for words!"

That left John, Casie and I gaping at her. She said it with such confidence that I couldn't tell whether she was telling the truth or not. She threw me a glare one more time before turning to Swagger.

"I would _love_ to see some sights with you tonight! I'll call you later tonight Casie! Bye John!" And she hooked arms with him and walked out of the room, leaving the three of us gawking behind.

"What just happened?" John asked, looking to me.

But I was too angry. What was her problem? I know I'm an ass, but what does she see in that moron! I was trying to apologize, but _he _had to come ruin things. He ruined my match. I was off my game. I wasn't paying attention like I should have been. I was letting things get to me.

And I knew what it was. I had a secret. A secret that gnawed at my gut and soul. And I was letting it get to me. I was letting her get to me. Maybe I should just tell her, but if I told her, she would probably never talk to me again. Well, I guess, I should tell her. Things would be a lot better that way. She makes me fall off my game, worrying when the next time I'm going to do, or say something to upset her or when the next time she is going to fly off the handle on me, or when the next time I will even see her will be.

I decided to go out tonight, to try to get back to the old me. There was nothing better than a drink, and looking at the local ladies. I dressed in my best clothes and headed out of the hotel. I found a dark club between two pubs not too far away from the hotel that looked appealing, so I made my way to the bar and ordered me a Whiskey Sour. I turned in my seat to observe all the locals. There was group of women giving me the eye from across the club, but two of them had the whitest blonde hair I had ever seen, including Maryse, and another had washed out red hair. It made think of Lora, with her natural thick red that no bottle could produce. Their clothes were so scarce that it left little for the imagination. That also reminded me of Lora and her long skirt and modest top, and how gorgeous she looked in it.

There was no doubt about it, Lora was gorgeous. I had known that from the moment I had laid eyes on her in St. Louis. She was gorgeous when she was mad, when she was happy, when she was sad, when she was scared. Unfortunately, in the short amount of time I had known her, I was the cause of all those emotions in her. That's why I had to stay away. I had to push her away. We were dynamite for each other.

"Hello," said a small voice next to me, I turned to see the cutest little brunette sitting on the stool, wearing a low cut teal top, and short skirt.

"Hi," I said, turning towards her.

"Can I buy you a drink?" she said, batting her heavily-mascaraed lashes at me. This shouldn't be too hard, I thought.

oo

A loud knocking sound rose me out of bed the next morning. I groaned and opened my eyes to a bright sun. As I lay on my stomach, I propped up on my elbows to read the electric clock. 11AM. Shit, our plane left in two hours, and I was no where near packed, nor close to getting ready. I slid out of bed, wrapping the sheet around my waist as I went. I propped my forearm on the wall for support for my still half-asleep form as I opened the door.

"Yo man, put some clothes on!" John said, shielding his eyes.

"Ah, you know you like it. What's up? Besides waking me from a blissful sleep," I added. John looked past my shoulder and smirked.

"I can see that. I just wanted to remind you that we return to the states in two hours, alright?" The corners of his mouth tugged upward. Soon he was keeled over laughing

"What is so funny?" I asked, making sure the sheet was tightly secure around my waist.

"You liked England so much, you had to have seconds?"

At first I was confused. Was I that obvious, besides the sheet? Then it hit me. I slowly turned around. There, in my bed, was the brunette from last night. She lay on her stomach and the comforter covered her from waist down. But it was easy to see that we just didn't watch a movie last night. Her hair was sprawled out all around her like a fan, covering her face. Somewhere in my subconscious I noted that I preferred red-heads. I squashed that quickly.

I laughed for John's sake. "Well, you know man. Eating speaks louder than words."

John walked away, laughing the whole time, then called out, "Remember, two hours!"

I closed the door and turned to face the sleeping brunette, not knowing what to do with her. I only had to hours to get ready and get to the airport. So I decided to get a shower. And while I was in the shower, I was loud. Really loud. I was banging stuff around, and dropping things. I know it was childish, but I hoped it would wake her up, and, basically, scare her off. And, I was surprised that it worked. When I got out of the shower, she was gone. I smiled to myself as I walked over to my suitcase, looking for a change of clothes. There was another knock at the door. I groaned. I went to answer the door in just the towel I had wrapped around my waist.

"Honestly, John, I think you just want to see me naked!" I exclaimed, only to come face to face with Lora when the door was completely open. "Oh, hey."

"That's not really at the top of my list for today," she said, rolling her eyes. I smirked, leaning against the door frame.

"Just today then? Well, that leaves for another day. But, what brings you here, if you don't want to see me naked?" I commented, looking up and down the hall, praying that _he _was no where around.

She scoffed. "Whatever, Orton. I was just on my way down the hallway, when I bumped into some, _high class lady,_" she said vehemently. I was confused. What did this have to do with me? "And she dropped this, now, being the nice girl I am, I was trying to help her out--"

"Lora, the point… I'm kind of standing here half-naked," I urged her.

She threw me her famous glare. "The _point_ is, you," she said, shoving something at my chest, "sure, do know how to pick 'em!"

I grabbed at what she thrust at me. It was a watch. It was completely silver, with a black face, a diamond on the twelve, three, six and nine spot. I flipped it over and read the engraving. "R.K.O." It was my watch. The brunette was stealing from me. And the ironic thing was, Lora had, unceremoniously, stopped her. But her words had triggered something in my mind. If I sure knew how to pick them, then so did she. Did she not just spend the evening with Swagger? The thought made me sick with anger.

"Careful there Lora," I lowered my voice, inching closer to her, I felt her tense and freeze. We were almost touching. My eyes never left hers. I saw the blush creep up her face that I never see when Swagger is around her. "I picked you too, remember?"

Before she could say anything, I retreated as fast as I could, and shut the door. I leaned against the wall, smiling at my accomplishment. Even though I promised myself that I was going to stay away from her, it still felt good that I had that pull over her to make her blush.

oo

I was in my locker room two days later at the next Raw event that wasn't televised, so it wasn't as hectic. I like this a little better. Everything is just a little more relaxed. John and I had tag team match tonight with Dave and Swagger. I was looking forward to it. I wanted to get my hands on him. I wanted to tear him to pieces. The door to the locker room opened and John, Casie and Lora, to my surprise walked in. Casie and Lora were best friends; of course Lora would accompany Casie places, even if it was to endure my company.

The next thing I noticed was that John and Casie were more than a little quite and Lora looked on the verge of laughter. I eyed the three of them

"What am I missing?" I asked.

John opened his mouth, but just closed it. He did that repeatedly. He looked like an idiot fish. Casie was just staring at me in confusion. I looked to Lora for answers. She just busted out into laughter.

"Someone please, tell me what's going on!" I begged.

"John and Casie… er 'Tamara'," Lora began, between outburst of giggles, "Vince told them, starting tonight, during ya'lls match, they are starting a story romance!" And she fell into another fit of giggles.

I barely paid attention to what she said, except for the cute way she said "ya'll", because she was smiling for the first time in a long. A real smile. I tried to remember what she said. Something about Casie and John… and a story… what? Story? Story Romance?

"A story romance?" I smirked, holding back my on laughter. Casie was slowly turning a deep shade of red, and John looked sick. I was thoroughly enjoying this. "Aw, Vince finally took some pity on our Johnny for not getting any!"

Lora had to walk away she was laughing so hard. I smiled after her, and turned my attention back to John and Casie.

"So, what are you supposed to do tonight Casie?" I asked her, as I oiled up.

"Well, during the match, Jake is going to run off, and you're supposed to chase after him, leaving John in the ring along with Dave. And he starts beating the crap out of him, and I come running out, and place myself in front of him."

I was shocked. They were putting Casie in harm's way. I didn't like Dave. I'm sure Dave wouldn't have a problem in showing off his jerk skills on Casie.

"He doesn't do anything," Casie said.

"This time," John added.

"What?" Lora and I said together. I hadn't noticed she'd come back over to us.

"What do you mean, 'this time'?" her voice was low and dangerous. I knew that tone, and it scared me. I'm just glad it wasn't aimed at me; yet, using John's words, this time.

"Upon showing that Tamara cares for John, that makes her a target," John said.

"And he will use me," Casie said. But the way she said it, with finality, like she was okay with it; it was impressive. "John, don't worry about it. This is what I train for. I am a Diva. I am a wrestler, just like you. I can take it."

John looked at her with worry in his eyes. I could tell that he was scared. He knew what I knew. Dave could be a vicious guy. I have never seen him take it out on a Diva, but I wouldn't put it past him.

oo

Finally, I was waiting for my music to play. I was itching to get my hands on the barbarian. He was already out there, they both were. John had just gone out and the crowd had gone wild. My music was cued, and out I went. I had eyes only for him. I had made a deal with John to let me get in there first, just hoping Dave would chicken out, make Swagger go.

And that's just what happened. Swagger was running his mouth about whatever, but I wasn't listening. I wasn't going get distracted. Not this time. I was going to take out all of my pent up frustrations on him. And it went on like that. Soon he turned the tables, and he wore me down, but I made the tag to John, but so did Swagger.

I leaned against the ropes, watching John and Dave exchange blows, and John shoulder block Dave, and I just happened to look behind the announcer table, where the person who rings the bell sits, and met a pair of green eyes that were staring at me. It was Lora. She wasn't expecting me to look at her apparently, because she blushed and forced her eyes towards John and Dave. I narrowed my eyes at her and looked to Jake. He was trying to get her attention with everything he had except getting off the ring and standing in front of her.

John being back dropped right in front of me brought me back to my match and reality. John was stretching his hand out, and quickly made the tag and got in there as Batista made the tag as well. And the battle began. I began to stalk him. To be the "Viper", as they call me. But I made one mistake, and he had me in a submission lock. My face was pressed against the mat, and he was contorting my body in pain. But he was still running his mouth. This time, though, I heard him.

"Look at her." My eyes popped open and immediately found green.

"She's here for me. I asked her to come and watch me. She said yes to me."

I snapped. I somehow broke the hold and he scuttled away from me. He slid from the ring, and ran up the ramp. I guess this is when I was supposed to chase him. Which I gladly obliged. I took off after him at top speed. Of course, being a non-televised event, once we got backstage, we had to stop chasing each other. I didn't obey, and it took ten or eleven security to keep me from chasing after him. By the time they let me go, he could have left the building for all I knew. I punched the closest door out of rage. As I was walking back to my locker, when I passed a TV playing the scene from the arena, I watched on as Batista laid into John, getting back at him for Monday.

"_It's a crack, I'm back yeah standing  
On the rooftops shouting out,  
Baby I'm ready to go  
I'm back and ready to go  
From the rooftops shout it out  
It's a crack, I'm back yeah standing  
On the rooftops having it  
Baby I'm ready to go"_

There ran Casie, or Tamara, as planned. She had a black, short wrestling tank top with thick straps and bright blue flames coming up from the bottom with matching boy shorts with the same bright blue flames. She had on boots that came up to right under her knee. Her mahogany hair flying behind her as she ran to ring, slid in, and jumped in front of Dave. I didn't know if Dave was aware of the script change with John and Casie, but I can practically see the wheels working in his head as how he can use this in advantage for him. Dave held his hands up in surrender and left the ring, but called for a spotlight, a very prick-like move, and slowly went back up the ramp. I watched as Tamara dropped to her knees and made John sit up. John looked at her with wondering eyes, and stood up. Tamara held her hand out for him to shake but John shook his head, laughing and pulled her into a tight hug, and the crowd went wild.

oo

I got into the elevator to get up the main lobby; it was me and three other people. But before we reached the lobby, I had the elevator to myself. Three more floors and I would be able to get to a bed. However, the elevator stopped two floors away. Damn, I thought. My body ached. I needed sleep.

The doors slid open and there stood Lora. Of course. Life was bitch. I heard her sigh as she stepped on the elevator, and pressed the button to close the doors faster. But it wasn't as soon as the elevator began to move that all light was gone and there was a giant jerking movement, following two loud thuds. I realized the two loud thuds were me and Lora hitting the floor in the elevator.

The elevator had broken down. What in the blue hell is wrong with my luck? I fished around for my cell phone, pressing any button, to shed some light in the dark space. Lora was lying on her side, trying to sit up, rubbing her head.

"Are you okay?" I asked, scooting closer to her.

"Yeah, I think so. What the hell happened?" She was cute when she cussed. Shut it, Orton. She usually cussed at me. I smirked.

"I don't know. Either it's broken down, the powers' out."

"Oh, that's just great," she said, banging her head against the side of the elevator. She dug her phone out of her purse. I watched her face go from serene to annoyed to angry; then she threw her phone across the floor.

"No service?" I asked, trying my best not to laugh at her. But she saw the look on my face.

"Don't patronize me."

"I would never think of it," I said with wide, honest eyes.

"I don't like enclosed spaces," Lora noted, to no one in particular. My eyes were adjusting to the darkness. I could see her glancing around. I could hear her breathing. It was getting a little faster.

"Do you have any service?" she asked me. Of course I didn't, but I checked it again, just to placate her. I looked at her chest. Normally, I would be happy to stare at her chest, but her breathing was getting so fast and shallow, it was catching my eye.

"Randy, I really, really, don't like enclosed places." That was my first clue something was seriously wrong. She hadn't called me by my first name in a long time. Always by my last name, well, because she's always mad at me.

"Lora?" I was getting worried. "Lora, hey! Are you okay?"

She shook her head, her hand on her chest. It took me only a second to realize that she couldn't speak and that she was hyperventilating.

"C'mere," I said, and I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me. I put her back to my chest and I took deep steady breathes. I could feel her shaking against me. I draped one leg around one of hers, and circled my arms tight around her body. I rested my head on her shoulders.

"Hey, calm down. I'm here. I know that really doesn't mean much to you right now, but it's going to be okay," I whispered in her ear, hugging her tighter to me.

Being this way, reminded me of the night when I woke up with her in my arms, in my bed, back in St. Louis. That seemed so long ago, even though it has only just been about a week. I had to hold her tight to me for around ten minutes, before she calmed down.

All too soon she was pulling herself out of my grip, but she didn't move to the opposite side of the elevator. She sat Indian style in front of me close enough that we were six inches apart. I watched as she brushed her dark red hair out of her face and looked me in the eyes.

"I..um.. thank you Randy," she whisper. I hated to admit that I loved to hear my name slip from her lips.

"You don't have to worry about it," I assured her, waving it off.

And now, being in her presence, I had an overwhelming urge to tell her the secret. To just get it over with. If it meant not talking to her ever again, so be it. It would be better than living with this.

"Lora, I have to tell you something," I began.

She sighed. "What is it?"

"I don't know what you're gonna say, but--" I began, but the doors started opening slowly, and John's face appeared. I loved the man as a brother and everything, but sometimes, he had the worst timing.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he joked.

Lora yelped in delight and jumped to her feet. My shot was lost to the wind at clearing my conscious. Another time, I told myself.

"Get us out of here!" We yelled at the same time. John smiled at us.

"We're workin' on it! Get your panties out of a wad Randy," and I threw him the bird.

"Oh and Lora," John said, turning to look at Lora, "Jake said he would be waiting for you at the front doors okay? I still think you're a little off in the head for dating… it, but whatever floats your boat!" And his face disappeared.

I turned to look at Lora. She wasn't looking at me. I felt this pain that wasn't recognizable. It hurt. She was _dating_ this loser? I backed up as far away from her as I could in the elevator, until my back was pressed against wall.

"Dating?"

"I'm not dating Jake," she said without any real force. She still hadn't looked at me.

"You know you could do a lot better than him, right?" I had to know that she knew this. She had to know this.

"Like who? Like who Randy? You?" she laughed. More liked scoffed.

I bit back a "Well, yeah!" retort, because that was neither true nor helpful at the moment.

"Well, I hope you're happy settling then," I shot back. I was getting angry. The elevator lights had turned back on. We were beginning to move again. I started grabbing up all my stuff when her words stopped me.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I heard the utter sadness laced throughout each word.

The doors opened, and I turned and saw John, Casie and Jake, among others, all waiting in the lobby. I turned back to Lora.

"I could never hate you. You're the one that hates me, remember?"

**Thanks for reading!! Please read and review!! More to come! I hope you liked the first chapter in Randy's POV!! R&R!!!**


	5. Friendships

**For all of you that are following WWE Raw, you know that the Draft is coming up. =$ I'm worried. I'm worried about 3 people staying on Raw, Triple H (because I love him!!), John Cena, and of course, Randy Orton. **

**But if John or Randy gets drafted, I'm seriously considering ignoring the draft. I wanted to follow the show as best I could, as I have with Randy and Swagger (boo) but, it would just be too difficult to keep up with my plot with a main character on a different show, ie Smackdown. So, let us all pray that on April 26****th****, the Raw after Extreme rules that nothing earth-shattering happens! Keep your fingers crossed for Triple H, John and Randy to stay on RAW!!!**

**Again, thanks for all the views of my story! I feel the love! But tell me what you think!! Give me your ideas, tell me your thoughts! Everything is helpful!! Read AND review!! I love you all!! Thanks go out to **_**Eisac Namhort**_** and **_**Duchan Mandic**_** for getting the ball rolling!!**

Chapter 5- Friendships

**Lora**

_I could never hate you. You're the one that hates me, remember?_

His words had run through my head all weekend. It was now Saturday night, another non-televised house show in Boston. I had seen him several times, but he refused to look at me. I tried to talk to him, but I couldn't get near him without him slithering away. It was frustrating me. The more I thought about it, the less it made sense. He had to be the one to hate me. I didn't hate him.

But that's not true either. On either parts. I knew how Randy acted when he really hated someone. For instance, how he treats Jake. He's never treated me that way. He's only lashed out at me. And I knew I didn't hate Randy. I had told myself on many occasions that I couldn't stand him, and that I loathed the man. However, I knew that there was no truth to the words. I knew, deep down, that what Hunter had told me on my first day, about Randy was true. He was an arrogant jerk on the outside, but he did have his moments where I believed that he was a decent person. Like on the plane, in the hotel, in his locker room, and on the elevator. But, just like the "Viper" they call him, he changes so fast, it makes my head spin; biting at my already sore wounds.

_Why was he pushing me away? _I wondered. Because that is exactly what he was doing. He would show me his true self, and then snap his shields right back up. And it angered me. He's acting as if I had hurt him. The only thing I can think of is Jake. Randy absolutely hates Jake. But I've been using Jake to hurt Randy. And I think its led Jake to the wrong conclusion. I knew I had to end it soon. But a small part of me liked seeing the reactions from Randy. I liked to see that I could arouse an action from him. Because, let's face it, just him being in the room caused my whole being to react to him.

Casie and John had a tag team match tonight with Batista and the former Diva's champion, Maryse. Maryse was as tall as Casie, but couldn't be any different. She was as cold as she could be, with platinum blonde hair. Every now and then, in conversation, she would slip into fluent French, as if trying to intimidate her competitor. Basically, she thought all of herself, so she was a perfect partner for Batista.

I was so proud of Casie last time I had saw her in action. Well, she didn't really get to do much action, but she came out to protect John against Batista. That's why I was at ringside. I had never gotten to see Casie in her wrestler's attire, and I was excited. Jake had asked me to come watch his match and I had only said yes because I was going to be there anyways.

"Hey girl!" Casie said, scaring me out of my thoughts. I hadn't heard the door of the Titantron room open. I was setting up entrances for the wrestlers for the night. I liked to watch the matches at the non-televised events.

"Are you excited or what to be tagging with John?" I had been teasing her non-stop since I had found out about their new story romance. She stuck her tongue out at me, but I didn't fail to notice the blush that spread across her cheeks.

"I'm going to put Frenchie in her place!" and I giggled. I had never seen Casie angry at anyone, but she really didn't like Maryse. "Want to walk back to the locker room with me? And see John?"

"Sure, I'm just finishing up here," I said, writing a note, leaving right on top of the switchboard. I followed Casie out of the room. She had just finished telling me a funny story about John slipping on some of Randy's baby oil, and hitting his head, when I heard my name being called from behind us.

"Hey Lora!"

"Hey Jake, what's up?" I asked, biting my bottom lip. I really didn't want see him right now.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a minute," he was beating around the bush for something. Or about something. And it irritated me. I moved my eyes from his face to beyond his shoulders to keep from rolling them. Big mistake. I met the blue eyes of Randy. He was standing about fifteen feet behind Jake, and in good enough earshot to hear everything that he could say.

"Well, what is it?"

"I'm just letting you know that I'm going to take you out on a date tonight," Jake said, cocking his head back, smiling down at me.

_Letting me know?_ What happened to even asking? Like I didn't even have a choice. I was so angry. Casie must've noticed, because she put a soothing hand on my shoulder.

"Jake, I--" but I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence, because there was a huge crash from behind us. I looked up to see that Randy had picked up several folded metal chairs and threw them across the hall.

"Randy!" I yelled, shocked. He didn't even look at me. He started stalking off down the opposite hallway. But Jake saw an opportunity. He ran after Randy, turning him around with his hand on his shoulder. Randy was ready however, and shoved him out of the way, into the wall. But instead of continuing the assault, he turned to walk away. But Jake was having none of it. He recovered fast, hopped up and attacked Randy from behind.

He had him on the ground in a bear-grip submission hold. Randy was grunting in pain. I ran to them, throwing my arms around Jake's thick neck. I threw scared eyes to Casie, and she took off running, and I hoped she brought back security, or better, I hope she brought back John.

"Get off of him!" I yelled. But he let go of Randy with one arm and threw me to the ground with the other. He regrouped his strength on Randy's middle and squeezed.

"Why do you care?" Jake yelled at me, with clenched teeth.

I stopped for a split second to think about that. Why did I care? Because I didn't hate Randy. I don't know what my feelings toward him were, but I knew that I couldn't stand Jake. Whenever he touched me, my skin crawled. But Randy, my skin did things around Randy, but it never crawled.

I looked around for helped, but Casie hadn't had any luck apparently. My eyes landed on the pile of metal chairs that Randy had just thrown not too long ago. I ran to them, picking one up. I looked back to the two men rolling on the floor. I ran back to them.

"Let go of him, Jake, I swear, I'll…" I will what? I will hit a man with a steel chair? I had to bite back a giggle that bubbled to the surface. I had imagined myself doing this, while I played pretend when I was little. This would be a lot funnier, if it wasn't so real.

"You won't do it baby," he sneered at me.

I saw the look in his eye. He didn't believe me. I couldn't see Randy's face, but, I didn't really need too. I could still hear him grunting in pain. It pushed me forward. I will never forget the sound a steel chair makes on the back of man. A very loud thud. Very distinct. But I couldn't believe that I had actually hit a man with a chair, so I dropped my defense weapon, with a loud clang. Randy lay groaning on his side, and Jake was writhing a little to the left of me. I heard heavy footsteps running to me from behind, and I was soon joined by John and Casie.

"What happened?" John asked, wide eyed, taking in the scene. Randy was getting to his knees; he'd yet to look at me. But Jake was quicker to recover. I hadn't struck him hard. I just wanted him off Randy.

"What was that for?" he yelled in my face, nose to nose. I saw John inching closer. But I wasn't backing down. I had had it with cocky men in this business.

"I told you to get off him, you didn't listen," I said simply, shrugging my shoulders.

I heard John and Casie gasp behind me. They must have figured out by now that I was the one that hit Jake with a steel chair.

"Yes, but you _hate _Orton!"

"No. I do not hate Randy Orton," I said each word slowly and clearly, making sure he heard them all. I turned to John and Casie.

"I'm going to the ring to watch ya'lls match okay? Good luck!" I said and began to walk off.

"Wait! Lora!" Jake called out.

"What?" I yelled. I was getting angry. I had just saved Randy's ass, and he hadn't looked at me, or said a word.

"What about our date?" He had to be kidding? I rolled my eyes. I couldn't help it.

"We need to talk. After the show." And I walked off.

oo

I enjoyed sitting by the ring. It was exciting. Watching all the action up close. Don't get me wrong, I love my Titantron room too, but there's not as many people relying on you when it's not Monday night Raw. I was having a nice conversation with the ring announcer before he had to get up to call the next match. It was John and Casie's

"_Your time is up, my time is now  
You can't see me, my time is now  
It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now  
You can't see me, my time is now!"_

John's entrance never fails to pump up any crowd. Every member of the audience it seemed like were on their feet, screaming for him. He held up the championship belt and the crowd screamed louder. John saluted the crowd and ran and slid into the ring, where he waited for Casie, or Tamara. She ran into the ring with the fans cheering for her. She was a fan favorite. John watched as Tamara hopped up on the second turn-buckle and waved to the fans.

Then Batista came out, with his usual spotlight entrance, and waited on the outside for Maryse. And Maryse sashayed down the ramp to her pop-French-techno entrance music. Once inside the ring she did an overly-dramatic hair flip that was sure to cause neck problems later in life.

Tamara and Maryse started it out first. I was really excited to see Casie wrestle. She was my best friend, and I was happy to be out here to support her. Tamara caught her with a quick closeline and grabbed her up in a headlock. She was really good. But as good as she was, everyone gets taken by surprise, and soon Maryse had turned the tables.

But Maryse got the tag, while Tamara was lying in the middle of the ring. And John was standing over before Batista could even make it to the middle. However, Maryse had run around to the other side of the ring, got behind John turned him, and scratched at his eyes, temporarily blinding him.

I watched in horror as Batista man-handled Tamara up on his shoulders. She screamed, and tried to wiggle her way out of his grip. She managed to knee him in the cheek. But it only seem to anger him more. Finally he placed her how he wanted her. She was in a sitting position, with his head between her thighs, her legs draped down his back. He kind of jumped up a little before slamming her, back first, onto the ring. I watched her head hit the mat hard once before ricochetting once and slamming back to the mat a final time. She was knocked out completely the second time.

The referee rang the bell as a disqualification, as Batista fell to the mat and rolled out of the ring. John managed to clear his vision and noticed the carnage. I have never seen such anger on the face of John Cena. There was no incling of the man I knew on his face as he stared at Batista. Then he turned to Tamara. He walked to her and his knees gave way, slamming to the mat.

John picked her up by her shoulders, and pulled her into his lap, brushing her hair out of her face. This is what he had been afraid of, I thought. I stood up, and rushed to the side of the ring.

"John!" I screamed. I had to scream. Otherwise I wasn't sure he would hear me over the booing.

He looked up at me. My heart caught in my throat. I saw heartbreak in his eyes. He was holding her like a ragdoll. I felt the tears stinging my eyes.

"John, we need to get her to the back!" my voice cracked. He nodded as he lifted her dead weight over to the edge of the ring and slid down the floor. As carefully as he could, he picked Casie up bridal style, and we walked up the ramp. As soon as we got backstage, Randy was there.

"How is she?" he asked me, looking me dead in the eye. I felt a rush of joy seeing him there. He was in only his wrestling trunks, because he had a match in about half an hour. "I saw everything. Damn Dave."

I reached a hand out and clung to his forearm, even though he was already oiled up, and I couldn't stand the feel of baby oil on my skin. He walked with us as we followed John to the locker room with Casie.

"I don't know. She's knocked out, that's all I know."

"Hey, it's okay--" he began, but a voice interrupted him.

"Lora. I think it's time to talk about our date now."

I snapped. This guy was absolutely the most idiotic person I have ever met.

"Look. I have to apologize to you. It seems like I was leading you on, and you must have thought there was something between us. You make my skin crawl, no offense. We have nothing in common, and the thought of you touching me, well, let's just say, I've had better nightmares. But if you don't get out of my way right now, and let my see about my best friend, I will find something much worse than a steel chair, okay?" and I motioned for John to walk around Jake, and I noticed that Randy followed behind me.

oo

It was a long time before I was able to get back to the hotel. Casie, as it turns out, was going to be fine. She was just going to have some back pain for a few days and a massive headache. John wouldn't let her out of his sight, and was staying in her room tonight to make sure she wouldn't need anything.

I had dragged myself to my room, and got in the shower. My shoulders were tense from the whole events from the night, and a nice hot shower is what I need to relax me. I thought about Jake, and how I ended things with him. It wasn't exactly how I wanted to do it. I wanted to be nice about it. I wasn't a mean person, honest. But you couldn't prove by me, looking at my actions since I started working here. I sighed. Though it wasn't under the ideal circumstances, I was still glad it was over. I shuffled out of the bathroom and threw on the first shirt my hands found and brushed my wet hair, not bothering to dry it, and laid down.

It didn't seem like I had fallen asleep, but at 12:35AM, there was a knock at the door, that shot me out of bed. I was scared that it was going to be Jake. Who else would it be? I thought. I shuffled to the door; the sleep still in control of my body.

"Hello?" I tried to say through a yawn, as I called through the door.

"Lora? Can I come in?" a muffled voice said. I instantly recognized that voice. I opened the door.

"Randy?" I eyed him carefully. He was in his pajamas. Or, what he would like people to think are his pajamas. Because I know that he doesn't sleep in pants. I watched as he paced into the room, and I suddenly felt rather vulnerable. I didn't have any pants on. I didn't think about that when I answered the door. I just had on a shirt and panties.

"Randy, are you okay?" I asked, walking up to him, ignoring the blush caused by knowing that I was, once again, pantless in his presence.

"Wha-? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I just wanted to talk to you," he said.

I walked to the bed and sat down. "Well, let's talk."

"I--," he began, turning to me, but stopped, eyeing me. Then he smirked a little. I blushed more, and pulled my legs underneath me and pulled my shirt down over my knees.

"What?" I asked, holding my chin high.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. He walked over and sat next to me on the bed. "I wanted to come say, thank you. You know, for early. With the steel chair."

Randy Orton was appreciating me for something. I thought I might die from shock. Instead I just smiled at him.

"It's nothing. I owed you, once from the plane, which I never thanked you for, so thank you, and then again in the elevator."

Randy stared at me with those penetrating blue eyes. "I've also come to apologize."

I stared at him in confusion. "What for?"

"You have got to be kidding me? 'What for'? I have been nothing but a complete jerk to since you started working here Lora. And I apologize," he said, and I could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"Well, not a _complete_ jerk," I joked, and he laughed.

"Well, that makes me feel better. I've also come here to propose a truce."

"A truce," I giggled and he nodded.

"If you stop pouring beer on my head and purposely dousing me with water, I'll stop making comments about you and Swagger."

I made a face. "What?" he asked.

"I am _not_ dating Jake! Did you not hear what I said to him early? I meant it! The thoughts of him wanting to touch me make me gag, and I cannot take him seriously with that lisp! I would rather date…" I thought about it for a minute, "I'd rather date Ted DiBiase, and his annoying, money hungry attitude than him!"

"Oh, I did hear you early, I just wanted to hear you say it," Randy laughed. I gasped, and punched his shoulder. "Hey! What happened to our truce?"

"I don't believe that I had agreed to it yet! But now that I got that out of my system, I believe that I just might," I laughed at the pouting face of Randy. "Besides, I'm friends with your best friend and vice versa, and I think that they have a 'thing' for each other."

Randy smiled. "Yeah, I do too." He stood up from the bed and walked to the door, and I followed. "Now, I can't promise that I won't have moments where I slip and I'm a jerk."

I thought about that. Being Randy's friend vs fighting with him. I weighed the pros and cons. I silently made up my mind. I smiled up at him.

"Hey, we're not all perfect."

Randy cocked his head to the side as he looked at me and thought about that. "So, friends?"

I smiled. "Friends."

He went to close the door, but popped his head and smirked.

"Oh, you look perfect in my shirt, by the way." And he was gone.

I gaped after him. There was no way, I looked down, and sure enough, it was Randy's shirt from the first I had met him. I felt my cheeks flame with another blush.

**=D Thanks for reading!! And remember to review!!! Please!!! This is the last chapter before the next Raw, so no new chapters until Tuesday, at least! I'm sorry! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**


	6. Night of the Living Dead

**Okay, so, again, if you follow Raw, this next chapter isn't going to follow this Monday's episode (April, 19****th**** 2010) to a "T". As you may all know, or don't know (lol I have no idea), that the whole Raw roster, besides Triple H, were stranded in Europe because of volcanic ash in the air. And all of Monday night Raw was taken over by Smackdown superstars. I didn't like that at all, but what are you going to do. You can't fight Mother Nature. However, fiction can. So, I'm going to right Raw my way. I'm going to keep some of the same matches from Raw the same, but I had already written that the guys had already flown home. Oops.**

**So, you'll notice some changes, and some things staying the same. I'm sorry for getting so off track with the show! Don't hold it against me! lol**

Chapter 6-

I woke up to a loud pounding on the door. I groaned. I much prefered my alarm clock to loud fist bangs. I shuffled to the door, to be greeted by John. He noticed my appearance and chuckled.

"Nice hair." I rolled my eyes. Must he and his best friend wake me from my sleep? It was very precious to me.

"What's up John? Why are you here so early?" I mumbled, rubbing sleep from my eyes.

"Well, it's not really early. It's close to ten," he laughed. Oh, I thought. Thick curtains can be decieving. "I was just on a wake up call to let you know that we're driving to New Jersey a day early. I haven't really had a good work out session in a while, and I'm in need of one."

Right. Raw was tomorrow night. I wasn't looking forward to the four hour car ride crammed into the backseat. I groaned inwardly. I nodded to him, trying to mask the yawn that was building up.

"I could always ask Swagger to come along and keep you company?" he offered. But once he saw the look of horror and out right indignance on my face, he lost it. He barked out laughter and turned to walk away. "Be ready in, say, an hour and a half?" and he was gone.

I decided against a shower, instead, throwing my long hair into a messy ponytail. I changed out of Randy's shirt and packed it away. I still couldn't believe that I had brought it with me. And I that I had failed to notice it was his. He hadn't though. I still remembered the look on his face when he left last night. He looked… _satisfied._ I know it should have made me angry, but I didn't have it in me. I decided to just ignore the feelings my body had when I was around him. To ignore the way he looked at me with those intense blue eyes. We had just decided to be friends, and I wasn't going to screw anything up, and have us ending up at each other's throats again.

I changed into pink tank top and a pair of black shorts. I decided against tennis shoes, and wore my favorite pair of black flip flops. I packed the rest of my bags and lugged them to the elevator and rode it down to the lobby. As I left the elevator, my shoe bag slipped off my shoulder, causing me to loose grip of my other bags and suitcase. It fell to the floor with a loud bang, and the straps of my other bags scraped my skin harshly, as it teamed up with gravity in the race down my arms.

"Shit," I mumbled, cursing myself for having to pack so much stuff. I hitched my purse up on my shoulder and started grabbing at bag straps. Before I could reach for the handle of my heavy suitcase, a tattooed arm came in my line of view, and pulled it up vertical. I craned my head to look up at Randy. He smirked down at me, eyeing all my bags.

"Looks like you could use some help?" I huffed and stood up, nearly off balance.

"That depends. Are you offering?" I asked, already having to readjust the straps on my shoulders. I should have gotten a luggage cart, I thought. Randy rolled his eyes, and took two of my bags from me and my suitcase, leaving me with only a small bag and my purse. He started walking to the parking lot, somehow managing both of my bags, and my suitcase, along with his suitcase. I scurried off after him.

"Really, Randy, you don't have to carry all of my bags," I felt bad. I could have managed somehow without piling my burden on him. He cocked his head to look at me and smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I have enough muscle and stamina for it," he said, as his smile turned to a smirk. This time I smirked as well.

"Yes, well, I can see that. How else can you tote around an ego like that all day?" I said, laughing at the sudden pout on his face. "Aw, I'm sorry! I meant, yes, you have the biggest muscles I have ever seen, and I can not believe that you are able to carry my entire luggage. I just don't see how it's humanly possible to be as masculine as you."

"See, now, you're finally seeing the light," and Randy busted out into laughter. I haven't heard him laughing like that since the hotel when we had played that game with John and Casie. I finally spotted the rental SUV, and I suddenly thought of something. How was Randy getting to New Jersey?

"So, how are you getting to New Jersey?" I asked. I could see Casie and John packing their bags in the trunk.

"I was going to ride with Ted," he said.

"Well, you could ride with us if you wanted too? Since we don't avoid each other like the plague anymore, and you and John are best friends. I don't want to come between you two."

Randy looked at me with an amused glint in his eye. "The plague?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean, Randy. Our 'truce'. _Your_ idea? Remember?"

"Of course I remember last night," he said, his voice taking an odd tone that caused goosebumps to errupt over my skin. "Well, go ask John if I can."

"Why don't you?" I argued. What did it matter?

"Because, I'm not inviting myself. It's rude," he smirked. I stared at him. Really? I rolled my eyes and huffed as I broke stride from him and sped up to John and Casie. Casie noticed me first and smiled, but I assumed she saw Randy behind me, and she elbowed John, and I heard him grunt as he looked to Casie and then to me. But his eyes also found Randy. He looked guarded, as if he was expecting an argument. And who could blame him with mine and Randy's track record.

"Hey guys," I said, placing my one bag that I had on the ground. I casually looked over my shoulder to see that Randy was barely even walking towards us. He wasn't going to make this easy.

"Hey," Casie said. "Where's your other bags?"

"Um," I said. God, I sounded stupid. "Randy is helping me." I motioned behind me, and they both looked to see Randy with the extra baggage. "And I was wondering… Well, Randy and I, kind of called a truce between us, and have agreed to be friends. And I know that makes things easier on you two. So, I was wondering, if it would be all right, if he rode with us to New Jersey?"

They both looked at me with wide eyes. I shrank under their stares. Was it really that hard to believe that Randy and I could be friends?

"Really?" Casie and John said at the same time. I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes at my friends. This must be a very hard concept to accept. I nodded. John smiled.

"Hell yeah, Randy can ride with us!" he said, and then he looked over my shoulders. "HEY ORTON! Get over here, or I'll pants you on the next Raw where everyone gets a glimpse of your "viper". Or, should I say, your inch worm?" John put his hand on his chin in thought.

Randy came up and slapped him on the back of the head, sending his baseball cap to the ground.

"The more jokes you make about what's in my pants, the more I know you dream about wanting to be _in _my pants." I laughed and began loading my luggage into the car, with Randy's help.

"Nah, if I wanted a _real_ man, I'd call the Big Show," John laughed, and Randy pretended to swoon. I mocked-gagged at him, causing Casie to bust out laughing. Randy looked over at me.

"Seriously, have you seen his shoe size?" he asked, playfully raising his eyebrows at me. I went to open my mouth to retort, but Randy help up his hands. "And don't give us that 'Size doesn't matter, honestly'." Casie and I laughed harder as we got into the SUV. Casie climbed into the front with John, and I was in the back with Randy.

"No one's ever had to tell me that," John said proudly, pulling out of the parking lot. Was it me, or did Casie just blush? I smiled to myself.

"Yes, well, that's just because everyone is afraid to tell you the truth," Randy shot back, smirking at him. I had to duck my head to keep John from seeing me laughing. Once I composed myself, I looked back over to Randy.

"I wasn't going to say that size doesn't matter. But, as I'm sure Casie would agree, there is a definiate cut-off point." Why was fighting the blush that threatened at my face? Was it because I was talking a certain body part size with a man that I had been in bed with? Not to mention the fact that I couldn't remember any of it. Sometimes I wished I could. After all the hell we had put each other through in the past week and half, I would have like to known what it was for.

_Stop, _I told myself. This was not the time or place for an internal conversation like this. Fortunately no one seemed to notice that I had floated off into my own world momentarily, and they were still laughing at what I had said.

"I do agree with Lora. A requirment and cut-off point." She looked back at me, and as soon as our eyes met, we collapsed into giggles.

"Can we stop talking about _cut-off_ points?" John asked, scrunching his nose up. "It sounds rather painful." And I felt Randy shiver beside me, which made me laugh even harder.

And that's how the ride was; we went from crude jokes, to singing loudly to anything Casie shuffled through on her iPod, to just talking. It was like the night in the hotel. Except this time, I wasn't afraid that Randy was going to lash out. We were friends now. So, the four of us were having the best time. Until about hour two of the trip. We started to run out of energy. Casie actually fell asleep in the front seat, but only because of pain medication she had taken for her backaches. I was getting a little drowzy myself, and I piveted in the seat, kicking off my flip flops, and placed my feet in the middle between Randy and me. I laid my head on the head rest and closed my eyes, but I couldn't get comfortable. I turned a different way, sat there for a minute, before getting frustrated and changed positions again. I did that about five times before Randy looked over at me.

"Why don't you just lie down?" he asked.

"I can't really do that, when you're sitting right there," I griped, sounding like I was two years old. I saw him smirk at me, and reach into the back and pulled out a small black pillow that was filled with beads. He handed it to me, and I just stared at him, until he grabbed me by my ankles, and pulled my legs into his lap. I glared at him, mainly for not warning me, and I threw the pillow behind my head, trying to get comfortable.

It was an awkward feeling, my feet being in his lap. I was just thankful that I had recently painted my toenails, and that I shaved my legs in my shower last night. He had his hands resting on my ankles, staring out of the window. I turned on my side and layed my head in the pillow, and I smelled his cologne. This must be his plane pillow, I thought. I was instantly sleepy. My lids were so heavy that I didn't try to keep them open.

"Thank you," I tried to say, but it was jumbled mess through the sleep. The last thing I heard was him chuckle and a soft squeeze of my ankle.

oo

I walked to Casie's hotel room that night after my shower. John was there, stretched out on the bed, flipping through the TV channels. When we had gotten to New Jersey, we had had a meeting with Vince McMahon about the Raw tomorrow night. Randy didn't have a match, and John was fighting Batista. And Casie was getting to call out Maryse.

I watched as Casie did some stretches on the floor, trying to ease some of the tension in her back. But I saw the grimaces of pain on her face.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright, challenging Maryse tomorrow?" I asked. I didn't want her to get any more hurt than she already was. I could punch Dave Batista in the face. If I had the choice to hit anyone with a steel chair, it would be him.

Casie rolled her eyes at me. "You sound like John."

I looked over at John and noticed that he kept throwing Casie worried glances, but wouldn't say anything. Casie must have already gotten to him.

"That's a bad thing?" I asked. "Look, we're just worried about you, that's all."

Casie's face softened at me, and smiled. "I know, but trust me. I could have a broken arm, and still beat Frenchie." I laughed at her. For someone so docile, she had an unbelieveble temper. And she was itching to get some kind of revenge from the other night.

oo

I was sitting in the Titantron room, loading all the music I would need for the night. Some of the Smackdown stars were "invading" Raw, and I had to find their files. I was just loading the last song when I heard the door creak open from behind me.

"I'm bored," a voice said. I smiled as I turned around to see Randy leaning against the door frame.

"I'm sorry," I said, turning my head back to the switchboard, making sure everything was correct before Raw began. "But how am I going to help with that?"

He pulled up a seat next to me and watched me work. "Entertain me."

"As much as I would like to, I just don't know how I would explain to the Big Show why he needs to go to your hotel room."

"You hang around John too much," he commented, staring at me.

"Why, thank you!" I laughed, as a countdown came on the screen, counting down the seconds before Raw started. "You could hang out here for a while?" I offered.

Randy cocked his head to the side in thought. "Hmm, you or the Show? That's tough one…"

I smacked his shoulder, as he laughed hard at the look on my face.

"You know, sometimes, I really wonder about you," I said, looking him in the eye, trying to keep a straight face.

And Raw was underway, with Randy at my side. We watched on as Hunter, or Triple H, came out to start Raw off. And then one of my favorites from when I used to watch it, Rey Mysterio, came out to his aid when he was attacked by CM Punk, and the Straight Edge Society of Smackdown.

"Now, he," I said, "is one of my favorite wrestlers. I used to watch him, well, back when I watched wrestling."

Randy looked at me in surprise. "You used to watch wrestling?" I nodded. "And I'm not one of your favorites?" he pouted.

"Well, you weren't really on when I watched it. I was really little when I was into it."

He nodded, and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at him, and turned my attention back to my job. I couldn't afford to have him distract me. I watched as wrestlers came and went from the ring. I cued their music and their videos, and watched them perform for the crowd. Soon, John came out, and I couldn't imagine the crowd getting any louder. John didn't run out like he usually did. He just walked out, and walked straight to the ring. No emotion, no fist pumps to the crowd. Earlier in the show, they had shown footage of what Batista had done to Tamara, and this is why John was out here now.

But when I played Batista's music, I kept having to loop it over and over. I looked to Randy, and he looked just as confused as I did. Soon, I just stopped it after the third loop, because I didn't know what else to do. People booed and John stood in the ring, fuming. Batista didn't show up, the gutless coward.

Just then, my phone vibrated as I received a text message. It was from Casie.

_Cue my music._

And I did, and I watched as Casie walked slowly to the ring, not showing off for the crowd as per her usual. She joined John in the ring, and reached for a microphone.

"Maryse, get your bony little butt down here right now!" and the crowd screamed for Tamara.

I looked over at Randy and smiled. He chuckled and watched as I cued Maryse's music. She did her usual sashay down the ramp, and in the ring. She already had a microphone in her hand, and threw her other hand in Casie's face. John had gone to one corner of the ring, to enjoy the sight before him.

"You have the gall to call me out?" Maryse laughed. "I'm surprised you're walking, let alone able to be here tonight."

Tamara ran her free hand through her hair, and then stretched her arm out. "You want me so bad. Here I am. If you think you can take me, come and get me!"

Maryse laughed in her face, and I saw the look on Casie's face, and I knew that she was about to go off script. Suddenly Maryse was on the mat, with Tamara on top, and she was slamming her head into the ring by the two full hands of hair. I stared wide-eyed and open mouthed, as Tamara started slapping her across the face. John ran across the ring, and pulled Tamara off of Maryse. As soon as Maryse was free, she scrambled from the ring, glaring back at Tamara. She just stretched both arms out, still being held back by John, welcoming her to come get some more.

"Damn," Randy said. "Remind never to get on her bad side." And I made the mental note to do the same. I met his eye, and we exchanged identical looks. I forced myself to look back to my papers, to see whose song to play next. I groaned. I felt Randy's eyes on me as he rolled his chair even closer, looking over my shoulder.

"Prick."

"Randy!" I exclaimed and slapped his shoulder. He looked at me with wide, innocent eyes.

"What? You hit the man with a chair, and I can't call him a 'prick'?" he smiled, closing his eyes. I could almost see him reliving that moment. _He had a point,_ a part of me thought.

I rolled my eyes at him as I started Jake's music. I decided to let that go. Tonight, Jake was facing one of my all time favorite wrestlers. The Undertaker. I was as giddy as I used to be as a child. And of course, the Undertaker was planned to win. But the kick was, Jake didn't know who his competetor was. All he knew was that he was calling out a superstar, one would answer, and he would lose. It was Randy's idea that he shouldn't know his opponent. And I thought it only fair, seeing as Randy didn't know he was going to be attacked by Jake in his match against Batista.

I smiled to myself as I held my hand over the button, not really listening to words spewing from Jake's mouth. I could feel my fingers tingling, and as silly as it sounded, I got a thrill knowing I was about to release the "Dead Man", the "Phenom". Randy saw the look on my face, and my hand hovering over the button like I was practicing for a game show, and chuckled.

"Let me guess, the Undertaker is another one you favorites?" but before I could answer, Jake said his cue line, and I slammed my hand down on the button.

There was loud church bell bong, and I barely saw the look of shock on Jake's face before the lights went out. The creepiest, slow-moving and moaning music echoed throughout the arena. Fog machines were in full effect, covering the stage and billowing down the ramp, as blue lights were shined into it, giving it a scary glow. Slowy, from the left entrance, a tall man, with a hooded, floor-length, sleeveless coat, seem to glide into the arena. I wanted to get up and scream with the rest of the twelve-year olds in the audience, but I'd rather not embarrass myself. So, I contented myself to a barely contained squeal of delight. I heard Randy chuckle at me, but I could really careless at this point. I was thoroughly enjoying myself. And I knew Randy was about to enjoy seeing Jake battle, and lose to the Undertaker.

And he did. But Swagger put up a good fight. I was on my seat the entire time. I watched as Jake tried, but failed to pin the Undertaker time after time. Finally, after about twenty minutes, the Undertaker caught Swagger by the throat, and lifted him up and slammed him to the mat in a chokeslam. That was it. He did one last move, his signature "Tombstone", where he lifted Jake up, and turned him upside down, and slammed him back down. And one, two, three the Undertaker had beaten Jack Swagger. I had to admit, I was a little happy that the smug look was beaten off his face.

"I'm glad I came here," Randy said, bringing me from my thoughts. "Watching you watching wrestling is rather entertaining." I made a face at him as I started the ending songs that would repeat until the arena was cleared.

"Were you like that when I wrestled Dave last week?" he mused. "I bet you enjoyed seeing him beat the crap out of me." I smirked at him a little.

Three days ago, I would have told him "Yeah, I loved seeing you get the hell beat out of you, and would love to see it again," but I knew that wasn't the truth. And isn't that what friendship is about, telling the truth to each other?

"No. I didn't really." I looked him in the eye. He raised one eyebrow at me, and then smiled.

"C'mon, let's go find Casie and John," he stood up and held the door open for me.

Maybe this friendship with Randy Orton was going to be a lot easier than I thought.

**Thanks for reading! Again, I'm sorry for straying from this Monday's Raw, but it was rather boring besides the undertaker/swagger match. Next Monday is the draft! Again, remember to pray for Randy, John and Triple H to remain on RAW!!! **

**READ AND REVIEW!!! love you guys!**


	7. Casanova

**Thanks to **_**Eisac Namhort, Duchan Mandic, **_**and **_**Christina89 **_**for the reviews!! I love hearing from you!**

Chapter 7- Casanova

Casie and I sat in her hotel room, while the guys had a meeting with Vince. Casie was lying with a heating pad on her back, moaning a little if she moved too fast. I tried not to be like "I told you so", but I did tell her so. It was too early to do anything that physical, like attack Maryse; no matter how good it made her feel, at least on the inside. I just stared at her as she winced in pain on the bed, knowing that there was nothing I could do. Casie looked over and met my gaze.

"Don't even say it," she grumbled. I bit back my laughter.

"I hadn't planned on it." She could be so stubborn sometimes. "So, what did you want to talk about?" She had asked me to talk to her while the guys were away.

"I need some advice," she said, biting her bottom lip.

"About what?"

"John." Oh.

"What's up with you two?" I asked, turning to face her on the bed.

"Nothing," she whispered miserably. I assumed that "nothing" was the problem.

"Tell me what's wrong Casie."

She ran her hands through her hair, and sighed. "I like him, okay? I like him." I raised an eyebrow at her, fighting the smile on my face, but I still didn't see the problem.

"And?"

"It's like, ugh, I don't know. I know he cares for me. But I don't know how much. We hang out all the time and I love every minute of it. But, never, not once does he try anything; he doesn't try to kiss me, hold my hand, or anything. And if he ever thinks about it, someone always interrupts."

Suddenly I got an idea. "Do you want me to help?" She met my eyes with wary. "How?"

"Well, I could talk to Randy, and all four of us could go out, to like, a club or something. And we leave you guys alone. Giving you some space."

"How do you know if that would work?" I thought about it.

"Trust me. With the right situation, with the right person, and in the right place, anything can happen. I know," and Casie seemed to be thinking about the same thing I was, and both of us blushed.

I heard two deep voices, laughing from outside the door, and I knew John and Randy were coming back. And, sure enough, there was a knock on the door. Casie gasped, and grabbed my wrist.

"Wait!" she whispered.

I stood up from the bed, and watched as she ditched the heating pad under the bed, and sat up, clenching her jaw in pain. Just because I wasn't going to call her on her stubborness, doesn't mean John would be so kind. I waited for her to give me the "okay", before I opened the door and let them in. I walked back over to join Casie on the bed, and watched John stretch out on the foot of the bed, and Randy as he pulled the desk chair to my side, and straddled it.

"So," I asked, "What did Vince want?"

Randy shrugged, but John answered. "Oh you know. A little bit of this, a little bit of that. Championship title match details, blah blah blah…"

"Somehow, I can't imagine the word 'blah' coming from Vince's mouth," I mused.

"There's a lot of things that come from his mouth that you wouldn't suspect," Randy joked, causing John to roll around on the bed. I made a horrified face. And I didn't have to fake it. There is no way that I wanted to know any of the details of that situation.

"Hey John, did you know that Lora used to watch wrestling?" Randy asked. I groaned. John paused rolling to prop up on his knees to look at me, cocking his head to the side.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" I asked.

"Because you didn't know who they were when you first arrived and it drives them both nuts," Casie teased. I laughed with her, causing the boys to pout at us.

"I'm sorry," I said, "but the only person I knew from the past on my first day on the job was Hunter. God, I sounded like such an idiot when I talked to him. All I could do was just stare at him and think 'Oh, my gosh! It's Triple H!'"

"I'm just trying to picture a little Lora watching wrestling. It's hard," Randy said.

"Yeah, most girls were playing with make-up and Barbie dolls," John added.

I rolled my eyes at their stereotypical description of little girls. "Yeah, well, my brother and I used to watch it all the time with my _girl_ cousin. He would put us in wrestling moves and we would play pretend with it."

Randy and John laughed, obviously trying to picture it. "Like what?" Randy asked.

"Well," I thought. It had been a long time ago. "My brother would chokeslam us onto the bed, put us in the Scorpion Deathlock, you know Sting's leg submission hold?" I said, looking at the shocked look on both of their faces. They had obviously not thought that I really loved wrestling. "Oh, and we used to pretend that pillows were steel chairs, and would hit each other." By the end of my story, I was smiling to myself, thinking of all the good times the three of us had had growing up watching wrestling.

"So," Randy mused, "you have been training for this job, pretty much your whole life." I shrugged my shoulders, and busted out laughing.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Before I forget, John, Randy, all four of us are going out to a club tomorrow night. Because I haven't partied with Casie at all and it's been while since I have been out parting myself, and I'm in need!" Before I knew what I said, it was too late to take it back. I just had to act like I didn't think anything of it. I didn't dare look to Randy, so I kept my eyes on Casie and John. Casie had her lips clasped shut, and I knew she was fighting her laughter.

The guys were all for the idea, which made Casie happy. But before we all left for our own rooms, Randy turned to me.

"Lora, can you go with me shopping tomorrow. I need a woman's eye on some new clothes?"

I nodded and smiled at him. "It's about time you admit you need help."

oo

The next morning I woke early. Mainly because Casie couldn't sleep and she was texting me, sending my phone into vibrating frenzy. I told her to come over after I had gotten out of the shower if she still needed someone to talk too, because if I was going to help Randy shop today, I was going to need a shower.

The shower washed away the remaining sleep that lagged behind, and I opened the door back into the bedroom, steam billowing out behind me. I had just lugged my suitcase onto the bed and unzipped it when there was a knock at the door. Casie must have hidden cameras in my room, I joked. I immediately regretted opening the door without asking who was there.

Because here I was, standing in nothing but a towel, and there was Randy, already fully dressed and ready for the day. I felt the blush start in my cheeks and it seemed to spread all over my body. We were staring at each other with wide, shocked eyes.

"I... er, I thought you were Casie," I mumbled, trying to hide behind the door. But Randy said nothing. He just stared at me, with those intense blue eyes of his. I became aware of every move in the atmosphere around my skin; the slight breeze from the hallway, the coarse carpet underneath my feet.

"Do, you… um, need something?" I asked, when he still didn't say anything. He was making me feel very vulnerable, and he hadn't said a word. Then, I slowly saw comprehension dawn in his eyes, and he shook his head slightly. He smiled softly at me.

"I was just making sure you're awake."

I didn't say anything. Me, standing here half-naked, was answer enough for him. I just remained silent, waiting for him so say something else.

"Well, I'll meet you back here in," he thought about something, "how long are you going to need?"

"Just give me thirty minutes," I rushed out, hoping my voice wouldn't break or crack from embarrassment. He nodded.

"Thirty minutes. I'll be back here in thirty minutes."

He stared at me for a second more, and just walked away, leaving me breathless. I closed the door behind me, and leaned against the wall. That was nearly as embarrassing as waking up next to him in my underwear. But I couldn't deny the tingle I felt on my skin, being that close to him, in that situation. There was something there, for me, at least. And it scared the day-lights out of me. I was definitely attracted to him; just being in the room with him puts my body on hyperawareness.

I shook my head clear of those thoughts. I only had thirty minutes to get ready, and I had just wasted five of them in my own thought. I threw on a cute yellow tank top and a short grey cotton skirt, wearing my black flip flops. I scrunched some gel in my hair, giving it a tousled look. I had just finished applying a little eyeliner when Randy returned. I joined him in the hallway and he smirked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I think I prefer the terrycloth," he said, referring to the towel. And since I had sometime to collect myself, I was able to joke about it.

"I'll be sure to let the Big Show know." And he lightly pushed my arm, causing me to collaspe into giggles.

oo

It turns out that getting to dress up Randy Orton was a lot of fun. I made him try on everything that I thought would look semi-decent on him. Of course, the man could wear a burlap sack, and still be extremely good looking. I didn't think it was fair for someone to be _that_ handsome. He doesn't even have to try. I don't know why he asked me to come along for help, but I'm glad that I went.

By the end of the day, Randy had five new shirts, with pants to go along with them, and also two new bottles of his favorite cologne; Black Code by Giorgio Armani. We didn't even make it out of the store before he had a bottle open and spritzed himself with it. I had made the mistake of rolling my eyes at him, and managed to get a good spray right on the center of my shirt, making me smell like him. The sun was beginning to set on our outting when Randy turned to me.

"One more stop," he said. I groaned. The man could shop longer than a girl. "Hey, you'll like this one!" And he pointed to a small boutique full of high fashion designer clothes. The only thing was, it was women's clothes. I looked at him in confusion, and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I promised you that I would replace your shirt, didn't I?"

I froze. That was the first time he had really mentioned anything from that night. And he wasn't being hateful, rude, or nasty. To be honest, I had completely forgotten about my favorite shirt getting ruined at the hands of Randy, and that he offered to replace it.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking back, when he realized that I had stopped walking. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and I looked at him. He remembered that night. Why did he get to remember, and not me?

"Yeah, I'm... Thank you," I said. He blinked at me, as if trying to focus in on something, and smiled.

"Thank me after you pick out a new shirt," and he motioned towards the store.

oo

I looked in the mirror, checking my outfit. I absolutely adored my new shirt. It was basically strapless with a halter top-type strap disappearing under my hair, and connected at the middle of my chest. It had multi-colored, thick blended, vertical stripes of purple, blue, white, teal and black. It fit snug around my chest, but flowed down to where it stopped at my waist. I felt a little guilty because I didn't even know the price of the shirt. As soon as I knew that's what I wanted, Randy snatched it from me, and made me wait outside while he paid for it. And he had even torn the tag off, so that I couldn't look at it later. I sighed, hoping I didn't set him back too much. I found my favorite pair of tight blue jeans and black strappy high-heels. I was kind of excited that I got to finally use my new teal eyeshadow; I know, getting excited over make-up is a little crazy, but I can be girly when I want to. Overall, I liked the outfit. It made me feel… _sexy. _This is saying something when you're surrounded by gorgeous men and women all day long.

As I waited for Randy to come by my room, I picked up my dirty clothes I had discarded earlier, trying to make a neat pile in the corner of the room. I couldn't help myself but hold my yellow top up to my face, smelling the cologne Randy had attacked me with. It smelled just like his pillow, just like him. God, my body even reacts to his smell. He didn't even have to be in the room. I was so consumed in my thoughts, that I jumped when there was a knock at the door. I grabbed up my phone, my ID and my money, shoving them in my back pockets, and I met Randy in the hall.

"Hi," I said, taking in the sight of him. He had on one of the new shirts that we had bought together. It had been my favorite because it was a blue, quarter-length sleeve button up top, with rolled cuffs. The blue in the shirt made his eyes pop. His jeans were such a dark blue they nearly looked black, and his favorite pair of black shoes. God, he was gorgeous.

"You look great," was his hello. And I hated to admit to myself, that it was a good hello. I fought the blush that I knew was coming and ducked my head, tucking a piece of my wavy hair behind my ear.

"Thanks. We should get going. John and Casie are already waiting for us," I said. And he nodded, and we rode silently down the elevator and met up with them in the lobby.

Casie looked absolutely amazing. She had on a silk dress that fell to just above her knees, and it was white, with black stripes of all different sizes in a vertical fashion, with a splash of blue stripes filing some spaces on the left side. It had two thick black straps in tank top-style that V-ed down to show off a nice amount of her skin. It was tied tight under her chest, because I had done the tying, and it twirled with ease. If she barely shifted a leg, it shimmered. She wore a pair of silver heels, which strapped around her ankles. I looked mediocre compared to her; but she was a Diva. I was not. I was happy with the way I had turned out just fine, however.

I nearly laughed when I saw the look on John's face. He was ogling her. He was practically drooling. I did note that John cleaned up nicely himself in a white button down shirt, with the top buttons undone, and some light blue jeans. John didn't even notice when we arrived, and I had to give Randy a look of warning to not say anything to jeopardize their chances.

"Casie… wow," I said. "You look amazing!" She blushed.

"Thank you! You do too! Where'd you get that top? You have to let me borrow that sometime!" she exclaimed, as we headed to the car. I looked to Randy, for help. I hadn't thought anyone would ask about it, and I hadn't come up with a good enough lie.

"I bought it for her," Randy said, telling the truth. "For being such a good sport, shopping with me today." Well, sort of the truth. I sent him a look of gratitude, and he just smirked. And I just stared at his lips. God, this was going to be a long night.

When we arrived at the club, "Phoenix Landing", I had a rush of déjà vu. I pushed aside the thoughts that I was with Randy, in a club, and the last time that had happened, I woke up next to him. This night was for Casie and John. Randy and I both knew it. We decided to have a drink first, and all crowded around the already crowded bar. Randy bought the first round of shots, and I drug Casie out on the dance floor. Before I let her go off with John, I was going to dance with my best friend. The music was loud and thumping so hard I couldn't tell wheither it was my heart or the beat I was feeling. Randy and John laughed from the edge of the dance floor, as they watched us dancing. It felt good to party with my best friend. I leaned in close to her ear.

"John was practically _drooling_ over you in the lobby!" I laughed, and Casie replied in giggles.

We danced for about fifteen more minutes before we were thirsty again. John footed the round this time. But after my shot, I ordered my drink of choice; pineapple and rum. Was that a bad choice? Probably. But I had no plans of getting drunk. I sipped on my drink. I just needed something to wash away the taste of tequila. I noticed when John took hold of Casie's hand, and led her to the dance floor. I elbowed Randy in the ribs, and pointed over at them. He smiled.

"It's about time," he said as we watched them dance together, her arms draped around his neck, and his around her waist. I tensed a little, remembering that's how Randy and I had danced that night. I turned to look at him, meeting his eye.

"Want to dance?" he asked, his voice was gravely and soft. I nodded and followed him out, not too far from where Casie and John were. He placed his hands gently on my waist, and I didn't know exactly where to put mine, so I just rested them on his biceps. I kept my eye sight on his neck, trying not to look him in the eye. I could smell his Armani cologne, and I don't know what came over me. I laid my head down on his shoulder. He tightened his grip around me. I sighed, closing my eyes against his warm body as he pressed his face into my hair.

And it hit me. I liked Randy Orton. It wasn't just some attraction I had for the man. I was head over heels in like with the man. And I backed out of his embrace like I had been shocked by lightening. He looked at me with concern in those gorgeous blue eyes.

"What's the matter?" I was panicking.

"I... um… Nothing. I just, need to use the restroom," I said, brushing past him as fast as I could, leaving him standing on the dance floor.

It was a relief to finally be in the sanctity of the women's restroom. I could have my panic attack with only just a few people watching. _Oh my gosh,_ the voice in my head was screaming. No coherent thoughts were running through my head. I liked Randy Orton. I _freaking_ liked Randy _freaking_ Orton.

God, I was stupid. But I couldn't hang out in the bathroom all night; they would wonder where I went. Even Randy. So I checked my make-up and my hair, and walked out of the bathroom, determined not to act like anything was wrong. I found John and Casie at the bar, sitting with their knees angled together, nearly touching. At least my plan had worked. They seemed to be getting along, as more than friends. But I wasn't going hang around with them the whole night. I was never comfortable being anyone's third wheel. I sat down next to Casie, and ordered another drink. I looked around myself, but I didn't see Randy anywhere.

"Where's Randy?" Casie asked me, turning away from John. I shrugged my shoulders and glanced towards the dance floor. What I saw made my eyes bug and it prevoked a feeling, that at first I could not name; only because I was so caught up in it.

Randy was dancing, rather closely I might add, with this blonde woman, whose dress was just a little longer than my shirt. She had her back pressed up against his front, grinding back into him. His hands seem to have a mind of their own on her body. It was like some massive car wreck on the side of the road, and I could not look away, no matter how much my heart was screaming at me too.

"Lora?" Casie said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I mentally shook all thoughts from my head, and hitched a smile on my face.

"Yeah?" Okay, I absolutely fail as an actress. Casie wasn't buying my smile or my tone.

How could I tell my best friend that I liked Randy? I spent the first weeks of my job hating him, and then being his friend, and now? How could I tell her that my chest hurt to see him touch that blonde bimbo? How could I describe to her the feelings I get when he touches me? Well, I certainly couldn't do it here. I downed the last of my drink, and I couldn't fight the urge I had to look back. But I immediately regretted it.

I gasped as my eyes landed on Randy and the blonde liplocked together, in the middle of the dance floor. His hands were tangled in her hair, and she was clinging to him for dear life. I felt the stinging in the corner of my ears, and I was shocked then my eyes started filling with tears. _What is wrong with me?_ I never cry, and here I am, on the brink of sobbing. I tore my eyes away from the scene, and blinked rapidly.

"Um, I think I'm going to call it a night," I said, turning to Casie.

"What? No!" she looked from me to Randy and back. She looked nearly as upset as I was. She knew why I was going home. "Then, I'm coming with you."

"Oh, no! I'm not ruining your night! I'll be fine, I just have a headache," I lied, mainly for John, because I knew he could hear me. I glanced back to the dance floor. They had disappeared; to do God knows what, God knows where. I quickly paid my tab.

"Text me when you get back to the hotel," Casie ordered, looking upset. I promised that I would, and just about ran for the door, sighing when I reached the fresh air. I hailed a cab, and gave them the address of the hotel.

Like a horrible movie, it just kept replaying over and over in my head. I knew exactly where his hands were on her body, and I saw their mouths meshing together. It made me sick. But I managed to reign in the tears. Well, at least until I got to my room. Once I was in the solidarity of my room, I couldn't hold back any longer. The tears followed freely down my face. I felt like an utter fool. One, for crying over him; I let my emotions get the better of me, and now it was too late to try and stop the tears. And two, for letting myself form feelings for someone, so… _popular_ with the women.

I yanked off the top, it being a reminder of him, and threw on my favorite, oversized shirt. I lay in bed, waiting for sleep to take, but all I saw was that image of the unnamed blonde and Randy. This made more tears leak out of my eyes.

**Awww… sad times!! Next chapter, well, it won't get any better, but it will be in Randy's POV if it makes you feel any better! Thanks for reading and remember to REVIEW!!! =P**


	8. Up Close and Personal

**Sorry it's taking me so long to get this chapter out! We have had bad storms around my neighborhood that's knocked out both cable and internet.. I've had to be creative in how to get this chapter to you all! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 8- Up Close and Personal

**Randy**

I woke up to an empty bed. I had fallen asleep in an empty bed. I don't know when it happened. One minute I had the blonde in the arms, and the next, I was walking away from her. She wasn't happy. It was obvious that she knew who I was, that she was trying to add me as a knotch in her belt. But something felt wrong, and I couldn't do it. I groaned and rolled out of bed, heading for the shower.

I wanted to check on Lora. After I had ditched the blonde last night, I hunted down Casie and John, and John told me that Lora had gone home. Casie was oddly quiet around me, and wouldn't even look at me, and that got me worried about Lora. I threw some clothes on, and went to Lora's hotel room.

I knocked on the door. "Lora?" No answer. I knocked harder. Yet, still no answer.

"She's not in there," John said, coming from around the corner. I snapped my head up to meet his eye. He seemed awfully cheerful for this time of the morning.

"Where is she?" I asked, trying to make it sound less like a demand.

"She spent the night with Casie." Oh. I would just go to Casie's room then. I turned on my heel and headed off, but John called me back.

"They are still asleep. Want to come with me to work out?" I didn't really want too. I wanted to make sure Lora felt better. I didn't like that she had just left by herself last night. Something was up with her, and I wanted to help. But there was nothing I could do while she was asleep, I reasoned with myself. I turned back to John, following him to the gym.

oo

I didn't get to see her all day. John worked me like a mule in the gym; which I guess I needed, because I hadn't really had a good session in over four days. I never let myself go that long, especially when a big pay-per-view was coming up, like Extreme Rules this Sunday. And my Championship match with Swagger. I still hated the oaf, but now that Lora and Jake didn't hang out all the time, I didn't go into blind rages when I thought about him.

And again, we had to take rental cars to the next event, the pay-per-view, in Baltimore. It was going to be about a three and a half hour drive, and all four of us, Casie, John, Lora and I, were riding together. We didn't have any non-televised shows this week, so we could train and practice for Extreme Rules. John and I were on our way for a short meeting with Vince before we starting packing up for the car ride. We strolled in to the office and saw Dave and Jake were already there. I had to bite back the groan that was building up when I saw Jake. Then he sneered at me. And I was close enough that I swung my arm back, aiming a punch right for his temple. But John was there, grabbing me up under my arms, dragging me backwards. All of this happening in less than a minute.

"Easy boys," Vince chuckled. "Save it for Sunday. You'll get your chance to beat the hell out of each other."

I yanked myself from John's grasp and glared at Vince, willing him with my stare to hurry up, so that I could get out of here. God, I don't know why he infuriates me that way he does. When he first got to the WWE, he sucked up to me, tried to impress me, and now he was trying to beat the hell out of me and date Lora, when she deserved so much better.

"I just wanted to make sure that you all knew everything that is going to happen on Sunday, and if you have any questions, now would be the time to ask them," Vince addressed us.

"Well, I have a question," Swagger said. "But it's not about this Sunday."

"Well?" Vince asked, turning in his expensive leather desk chair to face Jake.

"I was attacked, by a new employee, the other day. I was wondering what was going to happen to them?"

I let out a growl. I knew exactly what he was talking about. When Lora hit him with a chair. To get him off me. I felt John's large arm cross my chest, and I hadn't realized that I was crossing the room. If he tried to damage her career, I would end his. But a sound met my ears that didn't fit the atmosphere in the room. Laughter. I turned incredulous eyes to Vince to see that he was laughing.

"I know what you're talking about Mr. Hager. You are referring to our new Head of Musical Sound check hitting you, in complete WWE fashion, with a steel chair, are you not?" And Vince waited for Jake to contradict him, but being called out in front of three of the biggest stars in the WWE for trying to get a girl fired for hitting you with a steel chair wasn't what Jake had wanted. Not that that takes anything away from what Lora had done. It's just that some guys, like Swagger, didn't know how to appreciate women like Lora.

"Well, let's see, I could fire her," Vince said, but I spun around and faced him, slamming a fist on his table.

"No. Do not fire her. She did nothing wrong. If the ass would have let go of me when she had asked him too, she wouldn't have had to hit him!"

"So, you're going to let a _girl_ fight your battles, Orton?" Swagger sneered.

"It looked like Lora was holding her own with you, and that it was between you and her, not you and Randy," John retorted. For which I was thankful. I was so enraged that I had no words.

"Let me finish Randy," Vince said, holding up both hands. "I'm not going to fire one of the best Heads of staff I have ever seen." And I felt a rush of pride for Lora. _One of the best._ I made a mental note to tell her he had said that about her. "And a girl in this business has to be tough like that. So no, Jake, I'm not firing her. And if you want anything done about it, just take it out on Randy on Sunday."

Normally, I would have been annoyed with someone offering someone else a chance to _take it out_ on me, but this time, I looked to Swagger and smirked. I was going to enjoy the beating I was going to give him.

"But I must know," Vince said, looking back at me, "why did she hit Hager with the chair? Did she not hate you?"

"We're friends," I said, saying nothing else. But John had to open his mouth.

"Not then you weren't. You only started being friends around three days ago." I threw John a _Shut the hell up_ look. This wasn't anything that I wanted to dicuss with my boss. Vince raised his eyebrow at us.

"Friends huh? Yeah, I've heard that before, and now I have Triple H as a son-in-law."

I rolled my eyes at the room, not really deciding who it was meant for. "Are we done here?"

Vince nodded, laughing openly at me, which annoyed me, and I shot from the room, leaving John trying to catch up. I had long legs on my side, and I was good three hallways away before John managed to get to my side.

"What's up man?" John asked, looking at me. I could hear the undertone of concern in his voice. I sighed and shook my head. "I know you hate Swagger, have for a while, but here lately, it's just gotten out of control."

"I don't know. It's just like, everytime I see him, my blood boils, and I have to have my hands on him, to hurt him." I didn't mention the part where before my blood starts to boil, that I see Swagger and Lora walking, talking, laughing… together. But, John being who he is, seemed to know what I was thinking.

"What's going on between you and Lora?" I had to struggle to keep my cool, so that I wouldn't completely lose it, and just blurt out what I was really thinking. "And don't tell me nothing. I know you Randy, and I know when something is not right with you."

I pinched the bridge of my nose between my index and middle fingers. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. But, just in a nut shell, I knew Lora before she started working here, and she had every right to be angry with me. But now that we're friends, it's like, I don't know. I get these feelings around her, man. I can't even make myself get with anyone else, if you know what I mean."

John laughed, and I regretted telling him anything. "Man, do you know what that sounds like to me?"

"What?" I rolled my eyes.

"Randy Orton, the infamous Lady Killer, has fallen in lo--"

"Do _not _say the "L" word!" I cringed. There was no way! "You don't have all the facts. I am not, in… what you were about to say. I mean, Lora is great. She's gorgeous and funny and I love being around her. But, you're wrong John."

"Okay, Randy," John smiled and walked away, leaving me to gape behind him.

oo

The car ride to Balitmore was nothing less than miserable. Instead of getting the time with Lora, as I had hoped, I was forced to ride in the front with John, while Casie and Lora were in the back. However, I didn't fail to notice her attire. Even with the simplest of baggy pants and old tank top, she was simply stunning. I wasn't able to see her deep green eyes; she was hiding them with black sunglasses. I could hear her and Casie having small conversation, but their voices were so soft, all I caught was whispers of words. Nothing to string together to determine the subject.

I tried to strike up conversation with her on several occasions, but her voice was so soft and her short-worded answers left me feeling awkward that I soon gave up. I ignored the annoying tug in my stomach when she wouldn't look me in the eye, or I couldn't tell if she was; damn sunglasses. There was something upsetting her. Soon, I assumed she tired of all small talk, from the rest of us, becaused she fished out her iPod and placed her earphones in. She had the music turned up so loud that all three of could hear what she was listening too. I sighed in frustration and stared out of the window, watching the road disappear under the car.

"Man, what did you do?" John whispered. My head snapped to meet his sideways glances.

"Why does it have to be my fault?" John raised an eyebrow at me. Yeah, it usually was my fault when Lora was upset; well, just here lately.

Then, suddenly, a thought occurred to me. She knew. She must have figured out the one thing I was keeping from her. _Oh shit. _ I groaned, and slid further into my seat. How was I ever going to get myself out of this mess? It explained everything. Why else would she basically refuse to talk to me, when just yesterday we were fine? She must hate me, for good, this time.

_What was I going to do to make it right?_

oo

It was, finally, the night of Extreme Rules. Unfortunately, I hadn't thought of any way to make things better between Lora and I. In fact, I had only seen her twice since we arrived at the hotel on Wednesday. I tried to give her some time before I talked to her; because I knew I was going to have to talk to her. I missed her. I was man enough to admit that I missed my friend. She put me in my place when I needed it. John did the same thing, but its different coming from someone with a different set of reproductive organs; I listened to her.

I was ready for my match an hour before it was scheduled. Needless to say, I was ready to get my hands on Swagger. I walked around backstage, with my laced up boots, trunks and my new "RKO" shirt on, watching the action. I decided it was better now, while I had the nerve building up for my up coming match, to go and talk to Lora. So I headed to the Titantron room. I looked through the window in the door.

There was Lora, sitting in a chair, flipping switches and loading music. This was her first pay-per-view; she must be so nervous. She wore a white quarter length button up top, with a black vest over it, and matching black pants. Her dark red hair was pulled half back and her side bangs seem to be getting in her face. I smiled to myself, thinking that she looked beautiful in simple clothes like this, just as much as she did flashy club clothes. I knocked on the door and pushed it out of my way.

"Hello," I said, noticing that when she looked up at me, a look of hurt crossed her face. I actually took a step back in shock. But she seemed to compose herself, and turned her head back to her work.

"Hi."

I was still reeling from the look that was on her face. I had never seen her look that way, and it shook my resolution. I nearly turned from the room. Did I have the nerve to force this conversation on her?

"So, are you excited for your first pay-per-view?" I asked, beating around the bush. She nodded, looking back at me with a small smile.

"Are you excited about your match?" That's the most she's spoken to me in days. I nearly missed her question, because I got caught up listening to her voice.

"Oh, yes. Closure, you know?" I said, meeting her green eyes. They looked sad. Well, it was now or never. "Look, I really just came here to say I was sorry. I'm sorry for not telling you."

I saw her whole body tense. "You don't have to apologize."

I gaped at her. "Lora, of course I do! What I did to you was awful!"

"Randy, you did nothing to me. You had every right to, do what you did," her voice was wavering.

I was getting angry. I wanted her to scream at me, to yell; hell, even hit me with a chair. I deserved it. But she seemed to be taking all the blame on herself. She turned around and walked back to her switchboard.

"Lora, you wake up in my bed, and I don't have the guts to tell you that we didn't do anything, and _I _had every _right_ too? That _that _is nothing to apologize for?" I yelled.

I noticed that her whole body froze, one hand over a switch. A feeling of foreboding came over me, and it gave me chill bumps. I watched in agonizing silence as she just stood there. I didn't know what caused the sudden change in her demeanor. Finally she began to turn around, but the look on her face, it scared me. She looked frightened, shocked and angry.

"What?" I didn't say anything. I couldn't even if I wanted too. "What did you just say to me?" Her voice was a deadly whisper. _She wasn't upset with me because she had found out my secret,_ I thought to myself a little bit too late.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" I asked. She exploded. I had never seen such anger on her face. But beneath that anger, I saw betrayal, and extreme sadness.

"I was talking about that _blonde,_" and she shoved at me with both hands, "you were sleazing it up with the other night!" she screamed, not two feet from me. But I didn't have time to comprehend anything she had just said, because she took a deep breathe and instead of yelling, her voice lowered by many levels, and I had to strain to hear her.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me? You have let me feel like such… trash. I never do that, and it would have been nice to have known that my record was still clean!" Lora said, shoving my shoulder hard with her palm. My chest hurt when I looked in her eyes and I saw tears there. I had made her cry. "And all those comments and remarks… how could you? I thought you were different? Or at least, changed?" she scoffed at her own words. "Yeah right, you? Change? I should have known."

"Lora, please, let me explain…" I begged.

"Why? What good would it do? You don't like me anyways, obviously, or you would have slept with me that night. Isn't that true?" I heard the heartache in her voice.

"That is _not _true!" I tried to argue, but she wasn't going to listen. Her green eyes were now bloodshot, and I could barely stand to look at her.

"Get out," she whispered, pointing towards the door. I followed her hand with my eyes and I could see John and Casie watching from a distance, just beyond the door. They must have heard Lora's yell.

"Please, Lora," I begged again. But I was cut short by her open hand landing sharp across my face. She'd slapped me. I raised my own hand to the stinging flesh, staring into the hurting eyes of Lora.

"Get out now." And this I obeyed without another word. I didn't even look back. But I did hear the soft sob as the door clicked shut. I didn't look at John, I didn't look at anyone, and I just went back to my locker room until I was called to my match.

All I could think about was the broken look on Lora's face. I yelled in anguish and punched a dent into a metal locker. And it was now, after I knew that I couldn't have her, that I realized that I wanted her. I wanted to be with Lora. I wanted to hold her, kiss her, take her shopping, and take her dancing. I wanted all of Lora. And she wanted none of me.

**It gets better after this, I promise!! But, what did you think about Randy's secret!! And he just had to run his mouth... Lol anyways... You just read it, now review it!! I went to great lengths to get this to you!! Love you guys!!**


	9. Fools Rush In

**YAY! Randy and John and Triple H didn't get drafted! Woo! Even though Triple H got injured.. sad times. But we lost Kofi! I love kofi kingston! =( anyways, this Monday was a good one, and John was HILARIOUS and Randy put Sheamus in his place.. if you missed it, youtube it! Anyway back to the story! I promise this chapter gets better!**

Chapter 9- Fools Rush In

**Lora**

I finally managed to pull myself back together before the show began. To anyone else who just happened into the titantron room, I was my normal self, but I was a mess on the inside. I had escaped Casie's worried stare only because she had to get ready for her own battle with Maryse tonight, for which I was thankful. She would have wanted to know want had gone on between Randy and I, and I wasn't quite sure I was ready to talk about it.

For the past three days, I had watched Randy from a distance, not once making an attempt at conversation with him. Because I was afraid of what would happen with him. I was still hurt at what I saw between him and the blonde, even though he had had every right too. But I still liked him. I still thought about him when I woke up, throughout every hour of my day, and when I went to sleep at night. Randy was slowly becoming a part of me. And I hated it.

Especially now, after I found out he's been lying to me since day one. My chest tightened just thinking about it. _Stop,_ I told myself. I couldn't break down. Not here. I had already shown Randy that he had what it took to get the best of me. That he had what it took to make me cry. And I hated myself for it. I wouldn't show anyone else that. So, I put on my brave face for the rest of the world.

I had planned on watching every match from my spot next to the ring announcer, but now, after everything I had just gone through, I just didn't have it in me. All I wanted was to just be alone. And the titantron room gladly offered that to me. So if the occasional tear leaked out, I had no one to feel ashamed in front of.

The match outcomes seem to take on my mood; depressing. All the faces, or the "good guys", seem to be losing and the heels, the "bad guys", were coming out on top. Much to my disappointment, Triple H lost to Sheamus. After a vicious attack with a lead pipe before the match had even started backstage by Sheamus, Triple H was not one hundred percent for the match. I have, personally, never talked to Sheamus. And I really didn't want too. I didn't like him at all. Everything about him gave me the creeps. His overly thick Irish accent made my skin crawl; it wasn't one of those sexy accents, however, but one where you could hardly make out what he was saying. And I swear, before Vince found him, he must have been living in a cave, because he was the _whitest_ man I have ever laid eyes on; with the brightest red hair. Overall, he was the oddest looking human being in the WWE; and that was saying something.

I knew the outcome of Randy and Jake's match, but it still didn't stop the rush of unwanted disappointment that flooded my body. Even though Randy had basically just blind-sided me with a bit of news I should have known three weeks ago, I still couldn't stand Jake. And as much as I will lie through my teeth to anyone who asks, I still have feelings for Randy. Right now, it's mixed feelings of like, attraction, betrayal and a diluted form of hatred. I know I was being pathetic, but you try shutting your feelings out for someone. Not as easy as it sounds. But the ever gloating, ever arrogant Jake was going to be practically floating by his inflated ego after this win. Punctured only slightly by the vicious RKO delivered by Randy after the match was over. I watched Jake's whole body bounce from the force behind the move, and then he lay still, as Randy stalked above him. I saw the look of pure hatred on his beautiful features as he gazed down upon an unconscious Jake. I looked away from the screen, as I felt the stinging in my eyes, and played Randy's music.

The first face to conquer a heel was Tamara vs. Maryse. Casie seemed to be in zone she saved for special occasions like this, because I had never seen her wrestle quite like this. Maryse never stood a chance against Tamara on this night. She had brought her A-game. I smiled at the screen, and played Tamara's music, watching as she stood high over a cowering, whimpering Maryse.

The second to last match was a cage match between Edge and Chris Jericho. I had used to like Chris back when I was little, but he changed to a heel, and now everyone hated him. So, I was mildly happy when he lost in a vicious battle to Edge. Then, finally, it was the Last Man Standing match for the WWE Championship between John and Batista. Last Man Standing means anything goes: chairs, garbage cans, sledge hammers, ladders, tables, anything. And the only way to win the match is the last man to answer to the count of ten, by the referee is the winner; no pinfall or submission. And for thirty minutes or longer, I watched as John and Batista beat the living hell out of each other. They used everything they got their hands on. And each man had close calls. There were several times I thought John was going to lose, but he would get to his feet by the count of nine. And Batista had the crowd thinking John had it won, but would be standing by nine.

And then John did something I had never seen in all my years of watching the WWE. He had Batista in the middle of the ring, with his submission hold locked in, but it was no use, because even though Batista was tapping out, it didn't count. But John let go of all of Batista except for one leg, dragging him to the ring post. I watched as John slid out of the ring and grabbed something underneath the ring apron. It was duck tape. I slid the edge of my seat, wondering what he was doing. Batista had rolled over on to his stomach, trying to crawl away, but John wasn't having it, and quickly grabbed both his ankles and forced him to straddle the ring post, crossing his legs. Then he proceeded to use the duck tape as a tourniquet around his ankles. I watched in wide-eyed shock as the referee began the count of ten. And Batista couldn't answer it. John had retained his title. I squealed in delight, followed by peals of laughter. That was the first time I had ever seen duck tape used to win a match.

John turned to walk back up the ramp, with his belt, when he saw Tamara running towards him. She didn't even slow down, and jumped in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, crashing her lips to his. I gasped, along with the rest of the crowd, and watched the shocked look on John's face dissolve as he closed his eyes and kissed her back. When they separated, she took the belt from him, pointed at it, and then to him, gearing the crowd up for "Cena" chants; the smile never leaving her face. They walked hand in hand back to the locker room.

The next couple of hours were such a haze for me, I don't remember how I got through all the ending preparations and back to the hotel room. But here I was, standing in my room alone, silence pressing down on me from all sides. This day had turned out to be such a wreck I wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and sleep it away. But of course, life had no such plans for me. As soon as I had gotten out of the shower and into fresh clothes, there was a knock at the door. Somehow I knew who it was.

"_What_ is going on?" Casie asked as soon as I opened the door. I slinked back to the bed and sat down. "First you tell me that you like Randy, and then you're avoiding him for days, and the next thing I know, you're slapping him across the face! What did he do? I'll kill him!"

She was angry at Randy and she didn't even know what he had done. No telling how angry she would be if she knew. Did I want to be responsible for releasing such fury on him? Yes and no.

"That was a nice one you laid on John earlier," I said, watching her blush. "Was that Casie or Tamara?"

"A little bit of both, but don't you change the subject on me! Tell me what the scum did. Please?" She added, in a soft, concern tone. "John and I are both worried about you."

"I know, but I just wanted to say that I have never seen anyone win a match with duck tape before!" I laughed, and it felt weird coming from my throat. But I had successfully distracted Casie. "Was that written for him, or did he come up with that?"

"Neither. I gave it to him!" she exclaimed. I gaped at her.

"What?"

"Well, I didn't think he took me seriously! I just told him the other night, playfully, to just duck tape his legs together, and here he goes tonight!" Casie giggled, and I joined in. It felt good to laugh.

"That doesn't seem like something he would do though," I mused. "It seems like something Randy would do…" and I trailed off, realizing I just hit my own sore spot. And even though I had successfully distracted her earlier, and I had just successfully got her back on track.

I sighed. I was going to have to tell her. She is my best friend. "Randy lied to me. Or, at least, never told me the truth."

She cocked her head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

I felt the tears stinging my eyes, "Randy and I never slept together. He just let me believe that."

She gasped, and I saw shock flash across her face. But once that had passed, as I told the story of what had happened I saw anger settle onto her features. She seemed to be at a loss for words once I was finished, and that gave me some time to think. All those times that I thought it wasn't fair that he got to remember that night and I didn't. It wasn't that I couldn't remember it; it was because it never happened. It all made sense now. How could I have been so stupid? I had even woken up in my underwear! I was such an idiot. Not all the blame could fall on Randy.

"But why though?" Casie asked. "What was in it for him, to keep this from you?"

That, I did not know. He was Randy Orton. He could have anyone he wanted, why would he make me think I slept with him? I don't think that one dark spot on a record like that is going to make much of a difference. I shrugged my shoulders at her, avoiding her gaze. I didn't want to see the sorrow she felt for me. It made it all the more real.

"I just don't know anymore," I said, finally admitting defeat. "I know I still feel for him, but this is just too much right now. I can't comprehend anything. I need a break from thinking. I can't wait to get the draft over and done with."

oo

The plane touched down in Richmond, Virginia early in the afternoon that Monday. I was glad it was the day of the draft, because soon it would be over. I didn't even know who would be drafted, but we had to be prepared for anything. So that meant getting to the arena earlier to load every superstar's music. It was going to be a great day.

Along with the bad hair day and the horrible trouble getting a taxi (because I was not riding with Casie, John and Randy), I was developing one of the worst migraines I had ever experienced. I was extremely frustrated and at the end of my fuse by the time I got to the arena. And just because life loved me so much, it graced me with one of my favorite people.

"Hey Lora." I stopped in my tracks, immediately recognizing his lisp. I almost thought about pretending to have not heard him and just walk on, but then I felt his arm around my shoulder. "How have you been?"

I jerked out from underneath his heavy limb, and eyed his expression, having heard the undertone of second meaning behind his words. Somehow he knew that Randy and I had had a fallen out yesterday. Good news travels fast, I mused.

"I'm fine," I stated, trying to walk on. I had a lot of work to do.

"Look," Jake said, holding up his championship belt, "I retained the title."

I raised one eyebrow at him. Was he fishing for compliments? Really? I was trying so hard not to roll my eyes in his face, but it was getting difficult. "I was there. I saw."

He stepped closer to me, making me back up into the cement wall; Jake was standing in front of me, closing off my only escape. I could feel all my anger building up, just shimmering below the surface. He needs to move. Now.

"Well, I was wondering, if you and I could start over? I've decided to forgive you for hitting me with a chair."

I saw red. This was not the time to smart off to me. "Forgive me? Excuse me, Jake, but I don't think I was asking for forgiveness and I was sleeping just fine without it!"

He laughed at my words, "Cute Lora. I love that about you. So feisty." And a look came over his eyes that scared me. I began to shove at his broad shoulders, but it was absolutely useless. He was just too strong, it was like shoving on a brick wall. I was completely pinned against the wall now. Have you heard of the saying "being stuck between a rock and a hard place"? Well, this must be what it's like in a literal sense. All my previous anger dissipated and replaced with fear and disgust.

He had one hand on my neck, forcing me to look in his eyes, and the other hand propped on the wall behind us. I continued to struggle against, but it's all to no avail. I turn my face to the side as he tries to guide his face to mine. The thought of those lips touching mine made my stomach turn. Especially when I thought of the last set of lips that kissed me. There was no way in hell I was going to let Jake take those memories away from me.

"Jake Hager, get your nasty hands off me!" I yelled, and tried, but failed to get away. My heart was pounding and all I thought was that I just wanted to get away. Yeah, I never liked the guy, but I never thought Jake would ever do anything like this.

I kept my face turned and my lips clamped shut, but he would not give up. But then, all presence of his body was gone. I heard a loud yell, followed by a loud crash. However, I wasn't ready for it. I didn't realize that I had been using all my balance and strength to try and get him off me, and that Jake was basically keeping me up right. And as soon as he was gone, I hit the floor. I was stunned momentarily, and then I scuttled as far away to the corner of the hall.

When I got my bearings, I looked around to see what had happened. A man had his back standing towards me, standing over Jake. I gasped and my heart stuttered to stop, and suddenly jump-started into high gear. It was Randy. I let my eyes graze over his body, from head to toe. He hadn't changed into his wrestling trunks yet; still in traveling sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt; looking as good as ever. And there, at his feet, was an unconscious Jake. It seemed as if he had slammed him into the cement arena wall. Hard.

"Lora!" It was Casie. I hadn't seen John and Casie standing off to one side. My brain was just now starting to work like it should and I was making sense of the situation. The three of them must have arrived at the arena and was walking through and saw Jake trying to be the barbarian that he is. I looked over at Casie, who was kneeling next to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "What happened?" I looked back to Randy, and saw that John had joined his side. Randy slowly turned around, but wouldn't look me in the eye. He focused his sight on a spot just above my head. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts and looked back to Casie.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Jake was just being an ass," I grumbled, letting Casie help me to my feet. I walked over to Jake, looking down at him. "Is he going to be okay?" I asked, without any real concern in my voice.

I saw John try to smile, though he was still too angry at what he had just seen. I opened my mouth to ask if it would be in bad taste to kick Jake while he was down, but was stopped short when Randy turned on his heel and started walking away. And I as I stood there, staring after his retreating form, I couldn't tell you what came over me. I called out to him.

"Randy!" I yelled, and trotted up to him, as he turned around to me. He looked down at me with guarded eyes. And before I could get lost in those endless blue eyes, I opened my mouth and said, "Thank you. For what you did. You didn't have too."

He hadn't expected me to say anything along the lines of the "thank you", I could tell. It took him time to recover from shock, but I didn't mind. It gave me the excuse to be around him. My chest fluttered momentarily when he shot me a small smile.

"I… um… You're welcome." And he began walking away, and I could practically feel him taking all the warmth from my body with him.

I wanted to scream at him, beat him, hug him, hold him; anything to keep Randy near me. Because even though I was extremely angry with him, being angry with him was better than having nothing with him. How masochistic is that? But I was pulled from my thoughts as he turned back towards me, only ten feet away. He looked me direct in the eyes.

"If it makes any difference at all, I didn't sleep with that blonde." And he turned and walked away.

oo

I was trying to make it through Raw the best I could. The trouble was Randy's words kept running through my head. _I didn't sleep with that blonde._ I shook my head. I was doing it again. And I knew why. Because I was about to have to play his music, and watch him come out for a match.

Earlier in the show, Sheamus had come out running his mouth about putting Triple H on the sidelines from the cowardly attack with a lead pipe and talking of title shots against John Cena, and was quickly shut down by my introduction of Randy's music, and Randy rightfully put him in his place, saying that when he had fought Triple H he had faced him man to man, not attacked him from behind.

Then John being who he is came in to lighten up the tense situation between the two. With Tamara at his side, John rolled on with his skit, as he said Sheamus was so pale he looked like a "mayonnaise jar with eyeballs and a ketchup haircut". I was clutching my stomach with laughter. John could come up with some of the funniest things. And what was even funnier than John's lines, was Randy's face. Because I could see it in his eyes; he was dying to laugh. And then Sheamus reinforced my feelings of dislike for him by trying to kick Randy in the head, but Randy ducked, and went for his "RKO", but Sheamus pushed him away, leaving him in the ring, fuming. And I could choose to play either Sheamus or Randy's music, because it was a stalemate between the two. But I chose Randy's. For many reasons, but one because I was tired of men beating their chests like cavemen.

Now, there was a Triple Threat Match between Sheamus, Randy and Batista, thanks to John, for the number one contender for John's title. I was glad that all the drafts were over, and I was secretly happy that Randy had not been drafted to Smackdown; though I don't know if I would ever tell him that.

I hated the outcome before I saw it happen. I was tired of this story line. But I didn't know why I had to load Edge's music, whom had been drafted from Smackdown to Raw. Until the end of the match. When it looked like Randy had it won, even though I knew it wasn't going to happen, Edge ran into the ring and gave Randy a fierce spear, sending him to the mat, writhing in pain. I stared in wide-eyed shock as Batista weakly draped an arm over Randy's defenseless body and got the pin.

oo

I lay in the cold hotel bed later that night, wide awake. I couldn't sleep. My mind was racing far too much to even think about sleep. My body was exhausted, but my mind; well, that was a different story. All I could think about was Randy. And how he limped from the ring, wincing in pain, and how he had slammed Jake in the wall, saving me, and how he had not slept with that blonde. I jumped from the bed and slipped some shorts on and found my flip flops, and before I could change my mind, I went to find Randy.

I paced back and forth in front of his door multiple times, trying to build up my nerve. Several times I thought I was going to duck out, and started to head back to my room, but I changed my mind and ran back and stood in front of his door. With a shaky hand, I reached up and knocked on the door. I waited about three minutes, though it felt like half an hour, before I heard anything behind the door, and then it swung open. And there stood Randy, with a surprised and shocked look on his face.

"Lora?" I could hear the confusion in his voice. But I pushed past him, not asking to be invited in.

"We're settling this," I said, "Now. I am tired of all of this, and I can't sleep."

"Lora, I--" Randy began, but I cut across him.

"Just tell me why. That's all I want to know. I want to know why you kept it a secret from me," I said, keeping my voice calm.

"That's all you want to know?" Randy asked, walking closer to me. And I noticed for the first time what he was wearing; a pair of boxers. That's it. Just boxers. I felt my face flush as I realized that he was nearly naked and I was in my pajamas. And I couldn't stop my eyes as they did the normal sweep over his body.

"Yes," I said, but my voice was raspy. Randy was only two feet from me now; he was staring down at me with those deep blue eyes that I could barely see from the dim lamp light.

And before I knew it, one of his arms had wrapped around my waist and his other hand grabbed my neck, and I was being pulled into his grasp. It was nothing like it was with Jake. As soon as I was in his arms, I knew it was where I wanted to be.

But I lost all thought when he crushed his mouth on mine. The memory of his lips on mine was nothing like the real thing. Every nerve ending seemed to be firing at once. I couldn't think of anything else but trying to get my body closer to his. I wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled him to me. Our lips moved in perfect unison together, like they hadn't been apart for the weeks they really had been. My hands grazed over his back muscles, around his waist, up his chiseled abs and rested at his neck. But, all too soon, like I was dreaming, he pulled away. I stared up at him, trying to determine his actions.

"That," Randy said, his voice thick with emotion, "is why I didn't tell you. I liked you, and I didn't know I was going to see you again. And there was never really a good time to tell you."

My heart was pounding in my ears and I all could see was Randy. I was flying. I didn't want to think. All I wanted to do was get back into his arms. I knew I would never get enough of him. I grabbed Randy by the back of the neck with both hands and pulled him down to my eye level, and I had to get on my tip toes. I placed my forehead on his and looked him in the eye.

"Don't you ever lie to me again," I whispered, our lips brushing together.

"Never," he mumbled. And I closed the distance between with a moan of satisfaction. I felt Randy smile beneath the kiss. And somewhere in between kisses, laughter and the incoherent thoughts in my head I knew that Randy was mine, and I was his.

**Hey guys… please start reviewing!! Pleease! I'd hate to have sheamus, who I HATE, beat up Randy.. no one wants that!! I don't want that!! So please!! I know you are reading it! It's close to 1,000 views!! OMG!! That's great! But I only have 11 reviews! We can do better than that!! Please!! **

**So anyways, did you like?? You can let me know in a REVIEW!! Lol or if you didn't like it, REVIEW it.. love you guys!!**


	10. Sleepover

**I asked for reviews and I got 'em! Thanks you guys!! That was one of my favorite chapters! But let's not stop there! Keep the reviews coming! If you have any ideas of what you would like to see from Randy or Lora, shout 'em out to me, I'm open to anything! =)**

Chapter 10-

I woke up the next morning feeling disoriented and it took me a minute to figure out why; I wasn't in my hotel room. As my eyes adjusted to the soft light that filtered through the thin curtains across the room, everything that had happened last night came flooding back to me. I nearly sighed out of content from the happiness I was feeling. I did note that I was pleased to find I was wearing all my clothes. Rolling over, my eyes landed on tattooed shoulders of Randy. I let my eyes skim over his broad shoulders, following the intricate designs that I would eventually ask him the meanings behind. As I watched his back muscles flex with each breath he took. My eye caught the elastic of his boxers peeking out from the sheet draped across his waist. I looked back up to his face. He had his head turned in my direction. I smirked at him; he was so adorable when he was sleeping. There was no scowl on his face and no crease in his brow; his face was perfectly smooth and serene of any troubling emotion. His lips were parted just slightly, tempting me crazily. I could stare at Randy sleeping like this forever. He seemed so peaceful and untroubled.

I crawled out of bed and snuck into the bathroom. I almost laughed when I saw the shape my hair was in. It was a mess. I looked around for a hair brush, but then realized that a man that virtually has no hair wouldn't need a hair brush. I did the best I could with my fingers, untangling and combing through the knots. I examined my face, and made swipes under my eyes with my fingers to remove eyeliner stains. I saw a small travel bag sitting on the sink counter and I just flipped up the lid, finding a razor with extra cartridges, toothbrush, toothpaste, shaving cream; everything Randy needs on the go. I finally found what I was hunting for; I unscrewed the cap swished some mouth wash around my mouth a bit, hoping he wouldn't mind. I know I certainly wouldn't if Randy had gone to the trouble of getting rid of morning breath for me.

I left the bathroom and crept back to the bed, feeling a bit more like myself, and slid back under the covers. But as soon as I touched the bed it seemed, Randy began to stir. He rolled over, groaning, stretching, and opened his eyes and looked at me sleepily. I couldn't help but smirk at him. He looked so childish when he did that. Like he was offended at the sun for daring to get in his eyes.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," I cooed, smiling down at him as I propped up on one elbow. He just groaned in response, grabbing the pillow from under his head, and pulling it to hold over his eyes. I laughed. "Oh, don't be such a baby."

But that was a mistake. His arms snaked out too fast for me to get away. I squealed in laughter and he growled at me, holding me by my waist, and soon I was pinned down on the bed and he was on top. He kept his full weight off me by propping on elbows, but enough was on me to keep me wedged on the bed. I tried pushing on his shoulders, but I wasn't giving it too much of an effort; I was laughing too hard to do much of anything.

"Okay!" I said. "I'm sorry I called you a baby!" Randy's growling turned to laughter as he leaned in, brushing his lips against mine.

And just like last night, my whole body reacted. I knew this feeling would never fade. No matter if I was with Randy twenty-four hours or twenty-four years; I knew it would never be any different for me. My mind would always freeze up, and all I would be able to think about would be Randy. I wrapped both of my arms around his neck, drawing designs with my fingers on his back. I was out of breath when he pulled away, but I didn't want him too. I never wanted him too.

But then he started smacking his lips lightly, with a weird look on his face. He looked down at me and asked, "Cool Mint?"

I gaped at him. _Damn, _I thought, _he was good. _I nodded at him softly. "I hope you don't mind. I found it in the bathroom."

But Randy started laughing at me, shaking his head. I guessed that it was okay, I thought. He rolled off me and went to the bathroom himself and I couldn't help myself but watch him go. He was absolutely perfect. Those arms, that back, and don't get me started on his legs. They were my favorite part. I felt my body heat up just thinking about his body. And I wondered why he chose me over all those other girls he could have. Not that I'm complaining, heavens no. I am completely ecstatic that he did. But it just seems like he could do better. Not that I would ever let him know that. I'm happy that he chose me.

Randy came back and joined me in the bed. I snuggled up next to him, laying my head on his chest. It seems that Randy had done some of his own freshening up while he was in the bathroom. I could smell the fresh Armani cologne on him. I smiled to myself as I buried my head into his chest. He knew I loved that scent. I couldn't tell you how long we were in bed, and to be honest, I wouldn't want too. It was the most time we had spent together, uninterrupted, and we spent it laughing and talking, kissing, and when he challenged me to a wrestling match, I won; now, he could have let me win, but that's beside the point.

"We're going to have to leave the room sometime," I said, without any heart behind it. We were taking a breaking from championship matches to get back in each other's arms.

"Not necessarily," Randy countered, running his fingers through my hair. I looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow. We both knew that that was not possible. Not for us anyway.

"John and Casie will come looking, if not already," I reasoned. I knew that this would get him. Randy would want to tell John about last night, as I want to spill my guts to Casie. It's funny how when something horrific and depressing happens to you, you don't want to talk about it, but if something great and tremendous, something like this, happens, you want to scream it from the rooftops; well, at least spill it to your best friend.

"Fine," Randy pouted, "if you want to leave me that badly." I smirked at him and kissed his pouting bottom lip. I watched as Randy slid out of bed, and reached out for my hand. I laughed and let him drag me out of bed and to the door.

I opened the door and stepped out into the hallway and Randy wrapped his arms around me tightly, leaning down to whisper in my ear, "I'll miss you."

I shivered as his breathe tickled my ear. I grasped both sides of his face and started planting kisses on his ear, his cheek, his jaw, his chin, until I got to his lips.

"I'll miss you too," I whispered back, brushing my lips against his, before kissing him softly. I didn't deepen the kiss, because I knew if I did, I wouldn't want to leave. Short, but sweet I told myself. I broke away from him and stepped back. He smirked at me and shut the door. I sighed to myself and turned to walk to my room and stopped short. There was Casie standing at the end of the hall. She had seen everything.

oo

I was sitting in Vince McMahon's office later that afternoon waiting on him to get there. I had no clue on why he needed to see me. That was one of the things Casie had told me, was that I had an important meeting with Vince McMahon before the bigger meeting with all of the newly drafted Superstars. It was awkward to say the least when Casie had caught me sneaking out of Randy's room, in my pajamas, with no shoes, and no purse, no nothing. It would have been obvious to anyone who saw me to know what situation I was in. But I didn't give Casie many details. All I told her was that Randy and I were sort of together. I don't even think that we had even declared it with ourselves yet, so I didn't feel right labeling it until I talked to Randy. But I promised Casie that we would get together later tonight after all the meetings and have sort of a girl's night. Rent some movies and paint our nails and just be girly. And talk about the boys, John and Randy. That seemed to placate her for the moment, and here I am, worried that I have done something wrong.

Just then, the door swung open and Vince walked in, and I nearly gasped. Right behind him, was Jake. Was this about yesterday? Was Jake trying to get Randy in trouble over protecting me from this oaf? Over my dead body, I thought. I stiffened in my seat and refused to look at Jake. I could play the same games if Jake wanted to take that road.

"Good afternoon Miss Pierce," Vince said, smiling at me as he took his seat behind his big desk.

"Hello, Mr. McMahon," I said, smiling my brightest smile, trying not to let on that my heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Well, let's get down to business," he said, and began to shuffle some papers, and I fidgeted in my seat. "Lora, would you like to press charges against Jake Hager for his actions yesterday?"

That threw me off. I thought that I was brought here for Jake trying to hurt Randy. But someone must have told Vince about what had happened and he was taking action. But I didn't get a chance to answer, the door swung open from behind and Randy stormed in. I got momentarily caught up in his good looks, from his dark wash jeans to his plain tight white t-shirt.

"Randy," Vince said, shocked, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Lora." And he pulled up a chair next to mine, and sat in between me and Jake. I had to admit that I felt better now that I had the warmth of Randy's body next to mine; it always made me feel better. Vince raised an eyebrow at Randy and I felt like I was missing out on an inside joke between the two, because Randy rolled his eyes at him.

"Anyway, Lora," Vince turned his attention back to me, "your answer, please."

I thought about it. What would happen if I did press charges? It would severely damage his career and it would severely look bad on the company. And he really didn't do anything. I didn't like the guy, I couldn't stand being in the same room with him, but I couldn't cause this much drama.

"No." Randy's head snapped in my direction.

"Lora?"

"No," I repeated, "I will not press charges on him." And for the first time I looked over at Jake. He was looking at me in shock. Like he couldn't believe it. I heard Vince clear his throat and I looked over at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Lora, what about yesterday?" Randy insisted.

I held up my hand at him. "I can't be responsible for ending someone's career Randy. No matter how despicable, sleazy and nasty they are. I'm just not that way."

I stared into his eyes. I knew how much he hated Jake. But he just had to see it my way. If it was up to him to end someone's career, he wouldn't be able to swing the axe so quickly. I tried to cast my thoughts through my eyes, willing Randy to see them. Finally, Randy sighed and grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze before turning to Vince.

"Fine, but I don't want him ever to step foot on to a Raw arena again. He is a Smackdown wrestler anyway. There is no need for him to be here. I'm not a jealous man. I'm not. But can you blame me for not wanting to have _that_ man anywhere around my girlfriend? I'll kill him."

His voice was threateningly slow and soft. And it made me shiver. Not at the death threat he had just issued at the man seating just at his left. But, at the fact that he, Randy Orton, just admitted to our boss that we were together. Using the word "girlfriend". He had just made it official in front of one of the most powerful men in the world. I could feel the heat and blood rush to my cheeks and spread all over my face.

Vince nodded. "That seems reasonable. I see no reason for him to have to come to a Raw arena unless asked by me. I foresee no crossovers for him again in the near future. Jake," and Vince turned to face him, as did I, "I hope you're not going to have any problems with this?" There was an undertone in his voice that said that if Jake had had a problem, it wouldn't have mattered.

"No sir." Jake never once looked at me. He acted like it took all of his pride to just be in the room with me. In all honesty, it probably did.

I did feel bad for him, though. I had led him on in the beginning. But that was only to make Randy angry. _I_ had given him the wrong idea. _I _had made him think he stood a chance; which he never stood a chance, not against Randy. And now, he had to hear it from Randy himself that we were together. But then he opened his mouth.

"But can I just say something before I go?" Jake asked, as he stood up, sneering at me. I felt Randy tense beside me, and I sensed Vince's eyes on me. All my feelings of sympathy flew out of the window as I stared at the cold hearted look on his face. I motioned for him to continue and crossed my arms on my chest.

"I just want to say that I feel like I dodged a bullet with you, Lora," Jake began. His words caused a bubble of laughter to claw at my throat. I felt the exact same way about him. "Lord knows how many guys you would have gotten with behind my back." As he said that, he shook a hand towards Randy.

I felt Randy move behind me, but I held out an arm to stop him. I didn't want to say what I was about to say for many reasons. One, it was really mean of me; I was not a mean person and I hated intentionally hurting someone. And two, I was about to give Randy something to hold over my head that he would be able to tease me with. But, I gritted my teeth and got on with it.

"You know Jake; I'm going to be sorry to see you gone. Who else am I going to use to irritate Randy when I'm mad at him?" I thought out loud, placing a hand on my cheek in thought. I felt the shift in atmosphere immediately. Vince busied himself with paperwork and started making whispered phone calls. But the only person I could see clearly was Jake. He had his head cocked to the side in confusion. "I'm sorry Jake, but the only reason I started flirting with you in the first place was because I knew it would piss Randy off. If it makes you feel any better, it wasn't my idea." I smiled brightly at him. He stood there gaping at me for a minute or more, as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard, before turning a dangerous shade of red and storming from the room.

"Was that too hateful?" I asked Randy, turning around to look at him. He had a blank expression on his face. And I suddenly got worried if I had upset him. "I'm sorry."

He looked me in the eye, studying my expression. "You were using him to get to me?" I simply nodded. There was nothing else I could add with words. "So, you didn't, at any point, think about going out with him?"

"Oh, God no," I said, shaking my head, furiously. "I even told Casie, whose idea this was, that if he started talking dating, I was out of there."

I watched as Randy's carefully protected emotions broke apart and a smile graced his face. I felt his arms snake around my waist, pulling me tight to him. He buried his face in my hair, breathing deeply.

"Girlfriend?" I whispered against his chest, unable to contain the smile the word brought to my face. Randy pulled back; just to smirk down at me.

"Sorry to out us to the boss, but I was a little angry at the time." I believed he knew that I cared who he told, especially Vince. But I didn't. I was thrilled he told him. He was proud of who he claimed as his girlfriend.

"So, I can go to the Diva's locker room, and tell them all that my _boyfriend_ is off limits?" I teased, though, now that I thought about it, I was seriously considering it. If I ever did, I would definitely take Casie with me. I felt Randy's arms tighten around me.

"You could go on a live Raw show and tell all the women in the world if you wanted too," he whispered. I giggled softly against his chest. Think of all the hate mail, I mused.

"I don't think I could break the hearts of millions," I teased him, kissing his cheek.

"You're too nice," Randy thought out loud, absent-mindedly pushing some of my hair behind my ear. I heard a click come from somewhere behind us and someone clear their throat, and I shot from Randy's arms like a bullet from a gun. I had totally forgotten about Mr. McMahon still in the room, making phone calls. Having Vince know about Randy and I was one thing. Showing him was another thing that I wasn't entirely comfortable with.

Randy still had his arms half-extended, confused on why I shot from his arms. I knew my face was an embarrassing shade of red and all I wanted was to leave the room, but that was not possible. There was still the larger meeting after this. I looked to Vince, and was horrified to see that he was smirking. Now was a time when I wished a hole would open up in the floor and swallow me.

"Randy, I would like to speak with Lora, privately, before the next meeting, if that's alright?" Vince asked.

"Yes sir," Randy said, and left the room without another word. And I braced myself.

"Lora, I just wanted a quick word with you before everyone else got here. I just wanted to let you know how well you're doing on your job. I haven't seen anyone do it as well as you in a long time. And I just want to let you know that you are appreciated for your work."

I stared, wide-eyed, and slightly opened mouthed at him. That was not what I had expected. Vince McMahon had personally thanked me for my hard work. I couldn't believe it.

"I… Thank you. So much." I knew I sounded stupid, but I didn't care, really. I couldn't control the output of words right now and that was all I could form together.

"Oh, and sticking my nose in where it doesn't belong, I see that you and Mr. Orton seem to get along much better these days." All I could do was nod. I had come to the conclusion that I had the type of blushing that cut off speech entirely. "I've seen all of kinds of things over the years in this business, Miss Pierce. I've had the pleasure to know some really great men, and then there are those that crop up that make you hate coming to work. But I can say, without a doubt, that Randy is a dedicated man, very caring and passionate. You two will be good for each other."

oo

I walked to Casie's hotel room with my bag later that night. My head was so full of things to tell her that I didn't know where to begin, I was just glad that we had all night. I knocked on the door and I barely got two raps of my knuckles on the wood before the door swung open. Casie grabbed me by the hand and dragged me inside.

"Nice to see you too," I laughed, sitting my bag down and hopped on the bed. She rolled her eyes at me and joined me on the bed.

"I want to know everything. You and Randy are giving me whiplash," she said, but I saw the amusement in her eyes. "One minute you hate each other, the next you're friends, and more hate, and now… I don't even know what I saw. Spill."

I laughed at her, because she was right. Randy and I had changed so often in the past few weeks it was insane. But before I began to tell anything, I grabbed up my bag and emptied its contents out for her to see. I had five or six different bottles of fingernail polish, nail files, cotton balls, chocolate bars, and a hand full of my favorite movies; all of which star my favorite actor. Casie thumbed through the movies, eyeing the titles.

"Are these all… Johnny Depp movies?" she asked. I nodded proudly. I had a grand amount of his movies and had to pick just a few to bring with me on tour. Casie looked up at me and smiled.

"I knew there was a reason we were best friends." And she popped in Sleepy Hollow. We got caught up in talking about the brilliance that is Johnny Depp that we got off topic of Randy for a while. But that was okay. We were having a great time ogling Johnny on the screen.

Once we had freshly painted toenails and fingernails, and had eaten our weight in chocolate, we stretched out on the bed, watching the second Johnny Depp movie, Pirates of the Caribbean.

"So," Casie said, turning on her side to face me, "you and Randy?"

"Well," I began, not really knowing where to begin. I told her about going to his room last night, and how he pulled me into his arms, and how we kissed. And I described it to her. How I feel when he's near me and when he touches me. And then I told her about the meeting today with Vince and what Randy had said, and how he had acted.

"Wow, he said that to Vince?" Casie asked, and I nodded. "Wow."

"So yeah," I said, summing it up, "Randy and I are, officially, together." It felt weird to say that. A good weird. I didn't realize I was smiling until Casie laughed softly at me.

"He makes you happy?" Casie asks, though it sounded more like a statement. I nodded dreamily. "Good, and you let him know that if he hurts you, that he will have me to deal with."

I shuddered remembering a time when Randy had said that he didn't want to get on her bad side, after witnessing her got after Maryse. I smirked at Casie.

"Are you happy with John?" I countered. That threw her off guard, and I saw the blush creep up her cheeks.

"I..uh.. yes," she stammered.

"Good," I smiled, "Then you can tell John the same thing."

**Aww!! Yay! Happiness!! Remember to review!! I love you guys and all over your support!!!**


	11. Sweet Home Alabama

Chapter 11- Sweet Home Alabama

I sat at my switchboard in the titantron room, getting ready for a show. I was so busy, swamped with music I needed to load, that I didn't hear the door behind me sneak open. Nor did I hear it shut. But I did notice when a pair of arms circled around my waist. My heart stopped in fright, until I heard a voice that soothed my fears.

"Hey beautiful." It was Randy. I spun the seat around the look at him. He had a match in half an hour, he shouldn't be in here. He was already dressed for it, wearing only his wrestling trunks and oiled up in his infamous layer of baby oil. My body was instantly drawn to him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, casting a glance around. "We both have jobs to do."

"So?" Randy shrugged his shoulders. He pulled me up out of my seat, and into his embrace. "Are you going to tell on me?"

I opened and closed my mouth several times, trying to come up with a clever answer. My real answer was no; I would never do anything that would take him away from me. Especially not when he was looking at me like that, with those smokey blue eyes.

"Of course not, but I will make you leave. Need I remind you, you have a match in thirty minutes?" I pointed to my wrist, even though I wasn't wearing a watch. Randy cocked an eyebrow at me and grasped my hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing it. Then he turned it over and kissed the palm of my hand. I felt my heart pick up speed, as it usually does when his lips are involved.

Randy released both of my hands, but grabbed my head and tilted it back. He leaned, and began placing kisses along my collarbone, and trailed his lips across my visible chest and up my neck. My breath was becoming short and shallow now, and I could feel my knees getting weak. I felt assure the only thing holding me up was Randy's hands.

"Isn't this a lot better than flipping switches?" he whispered, brushing his lips against the sensitive skin right below my ear. I was losing control, and I could feel it. I was easliy forgetting that we were both at work, and there were thousands of people surrounding us. Soon, none of that would matter. All that would matter was the warmth that was spreading from my very center all over my body.

I felt his hands guide my face, and I was looking into his eyes. One look was all it took, and I threw myself into his arms. And not a moment too soon, because the second Randy held tightly to me, my knees buckled completely. Our lips worked together in perfect time, matching each other's move. I moaned happily into his mouth, and tried to melt my body to his more. Then Randy was moving and the next thing I knew I had my back pressed against the wall, and he had lifted me off of the floor, and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"The door," I gasped, barely able to use my voice, "is… it locked?" Randy nodded, and pulled my lips back to his.

My head was spinning. The only thing I knew was Randy. The only thing I could feel was Randy. I felt when one of his hands played with the hem of my shirt before slipping beneath the surface. I felt when his hand caressed my stomach. Then I was overcome with the need to have both of his hands have the liberty to do as they please. I broke apart from him, and gestured towards the shirt. He didn't have to be told twice. With one hand, he took hold of my shirt and pulled it up over my head.

As my bare back touched cold cement wall, I tightened my legs out of response, and received a groan from Randy. He leaned over me, buring his head into my neck. Again, I was aware of Randy. And of what I was able to do to him. His wrestler's trunks weren't very binding. I was having a hard time breathing by now.

"Lora," Randy moaned, examining the fabric of my pink lace bra. I linked my hands behind his shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Lora," this time it was little louder, and it didn't quite sound like Randy's voice. "Lora, it's time to wake up!"

My eyes popped open. I was lying on the couch in Casie's hotel room. All of that, had been a dream. I sat up slowly, trying to wrap my head around the oh-so-real dream. I took inventory of my body: my heart was racing, my head was spinning and my body was still hot. It had seemed _so _real. I shook my head and stretched the kinks out of my muscles.

I didn't know I was tired enough to take a nap, but apparently my body had fooled me. It was late in the afternoon on Thursday evening, and we were packing to leave for a non-televised show in Huntsville, Alabama. I was thankful we were taking a late plane, rather than drive the ten hour route it would take us to make it to Alabama. I stood up from the couch and gathered up my bags.

"Did you have nice dreams?" Casie asked. I froze.

"What?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Especially not him. He'd brag about it forever," Casie laughed. I groaned and hid my face behind my hands. Casie put her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, there's nothing to be embarrassed over. At least you have faithful dreams," Casie teased. She made a face at me until I cracked and laughed.

oo

I fell asleep again on the plane; it's easy when you're sitting next to a man that let's you use him as a human La-Z-Boy. I wanted to protest Randy, because I knew that this wasn't at all comfortable for him, but he wouldn't listen. My body was aching by the time the plane finally landing in Alabama. The flight attedants shuffled us off the plane. It didn't take us too long to get out of the airport, being so late at night. John had preordered an Escalade SUV rental, and it was waiting for us in the airport parking deck. We loaded our luggage in and sluggishly climbed into the car, heading for the hotel. I wasn't even able to take in any of the sights, not that there were much that were open this that, because my head was drooping on the window pane. I nearly tumbled to the floorboard when John pulled into the parking lot of the hotel because I was so relaxed in the seat, half-asleep.

The fresh air helped a little to wake me up when we got outside to grab our suitcases and head towards the lobby. Randy had one arm around my waist and I was leaning into him, resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"Don't you think we'd save Vince on the bill if we stayed together?" Randy whispered to me, as John and Casie booked their rooms. I felt the blood rush to my face, heating my skin. I remembered all too well the dream from earlier. But I forced my nerves to remain calm, and I looked at him, raising one eyebrow. He smirked down at me, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay. We have plenty of time." And walked ahead of me and booked two ajoining rooms. _Ajoining?_ I thought. I had to duck my head to hide the smile. If he couldn't have his way, he was going to get as good as. I didn't have time to argue with him before he was back with room keys and I was following him to the elevators. At this point, I didn't care anymore. I just wanted a bed.

I leaned against the elevator wall waiting for floor six; Casie and John were on four. Finally, Randy and I were standing outside our rooms. He sat his luggage down in front of his door and walked back to me, handing me a rectangluar piece of plastic; my room key. I quickly opened the door and heaved my suitcase in, and Randy helped with my other bags. I turned back to him, gave him a quick kiss and shut the door. I rushed through my nightly routine of brushing my teeth, washing my face, and I changed into my pajamas, and fell on the bed, instantly asleep.

oo

I woke to the sound of glass-rattling thunder, and some of the brightest lightening I have ever seen. A roll of thunder jolted me straight out of bed; and normally I am a heavy sleeper. I groaned, rolling over to check the time on the glowing green digital clock. It was only nine-thirty in the morning. I groaned and rolled on my stomach pulling the covers over my head, trying to go back to sleep. But it was useless. I was wide-awake now. I huffed and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, and brushing the hair out of my face.

Then another sound found my ears that I first dismissed as thunder. Someone was knocking on the door. I slipped out of bed and went and checked the peep hole on the front door. No one was there. Then I heard the knocking again. Suddenly I remembered, Randy and I had ajoining rooms. I skipped to the other door in the room, and cracked it open. There was Randy, in his favorite boxers, smiling down at me.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to come in. "I'm bored and the cable's out."

I laughed and opened the door, letting him in, "Oh, so I'm second to the cable?"

"No, but you were asleep and I was trying to be nice by not waking you, but…" Randy smiled.

"You need some more friends other than John and me," I joked, lying back down on the bed. "And you're lucky, I was already awake," I said, grumbling out of the window. Randy laughed at me, and layed down on his stomach next to me. I let my eyes graze over his body. A question bubbled to the surface and through my lips before it had time to go through my filter system.

"Is there a reason you hate pants so much?" I asked, only meaning a little of it to be a tease, because I was acutally curious. Randy threw me a look of mock hurt and I had to bite back laughter. "Don't get me wrong, if I had thighs like yours, I'd want to show them off as well. I was just wondering if there was another reason."

Randy cracked a smile through his fake hurt. "I just hate them, I don't know why. And I don't see you wearing any half the time either." He was countering this on me.

I opened my mouth to defend myself, when there was a knock at the main door. I stood up to get it, but Randy was faster. I sighed and rolled my eyes, as he let in a fully dressed Casie and John. Casie looked from Randy to me to John and back to Randy, and hid her laughter. John's brows knitted.

"Man, are we interrupting something?"

"No!" I exclaimed, my face turning beet red. I heard Casie laugh harder in her hand.

"Oh yeah, I forgot who we were talking about. Lora's just probably consoling Randy because his main-squeeze, the Big Show, got drafted to Smackdown." Randy chucked a pillow aimed right at John's head, which he easily caught. Casie had to make her way to sit down on the bed because she was laughing so hard.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, joining in with John. "Is that why Randy wouldn't stop crying? I mean I was wondering and all…" but I was cut off by Randy diving at me from the other side of the bed. I squealed in laughter and tried to wiggle out from underneath him. I wrapped both arms around his waist and I finally managed to flip us over, and I was sitting on him. I straightened my hair, and looked to John.

"So, what's up?" John laughed at me, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I got the new story lines from Vince this morning, matches for Raw," he said, handing both Randy and I a copy. I slid off of Randy and read over the new story plots. John was still battling it out with Batista. Edge and Randy would have a confrontation on Monday, even though they are having a match tonight. There were other plot lines that were changing, some were breaking up. When I got to the last page, I nearly screamed in surprise.

"Casie! You're getting a Diva's title shot against Eve soon?" Casie nodded and I ran to her and hugged my best friend.

"I have a number one contender's match with Maryse on Raw this Monday, and I'll win it, so yes!" Casie explained, and I hugged her again. I was so happy for her. That would be so awesome for both her and John to have champion gold.

"Hey, you guys get ready; we're going to head down to the arena early and hit the gym they have there," John said, Randy agreed and went off to his room, leaving me and Casie alone for me to get ready.

I didn't feel like doing much to my hair, seeing as the weather outside wasn't going to cooperate very well, so I just threw some gel in and scrunched it in waves. We were all piled in the SUV and headed for the arena. But as soon as we got out on the road, we got stuck in traffic. The weather seemed to back up the roads and slow down cars to a near stop. I suggested John turning on the radio, because the others wanted to save iPod battery life for the gym. But the more John seemed to hit the "seek" button, the more country stations seem to pop up.

"What is wrong with this radio? Only playing country?" he complained, continuously seeking for a good station.

"Well, we are in Alabama," Casie reminded him with a smirk.

"Hey," I said, in mock-offense, "there's nothing wrong with the southern states!"

Casie held up her hands in a truce, "I didn't say there was! I'm from South Carolina." She laughed. John turned his head to give me funny look.

"You're from the south?"

I nodded. "Born and raised in Georgia."

"You think you know somebody," John chuckled. Randy smacked him in the back of the head.

"Hey, least you forget, that you, yankee, are in the car with three southerner's, so I think you best keep your mouth shut," Randy said. He had told me about growing up in Knoxville, Tennessee, and he still goes there quite often to visit his family that still lives there.

"You're so abusive sometimes Randal," John pouted, massaging his head.

"Oh John! Go back, I love that song!" I had barely been paying attention to the music coming from the speakers until that tune hit my ears. I hadn't heard that song in years. John seeked back once, and I heard it again, and I smiled, and I instantly remembered the lyrics as if I was reading them off a page.

"_You can make me want you any time you want to  
You're burnin' me alive  
I can't deny you even when I catch you  
Weavin' a weak alibi  
'Cause when the night falls you make me forget  
Your love is killing me and it ain't over yet  
How did you get to me?"_

I sang along with Wynonna Judd, even though I cound never sing like her. I wasn't even able to sing well, but I would like to think I wouldn't make dogs howl. I heard Casie gasp from the front seat.

"Oh, my gosh! I love this song! I haven't heard it in such a long time!" She turned in her seat to smile back at me, and joined in singing with me.

"_No one else on earth could ever hurt me  
Break my heart the way you do  
No one else on earth was ever worth it  
No one can love me like  
No one can love me like you"_

I looked over at Randy and I met his eye. He was smirking at me. And suddenly this song had a whole new meaning for me. I actually listened to the words in a new light, and everything that was Randy and I was described in that song. No one else could hurt me like Randy could, but no one else could make me feel like he could either. This song was me and Randy.

"_I shivered once you broke into my soul  
The damage is done now I'm out of control  
How did you get to me?"_

oo

I sat in the titantron room, alone, and I couldn't help but notice the similarites between my dream and the reality. Except, this reality, my Randy was mere seconds away from having a match up with Adam Copeland, otherwise known as Edge.

I had offically met Adam earlier and I liked him, even though he was starting a feud with Randy. He was really sweet, and nice, and funny, and everything you wouldn't expect him to be if you saw him on TV before, which I have. I remember watching him tag team with Christian a long time ago, then he turned heel, and I couldn't stand it. But Randy and Adam were pretty close, so it made it less painfull to see them beat the holy crap out of each other in the ring. I was glad that his match was earlier on in the event, so that he would have time to recooperate before our official torture on John for the evening.

I laughed to myself, finishing everything up in the room before locking everything up, thinking about what we were about to put John through. I walked to Randy's locker room, pushed opened the door and walked in. Casie was stretched out on the couch, her head in John's lap, and John was running his fingers through her hair. My heart grew just looking at the sight of them. I smiled at her, and looked around for Randy, not finding him anywhere.

"He's in the shower," Casie said, answering my unasked question.

"Scrubbing off the baby oil," John added. I laughed, just as the bathroom door opened and Randy came out, in some jeans and a dark grey button-up top. He spotted me, and smiled.

"Hey," he said in that he gravely voice. One word, and I was nearly a puddle on the floor. He walked over to me, wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. I could smell the Armani Code. It clogged up all my senses, and it was all I smelled. No wonder that cologne sold so well; it did its job.

"Hey to you too," I smiled, leaning into him slightly.

Without looking away from me, Randy asks, "Are we ready to go?"

John scoffed, "_We've_," pointing to his self, Casie and me, "been ready. "_You've_ been the one taking the extra long shower to get the _special_ oil off." Casie and I laughed at John's words and Randy's face. I removed his arm from around my waist and entwined our fingers; it fit our stride better that way.

"Finally, when John starts getting some, he thinks he has jokes on everyone else. Aw, that's cute," Randy cooed.

I noticed Casie's face blush a deep shade of pink and I gently elbowed Randy in the stomach. I heard the gush of air leave his lungs, and I quickly changed the subject while he was shortly incapacitated. Randy and I were in the front seats of the Escalade this time, and he drove to the local bar we were taking John to. Since he liked to tease us, we'd take him on a complete tour of the south. And that would be incomplete without a stop to a country bar.

The Creek Bar wasn't much of anything, but it was perfect. It was about the size of a medium house, and bricked on the outside, and paneled with wood on the inside. Neon signs advertising only American beers were all over the walls. In the right hand corner was a huge stage and massive karaoke system, with a six inch binder full of songs to choose from. Surrounding the stage was small linoleum dance floor, where several couples were already occupying it. Beyond that, there were about twenty to twenty-five small tables with about four chairs each spread out, with varying customers sitting and drinking beer, laughing and having fun. On the other side of the tables were pool tables, about four of them and a jukebox machine.

In other words, a regular country honkytonk. I was home. I heard John groan from behind me.

"Where have you taken me?" I turned around and smiled.

"Oh, shut up and have a beer!" I exclaimed and went straight for the bar. I was in my element. I wasn't used to the clubs like Randy and John were. This is where I was used to coming to. I got to the bar and motioned for the bartender, who was in her mid-fourties; I smiled, only in the south.

"Four BudLights please?" I ordered the first round, getting the night started. I handed Randy his beer and Casie and John's theirs. We sat around a table, drinking and talking, getting John to loosen up, and get comfortable. It didn't take long, because John adapts well in any situation, and soon he was having a great time with the rest of us. I finished my beer and tossed it in the garbage can.

"Care to dance?" Randy asked, who had stood up, and had his hand out for me. I smiled at him, and grasped his hand and let him lead me to the dance floor. He spun me around once, causing me to laugh, and wrapped me up in up arms. I laid my head on his chest and I felt him press his face in my hair.

"_When the rain is blowing in your face,  
and the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
to make you feel my love."_

He twirled us slowly around the dance floor, as I listened to the soft voice of Garth Brooks singing one of my favorite songs. I wrapped my arms around Randy's neck, burying me further into his chest.

"_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
but I would never do you wrong.  
I've known it from the moment that we met,  
no doubt in my mind where you belong."_

And here, in his arms, feeling him all around me, I knew that I would not be okay if I did not have him in my life. I wouldn't be able to function if he was no longer a part of me. I knew I could not live without him.

**Thanks for reading! But the reviews are slipping!! C'mon!! we can do better!! But for those who have reviewed, **_**Eisac Namhort, Duchan Mandic, Christina89, Jool, Dreamin'BIG, and AshleyBabe86! **_**Thank you!! Keep up the reviewing!!**

**Oh and as for Randy and Edge (Adam) being friends in real life, I really don't know, I looked it up, but couldn't find a definite yes or no, but for my story, because I want them to, they will be bffs! Lol jk, but yea.. anyways.. REVIEWS!! Love you guys!!**


	12. Something's Gotta Give

Chapter 12-  Something's Gotta Give

**Randy**

_I honestly don't know how we made it back to my place. She was obviously more out of it than I was, ensuring that I was the driver, so she sat in the passenger seat, her whole body turned towards me, leaning in. I felt her hand on my knee, squeezing it slightly. Then she slid it upwards, and continued her pattern until she had me panting, barely able to see the road. She was definitely into me, though it could be the alcohol. I grasped her wrist and sent her a warning glance, and she giggled softly. After what seemed liked an eternity of unbareable tension, we pulled into the driveway of my Missouri home. I had barely got the car into park, and opened my door when she met me on my side of the car, melting her body to mine. _

_The walk from the car to the living room was a blur of street lights and red hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist, picking her up, and she took her cure to lock her ankles behind my back. I meshed my lips with hers, tasting the alcohol on her breath, knowing she could equally taste mine. I stumbled us towards the stairs, her hips grinding against my waist, causing a groan to rip from my throat. She was slowing killing me. Each and every stair was like a pleasurable torture for me, and she wasn't even aware of it. Each graze of my thigh against hers caused more fog to invade my senses. I felt her fingers nimbly working at the buttons on my black shirt, her hands finally finding my stomach. She pulled the shirt down off my shoulders, forcing me to remove my arms from her, one at a time, so she could toss the shirt back down the hallway._

_I nudged my already ajar bedroom door open with my foot and crossed the room. I had to set her down and fast. I grasped her by the waist with both hands and laid us down on my king size bed. I moved my lips from hers, and trailed them down her chin to her throat, giving all my attention to the soft flesh just beneath the jaw bone; only to be forced on by the softs moans that left her lips. She ran her hands down my back, softly digging her nails into my skin, sending my nervous system into overdrive. As she arched her back, in an attempt to get her body closer to mine, I became aware that she was wearing too many clothes. _

_I recaptured her lips with mine, forgetting for one second what it was like to kiss her, and then I slowly slithered down her body, placing kisses on her chest, the purple fabric of her shirt, the exposed skin of her stomach. I heard her breathing stop for a millisecond, then pick back up and was ragged. I let my hands rub from thigh to ankle; only stopping at each foot to slip off her shoes, and back her thighs. I felt her shiver underneath my touch. I tilted my head to meet her eye from my sitting position as I slowly undid the single button on her skirt. I gripped the sides of the denim with my hands, and excruciatingly slow, I removed her skirt, revealing her purple silk panties. I massaged her soft legs, trailing light kisses up to her knee, until she suddenly sat up._

_I let her push me down and she straddled my hips, leaning over me, her hair falling down, creating a red curtain around us. Her lips crashed against mine, and a small moan escaped her mouth. I felt her hands rub up and down my chest and slowly down my stomach until they came to a rest at my pants. She tucked her fingers under the buckle of my belt and quickly pulled it loose. I knew my heart was racing, and that she could probably hear it, but damn, she knew what she was doing. I shuddered when I felt her fingers on my skin as they slipped beneath my pants, and I helped her as she slid them down my legs. _

_We were both pushed to the limit. I pulled her back to me, with the only thing separating us were just a few pieces of thin garments. She sat between my legs, her arms draped over my shoulders gripping tightly to me as I worked to get her shirt off. But the damn zipper was stuck. Frustrated, I reached around her with both hands and began tearing it open at its weakest part, the seem. I grabbed a handful of the material and tossed it, not noticing where it landed; not caring. I noticed that her strapless bra was the same color as her panties as I turned her around and layed her down on the bed, her head on one my pillows._

"_Just… so you know," she whispered softly, "I never… ever… do this." She closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Never… Ever."_

_I smirked at her, kissing her lips fiercely, cutting off the stream of "never ever"s. I moved my lips from her throat, as my hands ran up stomach and teased the flesh just beneath cloth of the bra. I didn't notice that her arms weren't around my neck anymore, and I didn't realize, until I looked up, that her breathing had slowed. When I looked up, her eyes had closed and her head had tilted to the side._

_She had fallen asleep. On me. I couldn't believe it. I grunted and rolled over, rubbing both of my hands hard over my face. No one had ever fallen asleep on me. I almost laughed when I thought about what John would say when I told him. I shivered. I made up my mind on not telling him; at least not until a long way down the road. I looked over at her. She had rolled to her side, facing me. Some of her red hair had fallen into her face, and moved slightly as she breathed. Even asleep, she was beautiful. I brushed her away, caressing her cheek with the backside of my hand._

_I sighed. I guess I would sleep on the couch tonight. It was the right thing to do. I took one last look at her, and rolled over, but her voice stopped me._

"_Don't."_

_I turned around, expecting to see her eyes open and her sitting up, but it was the complete opposite. Her voice had seemed so clear. But she still looked asleep; however, her hand was outstretched towards my now empty space on the bed. I looked between her arm and the look of unpleasant features on the woman's face that had not been there a few moments ago. I shrugged my shoulders and lay back down; the couch wasn't all that comfortable anyways. I stiffened when I felt her arm crawl across my abs, and her body slowly roll itself, still fully asleep, to lay her head on my chest. I could just make out the outline of her features from this angle, but I could tell that nothing unpleasant was there anymore. _

_I sighed, and made up my mind to enjoy what I could, while I had it. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her to me, burying my face in her hair; beneath all the tell-tale signs of clubs smells, smoke and alcohol, I could just make out the coconut smell that must have been her shampoo. I settled into my pillows, and felt sleep creep into my body. _

I jerked awake, sitting straight up in bed. My chest was heaving hard with my rapid breathing. It took me a few minutes to realize that I was alone in my hotel in Jacksonville, Florida. But I could still feel the after effects of the dream. I leaned back into the pillows, both hands over my face. I fought the urge with everything in my body to go through the unlocked door that connected my room and Lora's and continue where we never got past. I groaned and rolled out of bed and walked to the shower, knowing John would want to work out before Raw tonight. I was all for the extra sessions he was pushing lately; I got to work out some of the tension that had been building up in my body.

I turned the shower nobs all the way on cold, trying to freeze out the dream that has been in my head nightly for the past week. I had been dreaming of the first night I had met Lora for several days now. I shivered as the glacial water ran down my back, instantly removing all thought from my mind but the tingling splashes of water on my flesh. Once I felt sure that I was again in control of my emotions and my body, I allowed the water to switch to warm. My muscles relaxed and I began to think about my day, other than Lora; I didn't trust myself with the thought of her yet.

John had already called twice when I had gotten out of the shower and thrown some clothes on. I found his number in my "missed call"s list, and hit the dial button. He picked up after three rings, and I heard him answer, and we made our plans to meet in the lobby in fifteen minutes. I could hear Casie in the background, yelling something about ducktape. I snickered to myself, making a mental note to remind myself to tease him about that later. I slipped my phone in my shorts pocket, grabbed up my gym bag and got ready to leave.

I stopped just outside the ajoining door to Lora's room. My hand hovering just above the knob, the urge to see her lapped at me in waves. But I knew, from just having the dream this morning, if I saw her, I wouldn't want to leave, and I would spend all day with her, until it was absolutely nessicary for us to leave. I sighed, and pushed myself away from the door, and turned walking away.

oo

I had sweat seeping from every pore on my body. I stood up from the bench that I had just been sitting at. After thirty minutes of cardio on one of the fifteen treadmills, and four repitions of fifty sit-ups, I began routinely work on my biceps and triceps that I do once a week. I replaced the dumbbell back on the rack, and rotated my arm and shoulder around.

I looked around, finding John heading to the mat for warm-down stretches. I snatched up my water bottle, unscrewing the top, upending the bottle and spilling the contents into my mouth, not caring that several streams of water dribbled down my chin. I swiped at it with my arm and headed over to the mat with John. Flopping down, I began stretching my muscles out. I looked over at John, and I smirked at the thought that popped in my head.

"So, who was using the ducktape this time, you or Casie?" I asked.

John froze in mid-stretch, and I watched as his eyes grew wider. I fought the urge to laugh at him.

"You heard that huh?"

I shook my head. "Not really. Just heard Casie yelling at you and it involved the word ducktape." I raised an eyebrow at him to answer the question that I hoped I didn't have to ask. John's face contorted into a look of amusement and pain.

"She was saying that if I didn't start picking up my underwear, she would make me wear underwear made of ducktape," John shivered as he spoke. I grimaced at the thought. Definitely didn't want Casie on my bad side.

"Talk about Fruit-of-the-Tape," I joked, and he choked on his water.

"Dude, don't even joke about something like that!" John laughed, standing up from the mat. I finished my stretching and he waited on me. I huffed, and joined him over by the wall of the gym.

"So, you and Casie are having a fight?" I asked. It was a rare moment for the two of them to get angry with each other. Over the years, before they had even thought about getting together, they had gotten into a few little arguments. But it was nothing that ever lasted longer than a few days, and they resolved it.

"Well, no," John said, "but Casie's not been herself lately. She's been angier than normal. Everything I say, everything I do seems to piss her off. And I have to walk around eggshells with her."

"Have you talked to her about it?" I asked, grabbing my towel up, swiping at the annoying beads of sweat rolling down my body.

"Lora is rubbing off on you," John smirked, and I punched his shoulder. "It's a good thing! But no, I wouldn't know what to say to her. It's not all the time she gets angry. Just every now and then, and in outburts. Other than that, we're fine."

"Fine?" I ask. "Describe fine. You still have yet to tell your best friend about the best part between you and Casie."

"You mean the mind-blowing, earth-moving, window-shattering sex?" John smiled, puffing his chest out. I laughed at the doe-eyed look on John's face, obviously remembering a night in particular. "I'll tell you all about it, if you tell me what really went down that first night you met Lora."

All thought squealed to a hault. I had never told John anything about that night, well not everything, and not the truth. I guess I owed it to him and what would it really hurt for him to know. I didn't know if Casie knew anything of that had gone on between us, but I felt sure that she did. And that was fine, but it made me feel guilty that John was left out in the dark.

"Only that we didn't have sex that night, and she passed out on me," I said, bracing myself for the tirade of laughter coming from John. I eyed him carefully, trying to read his face, but his expression was blank.

"Lora, passed out, on you," John said slowly. "Randy Orton, actually had a woman fall asleep on him?" I heard the amusement build up in his voice with each word, and sure enough, within seconds, he was kneeled over, holding on to his knees, gasping for air. I just groaned and walked away.

"Aw, hey I'm sorry!" he yelled, running to catch up. "It's just that it _is_ funny, even you have to admit. Randy Orton, self-proclaimed legend killer and ladies man finally had a woman fall asleep on him!"

I stood there, waiting for him to compose himself, because when he did, he would realize what I had done to—

"Wait a minute, if you didn't sleep with her, why didn't you tell her the truth?" John said, staring at me with accusing eyes. John and Lora have a special relationship. Even I can see that. They see each other like brother and sister. And John obviously will feel over protective over her. I saw it when Swagger was all over Lora; John had been so angry that he had gone to Vince, and told him everything. But if Lora forgives me for all of this mess, then that's all that matters; I didn't need John preaching at me.

"Well, first the woman passed out on me, and I lied to came to work with me, and then showed that she hated me. On top of that I knew that I felt something for her, so there was just never the perfect time to say 'Hey, by the way, we didn't have sex, so you don't have to hate me, but I still like you anyway'!" I ranted.

John gaped at me. If I was him, I would be gaping too. I didn't know what came over me. It must be from all of the built up tension. I ran both hands over my head.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"It's okay," John said, as we started out side, heading back to the car. "So, you and Lora? How is that going?"

I smiled at her name. "We're fine. Not as _fine_ as you and Casie, but Lora is worth the wait."

oo

I was in my locker room, having just sent a runner out for some more baby oil. I couldn't believe that I had let myself run out. Even though I was just confronting Edge, or Adam, tonight, and didn't have a match, I still felt weird without it on. I pulled my knees pads on, and laced up my boots, with my shirt laid out on the side, ready for me when I was. I heard the door creak open, and I sighed in relief. It was fifteen minutes after nine, and I liked to allow fifteen minutes for the oil to set in.

"It's about time," I said, spinning around to be greeted by the last person I expected.

"You were waiting for me?" Lora smiled, closing the door behind her.

"You weren't exactly the person I was expecting, but I'm always up for a visit from you," I said, holding my arms open for her. She slowly walked to me and stopped two feet in front of me. It was the first time I had seen her all day.

She was wearing a cotton green summer dress, which was sleeveless and scoped down around her chest and fell just above the knee. She matched her yellow beaded necklace with her strappy yellow sandals. Her hair was parted to the side, like always, and she had it straightened today. There was a small smile playing at her lips and her eyes were playing dancing in the light. She was up to something.

"I ran into a runner on my way here and," she said, removing her hand from behind her back. She was holding a bottle of baby oil. "I thought I would bring it to you."

I smirked at her and took the bottle from her and led her back to the middle of the room. I could smell the coconut, and it was all I could from not reliving the memory of that night. Coconut was her smell. Coconut was her. I uncapped the bottle of oil and tipped it over, but her hand grasped my wrist, pulling the bottle upright. I looked at her in confusion.

"I delegated my titantron room to the second in command tonight. I didn't feel up to it. So I have been hanging out with Casie and out watching the matches, and watched Casie beat the ever living mess out of Maryse to become the number one contender for the Diva's title," she ranted, and I waited for her to get to the point. She grabbed the bottle from my hands, and smiled up at me, and I could just make out the tinge of pink on her cheeks; she was trying to blush. "So, I came to see if you needed any help?" and she shook the bottle at me.

It clicked in my head what she was getting at; and it was dangerous, very dangerous. Her hands rubbing oil all over me, before I have to go on national television? I should say no. That was the logical thing to do. But I couldn't. Not when she was looking so gorgeous, standing here, offering. I might be making a mistake, but here I go. I smiled at her and motioned her on.

She squirted a generous amount of oil into her hands and began to apply it to my chest. I immediately felt the warmth of her on me. Her hands went over my throat, down across my shoulders, over my chest, and down my stomach. I could hardly think. I was trying my best to focus on Edge, but the picture of two small hands was all I seemed to see. She walked around me and began work on my back, in the same, slow motion as she had the front. Flashes of her nails digging into my skin crossed my mind, and I felt my body grow hot.

She pulled a chair up to us, and I took my cue and propped my leg up. She worked on my calf first, using both hands gentally squeezing as she moved up to my thigh. She poured more baby oil in her hands, and worked her way up from my knee, to the seam of my trunks. I had to force myself to breathe.

"Next," she murmured and I focus on not falling when I swapped legs.

I knew she could tell, especially from where she was angled, that she knew the effect she was having on me as she began on my other leg. I gripped the back of the chair, just to stay in touch with reality. _Almost done, _I told myself. I was doing my best keep the moan from escaping my throat.

"Finished," Lora whispered, standing up from between my legs. She didn't move, and she stared me in the eye. Suddenly she smirked at me, "Like I said, nice thighs."

And she turned on her heels and walked from the room. I gawked after her. If she was rubbing off on me, like John had said, than I was rubbing off on her; because that was something that I would have done. I perfected the art of tease, and she had just turned the tables on me. _She would pay for that one,_ I thought.

oo

Even though Adam and I are good friends, it felt good to get an RKO on after extra vicious spear from him last week. So, I took out some of my tension that Lora helped build up before my scheduled confrontation on Edge. I felt a little guitly afterwards, standing overhim, watching him writhe in pain. Of course, I don't remember him apologizing for his force on me, so I didn't think I owed him that in return.

I left the ring, and went in search for Lora. I found John and Casie in the trainer's locker room, after John got kicked in the head by Sheamus. Lora wasn't with them, and Casie told me that she had just left for the hotel. I was getting frustrated at this cat and mouse game. But I was going to follow her back to the hotel anyways. First I took a shower, to scrub off the baby oil she put on me, remembering the tantalizing feel of her hands and fingers on my chest, back, and legs. Then I gathered my bags and got to my rental car. It took me forever in the traffic of all the fans leaving the arena, but I weaved in and out of cars, ignoring the honks and angry yells. Once in the hotel, I got in the elevator, and hit the correct floor number and waiting for the painfully slow ride up, knowing that I had no control over this. I rushed to my room, pausing only at the other door in the room.

What if she locked it? Should I knock? Or just go on in? I made up my mind, and just tried the knob, and was happily surprised when it was unlocked, so I pushed it open and peeked inside. She wasn't in the room, but I heard sounds coming from the bathroom, so I knew she was here. I stepped in to the room, and leaned against the wall, crossing my arms. I heard the door click, and it opened slowly.

She didn't notice me at first. Lora was just in her oversized favorite sleep shirt and a pair of panties, and padded barefoot to the bed. I stared at her bare legs, before clearing my throat, watching her jump, nearly out of skin, a hand clinging to flesh just above her heart; I nearly laughed at the face she was making, with her eyes nearly bugging out of her head and her mouth in a perfect "o" shape.

"Did I scare you?"

She ran to me, slapping my shoulders, hard, "Randal Keith Orton! Don't you_ dare_ do that _again_!" I knew I was in trouble when she used my full name. It was like being yelled at by my mother.

"I'm sorry," I said, hoping I sounded sincere, as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She leaned into me, laying her head against my chest. I assumed that I was forgiven. I smiled down at her. That brought me to the reason that I came to her room. I led us to the bed and we sat down. "But you left the arena so quickly, and I wanted to talk to you about earlier," I said, raising an eyebrow at her. She stiffened and got quiet.

Lora scooted across to the edge of the bed, sitting Indian style, looking down at her lap. "Oh, well. I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what happened."

I reached out, and took her hand, pulling her to me. I lay back, taking her with me, and she rested her head on my chest. Again, I could smell the coconut. I took a deep breath, and dove on.

"You learned from the best. Me. But don't think that there will be any retribution," I whispered in her ear. I felt her shiver against me, causing a wave a heat to ripple from my head to my toes.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lora asked, in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Of course."

"What actually happened that night, you know, when we first met? Because I don't remember leaving the club." She would have to ask the one question that would stir up a memory that was I was trying to not think about all day and was failing miserably. But I would tell her the truth, and not in the brutal way, like I did with John this afternoon.

"I drove us back to my place, and we were laying in my bed, and you fell asleep on me," I laughed. I looked over at her and she looked mortified.

"Oh, my gosh! I am so sorry! I can not believe I did that!" She was blushing the sweetest shade of pink.

"Well, on your behalf, you were pretty drunk," I offered.

"I hope you know that I never do that. Ever."

"Oh, I do," I laughed. She nodded, content on that, "Because you kept saying 'I never do this ever' over and over again." She groaned and hid her face under a pillow. I pried the pillow away but she still had her eyes clamped shut. "Aw, I thought it was cute."

"Cute? Great, that makes me feel better," she groaned. I laughed and pulled her tighter into my arms.

We settled down in the pillows, and I hadn't realized just how tired I was when Lora turned in my arms, lying her head down on my chest, yawning into the night, cuddling up next to me.

"Do you want me to stay?" I asked. She nodded against my chest.

"Can I say something and it not ruin this moment?" she asked, hoped laced her voice.

"You can always tell me anything," I vowed.

"Randy, I want to be with you, and I love being around you, and being your girlfriend, but I don't think that I'm ready to go that far just yet," she whispered. I listened to her words, taking in her fears. But I did hear the words _I want to be with you._ "If you could just wait, alittle while longer; because I do want you Randy. You know that as well as I, but I'm just not ready. Please wait for me. Please?"

I tightened my grip around her waist and buried my face in her hair.

"You are worth the wait."

**Okay finished! Sorry for the wait! I've had some stuff going on, keeping me busy. I've got big stuff going on in the future, so don't wander off! And don't forget to review!! And I know you all have wanted to oil up Randy before a match like that!! I know I have!! I'm just saying!! :D REVIEW!!! Love you guys!!**

**Thanks to **_**Eisac Namhort, Duchan Mandic, Christina89, Jool, Dreamin'BIG, AshleyBabe86 and SuperStar89 **_**for the reviews!!!**


	13. Once Upon A Time In Mexico

**Wow, the reviews are shooting up!! I appreciate it so much! You don't even know! I love hearing from y'all, and I love sharing the Randy love! =D So thanks to **_**Eisac Namhort, Duchan Mandic, Christina89, JoolR, Dreamin'BIG, AshleyBabe86, SuperStar89, Viper-Desi, KimmieCena, Xandman216 and Thiala**_** for all the reviews! You guys keep me going! **

Chapter 13- Once Upon A Time In Mexico

**Lora**

I have never been to Mexico before, and here I was, in the middle of the General Mariano Escobedo International Airport, in Monterrey, Mexico, exiting a plane. Several other superstars, including Randy, John and Casie, were surrounded by fans and paparazzi for the Mexican tour. And unless you have been living under a rock for the past week or so, it was Cinco de Mayo. I have never seen an actual Cinco de Mayo celebration, yet one in an actual Mexico city. It was insane; I had no words to express what I was seeing. The only thing I had to compare it too was Mardis Gras, but this had a different atmosphere to it. It was oddly moving to see this man people decorated up and celebrating their nation's freedom.

While I waited on the other three, I gathered a few luggage racks and managed to track down all of Randy, Casie and John's suitcases, piled them on the racks and rolled them off to the side, along with mine. I sat on a hard wooden bench, watching several superstars sign autographs, smile and talk to their fans. My eyes found Randy, smiling down at several young boys wearing "RKO" shirts, and I just had to laugh. _Little lady killers in the making,_ I thought. It warmed my heart to see that my best friends and my boyfriend cared so much for the ones that made them who they are. I was once just like them, and it would have meant the world to me to have met my idols.

I was so consumed in my thoughts that I didn't know that my trio had managed to break free from the camera mob, and make their way back to me.

"Oh, Lora, you didn't have to get our stuff," Casie complained, grabbing her cart from the wall. I waved her off with a smile. "Thank you though."

"Yeah, thanks," John smiled, following Casie, getting his rack of luggage and began to trot off to the parking lot. Randy leaned over to me, kissing me softly on the cheek, wrapping an arm around my waist. His touch sent my heart into over-drive.

"You're welcome," I whispered to him, biting back the smile. I had stacked all of Randy's and my luggage on the same cart, so Randy pushed the rack after John, and I walked closely next to him. Once outside, I heard distant screaming. I looked around and there, beyond a barrier, were the same fans that had greeted us on our entrance. They still wanted to catch each glimpse of their favorite wrestler that they could.

"I saw you with those boys back there," I said, holding back my laughter of the future lady killers, "do you know how ecstactic that made them? Do you know that they will remember that for the rest of their lives?"

"Of course they will, I am the Legend Killer," Randy smirked, but I could tell he was joking. I smacked his arm playfully, rolling my eyes.

"I'm serious. When I was their age, I would have died if I would have gotten to see Sting or Shawn Michaels. You just made a permanent memory in their life. You do that every day, for thousands of people."

I could tell that he didn't really know what to say so just wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me tight to his body, planting a kiss in my hair. I sighed and snuggled closer to him, as we walked out into the fresh night air of Mexico.

oo

I woke up early the next morning; and early for me is just before my alarm clock goes off. I stretched and crawled out of bed. I had nothing planned for today. The non-televised Raw event was not until tomorrow night, so we had the day free. But I had a sneaking suspicision that the boys would want to work out. I picked out some my new clothes that I had bought on my shopping spree I went on with my first paycheck last week. I took Randy and I think he enjoyed the shopping trip more than I did, because he didn't take his hands off me for the rest of the night, and wouldn't let me sleep in my own room. Not that I minded all that much.

Randy was being such a sport about my not being ready to take that big step with him yet. When I had found out that we hadn't gone through with it yet, it changed my point of view some what. I still wanted him; oh how I wanted him. But it was how I wanted him. I wanted it to mean something. I didn't want it to be just like any other night for him. I wanted it to be special, if you pardon the cliché. And if he was willing to wait on me, then I hoped he wanted it that way too; or, at least, that was what I was telling myself.

I found one of Randy's pick's, a pink tank top with a flowery pattern on it, and a pair of black jean shorts, and headed to the bathroom for a shower. I was starting to feel the fatigue of traveling so much. I was getting sleepy around eight in the evening and it was hard to wake up. Randy told me that it would fade out once I got used to traveling so much, and my body built up the tolerance, and I hoped it was soon. I hated being so sleepy. I had to take showers every morning, no matter if I needed one or not, just to wash the sleep out of my body. Caffine wasn't strong enough.

Once, out of the shower, it was so tempting to lie back down, but as soon as that thought crossed my mind, the door next to my bed swung open. I have already gotten used sharing a wall with Randy, so when he decides to just pop in whenever he feels like it, it doesn't really bother me.

"Morning, Beautiful," he said, shutting the down behind him. I yawned in response. I opened my eyes to see him smirking at me. "Still not getting the hang of traveling yet?"

I raised my eyebrow at him and he laughed. "Not funny," I said. I opened my mouth, but a yawn took me off, and I was forced to wait it out, and resumed conversation, "I'm just so tired. Not even the shower helped this time."

Randy walked over and patted me on the head, and I glared up at him. "It gets better, young one." I swatted his hand away and murmured something about him being born without his mother being married, which caused him to bark out laughter. "I just came by to let you know that John and I are going to work out today."

"I figured that much," I laughed, "I'll just hang out with Casie today then."

"Oh, John told me to tell you that Casie was going to go to the doctor this morning," Randy said, just remembering. I crumpled. I had no other options for the day, so I guessed I was on my own; which meant I was stuck in the room all day.

"Yeah, I know she's not been feeling too well."

"But Adam said he wanted to hang out with you if that's cool?" Randy asked, smirking down at me. I looked up at him confused.

"Why?"

Randy shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I guess since we're friends, he feels that he should get know you and be friends with you too."

I laughed, and walked with Randy to the door, "Okay, just tell him to meet me in the lobby in thirty minutes."

"I will," and he hugged me tight, and buried his face in my hair. I breathed in deeply, taking in his Armani cologne, before he stepped away and back out of the door. "I'll call you later?"

I nodded at him, smiling and watched him walk down the hall and disappear around the corner. I went back to my room, and gathered my purse and finished getting ready for my spontaneous outting with Randy's friend, who wants to see if I was girlfriend material for Randy, Adam.

oo

The steel doors of the elevator slid open with a chime, and stepped out into the lobby, looking around for my afternoon entertainment. I spotted Adam sitting on an over-stuffed leather couch, facing the opposite direction of mine, looking out of the window. I steeled my nerves and walked up to him. I didn't know what to expect from him. John had accepted me immediately as his friend, but he didn't see me as Randy's girlfriend when we first started out. Adam did, so I felt like I had to pass some sort of test with him.

"Hi," I said, trying not to sound timid as I rounded the corner of the couch. He looked up at me, shaking his long blonde hair out of his eyes, and smiled.

"Hey, you ready?" Adam asked, standing up from the couch. He was wearing a pair of light jeans that looked as if they had seen their better days, what with holes in the knees and in others spots, with biker boots and a tight grey t-shirt and black leather jacket, even though it was the beginning of May, in Mexico. He was almost the opposite of Randy. Where Randy was picky in fashion, Adam wanted the air that said he didn't care. But I had the feeling that the clothes he was wearing added up to be more than my paycheck.

"Sure. Where are we going?" I asked, falling into step next to him as we headed out of the double glass doors of the hotel.

"Oh, just sight seeing I guess. Seeing as Randy is ditching both of us for John today, I figured it would be a good time for us to bad mouth him; unless you don't want to be fraternizing with the enemy?"

I laughed and looked over at him as he hailed a cab, "The enemy?"

"Well, Randy and I _are_ feuding right now, you know?" Adam chuckled.

"Well, maybe it's not fraternizing. Maybe I'm spying for Randy," I raised an eyebrow at him as a cab pulled up in front the hotel. Adam shot me a look of mock-scared as he walked around the cab and climbed in. I laughed and joined him.

The city of Monterrey, Mexico was beautiful. Usually, when you think Mexico, you think beaches. But not here; here, the town was built around some of the most beautiful peaks of mountains I have ever seen. The way they climbed to the sky, and the clouds swirled around them; it was simply majestic. In some places of the town, the town folk still used horse and carridge to get around. There were small stands made of wood set up here and there, selling artifacts special to their homeland. It was really a beautiful place. And Adam was really great company. It wasn't as awkward as I thought it was going to be. It was no wonder why Randy and he were friends; he was so easy to talk to.

"Are you hungry?" Adam asked, looking down at me as we walked down a crowded sidewalk, sidestepping another group of tourists. And as if on cue, my stomach growled at me angrily, and I nodded at him, and we began to look for a decent restaurant for lunch. We turned the corner and spotted "La Catarina", and walked in off the hot streets into the cool, air-conditioned restaurant.

We didn't have to wait long on a table, and soon we were seated, and gazing at menus. Of course, I had no clue what any of the menu meant. My extent of Spanish food was Taco Bell and just the Mexcian restaurants in the States. I cast Adam a quizitory glance and he smirked at me. The waiter came up to our table and asked for our drink order. Adam waved at me to go first. I hadn't even looked at the drinks. _What did they offer? I highly doubt they have sweet tea, _ I thought.

"Do you have Coke?" I asked, checking with the waiter.

"Si, ma'am," he answered me.

"Fine then, I'll have a coke." The waiter smiled at me and turned to Adam.

"I'll have a glass of Sangria," Adam said, and I gaped at him. The waiter left, leaving Adam and I alone, and I was still staring at him. He smiled at me.

"What?"

"It's only," I looked at my phone for the time, "12:05 in the afternoon."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's five o'clock somewhere. Besides, this is Mexico, and that's what they do. And we don't have a show tonight, so relax. I'd hate to tell Randy that he's got himself a prude for a girlfriend." He wriggled both eyebrows at me.

I laughed at him and rolled my eyes. "I knew there was a reason I liked Christian better between the two of you when you were in the Brood." Adam held a hand over his heart and his mouth dropped, and gasped.

"That was uncalled for!" he cried.

"Well, you called me a prude," I reminded him, sipping my coke the waiter had just dropped off at the table. Adam held up one hand, wagging a finger at me.

"No, I said that I would hate to tell Randy that. I haven't made up my mind about it yet," he contradicted. But I heard his voice waver, and soon we were both tearing up with laughter. And it was then, that I felt that whatever test it was I had to take for Adam, I had just passed with flying colors. And it wasn't just that either. I felt like maybe, I had another friend in the WWE.

oo

I sat in John's locker room, with Casie, waiting on the boy's as they got ready for their tag team match with Sheamus and Batista tonight. I didn't run the titantron room this past Monday, so, I was planning running it althrough the Mexico tour; I just didn't want to start feeling like I was slacking in any way. I loved being around Randy, and I loved getting to watch him wrestle, but I didn't need to do that on a Monday. Casie was going to accompany John ringside, and so I was sitting on a couch, watching my best friends and my boyfriend lace up their boots and adjust their knee pads for competition. Casie finished before the boys did and came to sit next to me on the couch. She looked so tired, and had the beginnings of circles under her eyes. Which reminded me about the doctor's visit she had gone to yesterday; I hadn't seen her at all since we arrived in Mexico.

"Hey, what did the doctor say?" I asked, turning on my spot to face her.

She just shrugged her shoulders. "They said I just have a urinary track infection. They gave me some antibiotics and said it should clear up in a few days."

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad," I said. "And a few days? Good, I hate seeing you not feeling good."

"Yeah, me too," Casie groaned, and laughed at her own complaining. I rolled my eyes at her, and made my way to the door to head to the titantron room, but before I could, the door swung open and Sheamus, or Stephen Farrelly, and Dave Batista walked in.

I groaned inwardly, and walked backwards, until I bumped into someone. I looked back and saw that Randy had moved behind me, and John was standing in front of Casie. And Casie must really not be feeling well, because she was not objecting to John shielding her.

"What are you doing here?" Randy's voice lashed out. Randy had told me that he didn't really like Stephen, and I knew his history with Dave.

"We just came to wish you good luck," Stephen said, in his annoying Dublin accent. Just like with Swagger's voice, it made my skin crawl. "Because you're going to need it Orton."

I felt Randy's muscles move against my back as he reacted to his words. I pushed back up against him, trying to make him feel my thoughts, and know that this isn't the time to react. Just take it out on him in the ring. But they weren't done talking; Dave sauntered up next to Stephen, and stared down John. And I saw his eyes move from John to Casie.

"How's the back?" he asked greasily. The presence of Randy was gone, and I swivled on the spot to see Randy man-handling John, grabbing him by the chest, holding him back. I had had a short fuze when they walked in, but now they had lit it, and I was ready to blow. I turned on the two of them, getting about two feet from them. I placed my hands on my hips and shook my hair out. I glared up at Dave.

"I am just about tired of you; hearing about you, seeing you, hearing you whine and complain all the time. Why don't you go get your Viagra refilled and go have the important meeting with your left hand, because, let's face it, that's the only thing that really cares about you!"

I heard the gasps from behind me and I saw the shock and anger on the face of Dave, and I guess it should have intimidated me, but it didn't. I matched him glare for glare. I heard a snicker coming from Stephen's direction, and I rounded on him.

"Don't get me started on you! I mean seriously, do you even go outside? At all? I feel like I need sunglasses to even look in your direction. And you think you are so intimidating? The best move you have is kicking someone in the head. Really? That's the best you could come up with? It just looks like you tried out for a danceline somewhere and they turned you down, so you decided wrestling was your best bet!"

That wiped the smile right off his face, and I had two of the biggest superstars staring down at me, glaring daggers into my body. But I was riding the aderinaline rush out to the very end. I took a deep breathe and carried on with my rant. I was beyond stopping at this point.

"So, why don't you two just mosy on along out of here, go kiss each other's asses some more, before it's time for ya'll to actually get the hell beat out of you!" And I pointed to the door. At first I didn't think they were going to move, but I guess they counted the odds with John and Randy still behind me, they slowly backed out of the room. I slammed the door shut after their retreating forms.

I let out a soft yell of frustration as I spun around see the shocked faces of John, Casie and Randy. "Please tell me that ya'll beat them tonight?" I hoped so; otherwise I had just made an empty threat.

John nodded his head slowly. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was open just the slightest. Casie mirrored his image almost exactly, except for the humor I saw trying to break through. Randy stepped away from them, and walked in a haze in my direction. I glared up at him, anger still pulsing through my veins.

"What?" I snapped at him. I felt his hands come to rest on my hips, pulling in contact with his body.

"That was the single sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life."

I felt my face turn beet red and my heart pound against my ribcage, just at his words. I backed away from him, hearing the laughter coming from John and Casie, the shock of my outburst wearing off and the humor setting in. I kept eye contect with Randy until I reached the door. Smirking at me, he turned his back and headed back towards our best friends and I headed towards my job.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long! I hoped you liked and as for Sheamus's accent, I have no clue, so I say it's real.. lol REVIEWS good lord! I got em! Thank you guys soo much!! I love you!! Keep em coming!! **


	14. Little Secrets

**Love to my reviewers, **_**Eisac Namhort, Duchan Mandic, Christina89, JoolR, Dreamin'BIG, AshleyBabe86, SuperStar89, Viper-Desi, KimmieCena, Xandman216 and Thiala! **_**You guys rock! **

**So, who else was scared to death that Vikki Guerrero was going to be the new General Manager? Uh, I was freaking out, and did NOT want to hear "EXCUSE ME!" on my Monday nights. But good ole' Randy scared her off… =D Overall, not a bad Raw… Kept us on our toes. **

Chapter 14- Little Secrets

The whole first day we spent in Pittsburg after we arrived by plane from Mexico, Randy and I spent shopping; and it wasn't for recreational purposes. The airlines had lost my luggage. In the whole month that I had dealt with planes and airlines and travel companies, never have I felt so angered towards that specific airline. I even made a phone call to Vince, warning him never to use that line again, potentially costing the airline millions of dollars. That made me feel better about my missing luggage.

"Do you need me to help with anything?" Randy asked, while riding in the cab to the local shopping mall. I knew he meant did he need him to give me any money. The WWE paid well, but I had spent quite a bit of my last check on the clothes that the airline was trying to find.

"No, Vince gave me an extension from my next check to get a couple outfits and a few things I would need until those idiots find my stuff," I grumbled. But as soon as I lashed out, I suddenly felt bad for my attitude towards him when he was only trying to help. It wasn't his fault that the people that ran the airlines were stupid. "Thank you though."

By the time Randy and I made it to the hotel, checked into our usual adjoining rooms, and settled in, it was getting late in the evening. I had managed to get quite a few outfits for the amount of money I had. I didn't shop like Randy did, and I could tell that he didn't like it. When I walked into the store, I looked for the sale and clearance racks first. Randy didn't have to care about the price, but I had a range, and that was okay. I didn't have a problem with that. I did let him buy me a few things, because, even though, I told him he didn't have too, he insisted; and I didn't want to hurt him or be rude by continuously turning down his offers. And let's face it, Randy could have a good eye when he wanted too; like the gorgeous pair of purple sandals he picked out for me.

I took an extra long shower, trying to ease the troubles out of my tense muscles with the steaming water. I waited until the tips of my fingers and toes started to prune and wrinkle up before I shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. I headed back to the bed, and picked up the shirt Randy gave me of his to sleep in. I smiled to myself as I slipped it over my head and towel dried my hair. After brushing my teeth, I exhaustedly climbed into bed, checking my phone to make sure that my alarm was turned on; but I noticed I had a voicemail and a missed call. A missed call from an unknown number. I couldn't think who it could be as I hit the voicemail button, waiting to hear the message. But I never expected the voice to echo on the other end. It made my heart stop.

"_Lora, hey it's me. I'm going to be in Pittsburg tomorrow, same time as you, so I'm going to stop by and see you. You can't run from me at your new job. We need to talk."_

I hung up my phone and threw it across the room.

oo

When I woke up the next morning, it took me a few minutes to realize why I hadn't slept well, and why I was on edge. Until I remembered the voicemail and the voice of a man that haunted my dreams all night. I fell back against my pillows, covering my face with my hands. Today was going to be hell. I jumped at the sudden sound of the door opening across the room. I peeped through my fingers, watching Randy walk into my room, dressed in his basketball shorts and tank top. He smiled at my usual morning disheveled appearance.

"Are you going to sleep all day?" he asked, smirking down at me from the foot my bed. I groaned.

"What time is it?" I asked, sitting up, trying to show that something was wrong.

"Fifteen til eleven."

I gaped at him. _Had I really slept that long?_ _Where was my alarm? _I crawled out of my bed and went to the spot where I threw my phone last night. I found it in three pieces in the corner. The back had come off and the battery had jarred loose. It was off. I sighed, and slowly reassembled my phone. I was glad that Randy didn't ask any questions, and just raised his eyebrow at me.

I knew I should tell him about the phone call, but I just didn't know where to start. I shook my head, and decided to wait until later in the day, when I had time to wake up and build up nerve to deal with the situation more.

"Oh, and the airlines called Vince this morning. They said that your luggage will be delivered to the arena tonight before the shows over," Randy said, sitting on the corner of my bed, watching me pace around the room, sifting through the small supply of clothes.

"Thank God," I mumbled, still distracted. Randy sighed, and stood up, and before I knew it, his arms were wrapped around my waist, and I was being pulled back into him. I tensed, feeling that I would say too much with thinking if I was in his arms too long. He rested his head on the side of mine, brushing his lips against my hair. I felt his breathe hit my ear.

"After Raw, why don't you come over to my room and stay with me? I've been known for mind-blowing back massage here and there, and I might spare one for you; make you forget everything with this damn airline."

I shivered against him. And even though my mind was somewhere else entirely, my heart, my body, was right here, wrapped up in Randy. I couldn't have said "no" if I wanted to. I nodded weakly, closing my eyes. I heard him chuckle softly and then his body was gone. I didn't know he had disappeared until I heard the click of a door. I spun around and I was alone. I sighed in frustration and headed for the bathroom, to get ready to head to the arena with two things on my mind: Randy and his room, and that damn voicemail.

oo

I was headed to John's locker room later that evening. I was still waiting on the visit, because I knew that voice, and I knew that this was serious. But I had calmed down a great deal from this morning. I didn't jump every time I saw Randy, or every time he walked by. And my luggage was delivered about half an hour ago, so all and all, an improvement of my day so far. I pushed the door out of my way and stepped into John's locker room, spotting Casie on one end of the couch, clutching her side in laughter, and John on the other end, on his laptop computer, squinting at the screen as if it was getting smaller by the second.

"What is going on?" I asked, eyeing the both of them. John looked up with an immense wave of relief.

"Oh Lora! Come help me!" He waved me over, and I joined them on the couch, and I looked at the screen to see what he needed help with. He had been staring at a webpage that was mainly blue, with bold lettering and a bird on it.

"You're setting up a Twitter account?" I mused. I heard Casie giggle from beside me. It was kind of funny. The idea of John Cena tweeting was hilarious.

"Don't judge, just help me please," he grumbled. I shoved against his shoulder and set on to help create his Twitter account. We decided on just simple, one picture, and basic name as to not over do it. It wasn't any time, after the site had announced that John was on Twitter, that he had a couple thousand followers.

"Damn, that was fast," John said, sounding amazed.

I laughed. "Yeah, people really get into tweeting. Be careful John. It's addicting." John waved me off as he tweeted for the first time. I turned to Casie, and she rolled her eyes at him and we both laughed at John's expense. I slid down the couch, while John was packing his computer up, and sat with Casie.

"How are you feeling? Any better?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No. I don't know if the medicine hasn't started working yet, but it's been several days. It even seems like it's gotten worse. My stomach hurts all the time, and I'm getting this weird leg pain."

"Leg pain? With a urinary track infection?" I was confused. Though I had never studied medicine even that sounded off to me. I had never heard of that before. "That's a new one. If it's not better a little bit by Wednesday, I'd go to another doctor."

"Oh, I plan on it," Casie said, laughing, even though I knew that she was in pain.

oo

Have you ever heard the phrase "like nails on a chalkboard"? Well, I met a woman tonight whose voice fit that description to a "T". Vikki Guerrero. I had missed the months where she was interrum General Manager last year, to my mercy apparently, and I didn't know who she was. Edge, or Adam, was using her for one night only, trying to bring her back as the permanent manager. I was secretly happy that it was already planned out that she was to resign in fear of Randy, because I don't know what I would have done, having to listen to her grinding voice bellowing over the microphone each and every Raw.

The show started out with Randy coming out, talking about Edge's offer last week to reunite their past tag-team. Then I hit Meatloaf's music, one of my favorite songs "Paradise By The Dashboard Light", and I sang along to myself as I watched him walked down the ramp and joined Randy in the ring. He was here to promote his new album. I was excited to see him on the show, but the song's he wanted Randy to use as his theme song was hilarious. I could see Randy nearly losing it, and nearly laughing, a few times, before gaining his "viper" composure. And it wasn't too long after that, an "RKO" had Meatloaf lying in the ring, and Randy was punished, by Vikki, with a two on one handi-capped match between Edge and a partner of his choosing. I didn't know who it would be yet, but I knew that Randy would win, sending Vikki packing.

Unfortunately, my trash talking with Dave and Stephen, while we were in Mexico, had circled around to bit me; well, John. John had come out to announce that his stipulation with Dave at Over the Limit, another Pay-Per-View, would be an "I Quit" match. Which simply meant that either John or Dave had to make the other say the words, "I quit." Which I thought was a rightful choice for John to make; I mean, didn't his shirt say "Never Give Up"? I never knew a situation where John gave up. But then John called out Stephen, or Sheamus, and that's where things went wrong. As Sheamus charged the ring, Batista came from the crowd. I watched in horror as John held his own for a short while, but the number's game got him quickly. They took turns kicking and throwing blows at John's head. He was helpless. Sheamus set John up for the only good thing he had, and kicked him in the head. I groaned and covered my eyes. I heard before I saw the help arrive.

The fans stood to their feet, screaming and cheering, and my heart soared as Mark Henry and Tamara ran to the ring, and came to John's aid just as Batista was getting ready for his devastating Batista bomb. Tamara slid into the ring, and ran to John, while Mark took care of Dave. Sheamus, the coward, slithered away from the ring out of harm's way of the hundred plus pound man of Mark Henry. Together, Tamara and Mark were able to get John to his feet and get him out of the ring. Tamara picked up his title belt, hung it over her shoulder, and walked John back behind stage. I paged my second in command, David, and relieved my duties to him for a while so I could go check on John.

I met up with John and Casie, with Mark, in the trainer's locker room, and John was lying down on a cot, while the trainers worked about him. Casie sat at his side in a chair that she had pulled up, and I heard her fuming about Dave and Stephen. The words coming from her mouth would have made a sailor blush. It would have been a lot funnier if John wasn't grunting and groaning in pain.

"John, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said to those idiots last week," I apologized, feeling guilty for the beating he just took. "My temper just got the better of me, and you paid for it."

"Lora, it's not your fault," John said, through his pain. "It's all in the storyline. They just used excess force because none of us like each other. And I found your comments to be rather amusing, so don't apologize for them."

"Hey, John, you alright?" I turned to see Randy heading towards us. I shifted on my feet, smiling at him, thinking for the first time today, about his offer to share his room tonight. I don't know what brought on the sudden memory of this morning, but I was intently fighting off the blush it caused.

"I'll be alright… Nothing a good gym session can't fix," and we all smirked at him. John was nothing but resilient.

"Do you mind if I steal Lora?" Randy asked, wrapping his arm around my waist. My blushed broke free and turned my cheeks a bright shade of pink when John laughed at us, and wagged both of his eyebrows at us. I let Randy pull me away from my best friends and out of the locker room.

"What's up?" I asked, once we were clear of all ears.

"Does there have to be a reason for me to want to see my girlfriend?" Randy asked, chuckling softly in my ear, causing goose bumps to erupt all over my skin. "But Adam sent me to get you. He said that someone's looking for you."

My chest chilled to the bone. And if it wasn't for Randy's arms around my body, I would've stopped walking.

"Who?" I managed to choke out.

Randy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. He said it was just some guy asking to speak with you."

"Oh," I said, my mind turning, trying to think of how in the world I was going to get out of this, "thanks for telling me. But don't you have a match to go get ready for? I'm sure this is just a guy from the airlines, checking up on my luggage. You need to go prepare."

"That's alright. I wouldn't miss you blowing up on someone again, after what I saw last Friday on Dave and Stephen. Besides, I'm already oiled up, no thanks to you, and there's really nothing else for me to do but wait."

Damn. As much as I wanted him around me all the time, this was not one of those times. He picks now to get un-busy and attach himself to me. Great. Just wonderful. I felt like I was walking the proverbial plank as he took me to my visitor. I heard every sound my shoes made on the cement floor, and I heard each breathe taken by Randy, I heard my heart pounding in my ears. I felt very sure that if my heart didn't slow, I would have a panic attack, like in the elevator, and soon. I suddenly couldn't stand the feel of Randy's arms on me. I subtly slipped from his grip and just walked beside him. I felt like my acting skills where improving, because I don't think he thought anything of my actions, and just went along walking in what he thought was a comfortable silence.

We rounded a corner and I spotted Adam in his infamous wrestler's pants, already for his match against Randy tonight. His long blonde hair was slicked back, out of his face, and he was trying to get focused. This would be his first big match since he was drafted to Raw, and he would try to make himself, though Randy would win out over him. But my eyes caught the sight of the man standing directly to his left. He had kept his promise in his voicemail. I wanted to turn around and run in the opposite direction, but my feet had it in for me, and carried me forward.

He wasn't as tall as Randy or Adam, and he wasn't as built either. But his face, staring at me with those eyes, did the one thing that no one here has managed to do; intimidate me. Those brown eyes that I knew so well, staring at me with that hard look sent an unpleasant shiver down my spine. I shook my head, regaining my composure, refusing to let him just show up and ruin what I worked so hard for.

"Lora, this is Erik Gilbert. He says he knows you?" Adam said, as Randy and I stopped in front of them. I didn't say anything, just stared into his eyes. I couldn't believe that he was here. _What did he want?_

"I had to get your attention somehow, Lora," he spoke, his voice just a silky and greasy as it was on the phone. It made my stomach churn.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Randy asked in a low voice, narrowing his eyes at Erik. I closed my eyes and turned my head away from the scene I knew was about to explode before me. Somewhere in the back of my mind I thought, _some things are just too good to be true. _

"Erik Gilbert, Lora's fiancé."

My eyes popped open at that, in indignance, but the damage was done. I heard the exhale of breath from Randy behind me, and I saw the look of utter shock on Adam's face. I wheeled around on the spot, to face Randy, and my heart broke. I will never forget the look on extreme hurt mingled with anger on his face. It was burned into my brain. Randy's eyes roamed over my own face, and I could practically see all the pieces clicking into place for him, all my weird behavior all day, and misreading my shocked expression for a guilty one.

"Randy," I started, reaching out for his arm. My fingertips got within an inch and he yanked it back, as if he was revolted of my touch. I gasped and I felt the moisture welling up in my eyes. He's never shied away from my touch. "Randy?"

He started backing away from me, stumbling slightly, until he couldn't stand the sight of me anymore, and turned on his heel, and began stalking off. "Randy!" I yelled after him. He had to listen to me. "Stop!" But he didn't. He ignored me completely. I felt my heart break as I watched him retreat down the hall. After everything he'd put me through, I'd just hurt him. But he wouldn't listen to me. I was going to have to make him listen to me. I had just decided to go after him; I had even started walking in his direction, when I heard my name being called out after me.

"Miss Pierce! We're having a problem in the titantron room!" I turned to see lower ranked technician running towards me. Today was not my day. I could go after Randy, and try to fix this, and then lose my job because something went horribly wrong in my room, or I could go fix my room and let things get worse with Randy and have it get to where he won't ever talk to me again. Sounds like a win/win situation to me.

"I'll be there in a minute," I called out to him, and he ran back in the direction he came from. Then I rounded on Erik. "I will deal with you later. Don't you leave this arena, you hear me?" He smiled down at me in a condescending way that sent a red cloud of anger over my eyes. I decided to deal with him now. He had probably just ruined my relationship with Randy, and adding that to the pile of everything else he's ruined in my life, he's had this coming.

"Erik, I don't know why you came here, but I'm glad you did. It gives me the opportunity to tell you things that I have never been able to before. For instance, you're an ass. You're a controlling, manipulative, son of bitch. Maybe that's why I left you. And you're ruining my reputation, going around saying that I was ever stupid enough to consider marrying you!" I didn't realize I was screaming, or trying to hit him, until I felt Adam's arms holding me back. All I could see was Randy's hurt, and all I could feel was his hurt; and this idiot caused it. And I wanted to cause him the same amount.

"Look, I just want you to come home. I'm sorry," Erik crooned.

"Yeah? Sorry? Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you laid your hands on me!" I yelled, and yanked myself out of Adam's grip. I had just admitted out loud, what I hadn't said to anyone. And from what I could gather, there were about thirty people around. I could feel my nerves unraveling, and I knew I needed to get away from him, and I needed to be myself. "Leave the building now, or I will have security escort you out."

oo

The problem in the titantron room was that my second in command had delegated his duties to someone who did not know how to do his job, and the timing was all wrong for the last match entrances, and I was barely able to get it fixed in time. That was the last time I was going to place David in charge and I was even going to have a word with Vince about him later. But, having to sit in the titantron room, I had to watch the last match; which was Randy Orton vs Edge and Ted DiBiase Jr. I could tell that he wasn't able to fully get into character, because he was still so upset with me. But in a way, that made him in perfect character, because towards the end, when he was stalking Vikki, after the match, he was so angry looking. I knew that he was not acting, and that he was venting off for the world to see that I had hurt him, which broke my heart even more. I locked up the titantron room and headed back to John's locker room. My calls to his cell phone were being ignored, which was a dig on my heart even more. I was on special look out, because if I even saw a glimpse of Randy, I was going to run after him and make him listen to me. But nothing. I sighed, closing my eyes. Which was a mistake, because I did run into somebody, Adam.

"Oh hey," I said miserably.

"Hi."

I suddenly had an idea of how to pass a message on to Randy. "I know you hate me right now, but will you please tell Randy to not lock the door tonight?"

Adam looked at me in confusion. "What?"

"Please, just tell him. He'll know what I mean," I said, and began to walk around him.

But Adam caught me by the arm and turned me around. "And I don't hate you. I'm still you're friend." I stared up at him, not sure I heard him right. I really needed someone to believe me outright, without asking any questions, and he was here, providing that. And I was grateful. I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. "Thank you. So much."

As I walked the path to John's locker room, I was really counting on Randy's tendency to keep things to himself and privacy, especially when it involved him being hurt. And I was right on the money. When I opened the door of the locker room, Casie and John were gathering their things, getting ready to leave for the hotel.

"Oh hey Lora," Casie said, looking up from her bag as she zipped it shut. She looked over at John, who was playing on his phone. She huffed.

"What are you doing now? Are you ready?" I looked back and forth between the two, already missing what Randy and I have. Or had. He wouldn't even talk to me, refused to look at me. I don't see how I was going to fix this.

"Almost. I'm tweeting." That brought me out of my miserable thoughts with a laugh. It's amazing what the thought of John Cena tweeting can do for the soul. Move over chicken soup, here comes John Cena's tweets. But nothing good ever lasted long, and thoughts of Randy drifted into my head, and how would I tell my best friends that Randy and I are… well, what are Randy and I? God, I needed to talk to him.

"Casie, can you spend the night with me? Please?" I asked, hoping she, and only she, could see the desperation in my eyes. I really needed to talk to her, after I spoke with Randy, and tell her what was going on.

"Of course," Casie said, giving me a look that spoke the words her mouth didn't, and I flashed her warning glance not to say anything until later.

oo

I stood in front of the adjoining door, frightened to death to try it out. What if it was locked? That would tear me up. I know I couldn't manage if Randy refused to talk to me. The door being locked was one end of extremities. The other being it was open; which meant I had to face him, anger and hurt and all. I didn't know how to prepare myself for that. Thinking about it was one thing, but actually seeing it was another. But I knew I had to try. I would never be able to sleep or get any rest if I didn't try. I had told Adam to pass the message, and I trusted him too. I slowly wrapped my fingers on the cold knob and took a deep breath, and twisted it.

It was open. I didn't know whether to be happy or scared. But I steeled my nerves and pushed the door open just enough to let myself in. I turned around on the spot and saw that Randy was propped up on the bed, watching TV. He didn't acknowledge my presence, just continued flipping through the various channels. He wasn't going to make this easy. Not one bit. I took a deep breath, and slowly exhaled, trying to steady my beating heart.

"Randy, I--" but he just turned the TV off, and stood up. The movement was so quick, it took my breath from my body, and all thought from my mind.

"Don't. Not right now," Randy said, he voice soft and ragged. "Don't come in here with some excuse and just think things are going to just go back to the way they were. Because they can't. Whoever that man was to you, knew someone that you saw fit to hide from everyone here. Do we really even know you? I've never heard you name anyone in your family." He was looking at me as if he was seeing me for the first time. And I knew that the moisture in my eyes was welling up at a dangerous rate, but I couldn't muster up enough energy to care.

"We aren't going to be okay tonight. We aren't going to be okay for awhile. You are going to have to give me time on this. But not tonight. Tonight is not okay."

I felt the first tear slide down my cheek as I just stared into the broken blue eyes of Randy. I nodded stiffly and left the room, closing it behind, hearing it lock shut. I sighed, staring up at the ceiling, letting the tears fall freely and waited for Casie to come keep me company.

**A/N So sad! Poor Randy! Poor Lora! I really don't have much to say in this note, but let me know (in reviews!) if you like/don't like what you've read! Oh, did I mention to REVIEW! Lol love you guys!**


	15. Up In The Air

**I don't like writing unhappiness as much as you don't like reading it, trust me. Lol, but I must! But I must thank **_**Eisac Namhort, Duchan Mandic, Christina89, JoolR, Dreamin'BIG, AshleyBabe86, SuperStar89, Viper-Desi, KimmieCena, Xandman216, Thiala and Barnsley Gal 09**_** for the reviews! Spread the word around, and get others reading! =D**

Chapter 15- Up In The Air

"So, you were engaged, to this Erik guy, and he showed up, and now Randy thinks you lied to him?" Casie asked, sitting across from me on the bed. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair in frustration.

"I guess, I mean, I really don't know what he's thinking. He won't even talk to me. Or give me a chance to say anything!"

"Well, that sounds like Randy," Casie murmured, shaking her head softly. I looked at her, desperate for a solution for this mess. My brain didn't seem to want to comprehend that Randy was just in the other room, and the only thing keeping us apart was piece of metal and a hot temper.

"He told me 'it wasn't going to be okay tonight or tomorrow'. That he needed time," I didn't say what I was really thinking. If I spoke that I thought that it was over between us, then it would make it too real for me to handle at this moment, and I might just have a complete breakdown. And I don't cry, if I can help it, in front of my friends. I had made a promise to myself.

"I know it's going to be tough, but I think the best thing to do, is to do what he asks. Give him some time to cool down. Trying to talk to him now, would only make things worse. I know Randy," Casie, chewing on her lower lip, her brows knitted in thought.

"But, if he would just listen to me, let me tell him that I'm _not _engaged, especially to Erik, he wouldn't be so angry!" I complained, getting angry just at the thought of Randy's stubborn streak. He could be so hard-headed some times.

"Okay, I'm not saying this because I'm on his side or anything, because I'm your best friend, but, like I said, I know Randy. But anyway, with Randy, or all of us, we live such fast pace lives, that when someone joins it, like you did, and we spend nearly everyday together, a relationship or friendship builds fast. We just assume that we talk about, and learn about everything else about someone; because half the time, we have nothing to do to pass the time but talking. I imagine that Randy felt that you would've told him something like this before now. Do you see what I'm saying?"

I gaped at her. In a way it made sense, but in another, it blew my mind. "Really? That's why he's angry at me? Because he expected me too?"

Casie held up her hands at me, trying to slow my tirade, "Hey, you can't take it hard on him. He's been doing this business for many years. I don't think he would know how to build a relationship any other way."

oo

I didn't know who I was going to ride with to Jamestown, New York, for our non-televised Raw event, and I had already decided to call a Greyhound bus service. I didn't want to come between John and Randy's friendship and I knew that Randy wouldn't want me in the same car as him. I would miss traveling with Casie though. I hadn't traveled without her since I started my job.

I was flipping through the local phonebook, looking for phone numbers for bus stations, when there was a knock on the door. I sighed and sat asided the heavy book and walked to the door. I was surprised to see Adam standing on the opposite side.

"Hey," I said, not really knowing what else to say. I was confused on why he was here.

"How are you?" he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. I sighed and leaned against the door frame. I could've lied through my teeth and said "fine", and put on a brave face, but I just didn't have the enegry. And I didn't feel like I had too with Adam.

"Been better. One good thing is that I didn't need to use the air conditioner last night thanks to the cold front coming from the room next door," I grumbled.

Adam cracked a small smile, "He'll come around." Yet, his words held no comfort for me. "Anyway, that is kind of the reason I stopped by. I was wondering if you would like to ride with us to Jamestown today? Since things are still tense with you guys and all…"

That took me by surprise. But I tried not to stand around gaping like a fish out of water too long and look like a fool. "Us?"

He nodded, "Yeah, me and Matt Korklan, you know Evan Bourne, and his girlfriend. She's new to the business, just got signed a week ago, and I figured you two would have something in common, both being new and all."

I smiled at him. The decision was not hard; the choice between hanging out with a friend, in a clean car, with people that I knew, or would know, or a smelly, disgusting Greyhound with strangers that I wouldn't be able to get away from if they had some sort of violent reaction to someone else.

"Yeah, okay, thanks. I have to admit, that your offer sounds a lot better than my original bus ride idea," I mused, internally shivering at the thoughts that still ran through my head of a certain Sandra Bullock movie.

"Hmm, really? A bus? I'm glad I arrived when I did then," Adam laughed.

"Yeah, me too."

When he left, I looked around my room, not really having much to pack. After my luggage had been lost by the airlines, and I bought a few outfits, I didn't have to unpack anything when my suitcases arrived yesterday. My bags sat untouched in the corner from where I brought them in last night. So, I just gathered up the things I had bought, and slipped them in my smallest bag; not letting my hands rest too long on the items Randy had bought me, because it was just too painful to think about him right now. I gathered all my bags and headed down to the lobby to check out of my room. There wasn't a line to check out, and I was finished before the time Adam said he was going to be in the lobby, so I toted my stuff to a nearby sofa, sat down, waiting for him. I didn't pay any attention to the chimes of the elevator, the voices around me, or even to the people around me. So I didn't notice when Casie came up behind me.

"Hey, there you are. You weren't in your room." I jumped a little at the sound of her voice. I turned my head to look up at her. But my eyes were magnetically drawn behind her, to the spot at the front desk where two tall, muscular men stood, speaking with the clerk. John and Randy. My heart jumped to my throat and started beating in my ears. I nodded and forced my attention on Casie.

"Yeah, I've already checked out."

"Oh okay, so you about ready to go?" she asked. I bit my lip, chewing it slightly.

"Um, I had thought about riding with Adam today."

"Oh." I could tell she wasn't happy with that. "Yeah, I can understand why. John asked Randy to ride with us, and I know he said yes."

"I'm sorry," I said, really wishing that the situation was different that I could ride with them. But I remember the last time Randy and I were on the outs with each other and a car ride was involved. It had been awkward for me then, and I was the one upset with Randy, or rather, his actions. I couldn't imagine how it had made him felt, being completely ignored and not being able to escape. And we weren't even together then.

"Hey, are you ready?" John asked, joining Casie's side. Casie nodded, whispered something in John's ear, then walked to over me and bent down to give me a swift hug. I noticed John giving me a slightly frustrated look. I mouthed him an "I'm sorry" before they walked off. I sighed, resting my head in my hands, propping my elbows on my knees.

"So, you're riding with Adam?" My heart nearly stopped beating at the sound of his voice. I lifted my head from my hands slowly, afraid to make any sudden movements. Randy stood over me, looking down with a blank face. Something for which I was glad for. Anything was better than the look of hurt on the extremely gorgeous features of his. I simply nodded; I couldn't bring myself to say anything. "Good. You have a ride."

He continued to look down at me, staring me in the eye with those piercing blue eyes, but as if he realized what he was doing, he ducked his head and turned on his heel, and began to walk away. Seeing his retreating form is when I found my voice.

"Randy!" I watched as he stopped short, his shoulders tensing. I walked over to him, leaving my spot from the couch. I remember what Casie had said last night, but I had to talk to Randy. He had to know the truth. "Randy, we need to talk."

He slowly turned around, his eyes were guarded. "Lora, I asked you for some time."

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "I know you did, but Randy this is ridiculous! You have to know that I wasn't with Erik."

"I have to?" Randy repeated. "I don't know anything about your past life before the WWE. You won't talk about it."

"I know, and I'm sorry that you feel like I have been holding back from you, I really am. But you won't even give me a chance to do it now!"

"Today is not the time. Here is not the place. Lora, not right now." Randy began to turn away from me, and I got angry. Angry at him, angry at myself, and angry at Erik. And that pushed me to say something that was probably not going to make the situation any better.

"I gave you the benefit of the doubt, Randy, when you lied to me about that first night. I came to you, and let you explain your reasons. The least you could do is do the same for me," I said, lowering my voice to soft whisper, making sure that he would have to pay attention. And pay attention he did. I saw his jaw clamp shut with anger, and the muscles flex beneath the skin. He spun around, getting in my face.

"_This _is nothing like _that_!" Randy spat at me venomously as he glared into my eyes. But I wouldn't back down. I matched his glare, and pushed away all thought of leaping into his arms and ravishing him in the hotel lobby. Like he said, this was not the place. This time when he turned on his heel to leave, I let him. And even though I felt my heart tug painfully as he walked away, I didn't call out for him.

"Is everything okay?" I jumped at the sound of another voice and turned to see Adam standing behind me. I groaned and walked over to grab up my luggage.

"Yeah, just Randy being a stubborn ass is all." Adam chuckled softly.

"He's been known for that sometimes," he commented, "but like I said earlier, he'll come around."

I rolled my eyes, mainly at his words, but partly to disfuse the moisture that was settling there since Randy walked away. I motioned to Adam that I was ready and we headed out the same doors Randy just exited, and made our way to Adam's rental. I took advantage of the silent walk to gather my emotions, get them in check and back under my control, so that I wouldn't look like a complete fool in front of some people that I hardly knew. By the time Adam and I arrived at the SUV, I felt sure that I was going to be okay; for today at least.

Two people were already mingling around the car, shoving bags in the back. One of them I knew. Evan Bourne, or really, Matt Korklan. Matt wasn't that much taller than myself, but considering all the high-flying moves that he bases his WWE character off of, it's not such a bad thing. He had that cute, boy-next-door look with his short spikey dark brown hair, his brown eyes and that bright smile; any mother would want their daughter to bring him home. And I assumed that the girl next to him was his girlfriend that Adam told me about, the newly signed Diva to Raw. She was about my height, and also had red hair, but hers was a brighter shade and was streaked with blonde highlights and was cropped beneath a little below her jaw. Her body was lean and tone. A natural tone, not the kind you would think hours of a gym would create. Her skin was fair, but not pale; it was light, with just the light touch of the sun. She turned around to face us and I noticed that she had bright blue eyes that stood out against here skin and contrasted against Matt's brown ones. And also like Matt, she had a kind face. I could see why they were together without them even saying a word.

"Hey guys," Adam said, as we approached the SUV. He lifted his luggage into the back and asked me for mine. Together, we loaded our luggage into the back, and shut the trunk.

"Hey," Matt said. "You're Lora, right? I've seen you around a few times."

I nodded and smiled at him. This was weird. This whole situation. Not being with Casie, John and Randy, and being with a whole new group of people was strange; but that's life, I suppose. Matt nodded towards the girl behind and took her hand, pulling her towards him.

"This is my girlfriend, Edoin."

Edoin smiled at me, which I returned, and we piled in the car. Edoin and I were in the back and Adam and Matt were in the front, and soon we were on the road to Jamestown. But it wasn't too long that the boys were fiddling over a map, and snipping at each other, and Edoin and I were laughing at them in the back seat. We were getting lost, and even though it wasn't a funny situation, Edoin and I found it rather amusing.

"Matt, I don't want to miss my first match. That wouldn't look good," Edoin said between gasps laughter. When we sobered up, and the boys figured out the correct way to get to Jamestown, and a thought popped in my head.

"Edoin, can I ask you a question?" She nodded. "Where are you from? If you don't mind me asking, I mean. It's just, that I hear that you have soft accent to your voice."

"Oh, well, I was born and raised in Wexford, Ireland until I was thirteen, then my mom and I moved to Missouri."

"Really? I just moved to Missouri myself, though I've not spent much time in my new house. I haven't seen much of it, I started this job, and I haven't been home since, thought it's only been a month."

"That's the only other placed I've lived other than Ireland," Edoin said. "It's a really lovely place."

"Is that where you met Matt?"

She nodded. "We started off going to school together, though he was three years older than me, we had the same circle of friends. Of course, we both had wrestling in common. He was the first friend I had at the school. Wasn't my first boyfriend though, but we all made mistakes, right?"

"That was a _big_ mistake Edie," Matt, joked, and Edoin slapped his shoulder.

"Anyways," she said, casting a side look at Matt, "we didn't really get together until after he graduated college and started his wrestling career. And that's led us to where we are today. I just got out of OVW, you know, Ohio Valley Wrestling, and I have my first match against Alicia Fox on Thursday."

"Have you decided what your entrance music is going to be?" I asked, going into my job mode.

"Oh yeah, 'Break' by Three Days Grace," Edoin said. I smiled. I loved that song. I was going to like it when she came out.

The ride was not as bad as I originally predicted it to be. True, I did miss not traveling with my trio, but Adam, Matt and Edoin were fun, amusing, and entertaining. I thought I would have been miserable, but it was the total opposite. I knew I had options now on travel. However, not for one minute did I forget about John or Casie, and definitely not Randy. How could I forget about Randy, when I wasn't myself without him?

oo

I was sitting in my titantron room loading everyone's music for the Jamestown show. I hadn't seen or heard from Randy since Tuesday, and it was Thursday. We don't normally have houseshows on Thursdays, but we were leaving for Canada tomorrow morning. But I just knew that he didn't want to talk to me, see me. And the very thought made me want to breakdown. But the sound of the door creaking open from behind, forcing me to get a gripe on myself.

"Hey," Casie said, pulling a chair up next to me. I smiled sideways at her from my work, dening the rush of disappointment that coursed through me that Casie wasn't Randy. Not that I wasn't happy to see Casie. I just hoped that Randy had changed his mind.

"Hi, are you enjoying your night off?" I asked. Casie rolled her eyes, causing me to laugh.

"Not really. I'm still not feeling good, which I guess I'm thankful to not have a match tonight. But I am intrigued by the new Diva premiering tonight."

"Edoin? Yeah, she's nice. I really like her," I said, as I loaded her music. "Wait, did you say you're still not feeling well? Did you not go to the doctor on Wedensday?"

She nodded. "I did, but they had to do bloodwork, and that takes a few days. I just wish they would give me a shot so I could get better. I hate feeling this way."

"Maybe you should go to your hometown doctor, stop hopping around like this," I suggested.

"I'll be okay. It's probably just the flu or something. We have bigger problems to deal with than me being sickly. Like getting you and Randy back together," Casie smirked at me.

"First of all, you being sick does not rank below my relationship, and second of all, I don't think that there is a relationship with Randy and I," I sighed. "Because if what you said was true about Randy, and his fast life, then this fight must be, even though only four days, equal out be weeks in Randy-years."

"Lora, you can't think like that. I know for a fact that Randy is absolutely miserable. He's just too proud to admit it. And too stubborn to bend first. Which makes him an ass, but still. He cares for you; everyone knows that. Just wait it out."

"What other choice do I have?" I groaned.

**A/N**

**Okay! Sorry for such a long wait! I had some traveling to do, and a college graduation to attend, not mine, but a bffs! Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, I know you didn't but it's going to get better! I promise! Please review and don't leave! Lol**

**Okay, here's a little bit of pronunciation help for some names..**

**Edoin – Aiden (****AY-duhn)**

**Edie – Addie (****ADD-dee)**

**Casie – K C (****KAY-see) **** this is for my bff who's name was misspronounced at her graduation.. wow.. lol**

**Anyways.. thanks for reading and REVIEW! Love you guys!**


	16. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Ok, I promise that you will enjoy this chapter! As much as I enjoyed this past Monday's Raw. What with it being no commercials and everything, it was an awesome Raw. It felt like a pay-per-view… lol oh and Randy actually smiled, yes, I said smiled.. Been a long time since we saw that on Raw.. lol like I said, it was a good Raw. **

**Again, thanks to **_**Eisac Namhort, Duchan Mandic, Christina89, JoolR, Dreamin'BIG, AshleyBabe86, SuperStar89, Viper-Desi, KimmieCena, Xandman216, Thiala, Barnsley Gal 09 and roknpstergrl **_**for the reviews! **

Chapter 16- Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Randy**

Someone once said that having a strong personality was great virtue. I once prided myself on my strong personality, my sense of dignity. Right now, I hated it. I hated that all of that was holding me back from the only thing that I could think of. The only person that invaded my thoughts day and night, no matter how hard I tried not to think about her. I was too stubborn to just put aside my feelings and listen to her. And deep down inside my head, I knew she was right. _"__I gave you the benefit of the doubt. The least you could do is do the same for me." _Her words ran through my mind so much until I was forced to come to the only conclusion that she was right. But I just couldn't bring myself to make the walk to her room.

But I knew it was only a matter of time before I caved and went groveling back to her. Not being able to hold her when I wanted to, to kiss, touch, or feel her whenever I wanted too wore on my body every day. My will was weakening, and I could feel it. I didn't care who was right or wrong in this anymore. The only thing that mattered was that I hadn't had her in my arms in over a week. If it wasn't for the fact that tonight was a commercial free Raw, something that Lora's never had to run before, and the fact that John wanted to hit the gym before the show, I would be at her door, banging it down until I saw her face.

But I wasn't; instead, I was getting ready to fulfill my duties as Raw Superstar, seeing as my place in the WWE Universe eyes was changing slowly. I was no longer booed and jeered when I entered an arena, and people cheered when I went into my pattoned "Viper" mode before performing my finisher, the "RKO". I had to admit, even though I did feed off of the boos and jeers, it was a nice change to be cheered for, to be backed up. It had been a long time since Vince had allowed my character to change. I threw on the first shirt my hands found, and left my room, heading for the meeting with Vince and Adam.

Either I was late, or they were both early, because they were already there when I got there. I'm going to assume early, to make myself feel better, as I made my way in the room, taking a seat next to Adam. I saw him looking over at me, but I refused to meet his eye. He got to have Lora's company. I ignored the voice in my head that said that I could have her company as well if I wasn't so damn ignorant. I listened to Vince as he announced that Adam and I got to pick each other's opponent's tonight for Raw in a thing called "Pick Your Poison". But the trick was, neither of us would know who it would be until match time.

"Now Adam," Vince said, "You're going to think that Randy's pick is going to be Christian, and you're going to fight him, but Randy will come on the titantron, and make an announcement that he was not his pick."

I smirked over to Adam, who made a face, but, Vince spoke up, "And Randy, during your match, Adam will interrupt and spear you, leaving you in the middle of the ring." I rolled my eyes. I was so tired of getting speared. It was like riding a roller coaster, and having that feeling of leaving your stomach behind you; without all of the fun. I nodded, thinking of people I could ask to fight Adam, and walked out of Vince's office. I was already halfway down the hallway when I heard my name being called out.

"Randy!" Adam yelled from behind me. I turned around to see him walking slowly towards me.

"Yeah?" I didn't really have time for chitchat. John and I had a gym session in thirty minutes and he got angry if didn't get there on time.

"How are you?" Really? I raised my eyebrow at him. Adam was never the type person to ask about your feelings. That was John's style. "Yeah, I know. It's just that I see that you're miserable. And I see that she's miserable too."

I groaned. I really didn't want to talk about this right now. "Look, you don't understand. I've got to go."

"No, Randy. I don't think you understand," Adam said. I waved him off, and turned to walk away. Why wouldn't anyone just leave me alone about this? Everyone giving me advice and no one was actually in my shoes. But the next words out of Adam's mouth stopped my world short.

"He beat her, Randy." I froze. I stopped walking. It felt like I stopped breathing. I saw Adam's face come into view as he walked back in front of me.

"What?" I gasped, but my voice barely registering to myself.

"Erik, he beat Lora." And with those words, I knew I was the biggest prick on the whole planet. Because this whole time, I was making this about me, not even thinking that it could be about something bigger than myself, and my idiotic problems. Not even stopping to think for one second that Lora had problems of her own that she needed someone to help her get through them with.

"And she told you this?" I asked, just knowing that I had screwed up royally, and I didn't know of any way to fix this.

"Not really," Adam said, shuffling his feet, "she sort of yelled it when she was telling off Erik after he named himself her fiancé."

"Oh God," I groaned. I leaned against the side of the wall, burring my head into my hands. I tried not to let horrid images of my Lora, black and blue, swim into my mind, but they broke the barrier anyway. It made my stomach flip over and churn in a nauseous way. They also made my blood do dangerous things; like speed up and boil with anger. The very thought of Erik Gilbert caused a black screen to come over me and the only comfort that came to me was visions of him screaming in pain.

"Listen Randy, you really need to give Lora a chance to talk--" I exploded at his words.

"Don't you think that I know that? Don't you think that I feel like the biggest ass on this planet right now? She's not the only one lying awake at night, not sleeping well, not concentrating on the right things! Don't you know that I know this is all my fault?" I yelled, letting some of my frustrations out, albeit out on the wrong person. I should be doing this to myself in the gym.

"All I'm saying, Randy, is go to her. Talk about this. Go to her."

oo

I didn't tell John right away what Adam had told me. John felt strongly for Lora, like her brother, and there surely was a reason that she wasn't openly telling anyone about Erik. And I didn't want to be the one to spread it out. If Lora wanted people to know, she would tell them. But I nearly exhausted myself in the gym, pushing myself to the extreme limit, punishing myself. With every strain of my muscles, I saw her face, and pushed my body harder, faster, trying to rid it of all the pain that I was responsible for. I would have been a fool though if I thought John didn't notice that something wasn't wrong.

"You doing alright?" John asked as we sat on the cool down mat, stretching out our muscles after the grueling workout. I long since learned that it did no good to lie to him.

"I was thinking of going to Lora tonight," I thought out loud. Which was skirting around what I learned earlier, but was really what I was thinking about.

John smiled. "About damn time." I rolled my eyes at the sheer humor on John's face; bit back the story that was on my tongue. The one where I wanted John's help in finding this Erik, and beating him within an inch of his life. Because, other than Lora herself, which was the only thought that brought a true light to my being right now. "Just, listen to her, okay?"

I groaned. "Yeah, okay. I've heard that so many times in the past few days, I dream about those words."

"That's because you won't listen to them," John retorted. "Now, I've never been in the spot you are now, but I'm sure listening is the answer. Or at least that's what Casie drills into me every night, and I listen to her, so…" John broke off with a smile, and I returned it, thinking of Casie, and picturing her ranting to John about me, and lecturing him to have this talk with me.

"I'd be with her now, if it wasn't for the commercial-free Raw tonight, and we both know how hectic the last one went," I said, standing up from the mat. I was going to regret the excruciating work out later. I was already beginning to feel sore; especially not knowing who Adam was going to choose for my match tonight.

oo

As it turns out, I was going to see Lora sooner than I expected. She was going to be in a meeting with me and Vince and Adam for my titantron appearance after Edge's match with Christian. And I had to tell her who I picked for Adam's match, so she could have the music ready. I had picked the Undertaker. For many reasons, some because story lines in the past between him and Edge had been some of the gruesome and on-going. It seemed a good choice to the WWE Universe, which is what I wanted. But, another reason was because Lora had once said that the Undertaker was one of her favorites, and I thought by choosing him tonight, it might take her mind off of things.

Our meeting wasn't in a room. Raw was about to start, and people were running around us, checking papers, checking equipment. Adam, Vince and I were already standing in front red curtained area, with WWE logo, surrounded by cameras, were I was to do my titantron shoot. I was already dressed and ready for it. I heard running heel clicks on the concrete, and I turned my attention to see Lora practically jogging down the hall. She wore grey dress pants and pale purple shirt, with the purple shoes that I had bought her. I smiled to myself, thinking that she at least didn't hate me enough to throw away shoes yet. Her long dark red hair was straightened out, but I could tell that she was frustrated, because it was tangled in parts, and getting frazzled. The flush on her cheeks could have come from the jogging, or the hectic activities of the evening. She didn't bother with too much make-up, a little eyeliner and mascara and barely any gloss on her lips. She was beautiful.

"I am so sorry that I'm late! I had to wait on my second to relieve me before I could leave," Lora exclaimed, brushing her hair out of her face.

"No worries," Vince said, smiling at her, pulling her by the arm into the group. She stood in between Adam and Vince, directly across from me. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. No matter how hard I tried. I was drawn to her like a moth to a bright light. "Okay, we don't have much time. So, listen up. Adam, after you finish what you think is Randy's pick, Christian, Randy will come on," Vince pointed to me, and then behind him to red curtain and I nodded. "You will say what you need to say, and Lora will have both views of you two set up right over there at a table, while the second in command works from her room, and when Randy says his cue line, Lora, he'll hit Adam's real competition entrance," I watched as Lora nodded towards Vince. I refused the pains in my chest that she was forcefully going out of her way to not look at me.

"Good, Adam, go get ready for your match. It's the first match of Raw, of course, Chris Jericho comes out to run his mouth, and we all know how long that takes," Vince chuckled, and I saw Adam give me a long look before turning away for the locker room.

"Vince, not that I want to spread anything about anyone or anything," Lora began, wringing her hands together. "But am I going to be able to control my room from those controls on that table? Because, and I'm sure David is a nice enough guy, but he's just not… well, good."

I cast glances between Vince and Lora, and I watched as Vince tried to hide his amused smirk. "Yes, as long as he can load Adam's opponent's music there, you should be able to override him here. By the way, Randy, who is Edge's opponent going to be?"

I looked back to Lora, her eyes were on Vince. I sighed to myself, but I tried to speak directly to her "The Undertaker."

Her eyes flashed up to mine for the first time all day. It was the first time since last Tuesday I had seen her green eyes. At first, there was that excitement in them, the unusual happiness I saw in her eyes when she talked about something, or heard something that impressed her. I had only ever seen it when she would speak about or watch her favorite wrestlers from the past. And it made a warm spread from my chest, slowly, all over my body.

"So, I'll just leave you two at it then?" Vince asked, eyeing the both of us. I nodded, and watched him walk away from the corner of my eye. She dropped her gaze and immediately went to her table, setting up for the titantron appearance. I saw her take a walkie-talkie out and page her second, telling him to load the correct music, and have it ready. I watched as she got the monitors working and worked together with all of the camera-men around us. I had to speak with her, and not just stare at her in silence. I stood up from a chair, and walked quietly behind her.

"Hello, Lora."

She jumped backwards, bumping hard into my chest. "Oh God, Randy! Don't do that!" I couldn't help but smirk softly at her. She turned around and glared up at me, her brows knitted in anger.

"I was just wondering, if I could come by your room tonight?" I asked, losing all humor in my voice, and looking her dead in the eye. She seemed to since the seriousness of my tone as well, and I watched as all the anger drained from her eyes, replaced by a look that I couldn't quite place.

"What?"

"Well, you wanted to talk, and so do I. I just want to know that if I come to your room tonight, that you will let me in, and not leave me standing out in the hall," I said each word soft and slow, making sure she heard each word. I stepped closer to her, so she wouldn't have to strain to hear me. Which I couldn't, nor wouldn't, blame her if she did lock me out. She was staring at me with wide eyes, as if she was stunned in silence. I willed her with my eyes, my thoughts, to say anything.

"Okay," she whispered. And the lead that had started settling in my chest eased the slightest bit. She was giving me a chance. I nodded at her, backing up slowly, before I took her in my arms and forgot all about any titantron appearance.

oo

The thought of being in the same room with Lora, alone, for the first time in seven days consumed my thoughts. If I hadn't been at this business for as long as I had, I wouldn't have been able to be prepared. And even with all of my experience, there were things that I missed while my mind was tortured by a certain redhead; like taping up my wrists my black tape. Or shaving. It wasn't until I was standing right behind the entrance to the ramp, running my hands over my head and face, that I felt the prickle of short hairs that aren't usually there. _Damn,_ I thought. But I couldn't let it throw me off my game. Tonight was going to be my night, despite the oncoming spear from Adam, ending my match.

I heard my entrance music, and pushed everything out of my mind, and switched into "Viper" mode. I slowly made my way down the ramp, entering the ring, and remembered that I didn't know who I was facing. I had forgotten that I didn't get to know until right this moment. And as I stood in the center the ring, the center of everything that I built my life around, I wondered who Adam choose for me. And then his music began to play. I closed my eyes in a groan. I thought that this was going to be my night.

I opened my eyes, and watched as Jack Swagger came to the ring. I narrowed my gaze, biting back the bile threatening to leave my stomach. This was not the time for me to be facing this man, not after what I learned about Lora earlier. He had near enough joined the club Erik was in, and I get the luxury to legally getting to lay my hands on him. And that I did. As soon as the bell rung, we locked up together, but Jake was proving to be as much as a push-over as he once was. I was going to have to pull out everything I had. Soon I had the tables turned, and I got the crowd revved up with "coiling of the Viper". But I knew that Adam, or Edge, was coming out soon. And sure enough, he came, right before I got an "RKO" on the Neanderthal. As I uselessly went for one on him, he countered, shoving me away, but I saw an opportunity to hit my "RKO" on Swagger anyway, before I got speared in the stomach, nailing me on mat.

oo

After the pointless match, I paced back and forth in my room. Lora had already given me the green light to go ahead, and come to her room. But now that I had no other obstacles in my way, I was scared. There was no other word for it. I was scared that she was angry with me. She had every right to be. But I couldn't let my nerves stand in the way. I took a deep breath and made my way for the door, yanking it open, only to come face to face with Lora herself. My breath caught in my throat, and I was taken totally off guard. She was wearing an over-sized shirt and her favorite pair of shorts. And the way she breezed past me and into my room, her hair flew about her in a crazed, wet fashion.

"Lora?" I asked, perplexed. _Wasn't I supposed to meet her in her room?_ She held her hand up at me, spinning around to meet my eye. There was sheen in them that I didn't recognize. I closed the door behind me, and crossed the room, watching her all the while.

"My mom is Callie Pierce, and she's forty-nine. She met my dad, Patrick Pierce, in college at the University of Georgia. He's fifty-three. I got my green eyes from him. They had three children, including me, two girls and one boy. My older sister is Zoey, she's twenty-nine. She hates wrestling. Mainly because my brother and I used to put her in the moves when we were little. Then there is me, Lora Jade. Then my little brother, Mark, the one I'm closest too. He's twenty-two. We grew up on wrestling, and tortured Zo with it. We had a dog named Potts, but about two years ago, she got hit by a truck. Although, we do still have that cat Zo had to have, that I absolutely hate. Precious, is its name. Believe me, the feeling is mutual between the cat and I."

I gaped at her. I was at a loss for words. She had just summed up her family for me, and I was doing my damnedest to take it all in. This was one huge step for her, and I was not going to let it be for nothing.

"Randy? Say something. Please," Lora whimpered. I closed the empty space between us within seconds. I gazed upon her face, judging my movements in eyes. I slinked one arm around her waist and I felt her shiver. But she wasn't done speaking. "Randy, I'm sorry about Erik."

My whole body tensed at the sound of his name, including the arm around her waist. She looked up in my eyes, and saw the clouds that had swept in. She felt the animosity in my body tighten in my chest. "You know, don't you?"

I stepped back slightly, only to look down at her, "Why didn't you tell me?"

She sighed, running her hands through her hair, "Because I didn't want you to look at me that way."

"What way?"

"I didn't want you to look at me, and feel sorry for me, and see some girl that's been broken and is fragile to the touch, when I'm not!" Lora said fiercely. "Erik did not break me! I'm not stupid. I didn't wait around to let it happen more than once. But once was enough, thanks very much." She turned away from me.

"That's what you've been worried about?" I nearly laughed. "Lora, I never thought those things. When I found out about it, the only things I thought about was getting my hands on both you and Erik; albeit, both situations were totally different." I walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her chest, pulling her back against mine. "I knew you weren't broken. No one here thinks you are. If you were broken, you wouldn't be able to put up with me."

I felt her shoulders shake, and for split, I thought she was crying, but she turned in my arms, and I saw the bright smile on her face, and I found out that it was laughter that had her shoulders shaking. I returned her smile, feeling that light inside me burn bright.

"Too right you are Orton. Too right."

I removed my arms from her body, only to grasp her face with both hands. I heard when she stopped breathing, because it was the same time I did. Since we had basically fasted from each other for seven days, I decided to ease back into this, and I just brushed my lips over hers. But when I heard her soft moan of happiness, I lost all thought or comprehension, and pulled her to me. I tangled my hands in her hair, and her hands found their way under my shirt. Our lips only were parting for air and pants of each other's names. God, it felt amazing to have her body so close to mine again. To have her be all mine again.

"Can, I ask something, and it not ruin this moment?" I asked, trying to not pant like a dog with no water, when we decided to cool it down for a few minutes. She nodded against my chest, still playing with my fingers. "Well, the abusive thing with Erik. Is that why you're hesitant to… sleep with me?"

She stopped twirling my fingers and leaned out from my chest to look me in my eyes. And for a moment I thought I had just ruined the moment, but Lora, sighed, and closed her eyes.

"Erik, was well… he had a particular way he wanted it. It was always, _always, _about him. And really, that was usually fine for me. The quicker the better. It would shut him up, and leave me alone. But he was my first, so I really don't know any other way…" Lora trailed off, ducking her head, hiding behind her hair. I wasn't really surprised, not after everything I've heard from Adam and from Lora. It just added to my anger for Erik. I sighed, and reached out, cupped her chin, forcing her to look up at me.

"Lora, you need to know, that it's not like that. Not always. It's a two player game. Give _and _take. It's not something to dread, if done right, with the right person. And I know I'm the not the spokesperson for this, but still. You need to know that is not how it is."

"I know," Lora said, but there was hesitancy in her voice. I shook my head and smiled at her, pulling her back into my arms. We had been through too much to have this conversation right now.

"Like I said before, worth the wait." And brought my lips back to hers with my groan of satisfaction.

**A/N**

**I told you you would like this chapter! Yay! Happy days are here again! Sorry for wait, I say that a lot don't I? lol but wasn't it worth it? Anyways, Over the limit this Sunday! GO CENA! GO ORTON! WOO!**

**Thanks to my reviewers! And to readers, new and old, REVIEW!**

**Love you guys!**


	17. Eyes Wide Shut

**Ok, I'm a little behind schedule as of Monday, May 24, 2010. But, I'm working fast to catch up. And, by the way, I saw Over the Limit last night, and if you don't know what happened, well, I'm going to be writing about it in this chapter, so SPOILERS! I'll say this, Randy made me sad, and John made me scream with delight.. take from that what you will. In any case, it alters my story slightly, if you know what I mean. If you don't, you soon will, with Randy anyway. But that's what I signed up for when I started writing this week-to-week story. It's a challenge. Sometimes I love the turn of events (ie, John Cena getting a Twitter) and then there are these times. C'est la Vie. –shiver- I sound like Maryse. Ok, I'm rambling, on with the story!**

Chapter 17- Eyes Wide Shut

**Lora**

Needless to say, that being back with Randy had a smile on my face that nothing or no one could remove. We had to travel from Canada to Ann Arbor, Michigan for a non-televised Raw event. It was nice to be with John and Casie again, riding in the car, laughing and making fun of the boys; riding on my first ferryboat and just seeing things that I would never have gotten to see before taking this job. Then traveling to Detroit from Ann Arbor for our Pay-Per-View, Over The Limit. I had never seen John train the way he was now, and he was taking Randy along with him. Casie was worried that John was over-working himself too much.

And that's where I was now, waking up in my hotel room in Detroit, Michigan. It was Sunday morning, and the WWE Universe, which included myself, had a big day ahead. It was the day of Over the Limit. But the thing was, as soon as my eyes popped open, I had this feeling come over me. A bad feeling. A feeling that something horrible was going to happen today. And I didn't want to leave my room. I groaned, rolling over in bed, having a few extra minutes before my alarm clock would go off. I heard the side door click open and I braced myself with a smile, pretending to be asleep. I felt the bed descend on either side of me, and the weight of Randy's body hover over my legs, as he crawled up my body slowly. It was hard to keep my eyes closed as I felt his hand brush my stray hair out of my face.

"I know you're awake," Randy's low rumbling voice said. My eyes popped open wide to stare at him. I felt him shaking against me in laughter. "You don't breathe that fast when you really are asleep."

I made a face at him as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down to lay next to me on top of the comforter on the bed. As soon as he was at my level, I snuggled up close to him. I wanted to be like this always. I felt sure that everything was okay in Randy's arms. That if the world got too hectic or too stressful, all I had to do was to reach for Randy, and I instantly felt like everything would make itself right. Though now, even as Randy tightened his arms around my waist, that feeling didn't leave my chest that something was wrong with this day.

"You know Lora, this isn't a good idea. If you keep me here any longer, I'm not going to want to leave with John to go work out, and he'll get angry, and then get distracted for his match, and not be on his A-game. Do you want that on my head?" He teased.

"You worry about John too much," I murmured into his chest. I didn't want to tell Randy about my feeling. I didn't want to worry him, or make him think that this job and the hectic schedule were getting to me, and I was losing my mind. "Just a little bit longer? Besides, I don't want to have to look for pants right now."

I heard Randy's groan deep in his chest, and I laughed softly. "Lora, don't do that to me."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've been thinking, and…" And I suddenly became very shy in front of my own boyfriend. _What was wrong with me?_ I felt like an idiot. I was no good at stuff like this. "You know, since you are supposed to win and everything tonight…" I just couldn't get the words out. I was beating around the bush, feeling like I was in high school, trying to ask someone to the school dance. I felt the atmosphere shift in the room when I knew Randy got on the same train of the thought that I was trying to lead too. I took a deep breathe, and barreled on, ignoring the fact that I felt like a fool. "My point is, well, I'm ready to try."

"Oh," Randy said, "Lora, are you sure? You don't have to rush for me."

"I want too," I whispered. "With you."

"If you're sure, then anything you want."

oo

The feeling I had worsened when Randy wasn't there to keep it at bay. It worried me, but I tried to not let it interfere with my daily routine, because I couldn't afford to be distracted at a Pay-Per-View. Vince would think that I was the one with my head in the clouds and not the one I had complained about, my second, David. So, I tried to push it out of my mind as I got ready for tonights hectic events. I stepped into the shower, hoping it would settle some of my nerves, and it did a little, but not enough to stop my mind from noticing the tug deep in my gut. I shook my head, forcfully clearing my thoughts, and picked out some clothes; a black silk tank top and a red skirt and some black flats that Randy had picked out. It was scary how good his taste was sometimes.

As I dried my hair, I thought of my plans with Randy tonight, trying to ignore the flutter my stomach did at the mere thought of it, and decided to fix myself up more than usual, even though I knew it would be useless; I would end up running around and just look like hell by the end of the night. But it was worth a shot. I brought out the rarely used curling iron and curled the ends of my hair, giving a wavy look to it, that I loved, but it took so long to do, having so much hair. I sprayed it in place with a gracious amount of hairspray and moved on to my make-up bag, once I was satisfied. I thought that my regular mascara-eyeliner-gloss wasn't going to cut it with this hair-do. I used my smokey gray eyeshadow, and my rarely used blush, and my deep red lipstick that I saved for special occasions. I guess one would consider this a special occasion. I had to admit, that once I had accessorized with matching jewelry that I cleaned up rather nicely. I couldn't remember the last time I that I had put this much time in my routine.

I picked up my purse, and I headed to the door. I was going to have to go to the arena alone. John, Casie and Randy were already there. Casie had a meeting with Vince and John and Randy were taking advantage of the arena's free gym service. I didn't think it was a good idea to work out so soon and so strenuous before a big match, but apparently that's John's thing. I sighed, and opened the door, stopping face to face in front of Adam. I nearly jumped out of my skin from fright.

"Oh Adam! You scared the ever living out of me!"

"'Ever living'?"Adam laughed.

I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm. "It must be a southern saying then, you Canadian."

"Ouch, that hurts," Adam said, holding his hand over his heart. I laughed at him, leaving my hotel room, closing it behind me. "You heading to the arena?"

"Yeah, have to go start setting up music and entrances."

"You need a ride? Matt and Edoin are downstairs getting ready to leave as well," Adam said, falling into stride next to me, as we head for the elevator. I smiled, thinking that that sounded a lot better than standing outside for thirty minutes trying to hail a cab. I nodded and let Adam lead the way towards his rental car.

"You look nice, by the way," Adam said, cocking his head to the side as we walked. I smiled, wondering if Randy would notice like Adam did. Hopefully Randy would do more than just comment on how I look. I tried not to blush at my own thoughts, and forced myself back to reality.

"Thank you, it is a Pay-Per-View. I figured I should look nice," I lied. Adam nodded, but I didn't know if he bought it or not; I had a sneaking suspision that he knew that this show was not for Over the Limit.

We finally made it to the car, where Matt and Edoin were waiting on us. I smiled and waved at Edoin and we both climbed into the back of the SUV. I noticed that she had no bags with her, and she was wearing a pair of white short shorts and pale green, loose-fitting tank top that had a darker green ribbon tying just below the chest, with some wedged sandals. Her short hair was clipped back on either side and her bangs fell over her black sunglasses.

"You don't have a match tonight?" I asked, as we pulled out of the parking lot.

She shook her head. "Neither does Matt, so I don't understand why we have to go. We are just going to be bored. But Matt wants too."

I laughed at her tone. "Well, you can hang out with me in my titantron room if you want too? It's not really fun, but we'll both have some company."

"That sounds a right sight better than sitting in a locker room, listening to the grunting and groaning of adult men as they compare who's more masculine than whom," Edoin laughed.

I heard Matt gasp from the front. "You _know_ that I don't do that. That I don't _need _to do that."

Edoin rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure. You say that now. Five minutes in the room with all that testosterone and you'll be showing out, doing flips off of ladders or something stupid like that."

"Edie, that was just the one time," Matt groaned.

"All men are the same," Edoin continued, as if she didn't hear Matt. I was near stitches, trying not to cry from laughing. That would ruin my pre-planned Randy make-up. "They show out in front of their friends, get hurt doing something stupid, and come running to their girlfriends for comfort, milking it to the very last drop. But when their friends, the same ones they made fools of themselves in front of, come to check on them, they act all macho."

Adam and I laughed hard at the gaping look on Matt's face, that clearly said that this had happened to him in the past. I wanted to stop laughing, because I knew that Matt was probably embarrassed, but it was just too funny that Edoin had let him have it right in front Adam and I.

"Sure, laugh it up now Edie, but I didn't hear you complaining when you were taking_ care_ of me," Matt said, smirking back at Edoin, watching as she turned a bright shade of pink. That shut me up as well, bringing Randy, and tonight, to the forefront of my mind again.

The rest of the ride to the arena was a quiet one as my mind was consumed with Randy, and his arms, and his smile, and pretty much every other limb on his body. I told Edoin to join me in the titantron room about half and hour later, so that I could get a head start in silence, and we parted ways in the parking lot. I was getting better at making my way through the arena without getting extremely lost. Each arenas titantron room was usually in the same place, so I had no real trouble. The only difference was, in this arena, on the way to my room, I had to pass the gym. The walls were made of glass, so I could see all the action on the inside. Several WWE stars were already inside, warming up on the multiple machines that were scattered throughout the large room.

I spotted John and Randy near the middle, on some strange machine, that I could tell worked the arms. And from the look on both John and Randy's faces, it worked the arms hard. I stood, transfixed at the sight of Randy, not having truly gotten over my thoughts from the car ride. He wasn't wearing a shirt, only a pair of loose fitting shorts and some tennis shoes. The gym lights shined off of his glistening back and shoulders, from the sheen of sweat he was creating. My body reacted to his; I could feel my temperature rising, and my heart beat speed up. I wanted to touch him. I wanted to be close to him. _Stop, _I told myself. I couldn't let myself continue this train of thought. It was dangerous. I turned away from the wall of glass with a moan, and shook my head, trying to clear my clouded mind. I took a deep breath and stepped off for my room when a voice stopped me.

"Lora," it was Randy. _Damn. _I turned back around slowly to face the man I was just ogling. He was toweling himself dry from sweat, gazing down at me with a look at set my body on fire. I chewed on the inside of my cheek, to stop a moan from escaping my mouth.

"Hi, Randy," was all I could manage to say. I resisted the urge to step back when Randy took a step forward, closer to me. I had to force myself to remember that we were standing in front of a glass room full of WWE superstars, including one of my best friends. I was not going to put on a show for them.

"Should I be worried?" Randy asked, slowly wrappnig his arms around my waist. I looked up at him in confusion.

"Worried?"

"Yes, worried. At this whole sultury look you've got going?" Randy smirked, but I saw a different look in his eye. A look that boasted the already crackling flame in my body. I raised my brow at him, pressing into him softly, watching as his eyes closed ever so slightly.

"I don't know. Is it working?" I whispered.

"Definitely worried," Randy said, his voice low and gravelly. I giggled softly, pulling away from, knowing that if I didn't, I wouldn't make it to my room. I backed away from him slowly, not fighting the smile on my lips at the disappointed look on Randy's face. From the corner of my eye, I could make out silhouettes facing our direction from the gym, and I knew people were watching. I threw one last smile in Randy's direction.

"Good luck tonight Randy," and I turned on my heels, and headed for my room without looking back.

oo

Edoin and I sat in my titantron as Over the Limit kicked off. Kofi Kingston was fighting Drew McIntyre for the Intercontinental Championship. The match showed off both men's talent, and to my delight, Kingston won; I had a soft spot for Kofi. Then Drew began spewing his mouth about being Vince's "Chosen One" and demanding the SmackDown general manager to reverse the decision of the match. I heard Edoin groan next to me. I looked over at her in amusement.

"It's people like him and Sheamus that give someone like me a bad name," she said. "Not all Scottish or Irish-born people are ignorant, bull-headed morons." The look of disgust on her face as she watched McIntyre on the screen caused me to burst into laughter.

My bad feeling had returned. It was hard to stay focused on my work. I wanted nothing more to be in the safety of my hotel room, with Randy in my arms, blocking all worries from the outside. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I had to focus. The next couple of matches went by in a blur. Ted Dibiase Jr. was finally coming into his own, though "his own" was being just like his father, and showing the world how much money he had, and what he could do with it. He even found the same assistant, Virgil, that his father had when he wrestled, to be ringside with him. His match with R-Truth was not as easy as he thought it was going to be, however. It was quite the opposite, even though Dibiase put up a good show, he was still to lose in the end. I was excited about the match between Rey Mysterio and CM Punk. I don't follow SmackDown storylines much, but I'm sure everyone's heard of CM Punk's StraightEdge Society, even if they just followed Raw. I, myself, was extremely happy that Rey was scheduled to win, and to shave all of Punk's hair off. Punk acted like a four-year-old throwing a tantrum while Rey had the clippers, and I couldn't help but laugh at his antics. A grown man acting like that was too much. Then came the Hart Dynasty putting the Unified Tag Team titles on the line against Chris Jericho and The Miz. I rolled my eyes at this pairing. I couldn't imagine more ego in one duo. The world over was happy when the guys in pink and white retained the titles.

The next match up was Randy Orton vs. Edge. I hit Edge's entrance first, as planned, and watched as he strolled through the smoke, and stood still through all his pyrotechnics and ran and slid into the ring to await Randy. I hit Randy's entrance, and watched Randy enter the arena to screams and cheers, trying my best not to notice how the strobing lights flash off of his oiled up skin. Soon the match was under way, and Randy had Edge on the ropes at every turn. There were several times that Edge kept setting up for his spear, but Randy seemed to sense it, and would deflect it one way or another. One spear that Randy stopped with a kick to the chest of Edge, he decided to follow up with revving the crowd for an "RKO" and coiled and started pounding the mat.

Then suddenly, he stopped. He just stopped. I felt my brows knit in confusion as I watched my screen. Randy grasped his right arm and stood up from the mat. But he didn't stand up straight. Then a horrifing thought occurred to me, that maybe he couldn't stand straight up. The camera zoomed in close on his face, and I saw the look of extreme pain on his features as he still clenched to his right arm. But the limb looked absolutely useless, barely moving at his will. All the air had left my body. I heard the soft buzz around me, but my eyes were focused straight ahead at the TV screen showing my Randy in pain, and I didn't know what was wrong with him. But Randy tried to continue the match. They took it out of the ring, and I watched as Adam tried to hit and kick anywhere but his arm. He went for a final spear, that Randy barely ducked, and the referee counted them both out, disqualifing them both. As soon as the bell rang, trainers surrounded Randy.

And I was on my feet. I had to get to him. But then I looked around at my room. It was a Pay-Per-View. Leaving this in the hands of the uncapable David was risky. But Randy was _hurt._ I spun around, noticing the room had more people in it since I spaced out in my own world. I spotted David over by the controls on the wall. I ran to him.

"David! I have to leave for while; I'm not sure how long. Please, I'll have the walkie-talkie with me, if you have any questions. Please, do this for me?" I begged, praying that he wouldn't screw anything up. He nodded quickly and I turned back to Edoin.

"Will you go find Casie Patterson and tell her where I've gone? She was supposed to join us after a while and watch John. But I have to go right now," I asked, already heading for the door. I heard Edoin yell that she would as I flew out and down the hall.

Another good thing about arenas was that the titantron room was usually never far from the ring entrance. I just followed the growing crowd of people until I heard an outbreak of noise. I stopped in my tracks, and spun around, looking for the sound. I found it coming from behind me. The sight tightened my chest. There were two trainers with Randy, one following behind them, and the other had Randy's left arm draped over his shoulders bracing him for the walk. I felt my hand involuntarily move to my chest, as my breathing picked up.

"Randy!" I called out, my feet finally moving, and I crossed the crowded space between us. Security crowded around him, blocking me from reaching him any further. The trainer that had been following behind them broke free from the guards and walked up to me.

"Pardon me Miss, but we need to tend to Mr. Orton right now. He doesn't need anyone in there right now."

"Excuse me?" I said, placing my hands on my hips. They were keeping me from seeing about Randy, and I was in no mood for this. My temper flared, and I felt it take over my mouth, "Look, no want-to-be doctor and some rent-a-cops are going to keep me from going in there!"

I saw the trainer fluster, and turn a brilliant shade of red in anger, and I heard all the guards grumbling behind him, but I didn't care. However, one voice punctured through all the noise and straight to my ears.

"Let her in," Randy called from beyond the door way. I looked back to the trainer and stared at him, until he slinked out of my path. I huffed and brushed past all of the guards, and rushed into the room. My eyes immediately found Randy. They had him lying down on the padded table, prodding him gently with their fingers. But I could see that his face was scrunched together in pain. I stared wide-eyed at him, wishing that there was something that I could do. I felt helpless. I pulled a chair up close to his table and sat quiet and still while the trainers did all they could. The only thing I knew to do, was to just be there.

"What happened?" I whispered, when we finally had the room all to oursevles. Randy was able to sit up, and his arm was in a sling.

"I have another separated shoulder," he said, but the way he said, made it sound like he was angry at himself. I stood up from my chair and sat next to him on his good side on the table.

"But you've had one of those before, so you know how we can handle it," I reasoned, wondering why he sounded the way he did.

Randy turned his head slowly to look down at me. "We?"

I kept his stare. "Of course, we. You're going to be hurting for a while, which I can't stand the thoughts of, and I'm going to be there to help. You'll just have to endure my company. Though, I don't know if I'm going to like you hogging the covers very much… I might have to get another comforter…" I broke off, noticing Randy staring at me, his mouth slightly open. "What?"

"You're going to stay with me?" I rolled my eyes. Randy must really not get this care-giver business.

"Am I going to have to draw it out for you? You, me, one room, one bed, two comforters, you getting better, and me taking care of you, okay?" I laughed, and laced my fingers with his good arm's hand. I heard Randy chuckle softly beside me, then sigh deeply, before grunting in pain. I looked up at him in alarm, my hands fluttering uselessly about, trying to help. He waved me down, telling me he was okay.

"I'm sorry," Randy said softly. I looked into his eyes in confusion.

"For what?" What could he possible have done to apologize for?

"I'm sorry I ruined our plans," he mumbled. And it clicked into place why he sounded so angry with himself. He was upset that he ruined what we had planned for tonight. "You put a lot of thought in it for me, and I go and get hurt, and now we can't."

I placed my hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at me. I saw the self-blame in his eyes, and I wanted to take it all away. I smiled at him, knowing just what to say.

"Randy, you are worth any wait." And I lean in, careful of his hurt arm, and kiss him softly.

oo

"Lora! Can you hand me the remote?" Randy called, while I was in bathroom, brushing my teeth.

_Orton was pushing it,_ I thought. We hadn't even been back at the hotel three hours, and he was working his injury for water, his will on the TV channels, and the temperature in the room. I walked out of the bathroom, toothbrush still in the mouth, and saw Randy sprawled out on the bed, reaching as far as his long arm would, for the remote; but it was just out of reach. I rolled my eyes, and walked over, picked it up, and tossed it at him, making sure it landed on his stomach. He flashed me a wide smile, and went to flipping the channels again. I turned on my heel and headed back to the bathroom. It was amazing that a man that was one of the biggest WWE Superstars was one of the biggest babies when he got hurt. But, deep down inside, I was enjoying it. I felt like I was able to be on his level now that I could take care of him. Like it made us equals now.

I finished getting ready for bed, and walked back towards Randy's, or well, our bed, crawling in next to Randy. He switched off the TV and carefully slid down to lie back on the pillows.

"I've got you an ice pack ready for in the morning," I said through a yawn. The trainers had said that his separated shoulder wasn't too severe, so all that was needed was ice, anti-inflammatory medicine and a little pshyical therapy. "And your bottle of Aleve is on the table over there on the nightstand. There are also a couple of bottles of fresh water in the mini-fridge for in the morning."

Randy wrapped his good arm around my shoulders, allowing me to snuggle closer to him. "You are too good to me." And he kissed my hair.

We were both pulled out of our private stupor by a frantic knocking on our door. Somewhere in my subconsious I noted how easy it was to fall into habit of calling things "our" between Randy and I. I jumped from the bed, flipping the lamp on, and checked the peep hole. It was Casie. I unchained the door quickly and swung it open, letting her in.

"Casie, are you okay?" I asked, not knowing how much more I could take today. I hadn't seen her all day, not even when Randy joined Edoin and me in the titantron room for the rest of Over the Limit. Edoin had said she couldn't find her. The last time I saw Casie was yesterday, but she looked so much different since then. She was shaking, and pale. There were circles beginning to form under eyes. I cast a look over her shoulder to Randy, who obviously noticed the change as well. His brow was knitted in concern. I grasped Casie by the forearm, and led her to bed, sitting her down gently. "Tell us what's wrong, please?"

"You hear it happening to other people, but you never imagine it happening to you…" Casie whimpered. I stared at her, not understanding what she was saying.

"Does this have anything to do with why you've been sick?" Randy asked, scooting closer to me on the bed.

Casie nodded, a tear sliding down her cheek, my eyes following the solitary tear in shock. Since when did Casie cry? That was something Casie and I had in common, something we rarely did.

"Casie," I begged.

"The doctor," she began, "thinks I may have cancer."

**A/N**

**Oh no! I know it's not what some of you were thinking! And it was very sad for me to write! And by the way, I would like to thank Randy Orton, for almost totally changing my story, and having to write around you're injury! Lol, I'm just kidding, and I wish him a very speedy recovery, because we want to see him pounding that mat again soon! Hehe**

_**Eisac Namhort, Duchan Mandic, Christina89, JoolR, Dreamin'BIG, AshleyBabe86, SuperStar89, Viper-Desi, KimmieCena, Xandman216, Thiala, Barnsley Gal 09 and roknpstergrl **_**Thanks to all my reviewers! Keep it up, please! I love you hearing from you! **

**Sorry for the cliff hanger! Don't kill me! lol**


	18. To Have And Have Not

**So many of you thought that Casie was pregnant.. lol. But, I'll just let you guys know that her and John are using the appropriate protection.. lol. And I hope you aren't too angry with me, but I don't foresee any cliffhangers in the near future, so that's a plus right? =D**

**And to **_**dreamin'BIG,**_** I know exactly what you mean about the quality of Randy's… certain angle of photogenic abilites.. but personally, I'm a thigh girl.. LOL! You know the saying "hate to see them go, but love to watch them leave?" well, I don't quite agree with that with Randy. I want to watch him walk at me.. I mean, we have ALL seen his thighs right? –drool- ok, back on track.. =P**

**There's a bit in this chapter that gets a little explicit, so I'm forwarning you.. And to quote an author of another Randy Orton story (so, fanfiction, won't let my say the name of the person I got the quote from. I've tried editing this chapter a few times, and it automatically takes the name out. But if you want to know it was, just send me a message, okay?****), I am not to blame for any global warming caused by this chapter! Pahahah… Enjoy!**

Chapter 18- To Have and Have Not

Lora blinked several times before the words actually settled in her mind. "Cancer?"

Casie nodded, "Cervical cancer."

"But," I was trying to reach in my head for something to cling to, some small piece of information that would tell me that this was all a huge mistake. "But the doctors would have to have run special tests to come to that conclusion, wouldn't they?"

Casie dropped her head, watching her fingers. "They have. I had a papsmear last week, and several other tests, that I really didn't know had to do with cancer. It's been years since I've had a papsmear, what with our hectic schedule here. We really don't have a routine check up. We only go to the doctor if we're sick or hurt. I never would have thought that it would be cancer."

Casie brought her gaze back up to mine, and I saw the fear in her blue eyes. And I couldn't deny the same of fear running through my veins. It froze my blood still; I couldn't even feel my heart trying to pump it throughout my body.

"How serious is it?" Randy asked. Suddenly, I felt like a horrible girlfriend, because I had totally forgotten he was even the room, much less sitting on the same bed as me. But at the same time, I was thankful for him. Because his voice seemed to be working to ask the question that I couldn't bare to utter. I watched Casie slowly face Randy, her eyes slightly wider, and wondered if she had forgotten Randy had been there as well.

"I don't know yet," she whispered. "They advised me to get a steady doctor, and not to keep hopping around. They told me that most people found it more comfortable in their home towns."

I felt my heart clinch tightly. The thought of Casie having to leave was heartbreaking. She was my friend here, and I had grown accustomed to seeing her everyday. But, even as the thought crossed my mind, I felt shame seep in. I shouldn't be thinking of myself at a time like this. Casie needed everyone she could get. But, it still didn't ease the hurt in my chest. It wouldn't feel right to be here without her.

"What does John say about this?" Randy asked softly. I knitted my brow in confusion as Casie hung her head again.

"He doesn't know yet."

I gasped. "Casie! You should be telling him this first, not us."

Casie buried her head in her hands, "I know! I just, I don't know what to say to him. He knows that something is off with me. We've talked about it. And even though he's never said it out loud, I know he thinks I'm pregnant. And up until I found out, I thought I was too. And you both know how John is; scared to death a first, then over the moon with happiness. How can I tell him that it's not what he thinks? That it's the complete opposite?"

I bit my lip to stop it from shivering. Because I did not, and I would not, want to cry in front of Casie. I couldn't blame her for not telling John yet. I would have been so frightened to break something like to Randy. To see such hurt in his eyes to tell him that not only was I not carrying his child, but I might be dying from cancer. To have to break Randy's heart like that? No thank you, I wouldn't want that kind of pressure.

"Do you want me to be there for you when you do it?" I offered, trying to help in any little way that I could.

Casie shook her head. "No, I'm going to do it. He's just on such a high right now, from winning his match; I don't want to be his candle snuffer. I'll probably wait to tell him after Raw tomorrow night. I need to go tell Vince, see what kind of deal we can work out," Casie sighed deeply, wrapping her arms around herself tightly. "God, there's so much to do. I don't know where to begin, where to start. I could be dying. Why is this such hard work?"

It startled me to see Casie this way, so unravelled from her usual laidback ways. I moved across the bed, leaving Randy's side, to sit next to Casie. I gently wrapped my arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug. I felt her rapid breathing, and tightened my grip. If she didn't calm down soon, she would hyperventilate. And Randy was no good at the moment, with his hurt shoulder, to hold her tight. So it was up to me. I had to be brave for her, even though I was scared and wanted to scream and break down on the inside.

"Casie, listen to me. We will do this together. You are not alone in this. Do not ever think that. You have me, you have John," I looked back over my shoulder, meeting Randy's eye. I didn't want to verbially commit him to something without his permission. And I felt a rush of pride when Randy gave me a short nod without the slightest pause. "And Randy. So don't give up. This is not over."

It wasn't a few minutes after that that Casie's breathing slowed to a semi-normal pace, and she pulled out of my arms. She swiped angrily at the silent tears that had betrayed her emotions, and brushed her hair out of her face. She stayed silent for a few more minutes, and I assumed she was still trying to regain her composure. Finally, Casie stood from the bed, and I mimicked her movement.

"Thank you," she said. Casie looked past my shoulder, over to Randy. "Both of you." I followed her to the door, and she turned slowly around, facing me again, her hand on the door knob. "Thank you for being there for me. I don't what I would be like without you here."

I smile, blinking back my tears. _Don't cry. _"I'm always here." Casie smiled, and turned the knod and disappeared behind the door.

And I felt a sudden release as the door shut. I felt like I could finally let my emotions out. I felt the tears break free, and start leaking from my eyes. Soon, they were blurring my vision, clinging to my lashses. I tried to blink, to clear my sight, but the more tears that fell, there were tears right behind them as a replacement. I was unable to move. My brain was telling my feet to move, to walk away from the door, but my feet were under some kind of rebellion, and were defying my nervous system. As my brain was still sending orders to my feet, my ears became aware of a noise. It started out as a weezing type sound, but it was getting louder. When I heard the first sob, I knew where the sound was coming from; it was me. I was crying so hard, that my body saw fit to make noises. It would have been embarrassing in a different situation; right now, I just didn't care. I was tired of being strong for a while. I needed a moment to completely breakdown.

I didn't hear the slight squeak of the bed, or the soft padding of feet on the carpet, but I did feel the strong arm as it wrapped around my chest, gripping onto my shoulder. Randy had moved from the bed, and was holding on to me, and pulling me back to his chest with his good left arm. I gripped his forearm with both hands as he buried his face in my hair. Randy stayed silent, letting me cry; something I appreciated, because he knew about my lack of a relationship with crying. When I had finally cried myself into near dehydration, I was exhausted. My eyes stung like I had been out in the desert for five days with no water. I made sure Randy was comfortable, and fell into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

oo

The next day was probably one of the worst in my life. Because Randy and I were traveling with Casie and John, and knowing that Casie hadn't told John yet, and that we knew what was going on; it felt like we were betraying John. Casie was trying her best to act normal, but I saw it in her eyes. The fear was there. I couldn't bear it. Even though the drive from Detroit, Michigan to Toledo, Ohio was only about an hour, I rested my head in Randy's lap. I liked doing that on car trips, because I knew he couldn't resist running his fingers through my hair. And I loved the feel of his hands in my hair. And Randy was the only light in all the dark right now.

As soon as we arrived in Toledo, Randy and I went to his psyhical therapist appointment for his shoulder. He would only need to go once, for the doctor to show us what to do on our own. I drove the rental car to the doctor's office, with the help of a GPS system, and parked the giant SUV. It was a lot different than my same Chevy Cobalt. I searched for my phone in my purse as I waited for Randy to join at the end of the car. But he surprised me by gently grasping my chin, tilting my head up to meet his gaze.

"You really don't have to do this for me," Randy said, he voice low and rough. "I don't want you wear yourself thin."

"Please Randy, don't. This is the only thing I can do. Helping you is only thing that makes me feel that I'm not completely useless right now. Just let me have this." I closed my eyes, running my hands through my hair. I felt Randy's hand slide from my face to the back of my neck.

"Look at me," he said. I sighed, opening my eyes, gazing into his. "I would never deny you anything you wanted. If you want to help me, then that's what you'll get. But don't, for one second, think that you are useless. I need you every day. I need to see you, hear you, and touch you. I'm not myself without you."

I stood there, staring at Randy. His words echoed in my head, until I soaked them in. Then the space between us became painful. I reached out and hugged him tight around the waist, feeling his hand tangle in my hair. The sound of his heart soothed my frayed nerves by mountainous measures. I pulled back only to place a hard kiss on Randy's lips. The knot in my chest loosened considerably, almost as if it was melting away. Sure, I knew it was still there, and I knew it would come back with a vengenence later, but right now with Randy, I wouldn't worry about it. I broke the kiss and backed away. I wanted to say something, but I didn't have anything worth enough to combat what he just said. However, the good thing with Randy was, most of the time, actions spoke louder than words. The kiss would have to suffice for right now, until I thought of something on the same level of wonderful.

Instead, I hooked his left arm with my right. "C'mon. We don't want to be late."

The therapist showed Randy several arm stretches and rotations that were really no big news, even to me. Some of the arm rotations were things that little kids was forced to do in elementary gym class. The ones that I was invovled in, I didn't like at all. They all surrounded around pushing or pulling on Randy's arm, and I could either hear or see his pain. Like one in particular, where Randy had to raise his arm, and I stood behind him, with my left hand on his shoulder, and my right hand on his arm, slowly stretching it backwards. I could tell that Randy was trying to man-up and ride out the pain, but I saw the tick in his muscle under the skin of his clenched jaw. I was even more horrified when I was told that I had to practically torture my boyfriend three to four times a day. A fact that was barely comforted by the gentle squeeze of Randy's hand to mine that was held in his own.

oo

My day was proving to only get worse. After Randy and I returned to the hotel and checked in, we worked on his arm. Which only darkened my mood, because hearing him grunt in pain, caused by me, was not something that brought sunshine and blue skies. The only thing that vexed my feelings in the slightest was fixing him an ice pack and grabbing the bottle of Aleve from my purse. I began to doubt my resovle on my ability to put him through that four times a day. During my internal battle of calling myself every insulting name I had ever heard, there was a knock at the door. I sighed and shuffled to answer it, only to be greeted by John. I was instantly on guard. My heart picked up speed, and I just knew that I had _It was me! _guilty expression on my face.

"Hi," I barely managed to squeak out. I really needed to work on my acting skills. I moved aside to let him in the room. I cast a terrified glance at Randy, and I was just able to catch his shake of head, telling me to calm down.

"What are you guys up to? Did I _finally _interrupt something?" John laughed. Even though my heart was pounding in my throat and fear was seeping through my limbs, I was still aware of John's words. And I felt the small blush creep up into my cheeks, staining my face a pale pink.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Randy retorted. "You're just upset and jealous that you're realizing that you finally lost me." It amazed me how Randy could act so normal. I was nearly having a panic attack in my corner, but he was slinging jokes around with John as if he knew nothing, as if he wasn't in the room last night. But wasn't that his job. To act?

"I cry myself to sleep every night," John said with a smirk. "I was stopping by to let you know that you don't have a match tonight, since you missed the meeting this morning, because of your appointment. Dave's quitting tonight as well. That's how you are qualifying for Fatal Four Way, the new Pay-Per-View for June. It was going to be against Dave, but he's going to publically quit, automatically qualifying you for a spot. And Stephen defeats Mark Henry for a spot."

"Who's the other one?" I asked, trying my hand at acting normal. Apparently I wasn't as good as Randy, because he shot me a warning glance. I didn't notice how much my voice was wavering. I decided then I would just keep my mouth shut.

"Well, the main event for the night is going to me vs Chris Jericho, vs Edge. And Edge will win. Which is another reason why I'm here. I know you're in some pain Randy, but Vince needs you, just for an appearance tonight. After Edge gets the pin on Jericho, Stephen will come out, just to make his presence known. And then you'll be doing the same, following him. It will be a good photo-op, or so says Vince."

Randy nodded in agreement, and John changed the subject, and they started laughing about something that I had no clue about. And I let go of a breath that I didn't know I had been holding. Maybe John wasn't here for anything other than to just see his friends and tell us about the meeting. But of course, I couldn't have been so lucky. When there was pause in their conversation, John turned to me, giving me a weird look.

"Can I talk to you?" I felt the fear grip my heart again painfully. I watched as John looked back to Randy. "Alone?"

Oh no. I didn't want to be put in this situation. I wouldn't tell him about Casie, but it wasn't my place, and I wouldn't betray her like that, but John was also my best friend. I didn't want to lie to him either. I didn't want to feel like I was betraying him. I had no clue how I had gotten into this mess. But I had to figure a way out. I nodded softly towards Randy, and I watched as my only allie in this walked into the bathroom, taking his warmth with him.

"I know you know something's not right with Casie," John began. "And she won't talk to me about it." He stopped, cutting his eyes away from mine. I waited for him to regroup, to gather his thoughts. "I'm just worried about her. She's pushing me away."

I shook my head. "She's not pushing you away."

"Then what is it? What's so horrible that she couldn't just tell me?" John said, throwing his arms up in frustration. I blinked rapidly, pushing my tears back. This was definitately not the time for that. But one thing I knew, was that I couldn't lie to those tormented blue eyes. I didn't have it in me.

"Be patient with her. But, you shouldn't be talking to me about this. Casie is the one you should be talking too. But let her come to you."

John's face took on a sudden grave and solemn look. "Do I need to be concerned?"

Again, I couldn't lie, not to him. But I didn't have all the facts. "I don't know."

I watched as John composed himself. It was eerie that his girlfriend was in Randy and mine's hotel room, trying to maintain their cool. Slowly, he stood up from the bed, straitening his ballcap. He smiled softly at me, but I saw the storm clouds in his eyes. I could feel my heart breaking all over again.

"Thank you, for not lying to me at least," John said, turning away from me to open the door and left room. I was left speechless in his wake. I sighed heavily, and walked back to the bed, flopping down on my stomach. I didn't know when Randy had left the bathroom, but I felt the bed descend on one side, and his hand start rubbing circles on my back.

"I don't know how much more of this I can stand," I mumbled into the pillow. Randy didn't say anything, just, increased the pressure of his touch, trying to ease my tension.

oo

I was actually glad to be in my titantron room. To have some normal work that reminded me of a normal time where I didn't have to hurt my boyfriend with arm stretches, or worrying about betraying my two best friends, or being scared to death for Casie's health was really a nice change of pace. And I knew that the evening was going to be the highlight of my day, because I was going to be spending it with Randy. Though I told him he didn't have too, Randy insisted on keeping me company. And we always had so much fun when we got to watch the show together.

Raw still had about fourty minutes before it went on air, and I was already finished with my prework. I spun around in my seat, and faced Randy. I kicked off my shoes and placed my feet in his lap, something that he started, but I have grown accustomed too. Randy took his cue, and began to softly rub up and down my barefoot, across my ankle and up my calf. I was suddenly thankful for choosing the silky yellow-flower patteren summer dress for attire. I was so wrapped up in the feel of Randy's hands caressing my feet that I didn't hear open behind him. I looked over to see Casie standing there, a small smirk on her face, and I was instantly pulled from my stupor, and removed my legs from his reach.

"Hey," I said, finding my shoes, slipping them on. I wanted to elbow Randy to wipe the guilty smirk off of his face.

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't see anything," Casie joked. I rolled my eyes at her. I knew what she was trying to do. Pretend like everything was okay. And if that's what she wanted, then that was fine with me. I watched as she shuffled her feet, and played with her hands. She was trying to say something. "Did you know that John had a tooth knocked out yesterday?"

I gasped. "No, I didn't."

Casie nodded. "And he's going to go to the dentist tomorrow and have it fixed. And it's not going to be fun for him. I don't think tonight is the right night to tell him, when he's going to have to go through that."

I sighed. "No time is the right time to tell somebody something like that. But, Casie, you have to tell him."

"But, why tonight?"

"John came to me today," I said, watching her, as she froze, meeting my gaze.

"He what?" She asked in a whisper.

"John came to me, asking about you. I didn't tell him anything, but I didn't lie either. I can't lie to him. He's worried about you Casie. I don't know what to tell him. You are the only one that needs to tell him."

I watched Casie bow her head, and sigh. "I know. Okay, I'll tell him tonight." I watched her turn around and walk back through the door. I ran my fingers through my hair, closing my eyes. I heard the door click shut and the soft turn of metal as it locked softly. I peeked through my lids and saw Randy standing at the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He walked over to me slowly, and wrapped his left arm around me.

He never said anything. He just lowered his face to mine and captured my lips. I was caught off guard momentarily. But as I felt the knot in my chest melt away, as it always does when Randy is around, I closed my eyes, and wrapped both arms around his neck, pulling him as close to me as possible. He traced his tongue along my bottom lip, requesting permission that I quickly granted, as he parted my lips and his tongue hungrily entered my mouth. I moaned happily into his mouth, and hooked one of my legs around his waist, to get even closer to him. Randy's hand left my waist, and I almost complained, until I felt it return on my knee that I had placed around him. The only thing that was keeping me to him was the hard grip I had around his neck. Randy continued the passionate assault on my lips, only coming up for air, as I became aware of his fingers caressing and squeezing their way up my knee to my thigh. My breathing was ragged now, and slightly embarrassing, as Randy started to push aside the material of my dress in pursuit of more flesh. My heart was pounding so heart, I thought for sure that it might explode. My eyes popped open when he reached the lacy fabric of my panties.

"Randy," I panted, "I don't think that… this is right time for sex."

Randy smirked down at me. "Who said anything about that?"

My breath caught in my throat. I could still feel his hand on my inner thigh, as he carassed and squeezing at the sensitive flesh, his fingers sending shockwaves of heat up and down my spine. I knew from where he was that he knew what I was feeling. He could feel the heat I was radiating. Randy knew what he could do to me.

"You're taking care of too many people. John, Casie… me. Let me take care of you," Randy whispered in my ear, his voice taking on an all new level of animalistic roughness that nearly had me caving right there.

"But," I was grasping at straws here. "You're hurt." Finally, something I could hold on too.

"There's something that I've never told you Lora," Randy said, placing his lips on my ear, "I'm ambidextrous."

My knees nearly buckled, and I had to cling tighter to Randy so that I wouldn't crash to the floor. Somehow, even without the help of one arm, Randy managed to pick me pick and carry me across the room, where a simple table had been set up. Nothing but papers was on it, detailing the night events. It seemd Randy was displeased with them, and swiped them all off, and replaced them with me. He then moved to stand between my legs, leaning over me for another rain of breath-taking kisses.

"Please," Randy said, against mouth. "Let me show you. Let me help you. I want to take of you." He didn't give me time to answer before he captured my mouth again. I could feel his hand sliding up my thigh. Passion and lust clouded my mind. All I knew was that I wanted Randy as close to me as possible. "Please."

I nodded against him, not trusting him voice, and I didn't mistake the low groan that slipped from his lips. The hand that was on my thigh picked up pace and soon was greeted by a barrier of lacy material. I broke away from Randy with an intake of sharp air as his fingers hooked around the side of my panties. Releasing him with one arm, I braced myself on the table, lifting my hips an inch or two to allow him pull. Randy was determined to do this slow, and he barely inched the down my legs, making me watch. His hand guided slowly back up my leg, and I forgot how to breathe. He looked me in the eye, as if to make sure this was still okay, and if he were to stop now, I would probably self-combust. I gasped softly when I felt his warm hand reach me. I heard him groan in satisfaction. He was enjoying this, just as much as I was. I could no longer concentrate on anything else, so I buried my head into Randy's shoulder, pulling him closer, as his warm hand cupped me softly.

"Randy," I moaned softly into his neck as slipped his first finger into me slowly. Randy growled at the sound of his name slipping from my lips, and delved deeper within me. I felt my eyes starting to roll back into my head. I couldn't remember the last time anything had felt this way. Something this amazing was bound to be illegal. The faster Randy moved his hand, the hotter my body became. I whimpered in pleasure, and begged Randy not to stop. Everytime I moaned his name, he would pick up pace. I could feel my body on the verge of peeking, and so could Randy. I closed my eyes as my body exploded. My muscles seized and locked up as wave after wave of ecstasy washed over me. I couldn't tell you how long I sat there, in Randy's arms, being held captive by my pleasure, but you wouldn't hear me complaining.

Finally, I collasped against Randy, panting softly. All I wanted was to just stay in his arms; holding on to him, but life wouldn't allow it. I had a job to do; we both had jobs to do. I leaned back, looking him in the eye. I was surprised when the blush I was expecting didn't show up. Randy looked down at me, passion was still evident in his eyes. I could tell that if was to have his way, that he would continue what was not allowed right now.

"That," Randy said, his voice husky from emotion, "is exactly what I've been trying to tell you. It doesn't have to be a chore for you."

"Point proven," I smiled softly, lightly brushing my lips over his, before hopping off the table to get back to work.

**A/N**

**I know, not such a happy chapter at first, but it ended rather steamy, don't you think? Well, I do! Lol I have one more chapter to write before this Monday's Raw and I should be caught up. Yay! I know yall hate waiting! REVIEW PLEASE!**

_**Eisac Namhort, Duchan Mandic, Christina89, JoolR, Dreamin'BIG, AshleyBabe86, SuperStar89, Viper-Desi, KimmieCena, Xandman216, Thiala, Barnsley Gal 09, roknpstergrl and miamitravel **_**for the reviews! Like I keep saying, you are my fanbase! I love your comments!**


	19. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Well, well… everyone seemed to like Randy and his magic hands! =D the reviews blew up! Which I like to see! And it warms my heart to know that everyone is routing for John and Casie! In such troubling times, it's good to have hope!**

Chapter 19- Home Is Where The Heart Is

I groaned, stretched, and rolled over in bed. The first thing I noticed was Randy was not beside me. The sheets still had the hint of his body heat lingering on them, so I knew he hadn't been missing long. I rubbed my hands rough over my eyes, forcefully removing more sleep, and sat up, the sheets pooling around my waist. It took me a few moments to realize why the muscles in my shoulders weren't nearly as tight, and I could barely feel the knot in my chest. But as soon as the bathroom door clicked open, and Randy walked into the room, framed by a wall of steam, I knew in an instant. And just like since last night, every time I laid on him, I thought of the titantron room, and what we did. Or what he did. The images just ran through my head, causing my body to react.

"Good morning," Randy said, his deep voice sending chills over my skin. He smiled down at me as he walked over to his suitcase. He carefully bent down, unzipping his bag, pulling out his clothes for the day.

"Morning," I replied, keeping my eyes trained on his back, watching the mucsles flex beneath the skin with each movement. Water was still beading up and rolling down his flesh. I had to close my eyes and take several deep breathes to get my heart under control. The sharp vibrations of my phone on the hard wood of the nightstand brought me back from my heated thoughts.

I rolled over to my side, reached across the bed, and grabbed my phone. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Lora." _It was Casie.

I ran my hand through my tangled hair, settling back down in bed. "How are you?"

"_Fine. I'm with John right now," she said, sighing through the phone._

"Oh." My heart sank. Her voice told me what I didn't have to ask. I heard the torment and despair in her words. "Is he okay? Are ya'll okay?"

"_Yeah, _we're_ okay. But I don't know about _him. _He's hardly spoken ten words since I've told him."_

"Well," I reasoned, "it is something to adjust too. You know that. It's like you said; he'll be scared to death at first, and then do everything he can for you." I was trying to think of right words to say to comfort her. I hoped that I was doing my job.

"_Yeah, I guess. Well, anyways, I called because John is taking me back to North Carolina today," Casie said, the emotion dripping from her voice. "And I wanted to see you before we left."_

My breath caught in my throat. I didn't know she was going to be leaving so soon. Today? I felt the quiver in my bottom lip betray my emotions. I thought for sure that I would get another week with her at least.

"Of course," I managed to mask my quivering voice, and smiled despite the fact we were on the phone. "I'll meet you in the lobby in thirty minutes." I hung the phone up after I heard her response, and dropped in on the bed.

I stood up, trying to regroup myself, and headed for my own suitcase. I denied the fact that my best friend was leaving was slowy tearing me up inside. I jumped when Randy's hand ran through my hair, brushing it out of my face.

"Was that Casie?" I heard the concern in his voice. I swallowed the lump that was lodged in my throat. I nodded, sifted through my clothes, not really seeing them. "I'm assuming she told John?"

I grabbed the first items my hands landed on and jumped to my feet, turning to face Randy. I didn't know when he slipped on his boxers and pants, but there he was, standing half-dressed in front of me. Something flickered in my mind that Randy had been completely naked just a few feet from me not minutes ago, and I wasn't even aware. But I was so far into my own head right now, that even Randy wasn't pulling me out. I took a deep breath and repeated what Casie had told me on the phone mere moments ago.

"Yes, she did. And, apparently he's not handling it so well. But he's taking her home today, and she wants to see me before they go," I said, trying to remain calm until I could escape to the relief of the shower. I brushed past Randy, avoiding those penetrating blue eyes casting that devastating look of concern towards me.

"Lora," Randy called, and I stopped short of the bathroom door, turning back towards him slowly. "Look at your clothes."

I threw him a confused glance. I wasn't in the mood for games. Looking down at the pile of garments I held in my arms, I sifted through them, trying to figure out what Randy was getting at. Then it hit me; all I had in my hands was a pair of grey pants and a pink skirt. I groaned and rubbed my hand over my face. I couldn't even think straight to pick out an outfit. How was I going to make it through the day? I shuffled back over to my case, throwing my mismatched outfit back down in frustration.

"Here," Randy said, kneeling down, pushing my hands away. "Let me help." And I watched as Randy's hands dug through my clothes. It felt odd to have him go through my personal things like this. Not that I minded him helping me, but it was just another reminder of how our relationship kept growing. He pulled out a white tank top, with lacy straps, and my black knee-length capris shorts. Heat rushed to my cheeks as he even added my white silky bra and matching panties to the top of the pile. Randy handed me the pile of matching clothes, and straightened up. I mimicked his movements and looked him in the eye. The concern was still there.

"Thank you," I whispered, smiling softly at him, which he returned in a light smirk. I brushed past him, again, and headed for the bathroom, finally able to get the shower my nerves so desperately needed.

oo

It wasn't long until Randy and I were stepping off of the elevator and entering the lobby of the hotel. My eyes found Casie right away. She was standing next to the window, her back to us, with her arms wrapped around herself. But then next to her, in a plump leather chair, was John. He had his elbows rested on his knees, and his hands linked behind his neck. His head was facing the ground, so I couldn't see his face. But I could tell by the way he was holding his shoulders that his usual pep was not in him. I grabbed Randy's left forearm for strength as we reached them.

"Hi," I said, watching Casie slowly turn towards us. If I thought that there were dark circles beginning to form on her when she had told us what was happening, it was nothing compared to purple stain under eyes now. She must have had coats of make-up on last night, because I don't think that could've happened overnight. They stood out even more on the extra pale skin of her face. The flush of her cheek that was usually there was startingly absent. But when she smiled, she was still my best friend. I let go of Randy's arm and rushed over to her, pulling her tight into my arms.

"Hey to you too," Casie laughed softly into my hair, hugging me back.

"I wish you didn't have go so soon," I complained, pulling away from her. Her blue eyes looked so sad. I knew it was killing her to leave. This was her life. Being on the road and performing for her fans was what she loved. "I'm going to miss you."

"Well, you guys will be passing through North Carolina next Friday," Casie said, a glimmer of light in her eye. "And a couple of Monday's from now Raw will be there as well. So, it's not we won't see each other."

I didn't know we had that many stops planned for one state so soon, but you wouldn't hear me complaining. Not this time, at least. I pulled her back into my arms for one last tight hug, before releasing her. I moved aside to let Randy say his good-byes. I turned around, my eyes landing on the hunched back of John. I walked slowly over to him. At first I hesitated, not if talking to him was a good idea, but I wanted to say good-bye to him as well. I laid a hand gently on his shoulder. I felt his muscles tense under my touch. I moved in front of him and knelt down, eye level.

But when he finally looked at me, I wished he hadn't. To see the heart break on the face of John Cena was devastating. The face that had the near permanent smile was purely broken. One look from him had my heart drop to the bottom of my stomach and tears springing to my eyes. There was no light in the blue eyes staring back at me. I could make out the faint red bloodshot lines that framed his pupils. I gathered that he hadn't slept at all last night.

"John?" I tested the waters. I didn't even know if he would speak to me.

"I don't understand," John whispered, his voice cracking. No telling when the last time he spoke. "I just don't understand it."

I shook my head. "Neither do I. It's a horrible thing. But like I told Casie, you can't give up. You let it win if you give up."

John gave a hollow laugh. "That's easy for you to say. You get to stay here, and get to go on like everything was normal."

Casie gasped from behind me and I heard Randy's angry hiss of breath. I blinked back my tears and tried to not let my temper get to me. He was just as upset about this situation as I was. He was letting his frustrations out on me; he was making me his scapegoat.

"You're wrong," I retorted. "You have no idea how wrong you are. I wish I had enough clout with Vince to sweet talk him into letting me go along with ya'll, but I'm not a major superstar wrestler. I don't get everything I want. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're going with Casie. I don't want her to be by herself. But don't you dare think that you are suffering alone in this."

I hadn't meant to snap on him, but something inside me told me that that was what was needed. I held my breath as I watched the aray of emotions filter across John's face: shock, indignance, anger. Finally, his features settled on shame. All the fight seemed to leave him. I breathed freely, looking John deep in the eye.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I shouldn't have been so rude. I'm just scared."

"That makes two of us, John," I told him, as I placed my hand on his shoulder. "This isn't going to be easy. We don't need to be biting each other's heads off. Casie needs both of us."

John eased himself out of the leather chair, and held out his hand for me. I let him help me stand up, and he pulled him into a light hug. "We both love Casie. And we both are going to make sure she gets through this," he whispered to me.

He let go of me, and went to Casie. My heart fluttered when she kissed him softly on the cheek. While watching John gather their luggage together, I felt the warmth of Randy's arm slide down my back, and around my waist. I leaned into his chest for support. It was harder than I would've thought to stand back and watch Casie as she just walked away. But just as John opened the door for her to walk through; she turned around, meeting my eye. I smiled softly, giving her a light wave in good-bye. She smiled bravely at me, and disappeared through the door.

oo

The saying "Life goes on" had never revovled around my life so much than in the past few days. Trying to act like everything was okay, when all that ran through my head was concern for my best friend. It was Friday, and I was sitting alone in my titantron room, loading superstar's music for the non-televised event in New Orleans. John had returned earlier today, but I hadn't had a chance to talk to him, and I assumed that that was where my boyfriend was right now. After all, John was Randy's best friend. He was equally as worried about him, as I was about Casie. I sighed, covering my head in my hands.

"May I come in?" a voice said, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin. I spun in my chair, locking eyes with Adam. My heart was still pounding in my ears. He smiled down at me, and walked into the room.

"Why do you always want to scare the life out of me?" I whined, covering my heart with my hand. I heard his soft laughter.

"I wouldn't think of it, no matter how funny your reactions are." I rolled my eyes at him, and turned back to my work. It wasn't until now that I remembered that I hadn't loaded his music. He must have the night off. "I heard about Casie. I'm sorry."

I tensed. I thought that for one second maybe life would play out like normal, but I thought wrong. I didn't know what to say back. Because saying "It's fine" or "It's okay" would have been my normal out, but I couldn't just shun Casie's problems to the side like that. But, luckliy, Adam could read my body language, and he backpeddled.

"Oh hey, I can understand if you don't want to talk about it," he said, trailing off a little awkwardly. I racked my brain for something to say. Anything to break the huge iceburg that had entered the room. "I guess you're wishing I was Christian, again, right about now, huh?"

Again, Adam came to the rescue. I felt the tug at the corners of my lips, and soon I was smiling. It wasn't long after that, Adam had me laughing. And, oh, did it feel good to laugh. To feel free of the inner turmoil for a few minutes. I heard a throat clear and my eyes darted to the doorway. Randy stood, leaning against the door frame, watching us with an amusing stare.

"What's so funny?"

"Only fact that Lora perfers Christian over me," Adam said, lacing hurt in his words. I covered my mouth to try and stem the laughter, but it was useless. The look on Adam's face was just too much. He had his bottom lip jutted out, and his eyes were so wide; he looked like the cat off of the ogre movie.

"Well," Randy said, crossing the room, to run a hand over my shoulder, "the girl has taste."

Adam sobered up, and rubbed his chin, "Then, what is she doing with you?"

Randy laughed, "I still haven't figured that out yet."

And for one second, I wondered. What if he really thought that? How ludicrious could he be to think that he wasn't good enough? I looked up at him, meeting his eye, and rasied an eyebrow. And it was when he looked away from me, without smiling, that I knew that, at least, a little part of him, thought that. I was flabbergasted. Had I not proved that I needed him? Had I not shown what he does to me? Apparently not enough. I thought I was going to be the one to have these types of problems. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that Randal Keith Orton would need reassurance. He hid it so well.

But if that's what he needed, then that's what he would get. I would go to the ends of the Earth to prove that no other man can do to me what he does. That no other man means to me what he does. That no other man has _ever _meant anything to me like what he does.

"Hello? Earth to Lora!" Adam said, waving a hand in front of my face. I shook my head, blinking several times. I didn't realize I had spaced out. I looked between Randy's smirk and Adam's crazy stare.

"Oh, sorry. What?" I stuttered, trying to focus back on reality. My epiphany had majorly disrupted my train of thought.

"I said that I was going to head to the locker room," Adam said, standing up. I laughed softly to myself, imagining what I must look like to them, a fool, and waved good-bye to Adam. I turned back to my work, not really focusing on it. My mind was still reeling over Randy. I didn't notice when Randy replaced Adam in the chair beside me, and we both watched as I got the event started. It was several minutes later before either of us said anything. Finally, Randy broke the silence.

"So, you know we are going to Memphis, Tennessee tomorrow morning, right?" he asked. I looked over at him in confusion. Of course I knew. We had to get up at five-thirty in the morning, something I wasn't too thrilled about. I nodded. "But our show isn't until Sunday evening. So that gives tomorrow night off."

I smiled. He was stalling. So cute. "Randy, your point?"

He smirked at me. "My point is, well, my parents just recently moved back into that area, and wanted to see me, so they asked me to come visit them tomorrow night."

I had to work hard not to frown. I didn't like the idea of spending the night alone in a hotel by myself, but I wasn't about to ask Randy to give up a night with his parents, when he sees them so rarely. That would be utterly selfish of me. Instead, I smiled through my disappointment.

"That sounds like fun. Maybe John and I can find something to do…" I trailed off, hoping that I didn't sound as pathetic as I felt.

I heard Randy sigh. "No, Lora. I don't think you understand. I want you to come with me."

_Well, that changes things a bit, _I thought. Randy wanted me to meet his parents? The tension in my shoulders was back with a vengence. But then, there was the other side of me, the part that was soaring. He wanted me to meet his parents. I didn't know wheither to be frightened or happy. Both feelings were battling it out within my body.

"Will you?" Randy's deep voice intruded my thoughts, bringing me back to my reality. I was beginning to lose it, always getting caught up in my thoughts.

I looked into Randy's bright blue eyes, and what I saw took my breath away. There was hope there, but that was nothing new. I had seen that in his eyes several times. I saw a tinge of passion that I began to notice never fully left his eyes. That suited me just fine. But there was something new, or something that I never really paid attention too. A trace amount of doubt swirled in his eyes, as if he was unsure of hisself. And I immediately felt to blame. Because I had no doubt of my feelings for him, and I knew the uncertainty he habored was nothing to do with me. His doubt was for himself. Something that I would soon fix.

"Of course, I will," I said, leaning over to caputre his lips softly.

oo

I pulled the visor down and flipped open the mirror in the rental car as Randy drove in the streets of Tennessee, to a small town of Bartlett. I pulled at my eyes, wishing I didn't look so tired. I grabbed my purse out of the floorboard, and fished around for my compact of powder. I soothed over the oily spots under my eyes, on my nose and my forehead. The plane ride from New Orleans to Memphis did not help my appearance, or my nerves. I was about to meet the two people that brought the man next to me into this world, and that was important to me, and my body choose this day to go haywire. Again, I retreated back to my purse, looking for my tube of lipstick. Once I had applied the color on my lips, I turned my head side to side, appraising my work.

"None of that's going to work," Randy said from the driver seat. My head snapped to his, jaw falling open. But he smiling softly at me, switching hands on the wheel, reaching over, and took my hand. "It's not going to make you any more beautiful than you already are."

Heat and blood rushed to my cheeks. My heart soared into my throat. I squeezed his hand, not trusting myself to speak. I wondered if he knew what his words did to me. Nearly two months had gone by, and the Randy that sat next to me, was not the Randy I knew. I had totally misjudged him. And, how many people knew of this other Randy? I smiled as I thought that the list had to be small in numbers, and I felt priviledged to be apart of it.

"I thought your family lived in Knoxville?" I asked, as I read a sign that said we just entered Bartlett.

"Some of my aunts and uncles do, and I was actually born there, but my grandparents lived here. This is where my Dad grew up. A few years back, he got the notion that he wanted to get back to his roots, and since it was just him and my Mom in the house, they moved here. But Becky, Nathan and I still live in Missouri. It's kind of like being left at home while the parents are out on a date," he smiled at me.

I listened intently. It wasn't everyday that I got a lesson in Randy's past. It intrigued me. I was like a sponge, I wanted to know everything. I wanted to know what made him who he was, and the people behind him. But I didn't have the nerve to push untested waters. So, I just let what would, come to me.

Then the car started to slow down, and my breathing started to pick up. I watched as Randy switched on the turn signal and moved the car on to a long dirt road. The car jolted a little on the small bumps and holes in the way of the tires. I smiled to myself, being reminded of home. I let my eyes roam over the scenery around me. I was used to seeing countryside like this, being from the south myself. And I appreciated its natural beauty. Its untouched glory of rolling hills and pure green pastures and clean skies. And Randy's parents' land was no different. The road was fenced off by a long stretch of white-pickets on either side, framing the drive-way.

"I've been trying to talk them into paving the drive-way," Randy complained, as car jolted on an extra deep hole, "but Dad is being stubborn."

"Oh don't!" I exclaimed. Randy looked over at me, raising an eyebrow. "I love a dirt road. I was actually kind of heartbroken when we paved ours." Randy smirked at me, and turned back to the road.

I followed his stare, and had to stifle a gasp. There, snuggled up against the vase woods, was the house. But the word house didn't seem to fit. I had seen hotels that weren't as nice as this. It stood two stories tall, and made of red brick. The black shingled-roof had several chimneys, indicating several fireplaces inside the house. Windows interupted the brick at even intervals, white-paned, and stood out starkly in the very center of the house, two windows curved outwards, or bay windows, surrounding the front door. A greek-style awning and columns shielded the front porch steps. There were large, square stepping stones, in a jagged pattern, leading away from the porch. The house took my breath away.

Randy pulled up neatly in front of the door, turning the engine off. I still hadn't moved. I didn't know if I could at this point. People with an immaculate house like this are going to think that I am a lunatic. I jumped slightly when my door opened. Looking up, Randy stood in front of me, framed by the rays of the sun. I hadn't even noticed him leaving the car. He held his hand out for me. I tried to stop my shaking as I placed my hand in his. I let Randy lead me up on to the steps, and I took a deep breath as he reached for the knob, turned and pushed the door out of his way.

If the outside was supposed to be any indication for the inside, I was wrong. It was totally the opposite. I was expecting stone floors, white walls, drafty rooms and the air of aristocracy. The first room we walked into was the living room. My shoes tapped on the beautiful hardwood floor. I ran my eyes over the black leather couch and matching recliners. In the middle of the room was a gorgeous area rug of colors red, gold and black. The first thing I noticed was the TV was turned on, and was playing TV Land. It was on of the newest, up-to-date HiDef flat screens that mounted on the wall, and hung right about one of the fireplaces, that attached to a chimney on the roof. The next thing I noticed was the vast amount of pictures. There were pictures everywhere. Hanging the on the walls, sitting on the side tables, on the coffee table, on the mantle of the fireplace. I could just make out Randy on several of them. I made a note to look at these when I had time. The walls were painted a soft brown color that oddly enough soothed my ciaotic nerves. I turned on the spot, letting my eyes take in my surroundings. Finally, I looked to Randy. He was smiling softly at me.

"Not as scary as you thought, right?" Randy said, wrapping his arm around me. I shook my head, leaning into him. I could hear the soft thump of his heart beat, and I closed my eyes, smiling lightly.

"Randy! Is that you?" I jumped out of his arms so fast that I nearly fell barkwards over the couch. I heard his soft laughter as he steadied me with one hand. I stood up straight, and combed my fingers through my hair, and watched as Randy's mother came through a doorway, just beyond a mahogany set of stairs.

His mother had short blonde hair that was fading to grey and cut right beneath her chin. She was a very petite woman, in size, but I gaged that she was taller than me, or she would be if I wasn't wearing heels. And I could tell, by looking at her, where Randy got his nose from. As soon as she saw her son, her face lit up, and I had to smile, because her demeanor just exsumed kindness. It was contagious. I noticed that Randy also got his dimples from her as well.

"Hey Mom," Randy said, pulling her into a hug. I watched the smile spread on his lips. I was glad I was here to witness this. To be apart of something this special. Randy released her, and turned to me. "Mom, I want you meet Lora, my girlfriend. Lora, this is my mom, Elaine."

She looked at me, and I had an odd feeling that I was being appraised. I resisted the urge to adjust my hair, and shuffle my feet. Finally, unable to stand the stillness, I stepped closer and went to hold my hand out to shake hers, but was surprised when I was engulfed in a hug. And it wasn't just any other hug. It was tight, motherly hug. A type of hug that I haven't received in a long time. I closed my eyes, and hugged her back, relishing in the fact that I had one parent's approval. Just one more. She pulled away, still holding on to my shoulders.

"Lora, dear, you're more lovely in person," Mrs. Orton exclaimed, and I cast a glance at Randy, who shrugged his shoulders and looked away guiltily. Somehow, it was weird and wonderful to know that Randy had been talking to his mother about me.

"Thank you, Mrs. Orton," I said, sending a pray to the heavens that my voice didn't crack. She laughed softly, hooking my arm with hers, and with her son's and pulled us towards the kitchen.

"Manners as well. But, honey, please, 'Mrs. Orton' makes me feel like Randy's grandmother. You can call me Elaine, if you like?"

"Yes, ma'am," I said, and then thought about it for a second. "Er, Elaine." I heard Randy chuckle softly from the other side of his mother. If I could have elbowed him in the stomach, I would have. Instead, I comprimised by throwing him a glare over his mother's head.

She lead us through the kitchen, and I only caught glimpses of the granite slabs atop deep, polished wooded cabinets, and the state of the art appliances. I smiled at the stainless steel refrigerator covered in magnitized pictures, a notepad, and several other decorative magnets. Elaine led us out through a set of french doors to a grand patio. Immediately, the most delicious smell hit my senses like a wrecking ball. The patio was floored with greying stone, and curved outward from the house. My eyes landing on a handsome set of patio furniture; the table was made out of redwood with matching chairs, with the feet carved in high fashion. The chairs were cushioned in plush crimson pillows, setting off the red. The table was big enough to seat at least six people. But my eyes were drawn instantly to the blue mass stretched out before me. I instantly had an urge to take off and run and jump into the massive pool in front of me. I hadn't been swimming in what had seemed like forever. I raked my eyes from the diving board, along the sides, to the stone steps leading out of the pool, the longing to just stick my feet in growing ever greater. I forced myself to look away, and to find the source of that inticing aroma. There, built right into the side of the house, was a giant grill. I bit back a laugh, thinking what my father would do to have something like that. And standing at that grill, I assumed, was Randy's father, WWE Hall of Fame member, "Cowboy" Bob Orton.

He was definitely taller than me, but not as tall as his son. He had slightly greying light brown hair, and it was trimmed up around his neck, but curled up lightly on the top of his head. He was a big man, his muscles still holding over from his days in the ring. I swallowed the knot in my throat and braced myself. Just one more, I kept must have heard our footsteps, because he turned on the spot. There was no doubt that he was Randy's father. Randy had his eyes and his smile. Those piercing blue eyes startled me coming from a man that wasn't Randy, but were identical to his. I watched as Randy broke away from his mother, so he could walk to his dad and give him a tight hug. Again, I was grateful for being able to witness this side of Randy.

But before Randy could even introduce me, Bob said, "So, you're this mysterious Lora?"

I cast a glance at Randy, before meeting his father's eye and nodded. "Yes sir."

"Well, it's good to finally place the pretty face with the name. Make yourself at home. Lunch'll be ready soon. Anything you need, you're welcome to it," he said, wrapping an arm lightly around my shoulder. I smiled softly.

Randy came over to me, replacing his father's arm around my shoulder. I looked around for his mother, but she must have gone back to the kitchen. The hard part was over. The actual meeting was what I was worried about. I was sure that I could get along with just anyone, after I met them once. And I was so grateful that his parents seemed to approve so easily of me.

Randy squeezed my shoulders, "Care for a tour? Or would you wheither go for a swim?"

He had noticed my longing for the pool. I spun in his arms, looking up at him. He laughed lightly at my eager expression. But it wasn't two seconds after he mentioned it, that I realized that I had packed no bathing suit. At all. I didn't think that there would be any time for swimming with my job. I saw Randy frown down at me. Something that I never want to seem him do.

"What's wrong?" he said, rubbing his thumb across my bottom lip. I hadn't realized I was pouting. I stepped away from him a little, remembering his dad wasn't but maybe ten feet from us.

"I don't have a bathing suit." Randy laughed, grabbing my hand, and began to pull me into the house.

"Don't worry. My sister leaves a few here, just in case she forgets hers."

Twenty minutes later, I stood in front of the mirror, pulling at the fabric, trying to make it look more decent. It was snug in all the wrong places. There were five bathing suits in the drawer, and this one seemed to be the best one of them all. The green bikini top was more or less a bra. But I've had bras that covered better than this. And the matching bottoms had stings tying on the sides. I was debating wheither or not to even go for a swim now. I jumped when I heard a knock the door.

"Lora, what's taking so long?" Randy's muffled voice drifted through the door.

"Um," I said, spinning around in front of the mirror, "I don't know about this Randy."

I heard the door click open, and I contemplated running to the bathroom. I was as good as naked. But I stood still, and watched as Randy came into the room in a shirt and swimming trunks. I squashed the surprised feeling when he was actually in swimming shorts, and not anything similar to what he wrestles in. But when Randy stopped in his tracks, staring at me like I was a fascinating three-car pileup on some highway, I began to feel vulnerable. I figdetted with my hair, and became intrigued with the ceiling.

"What's wrong again?" But I heard the gruff tone in his voice. I knew what my appearance was doing to him. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

"I am _not _going out in front of your parents dressed like this," I said, motioning to the barely there bikini. Randy smirked, and crossed the room slowly, and with determination.

"I see no problem with it," he whispered, nuzzling my ear. My heart pounded and soared high from his approval. I bit back my smile. I pushed him away slightly.

"That's exactly why I'm not going out like this. I want your parents to like me, Randy, not think that I'm easy."

Randy looked down at me, staring into my eyes with those bright blue eyes that he shared with his father. Then he smiled softly, and took off his shirt. I looked at him in confusion, until he began to dress me in it. Once he had pulled both of my arms through the sleeves, he pulled me back to him.

"Better?" he asked. I looked into the mirror, and was happy to see that his shirt covered everything that I thought needed to be covered the first time I was meeting his parents. I smiled at him, lifting up on my toes, and brushed my lips against his. Before he could try and deepen the kiss, I pulled away, grabbing his hand and led him back towards the pool.

Once back outside, I saw that Elaine and his father were sitting at the table, and they both smiled at us as we made our way to the pool. When we neared the water, Randy turned the tables on me. He began to pull and drag me. I laughed and fought against him. We were nearing the edge of the pool now.

"Wait! Randy, wait!" I screamed, between my laughter. He pulled me tight against him, my hands resting against his chest. I kissed him softly, ignoring the embarrassment that his parents could see us from here. I felt his arms loosen around my waist and took my shot. I gathered all my energy, and shoved with all my might against Randy's chest. Our lips broke apart as Randy lost his footing, and began to tumble backwards. I watched the shocked look pass over his face before he disappeared under the water. I backed away from the edge quickly, holding my sides, bent over in laughter. I heard the water break as Randy broke the surface. He had a mock look of anger on his face.

"Lora Jade!" Uh oh. I knew I was in trouble now. I giggled as he waded to the steps, and I inched my way to other side of the pool, and soon he was chasing me. But I was no match for his speed. Wet arms clamped around my waist, and I knew I was caught. He spun me around, staring down at me, humor in his eyes.

"I want to try something, and when I tell you to jump, you jump, okay?" Randy asked. I cocked my head to the side, puzzled, but excited at the same time. I nodded and let him position me, facing the pool. He walked behind me, and I waited. Soon, the splashing sounds of Randy's wet feet running towards me met my ears.

"Jump!" I heard him yell, and everything happened all at once. I bent my knees and jumped, but as soon as I did, I felt his arm come around my neck, and it tugged me forward. Then it felt like we were flying through the air. The next thing I knew, we splashed into the water, and I went face first. I had about a millisecond to catch a breath and blow threw my nose so the water wouldn't race into my brain through my nostriles. I felt Randy's arm release me and he swam away. And it was while I was getting my bearrings at the bottom of the pool, I realized that I had just been "RKO'd". I came up for air, brushing the wet hair out of my face. I spun around in the pool, and saw Randy was floating on his back, smirking at no one inparticular.

"I can't believe you just 'RKO'd' me!" I said, splashing water in his direction. Randy laughed and pulled me close, lowering his lips to my ear.

"Yes, but you can't tell me that you didn't totally enjoy it," his voice slithered down my back. It was times like this that I didn't see how he had issues about what he meant to me. I shivered against him, and he received the answer he wanted.

"Kids!" Elaine called. "Bob's finished cooking lunch, so come eat before it gets cold. The pool will still be there when you get done!"

I heard Randy laugh to himself, "Something's will never change."

I smiled at him, and let him take my hand and we headed over to the table.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading! Long chapter this time! I want to be RKO'd into a pool, preferably by someone who knows how to do it… preferably by randy.. lol anyways. REVIEW please! I'm caught up now!**

**As for Bartlett, Tennessee… I made it up. So don't take a road trip there, hoping Randy is visiting his parents.. lol!**

_**Eisac Namhort, Duchan Mandic, Christina89, JoolR, Dreamin'BIG, AshleyBabe86, SuperStar89, Viper-Desi, KimmieCena, Xandman216, Thiala, Barnsley Gal 09, roknpstergrl, miamitravel, and southerncharm21 **_**for the love! =D**


	20. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I just want to give you an update about the progress of the story. I've been delayed a little bit, because we've had a death in the family. It was shocking news, and it's taking quite a bit of my time away from the computer. But I have taking notes from the next chapter, which will cover this past Monday, May, 31****st****, Raw. I hate getting behind, but what can you do about life intervening. **

**Don't give up on me or Randy, because I can guarantee some great stuff is already in the works for the future. Me and my creative staff (ie, my two best friends) have already brain-stormed together some extra nice things that I hope you all will enjoy! Okay? Well, I'm going to try and have a chapter out by Sunday. I don't know how well that will go, being that's when the funeral will take place. But bear with me. Because if I were you, knowing what I know, you wouldn't want to miss anything! Lol, sorry to tease you.. Love you guys!**


	21. PS I Love You

Chapter 20- PS I Love You

**Randy**

The definition of the word depression was simple. Depression is basically termed as feeling sad, hopeless, worthless, or pessimistic. You see it displayed on TV shows and movies, and every now and then you hear about someone being "depressed". You may even call yourself depressed at one time, but not knowing how far from the truth you really are. But seeing John in the back seat, slumped to the side, face against the window, I knew the actual definition of depression. This Casie situation was taking more of a toll on him than he was trying to let on. But he was failing miserably. The moment John had returned without Casie, I knew that he wasn't the same. That something was off. My heart went out to him. I couldn't even imagine trying to be in his shoes. Trying to think of Lora in the same position as Casie, and I with John; I didn't know how John was making it day to day.

Even Lora knew John wasn't right. I saw her, all throughout the plane ride to Texas, watching John closely; as if at any minute he would explode. And I wasn't quite sure that he wouldn't snap. And even now, as we rode in a rental car to the arena, I saw her turn her head slightly, like she was making sure John was still in the back. Lora was worried about him. She was worried about me. She was scared for Casie. And it showed on her face; and in her eyes. I sighed, trying my eyes away from the rear-view mirror, as we pulled into the parking lot. Nothing was said as we piled out of the car, and got our bags for the nights' show. John nodded to the both of us, mumbled something about getting to his dressing room before the meeting with the general manager. Lora and I stood there, at the end of the car, watching him slink away.

"Heartbreaking, isn't it?" came Lora's voice, bringing me from my thoughts. I looked down at her, noticing the funny look in her eye. I nodded, and wrapped an arm around her waist, towing her off towards my own locker room.

The walk was a silent one, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Lora rested her head on my shoulder, reminding me just how perfect she fit to me. I ignored the stares we got as we walked through the halls. Especially from the Diva's. I had heard the stories and ugly rumors that they were trying to spread. I also knew that Lora didn't know any of them; because knowing her temper, she would have acted on them already. But with Casie gone to keep them at bay, the women weren't trying to hide their jealousy or envy any more. It was actually funny, sometimes, to think that those women were trying to catch my attention. Because, albeit, they were beautiful, every single one, none of them compaired to Lora. Not even close. Not of those women would put me in my place when I needed it. Not one would care for my best friend the way Lora is now. Not one makes my heart race the way she does. I pressed my face into her deep red hair, breathing deep. I smiled, coconut. I opened the door to the locker room, and let her in first. Finally, we were safe from prying eyes.

I sat my bag down and walked over to the mini-fridge and grabbed two bottles of water, handing one to Lora.

"I have a meeting soon to discuss tonight's Raw," I said, taking a drink of my water. "If you don't have to go get ready for work just yet, you can come sit in with me?"

She smiled at me, unscrewing the lid from her bottle, taking a long drink. My eyes were drawn to her lips, and how she placed them on the bottle. I watched as she licked the excess of water from her lips, leaving them shining in its wake. My heart picked up, just by watching these simple actions. I turned away from her, to calm my racing heart.

"Life is short," Lora said, and I heard her voice take on a tone that sent a shiver down my spine. "This situation proves us that much." She was a lot closer now.

I felt her hands snake around my waist, and she snuggled herself to my back. We had a meeting in twenty minutes; we didn't need to go down this road. But when I felt her soft hands on my stomach, all thought flew out of the window. I let her hands glide up and down my stomach. Suddenly, it was too much, and I needed her in front of me; I needed to see her. I grabbed her hands, and pulled her around my waist, and my lips were instantly on hers. Her squeal of surprise was cut short. I tasted her sweet mouth, and she had the hint of mint. I groaned into her mouth, clutching her tighter to me. Reaching down, I grabbed one of her legs, hitching it around my waist. Then she pulled away from me.

I looked at her in surprise, wondering what I had done wrong. But Lora just smiled at me, and grabbed me by my shirt and I let her push me up against the wall. She pressed herself against me, kissing me. I tried to deeped the kiss but she would always pull away. I had the thought that she wanted to be in control. And that was fine by me. It didn't take long to realize where she was going with this. When she raked her hands down my chest and her face disappeared from my view, I closed my eyes. I couldn't stop her now if I wanted too. It felt like an agonizingly long time before I felt her hands start to undo my belt. I shivered as her fingertips brushed my skin. My jeans were painfully too tight, and she was taking too long to remove them. It was taking all of my patience not do it myself. But finally I felt the button being undone and Lora slid the zipper down.

I was outside my body. It was like I was outside myself watching Lora slowly pull down my jeans. It was almost instant relief when I wasn't confined anymore. I had to brace myself against the wall. She slid her hands slowly back up my legs, squeezing my thighs. My breath was coming in ragged pants. A groan slipped from my throat when I felt her fingers slip beneath the elastic of my boxers. She revealed all of me and I was slowly losing my mind. I had imagined this a thousand times, but I never pictured Lora being this forward about it. I would have never asked her; when it came to stuff like this, she was a little gun-shy. Or so I thought. Lora grasped me with her hand softly before letting go. She traced my length with her fingers up and back down. I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Lora," I groaned.

That seemed to be all the reassurance she needed. My hands balled into fists as her tongue came into contact with my heated flesh. God, she knew what she was doing, and she was doing it well. From base to tip, her tongue explored me, sending waves of heat up my spine. Her hands traced the definitions of my hips, sending my nervous system into overdrive. It had been a long time since I had a release of my own. I closed my eyes, and laid my head against the wall as her lips closed around me, nearly taking my breath away. I moved my hands to her hair, feeling the soft layers of red between my fingers. She slowly began to take my length in scope of her mouth. I felt her tongue move around my heated erection as she took more of me deeper in. Then she began to pull away, and repeated her movements, leaving me completely helpless, clinging to her hair, and barely able to stand. No women had ever made me feel this completely wonderful and completely helpless at the same time. I felt my body starting to tense and I knew the end was near, and so did Lora. So she re-doubled her efforts to drive me over the wall. And it worked. My back tightened up, and I moaned as Lora sent me over the edge into complete ectasty. From head to toe, I felt the pulsing rush of heat running through me. The room disappeared and all that I knew was Lora and me and my pleasure.

When I was finally released from my orgasm, I collapsed against the wall. I felt Lora slid up my body, her hands softly running over my stomach, until she came into view. She had a wicked look in her eye, and she was smiling softly. Something clicked in my head; I had just been seduced. I should have been irked by that. The old me was never taken by surprised by a woman. But I smirked at her, and wrapped my arms around her, pulled her tight to my body. She could seduce me whenever she wanted too.

oo

When we finally made it to the meeting, we were fifteen minutes late. I usually hate to be late, but this time I didn't mind it one bit. I opened the door for Lora, and I had to bite back my laughter as I watched her nervously fix her hair, and straighten her clothes. The girl meant the world to me, but her acting skills needed work. If there was one way to get caught in the act, it was to show up late, and fiddle with your hair and clothes. And right now, she was two for two. I spotted two empty seats between the new girl, Edoin O'Bryan, and John. He must have saved them for us.

"Nice of you to show up Randy," the new General Manager, Brett Hart said. I saw him raise an eyebrow at Lora and me, and thankfully he didn't comment any further. I don't think Lora would hold her tongue; she was known to have a temper on her. I watched Lora blush a light shade of pink and wave off a question from Edoin, who was smiling dangerously at her. I heard John make a noise from beside me and I looked over to see him smiling at me. I couldn't help the smirk that came to my face. I rolled my eyes and forced myself to look at our new GM.

"As I was saying before Randy came," Brett said, and I had a feeling that was a direct shot at me. I saw Lora shift nervously in her seat from the corner of my eye, and I heard the short outbreak of soft laughter. I tried not to look too guilty as Brett continued to speak.

"Raw will start out with the confrontation between Edge and Evan. Then, Adam will go on his rant, breaking down all four opponants for the Fatal Four way match. Because the main event is Orton and Cena vs Edge and Sheamus. Then, that's where you come in Randy," he looked to me. "You will come out to the ring, and let Adam rant to you some more. I don't want you to say anything. Just out of no where, 'RKO' him."

I nodded, and looked across the table to Adam who rolled his eyes at me, causing me to smirk. I felt Lora fidget uncomfortably, and looked down at her. I knew what her problem was. She wasn't so sure about me being in match so soon, much less being in action at all. She was worried, and I could see it. I squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"But, Edge will retaliate to your actions," Brett said, interrupting my moment with Lora. I pulled my eyes away from her, to look back at the GM.

"What do you mean?"

"You will have a backstage spot in front of your locker room door, with Zack Ryder. He has a running joke tonight with the guest host, Ashton Kutcher, and he thinks that you might be his assassin. But when you tell him off, Edge will be waiting in your room, and slam the door against your shoulder."

"What?" came a voice that I didn't except. It was Lora. I looked down at her, and saw that the worry that had been there had intensified and now it was tinged with anger; anger at the man that had suggested this. I must admit that I didn't like the idea of having a door slammed against my shoulder, but there was nothing I could do about it.

"It'll be alright," I whispered to her, squeezing her hand. She pulled it from my grasp. My hand felt slightly wrong without hers in its reach.

"No, I don't think that's safe," she said, her eyes glinting. "You're still healing."

"Lora, stop," I said softly. I didn't like to see her so upset. There was nothing that I could do about this now. I tried to make her see that through my eyes. I tried to make her see that this was my job. Finally, I saw the flames fade out, and she crossed her arms over her chest. She wasn't happy, but she wasn't going to protest any more. Not a comprimise that I was happy with, but one that I was going to have to live with.

oo

"That 'RKO' wasn't too harsh, was it?" I teased Adam, as he sat down on the couch in my locker room. Raw had begun, and things were going as were planned. I had the TV set on the live feed for the arena, and we were watching the events before either of us were needed. Of course, the next time we both would be needed, would be right here in this room; or rather, right outside this room.

"Very funny," Adam said, propping his feet up on the coffee table. "Not nearly as funny as Hart calling you out earlier. But I have to know, was there any truth behind that?"

I sat down on the opposite side of the couch, mimicking his actions by stretching my legs out. I was really trying to buy me some time to think. How much was I allowed to tell? How much _could _I tell without embarrassing Lora? Because I wasn't fazed by letting anyone know, but I knew her position on things like this was more than slightly different than mine.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess that just depends."

Adam laughed softly. "Depends on what? You were never any good at baseball, Randy. So, did you get some practice in today?"

I scoffed. "I am major leagues, my friend. But, I didn't get the chance at bat today." I turned my head to side to shield the look the memories from earlier brought to my face.

"Didn't get the chance, or wasn't allowed to?" Adam countered. I bit back my laughter. I wasn't about to tell how close to the truth he actually was. That, I knew for sure, would be too much for Lora.

"Does it matter?" I smirked. Adam seemed to think about it for a minute before smiling.

"No, not really," he laughed, adjusting his sweatband on his wrist. I noticed that I had never seen that one before.

"Where did you get that one?" I asked, pointing to his wrist.

"Oh, it was sent from one of my fans. I don't normally keep the gifts, but I really liked this one."

Just then the door opened and Matt Korklan walked in with John behind him. John had sweat soaking his shirt, so I assumed that he just came from the on-site gym. I surpressed a sigh, knowing that this was how John was going to cope. He was going to push himself, nearly to the limit, and if that meant everyday in the gym, then so be it. I eyed them both as they walked further into the room.

"Hey man," John said, his voice gravelly, as if he hadn't used it in the last three hours. "Do you mind if come to watch the feed from here? Something's messed up with the cables in my room, and Matt wants to watch Edoin's match."

I shook my head and motioned for them to find some place to sit. We were running out of spaces. I moved to a foldable chair and let John have my place on the couch. Matt perched himself on the arm of the couch next to Adam, and they had already begun talking about something that I couldn't hear. So, I turned my attention back towards the live feed. The next match was a Diva's match. Edoin vs. Nikki Bella. The Bella twins came out first, Brie accompaning her sister. They had long wavy brown hair and were absolutely identical. Well, normally. Tonight, Brie was dressed in regular street clothes, while Nikki was in their usual attire; the bikini style top and booty boy-shorts and knee-length boots. They had this outfit in varying colors, and tonight, Nikki opted for red.

"_Tonight I break away,_

_Break!  
Away from everybody  
Break!  
Away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take, yourself to higher places…"_

There was a pop in the crowd when Edoin ran out. The WWE Universe was really enjoying having a Diva from Ireland. The boy shorts she was wearing wasn't nearly as short as her opponants, and were a solid pale green in color with a swirling lilac purple pattern weaving about on the fabric. Her top was a short tank top style, and stopped just below her chest and had the same design as her shorts. Her shiney red hair flew wildly about as she ran to the ring. She had the fighting spirit of our deemed "Celtic Warrior" Sheamus, but thankfully, not the personality. When she put her submission hold, "First Ede", which was iconic figure four. I knew all too well the pain that move could bring, but I had rarely seen it preformed by a Diva. Edoin was definitely out to make a name for herself, and fast. By the end of her match, I had mentally added her to the list of women to not piss off; of which the list consisted of two, Lora and Casie.

"Randy," Adam said, pulling me from my thoughts, "It's time for our spot."

I groaned. I wasn't really looking forward to having a door slammed into my shoulder. I walked out of the room, leaving the guys behind, and found Zack Ryder and Alicia Fox were already there, ready for the Ashton Kutcher/"assassin" slot. I absolutely could not stand this guys new gimmick; something was seriously wrong with the corporate headquarters when the best slogans they can come up with is "Woo woo woo." I tried not to show my anticipation while the camera was rolling. But it was all I could do to not flinch when I heard Adam whisper his cue.

Blinding pain ripped through my body, and I was instantly on the ground. I was barely aware of Adam still carrying on with the spot, and walking away. All I knew was the excruciating feeling traveling from my shoulder and spread in all directions. The tingling sensation crawled down my forearm and across my back. It was all I could do from not letting go of a string of words that would definitately not qualify as the PG era Raw was in now. I almost cried out in happiness when the cameraman called the shot to a close.

"Shit," I mumbled, trying to sit up. John came out of my room, and was at my side in a flash. I had almost forgotten he was in the room. I felt him take my left arm and wrap it around his neck. The next moment I was on my feet. But it was like Over the Limit all over again. Every little move sent waves of pain from my shoulder.

"C'mon, let's get you to the trainers," John said, as he let go of me. He eyed me quickly, as if I was uneasy on my feet. I couldn't force the words out, because I didn't trust to open my mouth to let the sounds of pain betray me. I just nodded, and followed along side John.

By the time we made it to the trainers' room, there was already a group of people waiting on us. Several men in black shirts rushed to me, ushering me to a table, while Brett, John, Adam, Matt and the surprise arrival of Vince circled around me.

"I hated to do that to you man," Adam said, and I knew he meant it. Though, even his sincerity didn't take away the throbbing pain in my shoulder. I just nodded in his direction, knowing that he would understand.

"How do you feel?" Brett asked. I looked at him incredulously. I'm sure he just witnessed me writhing in the floor in pain, and he doesn't know how I feel?

"Like someone just stabbed me in the shoulder with an ice pick," I grumbled, rubbing my hand over my face. My day was just getting worse; and to think of how great it started.

"Are you going to be able to compete tonight?" Vince asked, butting up to the front of the group. I thought about it, and tried to weigh the pros and cons. I figured my shoulder should start feeling better within the hour, and I had a job to do.

I nodded. "Yeah, just give me thirty minutes or so, and an ice pack with some Aleve an-"

"No."

Every head in the room turns toward the door. It was Lora. Her long red hair was pulled half-way back away from her face, and her bangs were slightly falling in her face. Red stained her cheeks, and her eyes were bright and shined against the flourescent lights. I would have been happy to see her, if she hadn't looked so angry.

"Lora?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted an explanation. She huffed, and passed everyone, breaking the circle, to stand next to the table I was sitting on.

"First, are you okay?" Her voice lowered, and her eyes softened. I smirked at her, watching the blush deepen on her cheeks. I enjoyed the fact that that wasn't because she was angry.

"Nothing you can't help me with," I whispered to her, and I saw her nearly smile and she cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Good, then second, I didn't say anything when you foolishly went along with willingly getting yourself hurt, but I can't sit around and let you do this. It's idiotic, and testosterone-fueled and not thought out," Lora ranted, all in one breath. I pushed back the thought that she was so cute when she was angry.

"Lora, I'll be fine," I said, trying to reassure her. Her eyes glinted dangerously. I had never seen her like this. Well, I've seen her angry loads of times, but this seemed different. She was acting different.

"Yeah? You said that last time, and if I heard correctly, your pain level is an 'ice pick stabbing'."

"Excuse me, Miss Pierce," Brett interupted. I glanced at him in confusion. "It's not of my buisness, and I mean no offense, but it's Randy's desicison. It's his job."

I knew that he had totally sad the wrong thing by the look in her eye. Her whole demeanor changed. She stood up straighter, and her eyes narrowed at Brett. I felt a sudden wave of angery towards the man. That was twice today that he had run his mouth where it was unnecessary.

"Fine!" she spat out at Brett and turned towards me. "Go on with your match if that's what you want. Get hurt worse, and just keep building up that recovery time. With any luck you'll still be hurt at Fatal Four Way. But don't expect me to sit around and watch your stupidity! I have a _job _too! But don't come crying to me when you end up a gym teacher in St. Louis all because you wouldn't listen to reason!"

And with that, she turned on her heel, and stalked out of the room, leaving the rest of us in stunned silence. Then Vince started to cough, but his coughing soon turned into laughter. I looked up at him with narrowed eyes. This wasn't the time for laughter. He waved me off with a hand.

"It's just that, I always knew I liked her."

oo

I stopped outside the door, pausing for a moment to catch my breath. I closed my eyes, listening to the sounds around me. Loud noise usually calmed me, because I was around it all the time. It was comforting. It was silence I couldn't stand. Steeling my nerves, I turned the knob and stepped into the room. Lora sat at her controls, head bent over a stack of papers, her walkie-talkie at her side. She didn't notice me approach at first, and I was afraid that I was going to scare her. She hated that so much, and I didn't want to start this off badly. Then an idea struck me, I slipped my phone out of my pocket, thankful it was on silent mode, and found her number, and hit the call button. I heard it ringing and waited for her to pick up.

"_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need"_

Her phone rang out from its spot on the switchboard beside her. But I was momentarily caught up in the choice of ringtone. The soft tune and the words ran into me like a wrecking ball. My brain was in a daze. But when Lora snatched the phone up, and sighed, I knew I was going to have to pull out all the stops.

"What Randy?" She answered the phone without even looking at it. So, it must be a personalized ringtone. I couldn't help the smile that was on my face. I heard her voice in the room, and through the phone.

"Turn around," I said, and I watched her shoulders tense. I knew what she just heard. My voice through the phone and my voice in the room. Slowly, she turned around in her seat. I removed the phone from my ear and placed it back in my pocket. I met her glare with a soft gaze. I knew she was still going to be angry with me, and I was ready for this. Lora gestured her phone at me, and I knew her unasked question.

"I know how much you hate me sneaking up on you." I did notice the falter in her stare, as her eyes softened ever so slightly. I stepped closer.

"What do you want?" Lora asked, crossing her arms across her chest. "I have work to do."

I smiled at her. "I know that. That's why I'm here. I need to tell you that you need to load Evan Bourne's music."

"Why?" Her head cocked to the side in confusion, causing some of her hair to fall over her shoulder, distracting me. I had to force myself to stay on topic. I had a mission to accomplish here.

"Because," I said, pausing for a breath, to build the antipation, "he's taking my place in the main event."

I watched her face carefully. And ever so slightly, as the news sunk in, the anger seeped out of her beautiful features. I didn't get to see what replaced her anger, because she launched herself out of the chair at me. I noticed that she was careful of my right arm, but she clung her body to me. I could feel her heart beat against my chest. I wrapped my left around her waist, pulling her as close as I could. I was expecting to have to gravel more than I did, but I'll take what I can get. I almost complained when she pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Lora whispered. "I was so ugly. I don't hope that you're still hurt by Fatal Four Way, and you can cry to me all you want to if you become a gym teacher."

I brushed her cheek with the back of my hand. "You were right though. I didn't need to fight tonight. And I'm glad that I listened to you. And I know you didn't mean any of those things. Your temper matches mine sometimes," I laughed softly at her.

Lora stepped back further. "It's just that I have so much to deal with right now. And I know that's not your fault. But you're the only constant thing that I have right now, and I don't want you to reinjury yourself worse. When I think about you hurt," she closed her eyes, and her breathing picked up. I was mildly reminded of her actions on the elevator. "I just can't stand it. I get these pains in my chest, and that is all your fault. Oh Randy, it's just that I love you and-" but she gasped and covered her hand with her mouth. Her eyes were wide with fear.

My whole body reacted to three small words. My heart seemed to expand against my ribcage, and press painfully for an escape. I could hear it pounding in my ears. I heard Lora whimper and looked back into her deep green eyes. I couldn't tell anything from those eyes but fear, and I instantly hated myself. I took a step closer to her, trying to maintain control of my body.

"Do you mean it?" I asked, my voice was gruff. I hadn't intended it too, but Lora always seemed to respond to it. I watched as she closed her eyes, nodding her head. Then the needy part of my body took over my senses. The one time was not enough, I needed more. "Say it again."

Her eyes popped open, staring at me with a sort of resolution I came to expect from her. "I love you Randy."

I was flying. She finally said what she acted out. I became frustrated with the empty space between us. I wasn't going to be happy until I had her lips under mine. And that's just what I did. I reached out with my left arm, pulling her to me, and brought my face to hers. It wasn't long before she reacted to me, circling her arms around my neck. I didn't heat up the kiss; I just kept the repeating, simple pressure of my lips against hers. I pulled away, and buried my face in her hair. Never would I have imagined in all this pain, could come something so pure.

"I love you Lora."

**A/N**

**First of all, I want to thank all of you for your condolences for me and my family. I really appreciate it! I love you guys!**

**And heat heat heat! Everyone loves it! =D and can we say, FINALLY, they said it! I love you! About time, right? I know! Lol.. I have one more chapter to write before I'm caught back up.. so, not too bad, right? Lol**

_**Eisac Namhort, Duchan Mandic, Christina89, JoolR, Dreamin'BIG, AshleyBabe86, SuperStar89, Viper-Desi, KimmieCena, Xandman216, Thiala, Barnsley Gal 09, roknpstergrl, miamitravel, southern. dreamz and , southerncharm21, Cecilyyy, undermyumbrella, babyxbxgurl, hardycenagrl and Krista Hardy thanks **_**for the reviews! Much love much love!**


	22. Promises In The Dark

**Just have to say, that we're getting close to 100 reviews! O.O =D YAY! I feel the love people! It makes me really happy that ya'll love something that makes me happy doing! It keeps me motivated to continue! Hehe**

Chapter 21- Promises In The Dark

**Lora**

We woke up early the next morning. Well, I woke up early the next morning. Randy was still asleep, lying in an awkward position on his left side. I quickly shut off my phone's alarm before it had time to reach Randy's ears. The three of us, John, Randy and I, were heading out a few days before everyone else, to get to North Carolina. I slipped from the sheets as lightly as I could, and grabbed the change of clothes I prepared last night, and headed for the bathroom. I peeked over my shoulder as I shut the door, seeing Randy's peaceful face still fast asleep.

I smiled to myself as I turned the water knobs, adjusting the temperature, thinking about last night at the show. I hadn't meant to let the words slip from my mouth. I always ramble, never thinking, when I get flustered like that. They were out there before I knew it, and I couldn't take them back. Now, I'm glad that I couldn't. I had felt the change in the room when Randy realized what had been said. Even now, thinking about it, sent chills down my back. And when he said the words back, those three words, just eight letters, I felt the shift in our relationship. Like all the stupid fighting we had done that day was meaningless, and all that mattered was the now and from now on. It was a wonder how I managed to get back to work to bring Raw to a close.

I opted for curly hair today, not knowing if Randy was awake, and I had no plans of waking him up with my hair-dryer. I threw on some quick make-up, and cleaned up the bathroom, gathering all of my things. Randy was indeed still asleep when I went back to the bedroom, and I stopped for minute, watching him breathe. _How was it possible for the man to make my heart race when he was asleep?_ I thought. I knew not to question it. Instead, I went to the mini-fridge and walked a bottle of water to his side table, and sat the bottle of Aleve down next to him. I knew he was going to hurt when he woke up. I went back to the fridge and began to pack his ice-bag. I heard the sheets start to rustle and the mattress squeak and I knew Randy was waking up. Sure enough, I heard him groaning in pain. I smiled at the stream of profanities flowing from his mouth. Somehow, Randy was sexy when cussed like that. Usually, I thought it was distasteful. I guess Randy was the exception to every rule. I stood, turning towards him with his ice pack.

"There's some Aleve and water right there," I said, pointing at the table. I walked over to him, and didn't even hesitate to start strapping his pack around his broad shoulder. Randy's eyes locked with mine, as I tried to be as careful as I could. The thoughts of his spot with Edge last night still swam in my head and him on the floor writhing in pain. It made me nauseous. I heard him sigh in content when the pack was in place. "There you go."

Before I could turn to walk away, Randy's left hand grabbed my own, pulling me back, and dragged me into his lap. I laughed softly, staring into his bright blue eyes that held no sign of sleep anymore. His arm snaked around my waist and he rested his forehead against mine. I gingerly draped both arms around his neck, not resting them fully on his shoulders. Randy leaned in until his lips were barely brushing mine.

"I love you."

His lips grazed over mine with every word. I closed my eyes, smiling. Those words sounded even better now, than I had remembered them last night. My stomach flipped over in its spot, and my chest clinched tightly. I leaned in and lightly pressed my lips to his, savoring his taste for the moment. But I had to pull away. If we were going to catch our plane in an hour an a half, I had to pull away.

"I love you, too, but you need to get ready now, or John'll be banging the door down. And I'm not paying for it," I said, using all my will power to stand up from his lap. Randy blinked several times, and I understood how he felt. It was like coming out of daze, when we were together. I had to fight the smug smile on my face that I had the same effect on him that he had on me. But old Randy was back in a flash, sending me one of him infamous smirks. He slipped from the bed and headed for the bathroom, pausing at the door.

"How am I going to take a shower by myself? I'm a criple," Randy complained, pouting at his arm in the sling. I, however, saw the glint in his eye. I put my hands on my hips, making a face.

"I can call the Big Show if you like," I offered. I nearly lost my poker-face when Randy faked a look as he considered it. It looked so believable. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing.

"I'd rather have you helping me lather." And he disappeared behind the closed door. _Damn him, _I thought. I was no where near on the same level as he was when it came to the art of the tease.

oo

I thought the plane would never touch down in North Carolina. My stomach was in knots as I gathered my carry-on bag and waited to be let off the large metal contraption. It had been a week since I had seen Casie, and I missed my best friend terribly. There was so much I wanted to tell her; about the shows, about our friends and about Randy. I was dying to tell her about the turn in our relationship. And, in truth, I wanted to hear her opinion. Because Casie had been there every step of the way. From the first fights, to friendships, to what we were now.

And it wasn't just me on edge as the plane rolled to a stop. John was in the row in front of Randy and me, and I could tell by the way he was holding hisself that he wanted off the plane. And in a hurry. He missed Casie more than any of us. And who's to blame him? John was practically living with her in hotel rooms, spending nearly all his time with her. I shuddered to think how lonely he must be in a hotel room all by hisself. I didn't want to think about when Randy's shoulder healed completely, and we went back to our "ajoining" room situation. It took all my energy not to lose my temper with the people on the plane as they disembarked at ungodly slow speeds. It was a miracle that we made it to a rental car in one piece. It was another miracle that we managed to talk John out of driving. Neither Randy nor I thought John was in any kind of state to drive; because we wanted to actually see Casie while we were in town, and not end up in the hospital oursevles. Randy was not able with his shoulder, so I climbed into the massive SUV that Randy had picked out. _Huge SUV's must be a man thing, _I thought as I pulled on the road, and listened to the GPS system tell me where to go.

It took about fourty-five minutes to get from Raleigh-Durham International Airport to the small town of Garner just outside of Raleigh. I turned on the last road the GPS spoke out, and John said that Casie's house was the fourth one on the left. The road was less busy and was more secluded than the others we had been on. I slowed as I passed house number three, and turned into the drive-way. Casie's house was something that I pictured her to have. It was a small two-story home, bricked in grey, with vines growing up from the ground. A small chimney jutted from the ceiling what was shingled in black. A silver car was parked in the small drive-way, and a curved walk led up to the royal blue door. I parked the SUV behind the car, and got out. Randy came around the front, standing beside me, and we silently decided to let John go ahead of us both. Our footsteps echoed off the stone walk against the trees that surrounded the house. I watched as John hesitated only slightly before he rang the doorbell.

I nearly gasped when Casie answered the door. She had changed so much in just the week we were apart. The white tank top and pajama pants that usually fit her perfect were loose in all the wrong places. She had her mahogany hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, showing the ever growing paleness of her skin. The circles under her eyes were a deep purple now, and her lids drooped. But as soon as she saw who was at her door, her face lit up, and I saw a ghost of the old Casie. She swung open the storm door and flung herself into John's arms, kissing him deeply. I felt the stinging in the corner of my eyes, and forced myself to look away. This was not the time. I couldn't focus on how bad she looked, or scared I felt right now. Randy's hand came around my waist, squeezing me softly. _God, he knows me so well. _

"Oh, God, it's so good to see you all," Casie said, releasing John, and pulling me into her arms. I didn't fail to notice that her hug wasn't nearly as strong as it was only seven days ago. But I kept my mouth shut, and hugged her back. I ignored how my heart kept dropping.

"I missed you. I've been drowning in testosterone," I joked, as I pulled away. Casie covered her mouth as she began to laugh. But her laughter turned to coughing. My brows knitted in concern as John reached for her, trying to help. But Casie waved him off, motioning for us to follow her back into the house. She led us to her living that was bigger than expected, if you were just looking from the outside. I sat next to her on her brown couch, with John on her other side.

"How are you feeling?" Leave it to Randy to ask the question everyone wanted to know, but was scared to voice. He always seemed immune with the elephants in the room. I saw Casie smile at him.

"Besides having cancer, I've been just fine," she laughed. I smirked at her. Well, at least she's come to terms with her situation; if any of the rest of us hasn't. I heard Randy chuckle softly from his spot in the chair. Even John was trying to smile. It was good to see him on his way back to his old self again. It was strange and down right distrubing to see him the way he's been; like he was outside his own body.

"What's your schedule like this week?" John asked, gently taking her hand, playing with her fingers. My lips pulled back in a smile watching the two of them. It warmed my heart to see them on their way back to normal.

"Well, I had chemo today, that's why I'm so tired now," Casie said and I felt the atmosphere shift in the room. She's never really talked about how severe her cancer was, and she had to take chemotherapy? I felt the rush of panic pump through my veins. Randy sat up straight and clenched his hand. But Casie held up her own hands. "Wait, just hold up. It's not as bad as it sounds. On Thursday, they are performing the LEEP procedure on me. That's the loop electrosurgical excision procedure. It's hard to explain, but to make a long story short; they are going to cut the cancer out of me. But I have to have one more round of chemo tomorrow." I had to take a deep breath to try and wrap my brain around what she was saying. Cut it out? I looked at Casie. She seemed so calm. Her voice was steady and resolved. Was that all it was? I didn't see how she was so calm, and I was a complete wreck on the inside. "And what else?" I asked, thinking surely that couldn't be all. "That's it. The chemo is shrinking the cancer and they're going to cut it out. And I should be back at work within a week. But not able to compete for at least three more. And the Raw after next is in Charlotte, just across the state, so I can meet you guys there, and go on with you until I'm completely healed."

I rested my elbows on my knees and buried my head in my hands. Finally, I let my emotions wash over me. Casie was going to be okay. I had been so worried for so long. Worried for John, and for her. But, knowing that my best friend was going to be alright, it was like a hundred pound weight had been lifted off of my heart. The stinging in my eyes returned, and this time, as hard as I tried, I couldn't fight it.

"Lora, are you okay?" I heard Casie ask. I almost wanted to laugh. Casie, a woman with cancer, was asking me if I was okay. I nodded, swiping angrily at my stupid tears. I felt her hand come down softly on my shoulder. "Then why are you crying?"

"I've just been so worried," I said, regretting saying it immediately, because it sounded so selfish. "And I know it's not your fault. You don't know how happy I am to hear you say this," I whispered, and reached across the couch and tugged her into my arms. Casie's laughter met my ears, and made me realize again how much I missed my best friend.

oo

Thursday morning came too soon for all of us. We had been having too much fun to think about what lay ahead in our near future. When Casie was awake, we all piled into the living room, and watched her favorite movies, which was a lose/win situation for me. On one hand, I hated most scary movies, had since I was a kid. But on the other hand, I had Randy to cling to when things got too scary, which I knew boosted his ego; I hadn't figured out if that was a good thing or a bad thing yet. And when Casie was asleep, John would stay with her in her room, in case she was to need anything, while Randy and I camped out in Casie's guest room. Something odd happened in the few short days we were there. While John and I were mothering our own wounded, Casie and Randy slowly started to form a bond that they never really had before. Albeit, they formed it based on the teasing of John and I. It was the same on the other end as well. John and I seemed to grow a bit closer as friends, when we would vent about something Randy or Casie had done to deny our help. This whole experience brought me to realize that the oddest situations can bring anyone closer together.

I found Casie in her kitchen when I came down the stairs. Her hair was in the recently-usual ponytail and she was wearing jeans and baggy shirt that looked like it came from her high school days. I could tell the chemo from yesterday was still wearing on her. I fixed me a glass of orange juice and sat at the small kitchen table, and she followed behind me.

"Not to sound like a mother," I said, making a face, "but are you nervous?"

Casie laughed softly, but it was strained. "It's a mixture. Nervous, scared, and excited. I just want to get back to normal life, you know?"

I didn't know in the sense Casie was talking about, but I definitely could relate to getting back to normal life. But, something hit me, what was normal about being on the road all the time with the WWE? What was normal about living in hotels? What was normal about having a house, and never even sleeping in it? Nothing about my life had been "normal" since I started my job here. But what I had called "normal" didn't have me meeting my childhood idols. My old "normal" didn't invovle being someone that people looked up too. My old "normal" didn't include Randy. And I wouldn't want normal without him.

"Normal isn't all it's cracked up to be," I said, smiling at my cup of juice. "Sometimes you need the rocks in the road to know what you have."

Casie smirked and cocked an eyebrow at me. "Was that about me, or Randy?"

I laughed lightly, "Both."

Casie looked over my shoulder, and I turned to see John and Randy walking through the living room and into the kitchen. As if on cue, we both stood up and met the boys at the archway by the front door. I didn't argue with John this time about driving. I could tell that he was more himself now that he had Casie by his side. I was confident that we would make it to the hospital in one piece. I held Randy's hand the entire ride, and he traced lines on the back of my hand, trying to soothe my nerves. I wanted nothing more than to get this day over. I jumped slightly as John pulled the car to a stop. I hadn't been paying attention to his driving and was mildly shocked to find we were already at the hospital. We all got out and followed behind Casie as she led the way to the right floor.

They checked Casie in, and it wasn't too long after that they called her back. It wasn't surprising that John didn't hesitate in falling into step with her as she was led behind a huge set of double doors. That left Randy and I in a small waiting room. That was one thing I was never good at. Patience ran very thin in my family, and I got very little of it. Randy pulled me away from the crowd of people by the front desk into a secluded corner and sat us down. He went even further, and pulled me against his chest, letting me rest my head in the crook of his neck, always careful of his hurt arm. I tugged his arm in my lap, and ran my fingers up and down his skin, tracing the intricate patterns of his tattoos. Again, Randy was the exception to the rule. I didn't really like a lot of tattoos on someone, but somehow, on Randy, it fit. He wouldn't be Randy without them.

It had been an hour, and I looked up to see John pushing the double doors out of the way. He looked extremely tired. "It's over, they've finished."

I sat up, off of Randy's chest, "Well, what about the cancer?"

John smiled softly, some of the old light flickering in his eyes. "It's all gone."

I stood from my seat and ran to John, and threw my arms around his neck. I felt his come around my back, and embrace me tightly. I didn't complain when it began to hurt. I knew he needed an outlet, and he didn't want to hug Casie this tight. I didn't even want to hug Casie this tight, and I was no where near as strong as John. John sniffed and let go of me. I watched as he wiped his eyes with the back his hand. My heart leapt my throat. John was crying. Never in all my days would I have imagined that.

"Well," he said, his voice gruff with emotion, "I'm going to go back to her. They are going to release her today. It's just an out-patient procedure."

And with that, he turned around and headed back through the double doors. I spun around towards Randy, and hugged him tight around the waist. He pressed his face into my hair, and wrapped his left arm around my shoulders. My life wasn't normal, nor did I want it to be. I wouldn't be where I was, wouldn't have the friends I had, or be with who I was if my life was normal.

**A/N**

**Well, Casie is finally out of the woods! I know all of you are relieved! Mostly for John's sanity! Lol.. But don't go away yet, I have some juicy stuff planned for the future! Heheh!**

_**Eisac Namhort, Duchan Mandic, Christina89, JoolR, Dreamin'BIG, AshleyBabe86, SuperStar89, Viper-Desi, KimmieCena, Xandman216, Thiala, Barnsley Gal 09, roknpstergrl, miamitravel, , southerncharm21, Cecilyyy, undermyumbrella, babyxbxgurl, hardycenagrl and Krista Hardy**_** gotta give it up to my lovely reviewers! let me hear it! (or see it actually.. lol)**


	23. Afterglow

Chapter 22- Afterglow

_I walked through the emaculate house, careful of my step. I would be mortified if I bumped into anything and caused something to break. I passed a large set of windows, pausing to watch Randy interact with his parents. I smiled, watching the three of them laugh at something that had been said. I had to admit, that being invited here, to his parents' home, was something that deeply affected me. I felt pretty sure that he didn't bring anyone home often and I felt honored. I shook my head, and headed towards the living room. _

_I meant to pass straight through, head out of the kitchen and rejoin them on the patio, but something stopped me. Or better yet, somethings stopped. All the pictures in the living room, in various frames of wood and metal, grabbed my curiosity. I walked slowly to the first cluster of frames, letting my eyes graze over the pictures. Some of the people I didn't recognize and some I saw to have Randy's parents in them. Family friends, I assumed. I toed my way to the fireplace, and was happy to see that I actually knew some of these people. There was family photo with Randy's dad and all of his children. Randy seemed to be around sixteen or seventeen at this time. I smirked at the cocky look he had on his face. Somethings never change. Next to it were three graduation snaps. Randy was in the middle, and I gathered that on the left it was his brother Nathan, and his sister Becky on the right. The Orton men all looked strikeningly similiar. There were only bits of their mother thrown in. But his sister, Becky, was all Elaine. Except for the smile. She shared Randy's smile. _

_At the very end of the mantle, my eyes caught a glimpse of a silver frame. I moved down to get a better view, and was stunned to see Randy, about twenty years old, in a United States Marine Corps uniform. He had more hair in the picture than he did now, but it was buzzed to head. I ran my fingers across the glass gently, entranced by the photo. I knew Randy had been a Marine at one point, but he never talked about his time served. And I never had the guts enough to ask him about being discharged. Seeing this picture was like seeing an entirely different Randy. One that I wanted so badly to know._

"_Handsome, isn't he?" I jumped back away from the picture like I had just been caught sneaking a cookie at four-years-old. I turned wide eyes towards Elaine Orton, embarrassed at being caught ogling her son in a picture. I could only nod at her words. "He was nineteen in that picture. Just shy of his twentieth birthday. This was taken about a year after he joined."_

_But I heard the tone of her voice. I heard the saddness and dark tension layering her words. I turned to her, tearing my eyes away from the picture. "What happened?"_

_She looked at me and I saw the same sorrow in her eyes that was in her voice. "I'm not surprised Randy's not told you. It's very hard for him to think about it himself. But when he's ready, he'll explain everything to you."_

_She smiled at me softly, before turning her back towards me and left the room. I cast one last glance at the Randy in the picture. The desire for answers licked at my brain. But I knew I had to hold my tongue. Sighing, I turned my back to the picture, and tried to push it out of my thoughts, and followed behind Elaine. _

I didn't know what made me think of that moment in at that house. It might have been the movie we were watching, Major Payne, one of my favorite movies. Because the leading character is a Marine; so I assumed that's where the link up had come from that refreshed my memory. I had nearly forgotten about the picture. But now, sitting in Casie's guest bedroom, it was all I could to not blurt it out.

After Friday's event, we drove back to Casie's to spend the rest of the weekend with her. I looked over at the clock on the wall. It told me that it was half past two in the morning. No wonder I was so tired. I yawned and snuggled deeper into Randy's left side, trying to shut off my thoughts of USMCs, uniforms and Randy. I heard him grunt as he reached over for the remote and shut the TV off, and lay back against the pillows. Finally, I felt sleep come for me, and I was relieved that I hadn't run my mouth.

oo

I rolled over the next morning, stretching out my stiff muscles. I instinctly reached out for Randy, but my hands found cold empty sheets. I sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Training my ears, I tried to listen for the sounds of running water. But the house was eerily quiet. I climbed out of the bed, and left the small bedroom and made my way down the stairs. Rounding the corner, a sizzling noise hit my ears before I could take in the sight before me. Randy was standing in front of the stove, one hand on a skillet of bacon; the other was turning the meaty strips over with a pair of tongs. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I looked about the room. A bowl of steaming eggs sat on the table, next to a carton of orange juice, and enough china was set out for two people. I heard a buzzer go off, and looked back over to see Randy pulling out a sheet of buiscuits from the oven. I leaned against the kitchen archway, crossing my arms over of my chest.

"Randy Orton, WWE superstar and a top chef?" I wondered aloud, and watched as Randy turned to face me. His blue eyes shined in the morning light that filtered through the windows.

Randy smirked at me. "You sound surprised."

Randy took the buiscuits to the table, along with the bacon. Then he came over to me, placing a light kiss on my lips. I could learn to live with waking up like this. He took my hand and led me to the white-washed table, and sat me down, and motioned for me to fix my plate first. I gingerly grabbed warm buiscuit, spooned some eggs on my plate, and added a few strips of bacon to the mix.

"It's not a bad thing," I said as I poured some juice into a glass. "You surprise me all the time."

Randy cocked an eyebrow, a grin pulling at his lips. For a while, we just ate in silence. There were moments when we would catch each others eye, and smile softly. I loved moments like these with Randy. That we could sit just perfectly in the silence, not having to say a word, and we were content with each other. But then I noticed something about the lull of noise. I looked around, my eyes wondering around the room.

"Where are John and Casie?"

"They left out early this morning to go see Casie's parents," Randy said, placing his glass down. "They won't be back until later tonight."

Right now, I was immensely thankful that Randy could not read my mind. Because my thoughts were circling around what we were going to do, by ourselves, with an empty house, for pretty much the whole day. I ducked my eyes away from his, and concentrated on the remaining piece of bacon. I forced the food down my throat and took a deliberate swallow from my juice. I looked back to Randy, and my eyes immediately found blue. He had been watching me the whole time. The look in his eye made my heart race.

"So," I cleared my throat, leaving the table to place my plate in the sink, washing out my glass. "What are we going to do?"

I tensed when Randy's arms came around my waist. _His arm must be feeling better today, _I thought. Randy ran one hand slowly across my stomach, pressing me back into him; as his other hand trailed down my hip-bone to my thigh. He pressed his face into my hair, with his lips at my ear.

"I can think of a few things," he mumbled, nuzzling my ear. I bit my lip to keep from moaning. He grabbed my waist, spinning me around to face him. I saw the fire burning in his eyes.

"Monopoly?" I cocked an eyebrow at him, as he ran hand up my throat to craddle my cheek. I felt his other hand slip beneath the hem of my tank top. My eyes fluttered when I felt his warm skin caress mine.

"I don't think so," Randy muttered, lowering his head to graze his lips along my jaw line. I hooked my fingers through his belt loops, pulling him flush against my body. Randy's soft groan met my ears.

"Halo 3?" I teased. Randy's hand continued to slide up my stomach, my shirt gathering at his wrist. My heart pounded against my ribcage, but I forced myself to remain calm. Randy moved his hot kisses down my throat, using his hand on my cheek to angle my head up. His soft laughter brushed across my skin.

"You're getting colder."

"Twister?" I smiled despite myself. Randy's hands tightened on my flesh, softly digging his fingers into my skin. I had to control my breathing, because panting like a dog wasn't my idea of being appealing.

"Getting warmer," Randy murmured, his lips brushing over my collarbone. But then I pulled away from him, pushing lightly against his chest. Randy reacted and let go of me. In an instant, I was at the archway of the kitchen and Randy was looking around at me in confusion. I placed one hand on the wooden frame, and flashed him a smile. And before Randy could process what I was up to, I ran. I made a straight shot for the stairs, my hair flying behind me. But, it didn't take Randy long to figure out that the game of cat and mouse. I heard his footsteps as he ran to chase after me. I barely made it to the doorway of the guest bedroom door before his arms clasped around me. It was just like it was when we were at the pool; I was no match for his speed.

He spun me around in his arms, my feet lifting off of the ground, causing me to burst out into laughter. He let go of me, only to use both of his hands to brush the hair out of my face, and leaned down to capture my lips with his. There was nothing innocent about his kisses at all. Their intent was known. I sighed against his mouth, and Randy took that to his advantage to explore my mouth, circling his tongue around mine. I wrapped both arms around his bare shoulders, pulling him closer to my body. I needed to feel him against me. I just plain needed him.

A shiver ran through my spine when I felt his fingers split into the elastic band of my pajama bottoms. He pulled and tugged at it slowly, teasing me, before letting them slip quickly down my legs. I ran my hands down the hard planes of his chest, until I came into contact with the rough fabric of his jeans. I didn't hesitate as I popped the button loose and slid the zipper down. I helped him remove them and heard the soft rustle as they hit the floor. Randy traveled the length of my back with his left hand, and I shivered as he trailed over the curve of my panties, grasping possessively at my bottom. I couldn't hold my moan back any longer. And that seemed to be all the reassurance Randy needed.

He lifted me up, carrying me in his arms, towards the bed. And from my position, my legs locked tightly around his waist, I could feel his passion and desire pressing against me. Each step he took sent a jolt of frenzy urges through my body. I groaned against his throat, trying to maintain the situation. Finally, we made it to the bed, and he lowered me onto the soft cotton. But I didn't release him, and pulled Randy down on top of me. Again, I felt his hands slip beneath my top. I closed my eyes, and arched my back, allowing him to pull it off. Randy grabbed a hand full of cloth, and yanked it gently over my head.

All that stood between me and being completely naked in front of Randy was a simple pair of panties. I heard his groan of appreciation as he recaptured my lips, and began to lightly push me back into the pillows. My hair fanned out behind me on the plush pillow, as my eyes fluttered to a close when I felt his hand glide up my stomach and cupped my bare chest. I dug my fingers into his shoulders, and somewhere in the back of my mind I hoped I wasn't hurting him. He squeezed and kneading my breast while leading his trail of kisses down my throat and past my collarbone. I was under Randy's control, and he knew it. All coherent thought was lost to my mind when Randy's tongue swept across my flesh. My head fell back against the pillows as he closed his lips around me, gently sucking and nipped lightly with his teeth at my skin. Lights exploded behind my closed lids.

Randy pulled me into a sitting position, and brought me flush against his chest. I shivered at the feel of my bare chest on his. It sent my mind into a whole new place of need. I wrestled Randy to the bed, where I was sitting astride his hips. I was past wanting to tease him. I didn't think I could handle it myself. I hooked my fingers into his boxers, and slid them down his legs and threw them across the room. Randy laughed softly, sitting back up, wrapping his arms around my waist. I could feel all of Randy against me, and passion licked my spine. I pulled him back down to the bed, him on top, and took his lips with mine. He dipped his fingers into the top of my panties, and I almost cried out in victory. Randy left my body for a moment, and I felt him remove the last obstacle in our way. I pulled him back up to me, willing him with my eyes to read what I was thinking. To know that I wanted him. Now. And it was obvious that Randy got the message.

Randy crashed his lips on mine, and I felt him adjust himself on his left arm. He placed his right hand between my legs, spreading them slightly. I stopped breathing when I felt his heated flesh at the center of my being. I buried my face into his neck as he slowly began to push into me. I felt my fingers dig tighter into his back. Randy groaned in my ear, sending chills down my spine. I felt him fill me like no other. I arched my back into him as he pulled out slowly. But as soon as he was out, he thrust back into me. I gasped in shock, and in pleasure. He kept up his pace, while I clung to him desparately. His hand left my hip and grabbed my knee, and hitched it around his waist. This allowed him deeper access to me. With every thrust came a wave pleasure that flowed from the depths of my toes to very top of my head.

"Randy," I moaned into his ear, as I ran my hands down his back.

I knew it drove him crazy to hear his name moaned out. He squeezed my thigh, his fingers clutching me tightly. I whimpered in rapture as he relished my body. He pulled out slowly and I knew I wouldn't last one more thrust. I was on the edge of euphoria. Randy pushed back into me quickly and I was pushed over the limit. I moaned as my muscles tensed around his, as ecstasy took over my body. My toes curled into the sheets as I got lost in the intense pleasure. And just when I thought it couldn't get any better, Randy released in me, reviving everything I just felt. Randy groaned and buried his head into my shoulder as his pleasure got the better of him.

I laid there, with Randy on top of me, in awe of what I had just experienced. I was still trying to catch my breath. My mind had offically just been blown. I suddenly felt stupid for putting this off for as long as I had. Never in all my life had I felt more wanted. I ran my hands down Randy's sweat-sheened back. He lifted his head to stare lovingly down at me. I returned his look with a smile.

"That," I said, still breathless, "was so much better than Monopoly."

oo

It was offical. I did not like three-hour Raw specials. Especially when they include every superstar from both Raw and SmackDown. It was so tedious to load every single wrestler's music just on the off-chance they might come out. And it also took time away from being with Randy. Just the thought of him, made me think of what we did, together, and I wanted him near. After my outburst last Raw, I had decided to stay out of Randy's work. Because, after thinking about, if I was in any way invovled with getting him in trouble, I would hate myself. Besides, Randy didn't come here and tell me how to do my job. He's being doing this a lot longer than I've been hanging around, so I'm sure he would make the right decisions. I didn't want to turn into one of those girlfriends that liked to control their boyfriends. That just wasn't me.

So, here I was, in my Titantron room, loading countless music. I also knew the outline for tonight. And I didn't like it. Not one bit. I knew that Randy was going to have a match with Adam, or Edge, and he would attack his shoulder again. But I kept my mouth shut. None of my buisness. I also knew that John was going to get a major beat down by all of the rookies from the WWE's reality show "NXT". It was going to be an eight on one attack. I wouldn't enjoy watching that, and I knew Casie would be angry to be stuck in North Carolina, and not here in Miami, and watch the events unfold.

I heard the door open from behind me and turned to see Adam walk into the room. I smiled at him, and offered a seat, as I went back to my work. He was already in his wrestling attire. I couldn't imagine him beating up Randy in less than an hour, but yet, it was bound to happen.

"Having fun?" Adam laughed at the frustrated look on my face. I threw him a dirty look, which only made him laugh harder. "Or not."

"Don't you have people to hit with doors or something?" I teased, smirking at him. I silently wondered if it was in bad taste to use that as a tease when he did that to Randy last week.

"Nah, no one will stand still long enough." I rolled my eyes at him. But the door opened behind us, again, and a man in a brown delivery outfit walked in. I knitted my brows in confusion at him, as did Adam. Since when did anyone get deliveries here?

"Mr. Copeland?" the man asked. Adam stood up and walked over to the brown-suited man holding a white postage box. "I need you sign here."

Adam signed where he was indicated and took the package from the man. He shut the door behind him and reclaimed his seat. I watched as he slowly fingered the box in his hand. He looked just as confused as I felt.

"Who is that from?" I asked, completely forgetting about my work for a bit.

"The same fan that's always sending me little gifts," Adam showed me the sweatband he was wearing on his left arm. "This was one of them."

I motioned for him to open the box. I was a bit curious to see what was in it. He dug his finger under the lip of the box, tearing the tape away from the cardboard. He pulled apart the flaps and slowly removed the tissue paper from inside. At the bottom of the box was a thick, leather bracelet, about two inches wide, studded with silver buttons. It was very Adam in fashion, I thought. He picked up the bracelet and held it in his hand.

"This is pretty cool," he said. He laid it over his wrist and admired how it looked. I laughed at him and rolled my eyes. Even the fans suppiled his wardrobe. I would have thought that weird before joining the WWE Universe. But by now, I have seen weirder things. Some that I wish I hadn't.

But Adam couldn't stay long. No, because he had to go beat the ever living out of Randy. I swear, if I wasn't friends with the man, I could've killed him. He actually used a steel chair, slamming it into his shoulder, and then hitting him in the back with it. I groaned to myself. Randy was going to be in rare form later. He really was building up his recovery time. I knew he was going to be in a lot of pain when we left here. I made a mental note to go by the trainer's locker room and pick up another bottle of Aleve. But what happened to Randy was not the most shocking event of the night. That came during John's match at the end of Raw.

I knew the NXT guys were going to gang up on John, but I had no clue it was going to be so bad. They seemed to melt out of the crowd and swarmed around the ring. I felt bad for John, as I watched him standing in the ring, all alone, surrounded by eight other guys. Then the attack began. And it was brutal. And I thought Batista's beatings of John were hard to watch; but this was worse. At least when it was Dave, it was just Dave. At points in time, I couldn't even _see _John from all the guys trying to get at him.

But they didn't stop at John. They attacked the ring announcer, the time-keeper, the bell-ringer, the commentators Jerry "The King" Lawler and Michael Cole, and Matt Styker. Beating anyone they could get their hands on. There were bodies every where. And if that wasn't enough, they began to demolish the ring, tearing it apart. Yanking the ropes of the turnbuckles, ripping the padding off of the floor, throwing chairs around. They actually pulled up the mat off of the ring, with John still laying there in a state of semi-unconsciousness. When they finally decided they had completed their task, they left the arena, at long last letting the trainers attend to John. I felt my heart clench when they put him on the stretcher, and began to tote him to safety.

**A/N**

**Omg! I know what you guys are saying.. FINALLY! Pahahah! But sucks for John right? I was totally infuriated at this episode of Raw. I was NOT a happy camper.. :[ But I'm caught up! YAY! I'll try to get one more chapter out before next Raw, but I'm going to Six Flags tomorrow (and I haven't been in like.. 3 years, so I'm excited!) so I'll have see how that goes..**

_**Eisac Namhort, Duchan Mandic, Christina89, JoolR, Dreamin'BIG, AshleyBabe86, SuperStar89, Viper-Desi, KimmieCena, Xandman216, Thiala, Barnsley Gal 09, roknpstergrl, miamitravel, and , southerncharm21, Cecilyyy, undermyumbrella, babyxbxgurl, hardycenagrl and Krista Hardy **_**shout out of my favorite reviewers! you guys rock!**


	24. Signs

**Holy moly! 10 reviews for one chapter! I think we all know what brought that on! Heheh.. And I'm just going to take a moment to vent to you guys. I'm on this forum about the WWE, and it seems like EVERYONE on there hates the "faces". You should see some of the stuff they say about John, Randy, Triple H, HBK and Rey Mysterio. Pretty much all of my favorites are trashed everyday on there. Oh, and they absolutely LOVED the NXT beat down of Cena. Wtf? Don't they know that you can't have "heels", like Jack Swagger, CM Punk, or Sheamus without the good guys? Uugh.. **

**Anyways, sorry about that. On with the chapter! **

Chapter 23- Signs

I quickly closed my room down, and rushed to the trainer's room. There was a crowd of people surrounding the door, flowing in and out. I had to push my way through the mass of bodies. My eyes fell on John. He was still strapped to the stretcher that he was carried off-stage on. My chest squeezed painfully at the sight of his beaten body. I knew it was all in the script, that this is what the stars had to live with, but I had come to the conclusion that I would never get used to seeing my boyfriend, or my best friends, getting the crap beat out of them. I felt an arm come around my waist, and I knew who it was without having to turn around. Randy pulled me off to the side, letting the trainer's have their room with John. I sat down slowly in a cold metal chair, Randy doing the same next to me, and I turned to face him. His arm was in a sling, and I assumed that he actually needed it now.

After the door shot last week, we had worked on his arm enough that he didn't need his sling much at all. But the creative team thought it would be more effective for the storyline if Randy wore it for Raw tonight. But seeing him in it now, I cringed at the thought of how much pain he must be in.

"Are you okay?" I asked, wringing my hands together. I looked into his eyes, seeing the pain he was in, but I knew that he wasn't going to own up to it.

"I'm fine," Randy said, though I could hear the strain in his voice. "You worry too much."

I made a face at him, which caused him to smirk softly at me. We fell into a silence as we watched John being worked on. They forced him into stretches, and he grunted in pain. I grabbed Randy's hand in my own, and focused my attention on it. It was a lot better than the pained expression on John's face. It forcfully reminded me of the times when I had to put Randy through his stretches. I saw a pair of feet come into my vision and looked up to see the same trainer that I had smarted off to when Randy had first gotten hurt. His mouth was drawn tight, and he cocked an eyebrow at me. I half-expected him to say something rhetorical, to get back at me, but the presence of Randy at my side seemed to keep his words at bay. For once, I was thankful for Randy's stand-offish personality and reputation for a temper.

"John'll be fine, but he's going to need someone to care for him. At least for the next few days. He's suffered a mild concussion and the main pain areas seem to be his back and hips. Does he have anyone to watch out for him?"

I gaped at the man. Was our presence here nothing to him? Anger licked my spine. "Of course he does."

He nodded, not seeing the heat flash in my eyes. "Good. Report to us immediately if he has any dizzy spells, nausea, black outs, or memory loss. Here's a bottle of Aleve for his pain, and he needs to stay hydrated."

I took the bottle from him, slipping it in my purse. We stood up as two trainers helped John walk to the door. They followed close behind Randy and me, as we led the way to the car. I was lost in thought thinking about how we were going to get John into the hotel. John was nearly dead weight, and Randy was no where near one hundred percent. But it was laughable to presume that I was going to be any good at helping John stay up right. However, my thoughts were cut short at the sight of Adam standing by our car. I smiled softly at him as we approached.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, watching the trainers ease John into the SUV. Adam had followed my stare, and frowned at the sight.

"I figured you guys might need some help with John," Adam said, turning his back on the scene. He shot a sly smile at Randy. "You know? Since I'm pretty sure Randy can't do it by himself."

I bit back my laughter as Randy made an obscene gesture towards Adam. "Oh, that's right," Adam said, "Randy's better when he's alone."

I blushed as I got in the driver's seat, Randy in the back next to John and Adam next to me. I didn't agree with his statement. Not one bit. But I wasn't about to comment on it. That would be a dead give away. I just wasn't ready to scream from the rooftops that Randy and I had had sex; no matter how absolutely amazing it was. But I heard Randy's soft laughter drift up from the back seat.

"Funny, I've been told the opposite." My eyes grew wide, and my cheeks burned. Being as discreet as I could, I flipped my hair over my shoulder, creating a wall of red between my face and prying eyes. Randy would pay for that little comment later. I heard Adam's laughter from beside me, and John managed a chuckle from his semi-conscious state.

"Randy, the Big Show doesn't count," John said, he's words slightly slurring together in his exhaustion. I brought my hand to my mouth, trying to hold back my laughter. Bringing more attention to myself in this situation wasn't what I wanted. I saw Randy's eye's roll from my view in the rear-view mirror. I bit down on my lip to redouble my efforts to keep quiet.

"Nah, John," Adam said, turning in his seat slightly to look at him in the back. "Randy prefers someone with hair. Ideally red in color." My jaw dropped for an instant, before regaining my composure, and clamping it shut. God, this car ride was never going to end.

"Sheamus?" John asked incredulously. I couldn't hold it back any longer. The laughter broke free from my throat, echoing throughout the car. I didn't know what caused it. Wheither it have been John's accusation, or the look of disgust on Randy's face, but I had to clutch my stomach to relieve the laughter pains. John wasn't finished though. "But he's a major step down from the Show. He's not half the man he is."

An hour later, I opened the door to our room. It taken all three of us to get John into his room. I had waited in the bathroom while Adam and Randy helped John change out of his clothes, and into something cotton for him to sleep in. I sat his bottle of Aleve on his nightstand, fixed him some water, and placed an ice pack on his head. I sighed, between Randy and John; I was getting the hang of caring for the injured. I was completely worn out by the time we got to our room. My legs ached and my back was killing me. I shot down the idea of a shower, and went straight for my luggage for my night clothes.

But, as I fingered my over-sized shirt, an idea came to me as how to get back at Randy for his earlier comment. I stood up and laid my shirt on the table by the door. I noticed Randy stretched out on the bed, already flipping through the channels. I smiled to myself, as I kicked my shoes off. I made sure that I was facing the bed, but acted non-chalantly as I brought my fingers to my pants, pushing the button through its hole. I saw the exact moment Randy looked over at me from the corner of my eye. Acting as if I was interested in the programming on the TV, I eased the pants down my legs. I kicked the fabric across the room, watching as they dropped into my suitcase. Crossing my arms in front of me, I grabbed two handfuls of my shirt, and slowly began to pull it over my head. My hair slid smoothly over my bare shoulders, and I was standing in front of Randy in my panties and bra. I tossed my shirt on to the pile with my pants, and reached for my night shirt. At an agonizingly slow pace, I slipped the shirt over my shoulders, and felt it drop down to my hips. It was tempting to look and see Randy's reaction, but that would give away my plan. I reached behind me, grabbing the clasp of my bra under my shirt, and un-did the snaps. This wasn't really part of the tease. I couldn't sleep in a bra, but it just added to the fuel for Randy. I slipped the lacy clothing out from under my shirt and dropped it on the top of my suitcase. I finally turned towards Randy.

The look in his eyes burned a hole straight through me. I heard that his breathing was a little quicker than normal, and I watched his chest as it moved up and down. I chewed on my bottom lip while I climbed into bed, letting my back face him. I pulled the covers up around my waist, blocking my skin from his view. I took a deep breath, hiding my smile in my pillow.

"Good night," I said, switching the lamp off.

I felt the bed move, and my body knew that Randy had moved closer. I heard him groan slightly, running his hands through my hair. "What have I done to you?"

My brows came together in confusion, and I rolled over to see Randy's face hovering above me. I didn't have a clue at what he meant. I was racking my brain for the answer. "What?"

"You've learned my art of the tease," Randy said, his voice gruff, his eyes roaming over my body. I had just now noticed that his arm wasn't in the sling any more. I felt his right arm glide across my stomach. "You do know I don't stand a chance against that performance?"

I fought my smile and I cocked an eyebrow at him. Was he admitting defeat? I bit my lip in amusement, and I saw his eyes drop to my mouth. I traced the curve of the muscles in his arm slowly, watching the goosebumps errupt on his skin. "I did learn from the master."

Randy growled softly, wrapping both arms around my waist. When he rolled back over on his back, I was laying directly on top of him. He seemed to take my weight with no problem. The feel of his muscles flexing beneath me was intoxicating. Our legs were tangled together between the twisted sheets. I grazed my nails slightly into his chest, and watched as his lids fluttered closed momentarily.

"I've not been able to think of anything else," Randy admitted, twisting his fingers into my hair that had fallen over my shoulder. I knew immediately that he wasn't talking about tonight. My heart picked up speed at the mere mention of that day. When we had Casie's house all to ourselves, all day.

"Neither have I," I whispered, trailing my fingers down his jaw line. His eyes flashed up to mine, and I knew we were both thinking of the same moments. I saw the passion building up in his blue eyes. His arm tightened around my waist.

"And I was right," Randy murmured agaisnt my cheek. I closed my eyes, pressing my face closer to his. I felt the soft sting of his late evening stubble graze my skin, a feeling that I found that I enjoyed.

"About what?"

Randy leaned his head back to look at me. I saw the desire burning bright in his eyes. "You were well worth the wait."

oo

We arrived in West Virginia on Thursday afternoon. I sat in the back seat with John, while Randy and Adam were up front. I felt my phone vibrate within my purse, and I dug through my things until my fingers closed around the hard plastic. Again, it was the unknown number. I had received four previous calls from this person, and each time, I refused to answer. I had a strong feeling on who it was, but no one ever left a message. I hit the ignore button, and tossed the phone back into my bag. I took a deep breath, trying to clear my thoughts. We were finally pulling into the hotel. I looked over at John, who was engaged in a conversation with the boys up front. He seemed to be doing much better than he was Monday. His limp was barely there, and I never heard him complain. Of course, John probably wouldn't admit it if he was really hurting.

I stepped out of the SUV when Adam pulled it to a stop. I went to the back to get my luggage when I heard Randy call out.

"Just leave that there for right now, Lora," he said, stepping closer to me. "John wants to hit the gym before anyone else gets here. And I need to be his spotter."

I rolled my eyes. John must be feeling better if he's going to the gym. And I was pretty sure that Casie was not aware of this recent change to his gym schedule, because she wasn't happy with the new storyline started on Monday, and she told John that he was to take it easy. Now, I wasn't positive, but I didn't think "hitting" the gym was taking it easy. I fell into step beside Randy as he led the way to the hotel lobby. Ten minutes later, we had all checked in and booked a room. I sighed, turning to Adam.

"Are you going with them?" I asked, nodding my head towards John and Randy. I didn't know what I was going to do to pass the time.

"No," Adam said, stepping to my side. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go shopping with me? I need some things, and I hate going by myself."

I nodded, and went to kiss Randy lightly good-bye. Randy smirked slightly at me, before heading off in the opposite direction of the front door with John. I watched him walk away for a moment, getting caught up in how smoothly his body moves, and turned to double back to the car with Adam.

Adam drove the big SUV around the streets of West Virginia, looking for a shop that would suit his needs. I didn't know what we were looking for, and I didn't think I would be that much help, so I just kept quiet while he searched. The only thing about not speaking, is that my brain works in overdrive. My thoughts instantly circled back to my phone, and the unknown caller. I had an uneasy feeling about it. I silently made a note to consider changing my number. I was consumed in my thoughts that I didn't notice when the car began to slow down, and eventually stopped. I forced myself back to reality and looked around.

A "Diesel Jean & Clothing" sign hung above the door of the buidling we were parked in front of. I had never even heard of this clothing line. But I followed Adam as he headed into the store. I could definitely see why Adam had choosen this place. It had his style written all over it. Half of the store was divided into pants: jeans, shorts, khakis. And the other half was tops, ranging from plain t-shirts, plaid button ups and long-sleeved cotton blends. I ran my hands over the different textures of clothes, my fingers landing a tag of a pair of jeans. _Damn, _I thought, _I could buy four pairs of jeans for the price of this. _But I didn't say anything. I figured if Adam could afford it, then why not? When he was ready to check out, he had five pairs of jeans, several shirts, three new belts, and two pairs of tennis shoes that resembled Converses. He easily dropped three grand in one purchase. I arched an eyebrow at him as we headed out of the shop.

"What?" he laughed, loading his new clothes into the back. I leaned against the side of the SUV, trying not to laugh.

"Nothing, it's just that what you just spent on clothes, is more than four of my house payments."

Adam laughed loudly, causing people on the street to look in our direction. "I can't help myself when it comes to clothes. I go a little overboard sometimes." He began to stroll down the sidewalk, and I pushed myself off of the SUV to catch up.

"Yeah, you and every other WWE star," I smiled, thinking of the times where Randy and I had gone shopping together. It wouldn't hurt him to drop that amount on clothes if need be. He would spend that much on me if I would let him. I just didn't feel right letting him spend that much money on me. I didn't want him to get the idea that I was taking advantage of him and who he was.

As we turned the corner on the street, I noticed that we were being followed. I looked over my shoulder, seeing two girls, in their late teens. They had their arms linked together, and were whispering and pointing at Adam. I smirked and nudged him in the ribs.

"You've got company," I mused, as Adam looked to me in confusion, and then turned to face my stare. I saw the small smile spread across his face, and he backtracked and headed towards the girls. I watched as the girls froze, seeing him head in their direction. The blonde was the shorter of the two, coming up only to the shoulder of the black-headed one. But they both looked short compared to Adam.

"Oh, my gosh! Edge!" the blonde exclaimed. The darker-haired girl elbowed her in the ribs, throwing her an ugly stare.

"Hey girls," Adam said, sliding easily into his WWE persona. I stayed as close as I could without feeling like I was intruding. I watched as the girls fumbled through their purses, looking for anything for Adam to write on. The blonde girl clutched a piece of paper tightly, staring at Adam with incredulous eyes. But I saw the look of frustration on her friend's face, not able to find anything to write with. I slipped my hand in my purse, and handed Adam a black ink pen.

"I just love you! And what you did to Orton on Monday was brilliant!" the shorter one exclaimed. I saw the amused muscle tick beneath the skin on Adam's face. I was almost regretting my pen donation. I cocked an eyebrow at her, but kept my mouth shut.

"Who is she?" the black-haired girl asked. But the tone of her voice took me off guard. Each word was filled with dislike. I looked to her, seeing her glaring daggers at me. It might be me, but I don't remember being angry at people who hung around with my favorite icons. Just jealous.

Adam handed back the last autogragh, smiling at the two girls. "A friend. It was nice to meet you." And he turned away from them, and headed back down the sidewalk. I cast one last glance over my shoulder, seeing the girl still staring at me, and followed Adam.

"What was wrong that girl?" I pondered. "I thought she was going to spear me right there."

Adam burst into laughter, holding his side. "She thought we were together."

I gaped. "You have got to be kidding me? All that hate for something like that?"

"Well, you better get used to it," he said, his laughter still coming in bubbles. "Randy is gathering popularity like a rock rolling down a hill." I huffed, rolling my eyes.

oo

I towel-dryed my hair with one hand, and brushed my teeth with the other. I finished my routine, and left the bathroom. The bedroom was definitely colder than the bathroom; it must have been all the steam from my shower. And the single shirt I was wearing didn't do much to cover my skin from the chill. I rushed to the bed, and climbed beneath the blanket. But it wasn't enough. Sliding as far as I could, I curled into Randy's body, revelling in his body heat. I was almost instantly tired.

But just as sleep was taking me, an unbidded thought cropped up in my mind. Curiosity licked at my spine. And the urge for answers was as strong as it always had been. With everything that had been going on, it hadn't occurred to me, but now that things were settling down, it was on the forefront of my brain again. And this time, I couldn't stop my words from falling from my mouth.

"Can I ask you something?" I laid my head on his chest, avoiding his eye contact. It was going to be a lot easier if I didn't have to see those blue eyes.

"You just did," Randy said, laughing softly. I smacked his stomach lightly, earning even more laughter.

"Anyways," I said, taking a deep breath. And before I could chicken out, I barreled on. "I saw this picture at your parents' house when we were there, and it makes me wonder. What happened when you were in the Marines to, you know, get discharged?"

I felt his immediate reaction. His muscles tensed and he didn't move. I regretted saying anything. I should've just kept my mouth shut. I hated myself right now. "Not that it matters why. I was just curious. But forget I asked. I'm sorry."

I prayed for the earth to open up and swallow me whole, because that was the only way to end this awkward situation. I held my breath when Randy finally started to move again. I heard his heavy sigh as it brushed against my hair.

"It's okay. I understand why you want to know," Randy's gruff voice said. I didn't dare to move, in fear that he would stop talking. "But, I need you to understand, that that time in my life was difficult. I will tell you, and I want you to know. But I'm just going to need some time."

I didn't know what to say. That was the best I was going to get. Knowing that I would find out someday was better than knowing nothing at all. I snuggled closer to his chest, reaching over to pull his hand to my face. I opened it up, so his palm faced me, and I placed a small kiss on his skin. I wouldn't push Randy any further than his comfort zone.

**Okay, I have to say that I like how Randy and Lora are after their day together. What do you yall think? Let me know! Oh, and RAW TONIGHT! CHEA! **

_**Eisac Namhort, Duchan Mandic, Christina89, JoolR, Dreamin'BIG, AshleyBabe86, SuperStar89, Viper-Desi, KimmieCena, Xandman216, Thiala, Barnsley Gal 09, roknpstergrl, miamitravel, and southern. dreamz, southerncharm21, Cecilyyy, undermyumbrella, babyxbxgurl, hardycenagrl, Krista Hardy and xLou26 **_** you guys are awesome! Love you!**


	25. Fight Club

**Okay, I have to say that I've never been more proud of my boys in a long time! The way they came to John's aid on Raw! Even Edge and Sheamus! Even though Sheamus had his own reasons… Like my best friend said, it was like "I can pick on my family, but you can't".. That sweet jar of mayo.. And Randy came out, I was screaming and hollering! And I was just plain proud of my Raw boys… it was a GREAT Raw…**

Chapter 24- Fight Club

**Randy**

I followed behind Lora as we headed into another hotel. We were once again back in North Carolina for tomorrow's Raw. The sun was setting behind the clouds behind the tall buildings, throwing rays of light into Lora's hair, bringing out the deeper shades of red. I resisted the urge to take a handful, and run my fingers through the locks. I watched as John opened the door for Lora, and I reached around her, grabbed the metal frame, allowing her access to the lobby. I noticed that both John and Lora were immediately attentive to the guests spanning the room. And I knew why. Casie was going to meet us here. It was the end of her bed-rest week, and she was going back on the road with us. I could see the excitement in both John and Lora's eyes. They missed Casie with a passion, and needed her back. And I had to admit, I missed her witty humor she could shoot off at me. The soft squeal that I heard from Lora told me she had spotted Casie, and sure enough, I turned my head and found the tall brunette.

And I tried not to gape at her. It had only been a week ago that we had been at her house, how could I forget? But when we were there, she had looked bad. The chemo they had her on weakened her, and she couldn't eat much, and her clothes were extremely loose. And not to mention her skin, taut and pale against her bones. But looking at Casie now, you could hardly tell that anything had been wrong with her. There were still the tell-tale signs of her diesease about her, but they were meager. Her face was flush with excitement, red staining her cheeks, and not nearly as pale as the last time I had seen her. And Casie had to have gained some of her weight back, because her clothes were snug in all the right places. She looked healthy. My eyes automatically looked to John, who hadn't managed to look away from Casie yet. He obviously had noted the changes as well. Lora engulfed Casie into a hug, brown hair mingling with red.

"Oh, my Lord!" Lora exclaimed, still clinging to Casie, "I've missed you! And you look _so _good!" Lora pulled away from Casie, holding her at arms length, examining her closely.

"I've missed you too! And thank you, I feel much better," Casie said, as John came up from behind her, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist, pulled her to his chest. I smirked at him, arching an eyebrow at his actions.

Seeing his hands around Casie's body made my own ache for the feel of Lora under my touch. I reached out, slipping my hands in the snug backpockets of her jeans. Slowly, I pulled her backwards, not to trip her up and make her fall. I heard her soft noise of surprise, and she looked over her shoulder slightly, throwing me a smirk. Sighing, I rested my head on her shoulder, breathing in her perfume. We waited off to the side as Casie and john left to the front desk to book their room. I was lost in thought when Lora turned her head slightly towards mine.

"How's your arm feeling?"

I pulled my right hand out of her pocket and wrapped it tight around her waist, so she was snug against my chest. I moved my lips to her ear. "It's just fine."

She sighed and pulled away from me. I looked down at her in confusion, wondering what I had said to make her react this way. Lora forced her green eyes my way, and I saw sad and disappointment shining out of them. "I guess that means you don't need me to take care of you anymore, then?"

I realized what she meant in an instant. She was asking, not only if my arm was still bothering me, but if it was still necessary for her stay with me. And I had told her, in so many words, no. I could have kicked myself. I just assumed that, after all we had gone through, we had reached that point. But I hadn't made myself clear to Lora. She didn't know that when I thought about sleeping in a bed without her in it, sounded miserable. That sleeping in a bed where I couldn't roll over and pull her into my arms made my stomach clench painfully.

"Oh, you meant this arm," I pulled a face and held my right arm with my left. "Oh, it hurts so bad. I'm still going to need you for a long time."

Lora raised her eyebrow at me, smiling softly. "Randy Orton, you liar."

I dropped my charade immediately, because in a different time, I had promised her I would never lie to her again. I ran my fingers through her hair, brushing it from her eyes. I stared into the green depths, willing her to see what I was feeling. I placed my other hand on the small of her back and pulled her lightly to me. I took a deep breath, savoring her presence.

"You caught me," I began, lowering my voice, making sure no one else in the lobby could hear me. "I just don't want to go back to sleeping alone. Please, don't make me sleep alone anymore?" I know I sounded selfish, but I didn't care at the moment. "I want you in my bed Lora. Please?"

I saw the flame fire up in her eyes at my words. Something that heated my skin; to see her reaction to me was a complete turn on. She let go of a heavy breath, and I felt her hand slip into mine. Then she began to drag me towards the front desk. We waited patiently as the couple ahead of us checked in and walked away for their room. Lora stepped ahead of me before I had the chance and spoke up.

"One room with a Queen Size bed on WWE bill please?" I did notice that her voice shook slightly as she spoke. I bit back my smirk and traced my fingers up and down her spine.

oo

The next morning I woke up to an annoying buzzing sound. It was way too early for anyone to be calling, as I glared angrily through half-closed lids at the bright green glowing lights of the clock on the side table. I looked next to the clock and saw that Lora's phone was lit up and moving slightly with each buzz. I groaned and nudged Lora softly.

"Lora," I called out, "get your phone." She moaned senselessly at me, obviously not caring at all for the caller on the phone. I laughed lightly, reaching over her to grab up her phone. "Hello?" I said as I flipped it open. Nothing. Not one word, just silence. "Hello?" I persisted, getting more irritated with each passing second. Still nothing. I shut the phone with a twist of my wrist and dropped it back on the table. I lay back on the bed, grumbling as I settled into the sheets again.

"Who was it?" Lora mumbled, her words slurring together in her sleep. She rolled over, laying her head on my chest, her arm draped over my stomach. My eyes gazed over the contours of her face from this angle. The sun was just beginning to rise and it peeked between the curtains, falling on her features, outlining them. I ran my fingertips over her cheekbones softly.

"I don't know. No one ever said anything." I tried wrapping my arms around her, but her body tensed and she sat up swiftly. I knew immediately that I had lost my few precious moments with her before our hectic day began. Lora turned her back to me, reaching out for her phone. I pushed myself up on the wooden headboard and watched as she examined her cell. "What's wrong?"

She jumped slightly when I ran my fingers across her exposed waist. "Oh, nothing. It was a wrong number." I had the impression she wasn't being completely truthful with me. I could tell something was wrong with her, that this "wrong number" wasn't an innocent mistake. But I knew when to not push her. I kept my mouth shut as she climbed out of bed, and announced that she was going to take a shower.

oo

I sat in my locker room, thumbing through the nights' script, getting ready for my interview spot about the pay-per-view and the NXT rookie attack from the previous Raw. I was to make my opinion known that, as much as my character wanted to approve the actions they had done last week; I couldn't, they were nothing but "punks" and needed to be put in their place. I heard the door open, and turned, thinking it was going to be the interviewer and the camera-crew; but I was pleasantly surprised. Lora walked through the door, wearing a green cotton dress and some silver sandels. I raised an eyebrow at her as she walked to me slowly, and softly wrapped her arms around me.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Do I have to have a reason?" she smiled coyly. I raised my eyebrow at her, and we both remembered the last time we were alone in my locker room together. That was definitely something to never forget. I picked a piece of her curly hair, letting it fall through my fingers. But before either could say anything else, movement came from behind the door, and the cameras arrived for my shoot.

And in an instant, Lora was missing from my arms. It made my head spin how fast she could move sometimes. It was almost funny how different she acted when we were around other people, and when it was just us. She wasn't much a fan of public display of affections. But, deep down, I loved that about her. I didn't want anyone else to know what she was capable. The selfish part of me wanted to be the only one to know that. The only one privileged to know. I watched her as she slinked to the opposite side of the room, and tried to make herself invisible on the couch. Which was a laughable attempt. The thought of her being invisible, to anyone, be it me or any man, was ludicrous. It was hard to concentrate on my role with her in the room. But when I heard a chant of "RKO" ring out through the arena, it sent chills down my spine and goosebumps spread across my arms. I still hadn't gotten used to being rooted and pulled for yet. No wonder John was nearly always in a good mood.

Finally, the cameras left my room, leaving Lora and I alone again. But I had to get ready for a confrontation with the rookies that would take place in the next half hour. John was scheduled to head out and give his thoughts on the matter, and the "so-called-banned" rookies would try another attack, but the Raw roster would come to his aid. And slowly, the three guys who would try to take away John's title this Sunday, Sheamus, Edge, and I, would come to stand our ground next to John. But in the opposite order, with me running out first. I sighed, wishing I had more time with Lora, and walked to my bag. As I pulled at the zipper, a thought occurred to me. A very sneaky, underhanded thought. I turned to Lora with a smirk.

"Want to do me a favor?"

"This should be good," Lora mused, crossing her arms over her chest. "What may that be?"

"You see, my shoulder is still a little stiff," I explained, reaching into the bag, closing my fingers around the plastic. "Do you mind?" I asked, pulling out the bottle of baby oil, shaking it lightly in her direction. Her eyes widen a fraction, and I saw the pink blush creep up her cheeks as her arms came undone slowly, coming to a rest by her sides. She licked her lips softly as she drew in her bottom lip, bitting down on it.

Gradually, she began to move across the room, inching closer to me. She stopped when there were only a couple of inches of empty space between us. She closed her eyes and sighed. I smirked at her when she took the bottle from my hands.

"You know I love you when I touch baby oil for you." I laughed softly at her cringe on the words "baby oil". I pulled my shirt up and over my head, dropping it on my bag. I felt her soft hands on my skin as she began to work the oil on. Her fingers left scorch marks in their wake, and I didn't even think she knew what she was doing.

"Hey, you started this, remember?" I pointed out, thinking back on a time that seemed so long ago now. So much had happened, to all of us.

"True," Lora agreed, amusement in her eyes as I met her gaze. I laughed softly at the smirk on her lips. She was definitely learning from me. But then she moved behind me, to spread the oil over my back and shoulders. My lids fluttered closed softly as she massaged my shoulders gently. "So, Casie tells me there's going to be a good ole' fashioned brawl tonight?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, which had taken a turn that did not include Lora and I being in this arena at the moment. I watched as Lora moved to bring a chair in front of me and proceeded to oil my leg. I could only nod and produce an indistinguishable grunt. Lora's soft laughter met my ear as she made me swap legs. I was beginning to wonder if this was a good idea or not. This had been meant for Lora, but somehow the tables were turned against me. And Lora knew it. I sighed in relief when she finally stood up, tossing the bottle to the floor, next to my bag, and grabbed a towel to clean her hands. She smiled at me, throwing the towel beside the oil. Then turned on her heel and headed for the door.

"Then, I'll be watching you," she said, and slipped from the room. _God, that girl knew how to get things going, and just leave. _I had to take a few moments to calm myself. There was no way I could go out like this, I was in no condition. Five minutes later, I shook my head hard, forcefully clearing my thoughts, and headed to the waiting stage. I heard John's music on my walk, and I knew that he was starting his segment. There were several other stars already there, waiting on their cues. I saw Adam and Matt, and made my way in their direction. But before I had taken five steps, I heard my name being called out.

"Mr. Orton!" I turned around to see the man that worked in Lora's department; her second, David. He came running up to me, his face red from his flustered state. I motioned for him to continue as soon as he caught his breath. "Have you seen Lora?"

I knitted my brow in confusion. "Have you checked her titantron room? She just left my company; she should be back there now."

But David was waving me off. "No, she's not working in the titantron room tonight. She's deligated Raw to me tonight. Oh well, I guess I'll have to figure it out on my own. Thanks though."

And as I watched David walk off, with a part of me worried what the problem he needed Lora for, that he was going to take care of himself, I knew immediately where Lora was, but I wished that I didn't. _I'll be watching you. _She was at ringside. I looked around, and my eyes landed on a television with a live feed. Not caring who I knocked into as I made my way towards the TVs, I scanned the screen looking for my target. Sure enough, there she was, sitting with Casie, next to the time-keeper. Now, normally, I would love for her to be ringside to see me in action. But tonight was different. The rookies were in the arena. And their entrance was from the crowd, and one of those spots was right behind Lora. I didn't think they were going to beat anyone outside the ring this week, but I didn't like taking any chances after last week. Not with Lora.

"What's the matter?" Adam asked. I didn't even notice that he had come up from behind me. I turned from the screen, tearing my eyes away from the spot where Lora's face had been. I was trying not to lose it.

"Lora," I said, taking a deep breath to calm my beating heart, "is sitting ringside." I saw the recognition flash in Adam's eyes.

"Sounds like Lora," Adam said, watching the screen, "to pick the most inopportune time to go ringside."

I threw Adam a nasty look. "You are not helping."

"Sorry man," he said, throwing his hands up. "Look, Casie is out there too, so you know that John is going to have an eye on them. Not that he wouldn't anyway. And Matt'll be out there, and then it won't be long before you join them. When it's my turn, I'll watch the outside of the ring for you."

I thought about his words, his plan; it had merit. And I had to admit, I felt better about this situation. Nodding slowly, I met his eye, sending him a thank you that I knew I didn't have to say. I walked back over to the waiting stage and watched as Matt or Evan Bourne, William Regal, R-Truth and Santino Marella ran out on to the ramp and down to the ring. It was getting close to time. I heard to crowd start to get louder, and I knew that the battle had begun. I watched as Mark Henry ran to join his fellow Raw roster. It took all my patience to not run out right behind. I wanted to get to Lora immediately. I wanted to see her, and make sure that no one was paying her the least bit of attention. Or Casie for that matter. She was still recovering from cancer. She shouldn't even be at ringside.

Finally, when I felt like enough time had passed, I ran out to a loud crowd pop. It made my adrenaline flow through my veins. I didn't even have to make my legs move as I raced down the ramp; the yells from the crowd, the sight before me and knowing Lora was out there was enough to keep me moving. All seven NXT rookies were in the ring with, throwing punches with seven of our guys, including Hall of Famer, Jerry "the King" Lawler." My addition threw the balance off in our favor. I slid into the ring, and started to attack any rookie in my reach. The one that was trying to fend off R-Truth. But as I got in a few good shots, I looked up and saw that John was getting double teamed in the far corner of the ring. I shot to my feet and quickly ran to his aid. I wrapped one arm around the boys' neck and one around his stomach and yanked him off of John. John immediately was on the attack of the only rookie left coming at him. I swung the boy against the ropes, not even trying to make my punches look fake. They weren't. I couldn't stand these guys, at all. After I had had enough of him, I grabbed his neck, and a handful of his wrestler's trunks, spinning him around, and threw him through the second rope and out of the ring.

I caught a glimpse of green momentarily. Lora was sat next Casie, her hands clasped together in her lap. But in the single second that I stared into her face, I saw the sheer excitement that was clearly written on her features. All of this, all of us beating the day lights out of each other for entertainment, made her feel that rush exhilaration. And that made my heart only beat faster that I was a part of that feeling for her. I spun around, and found the next rookie, and threw him out of the ring. Now, knowing Stephen Farrelly was going to come out to Raw's side for help was one thing, but to actually see it was another. To see him in his character, Sheamus, state with that lead pipe, swiping at any rookie in his reach was a semi-proud moment. And the crowd's reaction to him was similar; Sheamus proved himself to the fans tonight, somewhat, by showing up for the Raw roster.

oo

After the busted main event, that was a tag team match with John and me against Edge and Sheamus, I led Lora back to my locker room. The lights in the arena had been shut off during our match, the only thing left going was the titantron, showing yet another NXT rookie attack; this time against our new general manager, Bret Hart. I had stood on the outside of the ring, watching in disdain as they had shoved him in the back of a limosine and the driver slammed the car against several others in the parking lot. I wouldn't have been so shocked, if I would have known about the attack before hand. But none of us knew about it. It must have been something Bret and Vince had kept tight-lipped to themselves. And as soon as Raw was called to a close, I hopped down off the side of the ring, and walked to Lora. I wasn't surprised that John was already there with Casie.

"And you're out here why?" I heard his voice say over the loud uproar of the crowd. They had not liked the ending of the show. "Last time I checked, you were supposed to be resting, not sitting ringside during a scheduled rumble."

"I'm alive, aren't I?" Casie retorted. "Nothing happened and everything's fine. And it felt good to be around my life again." I saw the hard look on John's face soften at her words. Casie wrapped her arms around his waist and John steered her back towards the ramp. I turned back towards Lora, and slowly, I held my hand out for her to take. She smiled softly, slipping her warm hand in my own, and we followed behind our friends. I heard her giggle lightly and she gripped my upper arm with her other hand.

"I'm sure it was written for you to come out tonight," Lora rushed, propping her head on my shoulder. I could tell that her excitement was still pumping through her. I loved being witness to this Lora. Seeing her like this let's me know what she was like when she was younger and she would watch her favorite wrestling icons on TV. "But I was so proud when you came running to help John. And I'm sure you heard the crowd, they were proud of you too."

I laughed softly at her, squeezing her hand lightly, "So, does this mean that I'm making my way to be one of your favorites?"

She stopped us at the door. I hadn't noticed that we had already reached my locker room. She ran her fingers down my chest, smiling up at me. "Have I not told you? You already are. Right up there with The Rock, Stone Cold, Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Sting and the Undertaker."

I raised an eyebrow at her as she opened the door and walked into my locker room. I tried to mask the feelings that swirled around inside me. Because it was one thing for her to let me, break her barrier, and into her life. To let me love her, and love me in return. But she also respected and admired what I did in the ring, the thing I molded my life around. She held me high up on her shelf of favorites with some of the greats. She accepted, and wanted, every aspect of me and my life. No other woman that I had come close to had ever done both. It was one or the other. Either they wanted me and couldn't handle my work, or loved my work but couldn't handle me.

But as I watched Lora walking around the locker room, gathering my things into a small pile by my bag, I thought of how she always seemed to juggle both so well. She got overwhelmed at times, mainly when I was jackass, but she has never thrown in the towel on me. Lora turned on the spot, sensing my eyes on her, and smiled. She opened her mouth to speak, but the door opened behind me and John and Casie came in; John was already changed out of his ring attire.

"Hey guys," John said, pausing in the middle of the room. And again, I just couldn't get over my shock at the change in Casie's appearance. I knew it raised everyone's spirits to see her looking so much better. "Since its Casie's first night back with us, and none of us got an ass whoopin', I thought that maybe we should have night out on the town. You know, to unwind?"

Lora burst into laughter, and I followed her shortly after. I didn't even have to think about it. I knew that I wanted to. The four of us hadn't had a night to ourselves since the bar in Alabama. I believed we deserved a few hours to relax. And by the look on Lora's face, she was in agreement with my thoughts.

oo

I grabbed Lora's hand, pulling her on the dance floor again for the third consecutive time. When we had arrived at "The Cave", we headed straight for the bar. The club was pretty much just like its namesake; it was hard to see, very little lighting, and hard to navigate. A cavernous dance floor was the center piece of the whole building, with everything else gravitating around it. As a particulaly bumping beat started blasting through the speakers, I spun Lora around, gratefully watching the green dress fly high about her thighs, before pulling her close against my body. Her bare arms wrapped around my shoulders tightly, pressing her body as close to me as she could. I didn't know where the alcohol affected her actions, or what was all her, but I did know that I was enjoying every minute of it. I let my hands run up and down the length of her back, feeling her react with a shiver. If it hadn't been for Lora forcefully turning my head to access my jaw with her lips, I wouldn't have seen John at the edge of the dance floor, trying to wave down my attention.

I pulled away from a disappointed Lora, and led her back to our friends. John was holding Casie by her waist and she had her head laid on his shoulder. From the dark dance floor, I hadn't noticed how extremely tired she looked. I eyed her with concern.

"She's just sleepy. Her excitement was just a little too much for her," John said, readjusting his grip on her. I assumed that he was probably holding most of her weight. "So, I think we're going to head back to the hotel. You guys going to be okay here?"

I nodded, and watched as John began to steer Casie from the club. I smiled softly as Casie lifted her head off of his shoulder a bit and waved lightly. I hated it for them, but their time would come where everything was going to be fine. They were out of the dark, and it would take time for everything to get back where it was.

"I've got to go to the restroom," Lora said, pulling me from the thoughts. I looked down at her shining eyes. I didn't like to think of the days where we had had dark times, but we had made it. "But will you go get me a drink? Please?"

I smirked at her softly and brushed my lips over hers. I watched her as she disappeared into the mass of people crowded into the room. I sighed and headed for the bar, ordering her favorite, pineapple and rum. Well, I assumed it was her favorite, she always ordered those. And I pulled up a stool and waited for her to return. And my thoughts returned to Lora. I couldn't believe how far we had come. Sometimes, I caught myself thinking it was all a dream, and I was going to wake up and she was still going to hate me. Or worse, be dating Swagger. I shivered at the thought.

I looked around the room, and then down at my watch. Five minutes had passed. Sometimes I was glad to be a guy; no long lines for the restroom. But, the longer I sat at the bar, the more anxious I got. My leg shook up and down on the wooden peg of the stool. After the ten minute mark, I went in pursuit. I sat the drink down on the bar with a ten dollar bill, and weaved through the crowd. A few people shot me ugly stares as I bumped into them, but I didn't care. I almost wanted them to say something to me. I found the Ladies' room when I rounded the corner to a hallway. There was no line at all. I spun in a stationary circle, scanning the faces, thinking that I might have missed her. But I knew I could spot her red hair anywhere. My eyes landed on a bouncer at the end of the long hall way, and I practically ran to him.

"Excuse me," I said, getting his attention, "have you seen a woman, about five foot six, with long dark red hair, wearing a green dress around here?"

The bouncer stratched his chin in thought, and I forced myself to remain calm and not grab him by his shoulders and shake his answer from him. "Oh, yeah. I have. She left through that exit," he said, pointing to a door to his immediate left, "with her boyfriend."

_What? _My head shot back up to the man. That wasn't right, not at all. Lora would not leave with any one. I stared at the man for a few moments more before darting through the door he had just mentioned. My heart was pounding hard in my chest, and my throat was so dry it ached painfully. And it was now that my brain decided to work, and I made my way between parked cars in the back alley.

Lora had acted weird this morning when she had gotten that wrong number phone call. And I wasn't stupid; I could tell that it had happened more than the one time. I knew she wasn't telling me everything. She was scared of something. Or someone. But it was now that I remembered the last time she had hid something from me. It had been about Erik. My blood boiled in my veins as I picked up speed, my eyes peeled for any kind of movement. I felt like an idiot. I should have made her tell me, that way I could have been there.

Movement ahead of me stilled my feet. I crouched down behind a car, and peaked at the scene. I saw two figures shadowed in the moonlight. One was a lot smaller in frame than the other. And was struggling against the other shadow. It was Lora. I was almost knocked to my knees by the force of anger that washed over me. As my eyes adjusted to the night, I saw that he had her gripped by the upper arms, dragging her across the parking lot. It took all my will power to stay hidden in my spot. Hearing her screams and whimpers in struggle tore my heart straight from my chest. I heard Erik's voice on the air, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I watched as he let go of her with one hand and spun around to face her. His arm arched back and came down with sickening thud, and Lora went limp in his arms.

And everything went black.

**A/N **

**Omg! Sorry for the cliffhanger! I know you hate me! Lol but review a lot and I'll get to work on the next chappy! **

**Thanks for reviews **_**Eisac Namhort, Duchan Mandic, Christina89, JoolR, Dreamin'BIG, AshleyBabe86, SuperStar89, Viper-Desi, KimmieCena, Xandman216, Thiala, Barnsley Gal 09, roknpstergrl, miamitravel, and southern. dreamz, southerncharm21, Cecilyyy, undermyumbrella, babyxbxgurl, hardycenagrl, Krista Hardy, xLou26 and littleone999**_


	26. Enough

**And, not to keep yall waiting, here we go… **

Chapter 25- Enough

**Lora**

A stabbing pain over my left eye woke me from my listless slumber. And I became aware of several things. The first, I was outside. I blinked several times, trying to clear the haze, seeing the tail ends over cars surrounding me. The second thing I noticed was pain throbbing in my upper arms. I racked my brain trying to remember what had happened to end up in this situation. I groaned softly, stretching my stiff muscles out. That's when I became aware the third thing. Two arms were wrapped firmly around me, holding me tight to a torso. A hand was brushing and combing the hair about my face. And soft, whispered words met my ears. A gush a wind blew between the parked cars, carrying a scent of cologne to my nose.

"Randy?" my voice cracked, and I tried to raise my head. But it throbbed painfully, causing a groan to leave my lips. His reaction was instant. I felt his body freeze around me, and I heard his heart beat speed up. I looked around me the best as I could as my eyes adjusted to my surroundings. Randy had pulled me into his lap, his knees pulled up, bracing me from behind. I tried lifting my head again, forcing myself through the pain, to look at Randy.

Randy didn't say anything as I looked at him. The look on his face said it all. The torment and anguish on his face spoke more than he could. And all the memories flooded my mind. When I had left Randy for the restroom. Looking at myself in the restroom mirror, fixing my appearance for Randy, and leaving the room. Then coming face to face with Erik himself. I had been so terrified that I didn't even question his presence until he had led me outside, away from any witnesses. He had said he just wanted to talk, privately. After I came to my senses, it was too late. I was alone with him, and the fear and panic took control of my body. I had fought with everything that I had to get away. I remember him letting go of me and I saw his face; so angry and distorted with his own pleasure, before I was lost to the world.

That's the last thing I remembered before waking up in Randy's arms, staring at the utterly heartbreaking features on Randy's face. I felt his arm leave my body, and my eyes fluttered closed when his fingers touched the side of my face. "Lora."

I opened my eyes, and saw that Randy was staring at his hand. I followed his gaze, and saw a drop of red liquid on the tip of his index finger. Blood. He had wiped blood away from my face. I was bleeding. My thoughts were going round in circles. My head gave a particularly painful throb, and I squeezed my eyes together in a whimper. "My head hurts."

"I know, baby, I know," Randy murmured, his arms coming tight around my back. I wanted nothing more right now than a shower and some clean clothes. Never in all my life had I felt this stained and dirty. I sighed into Randy's neck, and pulled away.

"I just want to get back to the hotel."

"I know you do, but Lora, you need to talk to the police about this," Randy said, straightening my dress over my legs. I noticed that I had several scraps across the caps of my knees. I kept counting more and more battle scars. I knitted my brow in frustration staring at Randy's hand that held mine in my lap.

"There's no point, he's probably long gone by now," I complained, disappointed I couldn't take my shower. But even as I was thinking up more excuses to leave before I had to explain the story to the police, I noticed that Randy had cuts and scrapes on the back of his hand. They were fresh and blood was slowly trickling from his fresh wounds. I ran my fingers over them softly, looking back into his blue eyes. "You're hurt?"

I saw Randy's bright blue eyes darken dangerously as he looked over my shoulder. "He's not long gone." And I knew before I looked what he meant. I turned my head and my eyes landed on a heap of clothing in the middle of the parking lot. I knew by the jacket that it was Erik. And I could tell from this distance that he was still breathing, but in no shape to escape. I looked back at Randy, who was flexing his hand out. "And I'm not hurt. This is nothing."

"You did that?" I whispered incredulously, and an unbidden picture of Randy and Erik fighting came to my mind. A small part of my brain, the part that always thought things at inappropriate times, wondered if Randy performed any of his trained ring-action during the fight. I shook my head slightly, clearly those thoughts.

Randy nodded slightly. "I came looking for you when you didn't back from the restroom. A bouncer sent me out a back door and that's where I found you two. I would have just tried to get you away from him and that be it, if I hadn't had seen him… hit you," Randy paused, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath. I could almost see him reliving it in his head. And I hated that he was doing that to himself. I reached out and placed my hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes and stared at me before continuing. "I was outside myself after he did that. And I'm not going to lie and say that I'm sorry that I did what I did, because, to be honest, every time I hit him, I saw when he hit you. And I got comfort out of my fist connecting with any part of his body."

I raised my eyebrow at him, while I wondered why I found what he said endearing. It should have freaked me out that he found comfort in pounding the daylights out of another man for me, but not this time. Not with Erik. To know that I had the kind of safeguard behind Randy's words, made the difference between freaked out and being touched. That, I knew what kind of man Randy was. I knew that this wasn't a frequent occurrence. Randy acts in a way that he feels he has too. Just like in the situation with Jake back when we weren't even together. My thoughts were disrupted by a blaring police siren, and bright flashing lights, alternating between red and blue.

"I'm assuming you already called the police?" I sighed as Randy stood up from the ground, lifting me with him. Randy smiled guiltily down at me. Black spots cropped up in my eyesight, and the ground spun beneath me. I clung tightly to Randy's shirt, shaking my head, waiting for my dizzy spell to leave me. Randy wrapped an arm around my waist and steered me towards the officer that had stepped out of the squad car. He turned towards us, and pulled a clipboard from his car, and met us halfway across the parking lot.

"You Mr. Randy Orton?" asked Officer Wells, or so said his badge clipped to his shirt. Randy nodded. "Okay, so you called in the attack on this young lady, a Miss Lora Pierce? And the attackers name is Erik? Erik what?"

Randy looked to me, and I knew that I never talked to him about Erik, and he wouldn't have known anything other than his first name and his abusive past. I hated talking about him, and just wanted to forget about this night. "His name is Erik Gilbert." Officer Wells nodded and jotted something down on his paper.

"Now, I need you to tell me everything that happened the moment he showed up," he said. This is what I dreaded. Having to relive it again. The one time was enough. But I knew I had to. So, I took a deep breath, and dove into the tale. I started with the restroom, that's where he had shown up, and told him about going outside with him to talk. And how stupid it was to do that. And when he started dragging me across the parking lot. I felt Randy's arm tighten around me at that point. I rushed through the part where he had let go of me and was glad when I reached the end of my story, where I could remember no more.

The officer nodded all throughout my story, making quick notes as he went. When I had finished, he turned to Randy, asking him the same thing. Randy edited his version of the events slightly than the one he had told me. All the facts were the same, where he saw Erik dragging me, and then hit me so hard that I went unconscious. I couldn't help but feel a little ridiculous at that. I felt like if I had done something, anything different, we wouldn't be here right now. But Randy left out his personal feelings when it came to beating on Erik. Which I thought was a smart move. I wouldn't seem smart to have told the police that.

"Okay," Officer Wells said, setting his clipboard on top of his car, "Mr. Gilbert approached you in this establishment, and asked for a word in private, and that's when the two of you went outside. But it was when you were alone, that he started to come after you, to take you away. You tried to get away; you struggled against him, screamed for help, but couldn't get away. That's where Mr. Orton enters the picture. He came looking for you, and saw Mr. Gilbert dragging you against your will. And before he could react, he witnessed your attack. In Mr. Orton's attempt to free you, he had to manually take down Mr. Gilbert. Am I leaving anything out?"

And for the first time since I woke up, I felt a rush a fear. But for Randy. What if Randy was in some kind of trouble for assaulting Erik? I felt weak all over again. "What about Randy? He's not in any trouble for how he saved me from Erik? Is he?"

I watched as the officer turned his head in the direction of the still unconscious Erik lying in a heap on the concrete. Then he looked back at me, his brown eyes shining softly in the moonlight. "I can't say what he does after he posts bail, if he posts bail, but," he moved his eyes to Randy, "I have a wife, and a daughter. And I'm not allowed to say anymore than that."

But he didn't have too. I knew exactly what he meant. I leaned more of my body into Randy, losing more my strength. Randy and I watched from a distance as Officer Wells walked over to Erik and shook him awake; only to put handcuffs on him. It served only a little sweet justice to see him, dazed and confused, not even seeing the two of us standing off to the side, as he was carted off to the squad car. But if I thought I was banging up from Erik's hand, I had thought wrong. Erik looked a lot worse for wear than I had remembered. Thanks to Randy. Both eyes had cuts above the brows, and were thickly swollen. His bottom lip was busted and was bleeding. There were tears in his shirts and he was missing a shoe. I was oddly proud, seeing Erik's appearance, as he was forced into the backseat.

Officer Wells came back over to us, and looked between Randy and me, "I think you might want to go to the hospital. Just to get looked at."

I groaned. "No. I'm fine." That was the last thing I wanted right now.

"Lora," I heard the pleading tone his Randy's voice, "please. If the officer thinks it's the best thing to do, then we should do it."

"Randy, I just want a bed right now. But I promise, if I start acting funny, you can call the trainers to come check me out." I knew that would be hard to turn down for him. And it was. I saw then indecision in his eyes, but I knew I had won out. We thanked Officer Wells for everything and finally called a cab to get to the hotel.

oo

My head felt no better the next morning. I would bet money that the throbbing had worsened. I didn't even want to move my head at all when I opened my eyes. I was laying in pretty much the same spot that I had passed out in last night. The sun was bright as it shined into the room; I didn't know what time it was, but I gathered that it was past noon. Randy was lying next to me, propped up on his left side, brushing his right hand over my upper arm. I concentrated on his face, feeling content for the first time in the past twenty-four hours. But what I saw on his features did not mirror what I felt. I saw the pain that tortured him clearly on his face. I followed his gaze to my arm and saw that was causing his torment. There, on my flesh, were dark blue bruises, the exact shape of a hand. Where Erik had tried to take me away from Randy. He was staring at Erik's hand-printed bruise, lightly running his fingers over it, silently letting himself be tortured. I looked to my other arm and saw twin blemish in the very same place. I pressed my head back in the pillow, and sighed.

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked, noticing that I had finally decided to wake up. I opened my eyes to meet his blue ones. I saw the worry and concern staring back at me. I took inventory of my body, so I could give him the most honest answer I could.

"My head is killing me, and my arms are no better, but really, other than that, I'm fine," I said, slowly propping myself up on my pillow. I watched Randy as he slid from the bed, and went for his bag, and stopped by the mini-fridge grabbing a bottle of water, and came back to the bed. He handed me the water, and then sifted through his bag and found the bottle of Aleve that belonged to him. Randy popped the lid off, and shook two pills into his hand, holding them out for me. As I took the blue pills from him, I thought about how often I had done this for him, and how ironic he was doing the exact same thing for me.

"I'm going to be leaving for a little bit," Randy said, tossing the bottle of medication in his bag and threw the bag on the floor. I tried not to be alarmed at the thought of Randy leaving. I didn't want him to go anywhere. I wanted him to stay here with me. "I'm going to Vince, with John and Adam, to discuss what happened last night. He wants to know what's going on. But Casie and Edoin are coming to see you."

I smiled at his use of the words "coming to see me". What he really meant was "coming to make sure you stay out of any trouble". But, really, I didn't have a problem being baby-sat today. I didn't want to be left alone. Though, I would have liked Randy to be the one staying with me, I'm glad he didn't have any of his macho wrestling guys be the ones standing guard. I was lost in thought and didn't notice that Randy had left the bed and was standing by the table next to the door.

"Before I leave, I need to know," Randy said, taking a deep breath, "why? Why did you leave the club with him? Why didn't you come get me? After what he's already done to you, you had to have known that he didn't just want to talk! Not everyone wear their intentions on their sleeves Lora."

I gaped at him. Where had that come from? I don't know where it came from, but I know what it made me feel. "Don't you think I know that Randy? You certainly never let your intentions known, but that doesn't make you a bad man. But don't you think that I haven't thought about that? That maybe, if I hadn't been stupid, and just walked away, none of this would have happened? Or maybe if I had fought him just a little bit harder, and got away, and we wouldn't be having this conversation! I'm sorry I had a momentary lapse in judgment and that I'm not as strong as you and I wish that I was. But it doesn't change anything."

After I let out all my pent up aggression, it felt like all my strength had been zapped from my body. I leaned back into the pillows, and covered my head with my hands. I felt the bed dip beside and I knew Randy had moved next to me and sat down. His hands clasped around my wrists, and pulled my hands away from face.

"I'm sorry," Randy said his voice soft and a low rumble. His face held none of that previous intensity; instead it was replaced by shame and concern. "I just nearly lost my mind when I saw him lay his hands on you last night. I haven't been able to get the sight out of my head. It plays over and over in my mind." Randy raised his hand and brushed his knuckles softly over my cheek. "I swear that he will never, touch you again."

I knew that he was giving me his solemn promise. And I believed him. I had no reason not to. Not after last night, and what he had done. I would never doubt Randy Orton's word. A knock at the door brought both of us out of our stupor. Randy left me on the bed, and went to the door. Four people stood on the other side. Four very angry and upset people. My closest friends, John, Casie, Adam and Edoin all pushed past Randy in their pursuit of me. Casie and Edoin were on the bed with me instantly; looking me over as if I were going to fall apart at any moment, and John and Adam stood hovering over me next to the bed. I noticed that the guys didn't have much to say. I didn't know if John could speak at the moment, by the look on his face. I had never seen him so angry. And Adam was no better. I looked to Casie and Edoin, sitting in front of me on my bed, chatting to each other, about me, and I could tell from their expressions that they were furious too.

And I was overcome by a wave of extreme gratitude. For all my friends coming together, for me. Albeit, for a horrid situation. But, to know that I could count of my friends was something I held high. I watched as John and Adam slowly made their way back towards the door and Randy walked over to me, leaning down to my ear.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" he whispered, brushing the hair away from my ear. I nodded softly, not trusting my voice with the words. I really wanted him to stay, but I didn't want him to know that. I didn't want him to feel guilty for leaving me. "I have my phone, so you know how to reach me." And he pressed his lips softly to my cheek and I watched him leave the room. Then I settled down for an afternoon in my room with my friends.

oo

Casie and Edoin did a terrific job at taking my mind off of the problems with Erik and Randy not being there. There wasn't a silent moment between the three of us. And I liked that. Silence is when I did my thinking. Between the two of them, they kept my mind busy with stories, jokes, little games, and finally TV. When the boys finally returned, it was nine in the evening, and I was exhausted, though I had done nothing all day. I didn't get out of bed except to use the bathroom. I didn't look in the mirror anymore, because the cut and bruise on my face and the ones my arms had gotten worse, and it just made me think too much about that night. Randy told me as I lay next to him that night in bed, that we had a meeting with Vince and a lawyer the next day before we left for the Friday's Raw event in New York the day after.

I woke up the next morning, my head finally making some progress in healing. It still hurt, but it was nothing like it was yesterday. I rolled over and saw that Randy was missing from bed. I heard the water shut off in the bathroom, and stopped wondering where he had gone too. I slipped from the bed and gathered some fresh clothes from my suitcase as Randy came from the bathroom followed by a wall of steam, wearing just a towel. I smirked at him, and took his place in the bathroom.

After an hour, and some hair gel, minimal make-up, a dress-skirt and a silk top later, Randy and I left the hotel room. I let Randy lead me to the elevator and he pressed the correct button for the lobby.

"Are we meeting Vince at the lawyer's office?" I asked, wringing my hands together. Randy noticed my actions, and took my hand in his own, lacing my fingers with his.

"No, he's picking us up here." That didn't really make me feel better. I had never seen Vince McMahon outside a wrestling arena setting. Much less, seen him for something caused by me. My stomach churned nervously. The elevator chimed and the doors slid opened. The lobby was pretty empty; it was still early in the morning. I held Randy's hand as we walked through the lobby and I nearly stopped in my tracks as we got to the front door. A black stretch limousine was parked in front of the double doors. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _Leave it to Vince,_ I thought. Randy pulled on my hand, and I followed him and the chauffeur opened the limo door for us. Randy motioned me in first, and I slid into the seat. I saw Vince sitting on the seat adjacent of me as I sat down. Randy sat next to me, and I heard the door closed behind him.

"There's been a slight change of plans, and I hope you don't mind," Vince said, and it was at this moment that I noticed the other person in the vehicle. He was an older man, with a very nice three-piece suit in black. "But first, Lora, are you doing alright?"

I looked to Vince, touched at his concern. I nodded, "I'm doing much better today. Thank you."

"What's the change?" Randy asked from my right side.

"I need to get back to Stamford today for a meeting tonight, so there was no time to go to the lawyer's office. We'll just have to do it here. If that's okay with everyone?" Vince looked around the car for any objections. Even if I had wanted to, I don't think I would ever have the guts to object to Vince McMahon. "Good, now, Mr. Chapman here has the police statement you gave the other night. It was faxed to him yesterday. He has looked over it, and believes that you have a very good chase for assault and battery and attempted kidnapping. That is, if you want to press on those charges?"

I was in slight awe at how fast Vince could get the ball rolling on things. It hadn't even been three days, and there were already charges brought up and lawyers involved. But there was one thing that I knew that I wanted. Closure. This was the last time this was going to happen. I looked to Vince, and then to the lawyer, Mr. Chapman.

"Do everything you can to keep him away from me."

**A/N**

**Kindof a resolution, right? Well, it gets better a little bit from here.. I have to say, pissed-off-enraged Randy is uber sexy..**

_**Eisac Namhort, Duchan Mandic, Christina89, JoolR, Dreamin'BIG, AshleyBabe86, SuperStar89, Viper-Desi, KimmieCena, Xandman216, Thiala, Barnsley Gal 09, roknpstergrl, miamitravel, and southern. dreamz, southerncharm21, Cecilyyy, undermyumbrella, babyxbxgurl, hardycenagrl, Krista Hardy, xLou26, littleone999, rkolover2, and rauts **_**for the love! You guys are the bees knees! lol**


	27. Mortal Thoughts

**Not much to say this time. So, I'll just get straight to it! Here we go!**

Chapter 26- Mortal Thoughts

The hours after our impromptu lawyer meeting in the limousine with Vince were rather interesting. Randy and I had hoped for some alone time in the hotel, to be by ourselves and try to relax from the past few days, but that wasn't to be yet. It hadn't been fifteen minutes of peace when hard knocks sounded on the door, made by John himself. I was surprised to see his bags were packed and sitting by his feet. Casie was not too far behind him, wheeling her suitcase with her. He had come to give us a message from Vince. Which I thought was strange, seeing as we had only just had a meeting with him. John said that Vince had given the entire Raw roster three days off, to do with what they will, before the pay-per-view. And I was given specific instructions to "take it easy" along with the rest of the roster. After my initial shock, I didn't know whether to feel irritated or touched that Vince cared that much for my safety. Casie told me that she and John were flying up to John's parents for his father's birthday. I couldn't help but feel happy for John that this company leave came at an excellent timing.

Randy turned to me when they had left, confounded at the free time ahead of him. "What do you want to do?"

I thought about it. And nothing came to mind. "I don't know," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

Suddenly, Randy smiled at me. He wrapped his long arms tight around my waist, and pulled me flush against his chest. I looked up in his eyes, and saw the light burning bright. "Do you want to go home?"

I knew what he meant by "home". A place where we both had connections. A place where we both had houses. The place where we first met. St. Louis. I felt the rush of excitement flow throw me and instantly I could feel my heart yearn for safe _home _feeling that Randy and I could go to. I squeezed myself closer to his chest, burring my face into his shirt.

"Please?"

oo

My car was parked in the same spot in the long-term airport travel parking lot. My eyes landed on my red Cobalt, and I smiled. It was like seeing a long lost friend. I helped Randy load our luggage into the trunk and I got into the driver's seat. I heard the passenger seat close, and I realized, I didn't know whose house we were going to. Mine or his? And, I felt a blush slowly creep up my cheeks; I did not even remember how to get to his house. And the idea of my fresh clothes, hanging in my closet, that I haven't worn over and over, washed so many times, in the past three months sounded so appealing.

"Do you want to go to your place tonight, and then to mine tomorrow?" Randy said, and I stared at him with wide eyes. Sometimes I wouldn't doubt that he _couldn't _read my thoughts. "It does not matter to me."

I nodded softly, partly stunned for words, and partly just too tired to speak. It was nearly ten at night, and we had been going all day. I knew before I left for my job that I had washed my sheets, and I knew that's what awaited us. A thought that comforted me. I pulled out of the parking deck slowly, getting my bearings. I hadn't lived in St. Louis long. Just long enough to know how to get to my house from anything big and important. Street lights blurred past us as I continued down the road. My knee began to bob up and down as we got closer to the house. I was more excited than I thought I would be to return home. I guess another reason it thrilled me to be home, was that Randy was here with me. I pulled my car into my driveway and stared up at my house.

It looked just the same as it always had; just empty. And a little sad. The grass hadn't been mowed in at least two weeks, when I had someone come out to do it, but it was my house. And it made my heart grow against my ribcage. I guess I was a little soft-hearted to get this attached to a house, but this was my first and only escape from the hell I had been living under in Georgia. I opened the car door, and walked around to the back of the car, and opened the trunk. Soft hands met mine when I reached for the luggage. I watched as Randy unloaded all the bags and sat them on the pavement. I raised an eyebrow, and defiantly grabbed my bag from the ground. There was no need for him to carry everything. He was just as tired as I was. I didn't miss his play eye roll, or his smirk, and I smiled, as I fumbled with my keys. I noted how weird it felt to not have a key card, and to have actual keys again. For the time being, anyway.

I pushed the door open, and I felt the sense of home that I needed. The sense of safety. The same cream carpet, the brown leather couch and chair, my TV and proud movie collection. I sighed in content and dropped my bag on the floor by the couch, letting myself fall back in the sinking material of the couch. I soaked in the feelings that came over me that being at home brought on. Randy sat his bags out of the way and let his eyes roam over my living room. I was nervous of what he would think. I wanted him to like it, because it was a part of me. His opinion mattered to me. And to think, the last time I was in this house, I was trying to forget _he _had ever happened. I felt foolish to hold my breath as I awaited Randy's response to my home.

Finally, he turned to me, "I can see why you wanted to come home."

And coming from Randy, that was an approval. I smiled, leaving the couch, and wrapped my arms, and him, in my living room. It felt good to have him in my home. Away from prying eyes. To have complete privacy. To be safe, for once. Randy pressed his face into my hair, pulling me tighter to his body. I could feel the tension he carried on his shoulders nearly everywhere melting away. And I felt proud that it was because he was hidden by the walls of my house.

"Want to watch a movie before bed?" I heard him ask in a low rumble. I giggled into his chest, pulling away. Motioning towards the spinning-three foot tall three-shelf movie rack full of DVDs, I shuffled back to the couch, kicking off my shoes, and pulled my feet underneath me. Watching Randy thumb through my movies was amusing, because he would either laugh at my taste in movies, or exclaim about a certain movie that he had never seen before. I told him that he could take some with him on the road if he wanted too; when he was finished looking, he had a stack of ten movies.

"Just don't get the others out of order," I said, pulling a blanket from the top of the couch around my knees. Randy looked over his shoulder at me as he worked the DVD player.

"Order?" He examined the rack again, noticing for the first time what was so peculiar about them. "They are in alphabetical order?" He raised his eyebrow at me, smirking, I know, only to keep from laughing.

"Yes, and you better keep them that way. I like to find the movie I want when I want it," I said, giving him a look of mock-stern. Though, I really did mean it. It was pet peeve of mine when I couldn't find what I wanted, when I wanted it; especially my movies.

Randy's eyes widen, trying to make me believe he was scared, but I could see the evident humor on his face. "Yes ma'am."

I rolled my eyes at him as he sat down next to me. Randy pulled me up next to him, stretching his legs out behind me, and I settled down in front of him, putting my head on my arm. I didn't even know what he put in, nor did I care. It could be a documentary on caterpillars and all I would be able to think about would be that I was in my house, laying on my couch, in Randy's arms. Like a normal couple. I had already come to terms with not ever being normal in the WWE; and that being with Randy was equal to more than any normal in the world. But for three days, three whole days, Randy and I didn't have to travel on a hectic schedule, perform any shows, and check in or out of any hotels. We just got to be ourselves; and with each other. I yawned and turned my attention towards the screen. And I rolled my eyes.

"Of all the movies I own, this is the one you chose? Mortal Kombat?" I felt his chest shake against my back. I knew he was laughing.

"What? I happened to like this movie. I found it pleasing to know we have the same taste in movies."

I smiled into my arm, biting my lip. "Well, I'm glad I could please you."

"Me too". I heard Randy yawn into my neck and he instinctly pulled me tighter. I felt one his legs come up and land on mine. His large, toned thigh, which I couldn't see from his jeans, was laying my hip, straddling me. Then I heard his slow, heavy breathing. He was asleep. I had to bite my lip to keep my giggle from escaping my mouth. I had never met another person that could fall asleep quicker than Randy when he was tired. I carefully snuggled closer to him, and settled into watch the movie Randy had picked out for us.

oo

The next morning, I woke up expecting to have all sorts of cramps and kinks. Randy and I had fallen asleep in the couch the night before. I figured, as I stretched my arms above my head, that my muscles would want to lock up and tense and my neck to crick up in a quick pain. But none of that happened. And I realized when I brought my hands back to rub my eyes that I was not on the couch anymore. I was lying under the deep purple comforter of my four-poster Queen-sized bed. I felt the soft sweep of cotton against my bare legs when I rolled over on my side. I distinctly remember falling asleep in my jeans. My eyes landed on the still and tranquil face of Randy. His eyes were closed, and his lips where open slightly, like they always do when he sleeps. His shirtless back moved up and down with each breath he took, captivating me.

I leaned over him, brushing my lips over his, pulling on his bottom lip slightly. I watched as his lids began to flutter softly, and then popped open. It took him a moment to push the sleep from his body, and take in his wake-up call. But not too long. He turned on his side, and I felt his hands snake around my waist, pulling my on top of him.

"I didn't know I had a new alarm clock," Randy teased, nuzzling my ear. I laughed softly against his chest. I reached down, and pulled one of his hands away from my waist, and brought back up with mine, so I could play with his fingers. I don't know why, but somehow, that action was becoming a habit for me. Like it was for Randy to run his fingers through my hair. We just couldn't help it.

"How'd we end up in here?" I asked, looking around the room. "Last thing I remember was Johnny Cage and Scorpion in the forest and you asleep behind me."

"I'm sorry," Randy said, layering kissing along my jaw bone. Though, I wasn't even upset with him, he was instantly forgiven. "I woke up right as the movie was going off. You were asleep, but looked so uncomfortable, so I carried you upstairs to bed."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "And my pants?"

"Hey, that's your rule, not mine. I know that you can't sleep in pants," he said, giving me an innocent look, which I almost believed. Almost. I saw the mischievous look in his eye. "And how did you know my favorite color is green?"

I narrowed my eyes and threw him a smirk, remembering yesterday the dark green pair of silk panties that I chosen to wear home. I discreetly slipped my hand out towards my pillow while Randy was busy wallowing in his tease. I grabbed a hand full of pillowcase, and swung it at his head. I heard the thud as it made contact, and I quickly hopped from the bed, making as much distance between him and me and as I could, while he was still in shock.

I stared as his dazed expression from the door way, and smirked. "Lucky guess?" And I headed down the stairs. I made my way towards the kitchen, but it wasn't until I had reached the cold tiled-floor, that I hadn't been home in three months. I wouldn't have anything fresh. Everything in the refrigerator would be bad, and the food in the cabinets would be stale. I sighed, and yanked the trash can out of the pantry, and began tossing everything out. I wasn't about to get creepy-crawlers in my house while I was gone. I heard Randy's footsteps head down the stairs and stall at the kitchen. And I knew he must think I was crazy. To stand in front of the refrigerator, in nothing but a shirt and panties, first thing in the morning, and be cleaning out food.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked, slowly walking around the counters. I stood up from the bottom crisper, after tossing some suspicious looking strawberries in the trash can.

"I was hungry," I said, eyeing the can with a disgusted look. I reached back in the refrigerator, closing my hand around a plastic container.

"Put the Tupperware down," Randy said, eyeing me with humor. I shot him a glare, but followed his order, and sat the plastic on the counter. "Now, step away from the refrigerator." I huffed and walked around the counter. I walked as Randy closed to the refrigerator, and pulled the trash can away. Then he turned back towards me. "Go upstairs, put on some clothes, and we'll go get some breakfast, okay?"

I felt the smile that tugged at my lips. I could never stay in an upset mood when I was around him. I smiled softly at him and rolled my eyes, but again, I followed his orders. Within minutes, I was back down in the living room, with a fresh tank top, new shorts and flip slops that Randy had never seen. I felt like a new woman. It's amazing what time away from all of your clothes will do for you. I pulled my hair in a ponytail as Randy drove to the nearest IHOP. I knew he was man after my own, because the only thing I loved more than bacon, was pancakes.

As we walked in, the hostess greeted Randy on a first name basis, which meant one of two things. Either she was a big WWE fan, or Randy was big IHOP fan. I had decided on the second one, seeing as the hostess seemed perfectly calm in his presence. Randy asked for a table towards the back of the restaurant, I assumed that way we wouldn't be in the middle of all the craning necks of other guests. And I appreciated that. She smiled and nodded us a good morning, and walked away. I sat across from Randy in our booth, wishing now that I hadn't worn a tank top; it was a little chilly in the back. I ran my hands up and down my arms, trying to create friction heat. I noticed a waitress come out from a side door, and walk up to our table.

"Hi, good morning, my name is Sandy and I'll be your server for the day. What can I start you to drink?" she turned her smile towards me first. Which was a bit surprising. Usually in Randy's presence, the female gender wanted to shun me from him, and stone me from society. Alright, maybe that was a _bit_ too harsh. But I wasn't used to being approached like a human being by another female in front of Randy any more.

"Orange juice please," I said, and watched as she gave the same smile to Randy, as he ordered milk. And before she left, she turned back towards me, and rubbed her hand against her own head.

"What happened there? Did you fall or something?" she asked, trying to make small talk. But what she didn't know was that was the only topic that I didn't want to talk about. I had been avoiding it since we left North Carolina yesterday.

"It's nothing. It's already much better," I said, involuntarily running my own fingers across the healing cut over my left eye. I did notice that Randy was watching my every move. I shrunk a little under his stare. The waitress smiled, and handed us our menus, and left us. I unfolded my menu, trying to concentrate on the New York Cheesecake Pancakes, but I could feel Randy's eyes on me. But I wasn't giving up yet; I was still going to try and salvage this breakfast.

"Do you two know what you want yet?" Sandy asked, when she came back to the table a few minutes later.

"Well," I said, running my finger down the menu slowly, "I'm thinking about cheesecake pancakes, and then some bacon for me. What about you Randy?" I looked up slowly to see that he hadn't even touched his menu.

"I'm getting a Big Steak Omelet," he said, never taking his eyes off mine. I took his menu with mine and handed them back to Sandy, and gave her a soft smile as she walked off. But I couldn't look away. I tried. Finally, he sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. "You've been avoiding anything to do with the subject of Erik ever since we left North Carolina."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "She is a complete stranger to me, Randy. I'm not about to tell her my life story."

I knew he was angry when I saw his eyes narrow. He lowered his voice and sat straighter in his booth. "You know that is not what I was referring to."

I huffed, propping my elbows on the table, intertwining my fingers in my hair. "Look, I just want to forget what happened that night. It's being taken care of. I'm okay. Everyone is okay. No harm done."

A growl escaped from deep within Randy's throat, "No harm done?" He reached across the table, and grabbed my wrist pulling it towards him, and motioned with his other hand at the yellowing bruise of a hand print on my upper arm. "No harm done?" He ran his fingertips lightly over my left eye, where my cut was. "Forgive me, but that looks like harm to me."

I shrugged out of his grasped as Sandy was bringing our food to the table. I had a plate of delicious looking pancakes, and a smaller plate full of strips of bacon, while Randy had an oval plate, consumed by a generous omelet, with steak and tomatoes falling out on each side. But, I wasn't all that hungry any more. This conversation was making my stomach turn into knots. But I nodded kindly at our waitress anyways as she walked off.

"Why does this bother you so much Randy?" I asked him, pushing my pancakes around with my fork, wishing I had more of an appetite for these. They looked so good on the menu.

"You want to know?" Randy asked, setting his fork down. I looked up to see that he hadn't touched his food much either. I pushed my plate away altogether, and pulled my feet underneath me in the booth. I had a feeling I needed to get comfortable for this.

"Do you remember when you asked me when I was in the Marines what forced me to get discharged?" My heart immediately pounded in my chest. Something I had long wanted to know about him and this was how I was learning it? In relation to me? I nodded softly, staring at him intently. "Well, by know you know a lot about me. And you know how impulsive I get. And another thing you know is how important family is to me." That was a curve ball in the mix that I wasn't expecting. What did his family have to do with it? Randy ducked his head and rubbed his scalp with his hand. I reached out and placed a hand on his forearm, hoping to give him the courage to continue.

"I was nineteen, nearly twenty. Had been in the Marine Corps around a year by that point. It wasn't something that I enjoyed, but I wasn't a quitter. The word isn't in my vocabulary. So, I man-ed up, and was dealing with my decisions. Now, you have only met my parents, and not my other two siblings. Becky, my sister. Or Nathan, my brother. Becky is a great person, and she would stick by your side no matter what," Randy said, describing his sister. I had to smile softly at his kind words. Until his next sentence. "But sometimes, she goes in head first to situations without thinking things through. More often than just sometimes. And Nathan, he's half and half. Half level-headed, straight-shooter, the one to sit it out and think things through; but he can also have his moments. But both of them are younger than me, and I'm sure you know how that feels, especially with your younger brother, that I feel very protective of them. Dad was on the road a lot when we were younger, and Mom worked, so it was mainly just me that kept the house together.

"I was on base one day, and I got this phone call. It was from Becky. She was stuck at her boyfriend's house, and had no way to get home, and she refused to call Mom. I didn't like her boyfriend, Reid Collins. She was seventeen, and he was twenty-four. And I knew there was something off about him. But when I asked my commanding Officer if I could get a leave of duty, I was denied. I was given strict orders to stay out of other affairs. I called her back, and told her I wasn't allowed to come. That's when she told me what Reid had been doing. For several months, he had been running a smuggling operation for his friends for the distribution of banned firearms. Like semi-automatic Zastava M70 rifle, the Intratec TEC-DC9 and Uzis just to name a few. I immediately reported back to my commanding officer, and he took me seriously then. But he just reported him to the local authorities, and filed his own report, and still wouldn't let me go. So, I took matters into my own hands. I snuck out. I wasn't about to let my sister sit around in some rat hole, just waiting around to get caught in some cross-fire.

"I took her back to our parent's house, that she still lives in today. She made me swear that I wouldn't say anything to Mom, if she promised to never see Reid again. Something, that for at least two months, she held true for. Now, you can call me one of two things; you can call me a coward, for not going back right away and facing my punishment that I knew was coming to me for going AWOL, or you could say that I was homesick. I was just a kid, who hadn't had any leave for over nine months. I missed being at home. I kept pushing going back day after day. Until I couldn't any longer. I was told, when I returned, that my name had been pulled, and was under review by the court-martial. I knew I was in extreme trouble, but it was just something that I had to do. Two weeks later, I received another phone call. It was from a hospital, telling me Becky had been brought, beaten nearly to the point of death. My sister. My only sister, was in the hospital, barely breathing. I didn't even ask any commanding officer this time. I found my motorcycle, and I flew along the streets as fast as I could. But not towards the hospital. See, I knew who it was that had hurt Becky. That nearly killed her. When I reached his apartment, he was sitting on the stoop, smoking a cigarette. He saw me coming and tried to scramble up the stairs, but I grabbed him by the shirt collar, and just like with Erik, everything went black. One good thing Erik can say was that he was able to walk away from that encounter. I stopped by the hospital on my way back to the barracks.

"I'll never forget that night. My mother crying at her bedside. Nathan, stone-walled at the other. My father was given time off, and he was coming home. I went to her that night, and I told her the very same thing I told you. That he would never touch her again. I don't think she believed me that night. It wasn't until she found out about Reid's 'accident', that she finally felt any relief. But I caught hell that night on base. It was probably one of the worst nights of my life. And it wasn't three weeks later that I was dishonorably discharged, and charged to serve thirty-eight days of military jail. Which I did without complaint. I felt like such a failure."

He hung his head. And I stared at him. All throughout his story, I had kept my mouth shut, not daring to ask any questions, and just stared at him. I hadn't realized I had moisture in my eyes, and I blinked hard, forcing them away before Randy had any chance to notice. I had no words to describe what I had just heard about his sister. Never in my wildest imagination, would I have ever thought up this. I felt like a fool for every asking his mother about it; to make her think about a moment like this. I felt horrid. And I felt even worse for asking him about it. Because his mother said that he took it hard, and it wasn't easy for him to get over.

But now everything made so much sense. Why Randy acted the way he did, if any guy even looked at me the wrong way. Just like when Jake had been coming on to me, and I couldn't get him off. Randy had seen it, and snapped. All he wanted was my safety. And Monday night, when Erik was dragging me away, and then he got violent. Randy had witnessed that. Which reminded him all too well of his sister, and that Reid guy, and he came unglued. I watched Randy from across the table, staring at his omelet. And I couldn't stand the broken expression on the perfect features. I reached a hand over to his face, cupping his cheek, forcing him to look at me.

"You are _not _a failure to Becky," I said with resound. Then I grazed my fingertips lightly across his jaw bone. "Nor to me."

**A/N**

**Now, we know what makes Randy tick! Hmm.. interesting stuff, huh? Shout out to IHOP! Man I want some cheesecake pancakes now.. dang.. lol**

_**Eisac Namhort, Duchan Mandic, Christina89, JoolR, Dreamin'BIG, AshleyBabe86, SuperStar89, Viper-Desi, KimmieCena, Xandman216, Thiala, Barnsley Gal 09, roknpstergrl, miamitravel, and southern. dreamz, southerncharm21, Cecilyyy, undermyumbrella, babyxbxgurl, hardycenagrl, Krista Hardy, xLou26, littleone999, rkolover2, and rauts**_** let's go to IHOP! Lol jk! LOVE YOU!**


	28. Grey Gardens

**Thought you should know, that after I wrote that past chapter, I had to watch Mortal Kombat (I do own that movie.. lol). I love it, but it would have been a lot better if Randy had been there.. –sigh- lol **

**Anyways, on with the chapter. I promise to get to the next Raw soon. I'm itching to write about what happened after it went off air. And if you don't know, YouTube "After Raw went off air 6/21/10" if it doesn't give you chillbumps, or at least make you smile, somethings wrong! Lol**

Chapter 27-

The rest of the morning passed by uneventfully. We went back to my house in silence. Randy had spoken himself into reserve and I didn't know what to say. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but it was quiet all the same. I got busy when we arrived back to my place. I began washing all my dirty clothes, and packing my newer ones from my closet into my bags. And now that Randy and I were together, there were articles of clothing I had left at home, not thinking that I needed, that I could use to my advantage in the future. Ranging from lace to silk. I made sure to pack those while Randy was in the shower; because I didn't think now was the time to be seen with them.

I heard the shower curtain slide open I turned my head from my closet to see that Randy hadn't even closed the bathroom door. I couldn't see inside the room, and I was wondering what was taking him so long, until Randy walked out. His head was bent down, and his hands were still tucking the towel tight around his hips. Somewhere in the back of my head, I thought this is what it would be like to live with Randy. To share a bathroom, a bedroom, a home. And I knew the saying "you don't know a person, until you live with them". But from what I was learning about Randy, and everything that I observed in the weeks we had shared a hotel room, not once had I been at wits end with him, or wanted to strangle him. Lord knows, he's had his moments where he's frustrated me to no length, but that was nothing new. All this made me secretly happy, and something that I would never tell Randy.

"Once you're ready," Randy said, leaning against a post on my bed frame, "we'll go over to my place. And if you don't mind, Nathan wanted to stop by. I thought we all could have dinner together."

I felt my chest contract painfully. The casual mention of his family after divulging that story earlier baffled me. It was still fresh on my mind. I was still affected by it. I was not stupid to think he wasn't. But I knew better than to let my thoughts run away with me in front of Randy. He could spot that on his worst day. I threw him a bright smile, nodded, and hopped in the shower.

While I was getting ready, I got nervous. What did you wear to meet someone's brother? I knew to be conservative for his parents, but I didn't know anything much about his brother. Deciding on a black thigh-length loose skirt and green, silk halter top and a pair of black strappy heels that I had forgotten about in the back of the closet, I curled my hair, hurried through a decent make-up job and walked down the stairs. The first thing I noticed was all the bags were gone from the room. He must have already packed them in my car. Sighing, I rolled my eyes; he couldn't even wait. I saw Randy turn towards me, and his expression changed. Slowly, he made his way to me, running his knuckles down my bare arms.

"I just had a great idea," he said, playing with the hem of my shirt, "how about we stay here, Nathan can wait until tomorrow, and I show why green is my favorite color?"

He had no idea how tempting that sounded to me. Well, maybe he did. Memories of us together flashed in my head, his flesh on mine, and it took all my will power not to rip his clothes from his body. But, we didn't have much time here in St. Louis. I didn't want Randy to miss any time he could with his family, spending it alone with me, when we travel together. I pushed lightly on his chest, and he reacted immediately. Randy stepped back, and looked down at me, the heat dying from his eyes.

"This," I pointed between him and me, "is together on the road. You never get to see your family. I want you spend time with your brother."

Something new came into the blue orbs of Randy's eyes. A different kind of light. And it warmed me from the inside out. Randy craddled my neck with both hands, resting his thumbs on my jaw. He lowered his lips, and brushed them lightly over mine.

"I love you." His voice was low and gruff. He didn't say it often. He didn't have too; I could tell from his actions what he was saying. But to hear him say it once was to hear him say it the first time. My heart jumped time, and I couldn't fight the smile on my face.

"I know," and I slid one my hands in his, and began to tug him towards the door.

oo

The ride to Randy's house was vaguely familiar to me. I felt my body heat up the closer we got to his house. After his propostion in my living room and knowing what was happening the last time I was on my way to his home, I had Randy on my mind. He turned my car onto a long, paved white drive-way that twisted and turned through the trees. The woods parted to reveal the wide, two-story house. It had several peaks in its gray-shingled roof, and the walls alternated between dark gray siding and brick-like stone. There weren't many windows. Unlike his parents' house, where windows were plentyful, only five windows graced the front of Randy's home. And one was semi-hidden by the large, arched doorway of the front door. Randy pulled my car in front one of the two dark gray garage doors, and shut off the engine.

I was glad that both of us were under the silent agreement to not mention the last time we were both here. At least, not right now. I knew Randy. He would bring it up at some point. Possibly later, when we were both laying in his bed. I got out of the car, and together, Randy and I carried the luggage into the house. My eyes grazed around Randy's house, taking in everything. Randy hung my keys up on his metal key hook next to three other sets of keys that I didn't know what they went to. But something about that action, about including my car, including me, with his things, made my heart flutter. I followed him through the small foyer and into the living room. The hard wood floor was covered by a large area rug, underneath a light ten suede couch with burgundy throw pillows and a matching loveseat. A light hardwood-topped coffee table with rot-iron legs sat infront of both couches. Facing the seating area was a 46" LCD flat screen TV on a black-wooded entertainment center. I didn't understand why Randy had to have such a thing, when he was never home to watch it.

I shook my head and followed behind him, wheeling my suitcase to a set of stairs, passing a really fine dinette set. It was able to seat ten people. I wondered to myself if he ever had that many people in his house at once. Taking each stair carefully, I carried my bag up the staircase. Again, we walked down another hallway. But I began to remember. When Randy turned the knob on a door at the end of the hall, and walked into his bedroom, I remembered his room. I figured it was from taking it all in from the shock of realizing what I had done, and trying to find my clothes, but I remembered. From the black armoire that stood tall next to the floor to ceiling window, the smaller chest of drawers with the top littered in his things, the black night stands, and to the black-framed King sized bed with a tall headboard. And with a second glance, I had to repress a laugh. Only Randy would have a padded headboard.

"You can set your bags anywhere," I heard Randy say. And to the untrained ear, there was nothing else to his words, but I was becoming an expert at reading between the lines. I heard the passion that laced his voice. He definitely remembered the night in this room. And that made me jealous.

"It's not fair, you know?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I watched as Randy turned to me, a confused look on his face. "It's not fair that you remember our night in this room, in your room, and I don't." I pushed my bottom lip out, pouting.

Confusion died from his eyes, and the passion returned in an instant. He dropped his bags with a loud thud. I bit back a smirk as he walked over to me. He gazed at my lip before looking me in the eye. "I know, but don't worry," Randy said, pulling me close to his body as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "we'll make new memories in this room. Better ones. Ones, I promise you, you won't forget."

I shivered against him at his word. I knew how true he was to his promises. And I was looking forward to it. My body wanted him to prove it at this very moment. I arched my back, pressing my chest into his. My bare leg grazed over his jean-clad one, wanting nothing more to rid him tight restriction.

"Randy? Where are you?" A voice called out from somewhere in the house. A voice I had never heard. Randy's groan met my ear, and I pulled back from him.

"Nathan always had perfect timing," he said, grabbing me by my hand, and pulled me from the room.

I felt a small wave of panic. Randy didn't even give me a chance to refresh myself before I met his brother. Not even brush my hair. All I could do was run my fingers through my hair quickly, and straighten my clothes nervously. I was now wishing I hadn't worn something that looked like I was going to a night club. Just because Randy had approved, didn't mean it was appropiate. I had learned that. We made it back to the living room, and Nathan was sitting on the couch, already flipping through the TV channels.

Nathan had the same dark, brown hair as Randy; or he would if Randy didn't shave his off for his character. They shared each other's smile, nose and eyes. Other than that, he was nothing like Randy. Nathan was mixed-martial artist, and his muscle tone wasn't like Randy's. He wasn't as big or tall as his brother, either, I found out when he stood up. But, heavens, Randy is six foot four. I watched as he and Nathan did that man-semi-hug maneuver, and I wanted to laugh.

"Nate," Randy turned to me, "this is Lora. Lora, this is Nathan." I smiled at him brightly, trying to fight my nervousness. Nathan smiled back softly.

"Hey baby," he said, as he shook my extended hand. And a shiver went down my spine at his use of the word "baby". And I didn't like it. I wasn't big on pet names. Hell, I was sure that Randy had only ever called me "baby" once, the night I was attacked. But, like with everything, Randy could get away with anything. When Nathan turned from me, I looked to Randy, but he wasn't looking at me. He was engaged in conversation with Nathan. I sighed. _Maybe that's how he was, _I thought.

We sat in the living room for an hour or so, talking. Or I sat in the living room, listening to Randy and Nathan talk. And it wasn't like I wouldn't try, or that Randy wouldn't attempt to include me in the conversation, but somehow, Nathan would squeeze me back out. He would change the subject to something I obviously didn't know, or completely ignore me. So eventually, I gave up, and just tried to keep interest in their conversation. Finally, Randy offered to cook dinner for everyone, and we all followed him into his well-equiped kitchen. I pictured him to have a kitchen like this, ever since I learned that he liked to cook. After another thirty minutes of being ignored by the boys, I excused myself to the bathroom. It took all my willpower to return. I just wanted to stay in the bathroom until the night was over, and it was just Randy and me. But I steeled my frayed nerves, and began to return to the kitchen. I stopped just short of the door frame when I heard my name.

"So, what do you think of Lora?" Randy asked. I heard a faint cutting sound. He must have started on the carrots. A scuff of a chair sounded that Nathan had sat down at a bar stool.

"She's a babe. You cleaned up on this one." His words caused indignace to rush through my veins. My hand itched to come in contact with his cheek. But my curiosity of Randy's reply held me in my place.

"Nate, I'm serious. I love her, and I want to know what you think." Again, my heart beat rapidly at those three words. But it didn't last long.

Nathan scoffed. "C'mon, man. You are _not _in love with her. I'm sure feel that way about every girl you sleep with. Did you see the way she was dressed? She is a dime a dozen at the club, man. There's no need in getting yourself into any relationship troubles over some money-seeking piece of tail."

I couldn't stand there and listen to his mouth any longer. I didn't hear anything else as I turned on my heel and walked stiffly up the stairs, and back into Randy's room. I couldn't hear anything over the roar of rage plushing through my body. I closed the door softly behind me, and sat down on the edge of the bed. Why had I thought that this day would have gone smoothly? I could see my reflection in the mirror in front of me. I saw the look of utter shock and anger, and hurt. I had never been more insulted. In so many words, Nathan had just called me a golddigging two-bit whore. I believe I would rather be hit over and over by Erik, and than have a member of Randy's family call me a whore.

But the more I thought about it, the angrier I got. I stood up from the bed, and walked to the door, before stopping in my tracks. I turned back around, my eyes landing on my suitcase. I headed back to it, quickly unzipped it, found my t-shirt that Randy had given me to sleep in, and a pair of pajama pants. I hurriedly changed into them, and padded barefoot out of the room. Nathan was the first to notice my return, and his jaw dropped. I guess Randy sensed the change of the atmosphere, and turned in my direction. His brow furrowed in confusion as he eyed me head to toe.

"Lora, why did you change?" I heard the tension in his voice. But I spared no look for him. I turned my entire body towards Nathan, my hands on my hips, glaring him in the eye.

"I didn't want to get those clothes dirty. I need them, you know, since I'm a dime a dozen and all." And I watched Nathan's face turn a bright shade from embarrassment. He wasn't expecting me to have heard his opinion. Well, quite frankly, I really couldn't care less for his comfort right now. "I just can't believe someone as vulgar as you, came from the same parents that I met. Oh yeah, Randy took this piece of tail to meet your parents. But before you go making assumptions about me, let me tell you the facts. Despite what you might think, I have a job, with the WWE. So, no, I'm not after Randy's money. And don't you dare call me a piece of tail again. I'm not like some pizza for a bunch of guys to get a slice!" I stepped closer to him, not caring at that he was taller than me, or mastered the art of mixed-martial arts. "Oh, and just so you know, Randy told me he loved me before we slept together."

I turned on my heel, and stormed from the room. I had to force myself not to run up the stairs. When I made it to Randy's room, I slammed the door shut behind me. Walking to the bed, I flopped down across the vast mattress, buring my head in a pillow. I was suddenly exhausted. I pulled my knees into my body, curling up on the bed. Several quiet moments passed by, and I heard the soft padding of feet in the hallway, and then the door creaked open. Randy walked around the bed and lay across from me. I didn't want to look at him. Even though I didn't like his brother, and I was extremely angry with him, it was still his brother. And I had just yelled at him. I had no clue what Randy's reaction would be.

"Nathan went home," Randy said, finally breaking the silence. I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. I still didn't know if Randy was upset with me. And I had to know.

"I'm sorry," I said, opening my eyes slowly to stare into Randy's blue.

Randy looked at me softly, if a strange look, "For what?"

I sighed. Did I have to draw a picture? "For yelling at your brother and ruining your time with him."

"Lora," Randy said, "not everything is your fault. You don't always have to say you're sorry. Like this for instance. Nate running his mouth, being a complete idiot, is not your fault. And trust me; I am not mad at you for what you did. Because I did the same thing. When you disappeared, apparently changing clothes, Nate and I had a heart to heart," and the tone of his voice did not sound like it went all that pleasant, "and he will never say anything to you, or about you again. Especially not after what you did."

The mere fact that Randy had stood up for me to, not just any family member, but his brother, was one of the greatest feelings. Like everything that we fight for, and struggle for, is all worth it in the end. I cast my eyes downward, picking at a spot on his comforter.

"You know what upset me the most?" I asked, but before he had a chance to reply, I answered his unasked question. "It wasn't the golddigging, piece of tail part that upset me as much as the fact that he didn't believe that you loved me."

Randy brought his hand up to my face, caressing my skin softly. I looked back into his eyes. "Nathan is married to his work right now. That's all he ever does. And he never makes time for anything, or anyone, else. That was always the difference between him and me. Although, I couldn't go home at the end of the day on the job, I would still go out and have fun; be with friends or meet people. But not Nathan. He goes home and practices more or watches videos of his old fights. Anything he can do to improve. He doesn't understand that something other than wrestling makes me happy. That I love something other than wrestling."

oo

The days came and went, faster than Randy and I wanted them too. I pushed from my head what Nathan had said, one because it was Randy's brother, and two, I said what I felt like I needed to say, and I had come to terms with it. Though, I would never tell Randy, I still didn't like him. First impressions are meaningful to me, and that was not something I'll ever forget. Soon, it was Monday, and I was sitting alone in my titantron room. All my music was loaded, and I had nothing to do. But was to start soon, and I couldn't leave my post. My body was still exhausted from the frequent traveling we had been doing over past several days. Randy and I had flown from St. Louis to Uniondale, New York for our pay-per-view, Fatal Four Way. Which ended the same way Raw has been ending the past couple of weeks, with those rogue NXT rookies attacking the place, letting Sheamus, the scheduled winner, get the pin over John for the title. Meanwhile, still reaking havoc of the other WWE stars that were ringside. Then, everyone had to wake up early this morning to drive the hour and a half drive to Bridgeport, Conneticut. And I hadn't seen Randy since after we arrived. John dragged him off for a work-out session this afternoon, and I rode with Casie to the arena.

Finally Raw started, and Casie joined me, coming from John's locker room. So far, Raw had been pretty uneventful. The best thing I had witnessed so far, was Evan Bourne and Chris Jericho's match. Randy had a segment to speak tonight, to be interrupted by The Miz. Something of which I didn't understand. Since when did Randy fight The Miz? The highlight of the night came when Raw was going off the air.

The NXT rookies attacked, again. What a surprise. But this time, as a scheduled event, they ganged up on Vince. Which I thought was a bit dangerous myself, but no one asked my opinion. Raw's camera's quit rolling as the NXTer's stared down at Vince. But the arena's cameras, and my titantron, were still going. And the rookies watched on as trainers carried Vince out on a stretcher. But screams echoed through the arena as John, coming up from the announcer's desk, a beaten heap, and got in the ring. And the rookies converged. None of this was a part of the plan. I looked over at Casie and saw the fear and anger in her eyes as she watched on helplessly. Then my phone vibrated. A text message from Randy.

_Play my music in five minutes._

Relief washed over me that Randy was on his way to the ring to help. But even as I watched, Evan Bourne went to the ring, but it was seemingly useless against the attack. He was soon followed by R-Truth and Mark Henry. But the NXTers were holding their own. I checked the clock on the wall. It had been five minutes. I hit the button, and heard his music echo throughout the arena, and heard as all of the fans began to scream loader. Watching the screen, I saw Randy walk slowly onto the arena stage, and look behind him, and head down the ramp slowly. And what I saw caused goosebumps to errupt all over my skin. Randy had brought the Calvary. Nearly the entire Raw roster, including The Miz and Ted Dibiase Jr., were walking behind Randy. And without warning, they all charged the ring. It was hard to tell who was beating up on who. But slowly and surely, the ring began to clear, with the rookies being tossed to the outside. When there was only one left in the ring, John hauled him to his feet, and sacrificed him to Randy, who got him immediately with an "RKO". Once all the Raw stars were sure the NXT rookies were out of the arena, they came back to the ring to celebrate. Randy stood up on the turnbuckles, and posed in "Orton" fashion. I hit his music, wanting to hear his fans yell for him, and I wanted him to hear it too. And I saw John, in character, watching Randy as he went to a different turnbuckle for another pose.

Then I switched to John's music. Being best friends with a big WWE superstar and dating another big WWE superstar, it was hard to decide between whose music to play. I watched as John pointed at Randy in respect for the save of him, and of Raw in general. And as John left the ramp, I switched it back to Randy's music. I laughed as Randy went to each of the four turnbuckles for his pose, before leaving the ring. I watched him closely as he walked up the ramp and paused. He turned around and stared at the crowd, before posing one last time, savoring the rambunctious crowd, all screaming and cheering for him.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the wait, I had a family reunion I had to travel to.. yuck, but I had a good time.. Anyways.. again, not much to say here.. but REVIEW! Please and thank you!**

**And for those of you that already have… do it again! Lol love you! **_**Eisac Namhort, Duchan Mandic, Christina89, JoolR, Dreamin'BIG, AshleyBabe86, SuperStar89, Viper-Desi, KimmieCena, Xandman216, Thiala, Barnsley Gal 09, roknpstergrl, miamitravel, and southern. dreamz, southerncharm21, Cecilyyy, undermyumbrella, babyxbxgurl, hardycenagrl, Krista Hardy, xLou26, littleone999, rkolover2, and rauts**_


	29. Playing By Heart

**I'm still a little behind, and I'm trying as fast as I can to catch up! But I need to know, who else can't stand the anonymous general manager? Uh, me. I just want to know who it is already! It's not well for my story, not to know.. lol.. And all those poor Legends, that got the snot beat out of them.. made me soo sad.. ='( **

**Anyways, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 28- Playing By The Heart

**Randy**

"So, if Vince isn't able to hold this meeting," Lora asked, as we walked through the halls of the arena Friday morning in Erie, Pennsylvania, for a small superstar meeting, "who will hold it?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. I watched as she nervously figeted with her hair. She had been in this business, yet she still hadn't got used to being around the people she watched on TV when she was girl. Not able to fight the smirk on my lips, I pulled her closer to me as we reached the door. I pushed the wood out of the way, and led her into the room. John and Casie were already sitting around a large circled table, along with Adam, Matt, Edoin and Stephen. But standing at the head of the table, with her back to everyone, was a woman with long, brown wavy hair. I heard the enhale of air as it rushed past Lora's lips as the woman in a white dress shirt, and black pants turned around.

Stephanie McMahon let her eyes graze on everyone in the room as Lora and I took our seats next to John and Casie. She looked more like her father, than she did her mother. There was definitely no doubting who her father was. But the major thing that stood out about Stephanie, at this point in time, was the large bump in her stomach. It stretched the white shirt tight. She had to be at least eight months pregnant. It amused me at how fast she and Paul could reproduce, as this would be their third child. Stephanie walked slowly to the table, and sat carefully in the over-stuffed leather chair, that Vince usually sat in.

"Okay," she said, shuffling the papers in front of her, "down to business. This Monday on Raw, there will be a stipulation put in place, that none of the Nexus can touch a Raw superstar, or they will be fired. In contrast, none of the Raw superstars are allowed to touch the Nexus group, or risk suspension."

If one thing had to be said about Stephanie, it's that, even exceedingly pregnant, she could still capture the attention of a room, and demand respect. She had really come into her own since Vince delgated some of his responibilities to her all those years ago. I hated the storyline early last year, when she fell into harms way, by me. But it was her idea. And like I said, you respect Stephanie, and her decisions.

"That being said," Stephanie began, passing around a stack of stapled scripts for the show, "you can find your matches in here. The main event is going to be an eight-man tag team match with all of the contenders for the Money-in-the-Bank match at our next pay-per-view," she said about our next big event. A Money-in-the-Bank has eight wrestlers, all competing for one thing. The briefcase that is hung 20 feet above the ring. Inside that briefcase is a granteed contract for a WWE championship match. But to reach that case, you must climb a ladder in the middle of the ring, with seven other superstars breathing down your neck. "And as Rob Zombie is the guest host, Adam, you'll have a titantron appearance to confront him about your old entrance music. You will need to get with Miss Pierce and discuss the details about that."

I saw Adam nod out of the corner of my eye, and I felt Lora squirm next to me. I bit the inside of my cheek, thumbing through the script, thinking how funny it was that Lora could be fiery and devastingly charismatic when she wanted to be, but put her in front of someone she looked up too, and she completely clammed up. It made her that much more angelic.

"What about me?" Casie spoke up, sitting on the edge of her seat. All eyes went to her, giving her their undivided attention. "I mean, I want to come back. I'm ready for another match."

"I'm not sure Casie," Stephanie said, turning soft eyes toward her. Another thing about Stephanie is that she actually cared about her wrestlers. Something she got, again, from her father. Casie sighed in frustration.

"This is not fair. I'm all better now. I've been hitting the gym threes times a week. I'm in good shape. And no offense to Randy," she said, casting warning eyes in my direction, "but you guys let him continue to wrestle when his shoulder was still hurt so bad."

She did have a point. They never told me I wasn't allowed to be in action. And I don't know what I would have been like if they had. Stephanie sighed, pinching her nose with her fingers, "Casie, I just don-"

"Steph, I understand that this whole business is based around the men's wrestling; that it's a man's world. But I'm here too, and so are several other _women_ wrestlers that love what they do! Besides, you can't have a man without his moma!" Casie vented from her seat. I had never seen her as angry as she was now. Her jaw was set, and her eyes danced with the heat of her anger.

"Fine," Stephanie relented, "you get me a doctor written report that you are capable for action, and the Monday's Raw in Tennessee you will have your return match." Casie smiled softly in a thank you, and sank back into her seat. The look on her face was nothing but victory. "Now, if that's the last of the questions, you can all leave. All except Randy and Miss Pierce." I raised my eyebrow at her, but she looked away. Lora watched everyone file out of the room, her hands clasped together in her lap.

"What's up Stephanie?" I asked, when the last of the stars had left the room. She stood up from her seat, with a soft grunt, and with a hand on her back, she stretched her muscles out. Again, my eyes were drawn to her middle, and the sizable bump. I had always thought that pregnant women had that certain element that made them beautiful, and Stephanie was no different. Besides being a demanding and sometimes hard-headed boss, she knew she was growing a person inside her. It showed on her face, they happiness that simmered just beneath the surface. Someone that belonged solely to her and Paul. And a sudden rush of jealously pulsed through my needy, selfish veins for the man. I had never owned anything, of any worth, that was soley mine. The only thing that ever came close, was Lora. But I'm not stupid enough to think that I own her. Yes, she belonged with me, but it was always up to her. Always her choice whether she wanted to stay with me.

"My dad has filled me in on your situation," she said, coming to sit on the edge of the table. "And I just wanted to let you know that I'm handling it for him, while he's resting."

I felt Lora lace her fingers through mine, and I squeezed them gently, and Lora looked back to Stephanie. "Thank you."

"It's the least I could do for someone, from what I have been told, helps keep the show a well-oiled machine," she smiled down at Lora, and I knew what that compliment just meant to Lora. Her work meant a great deal to her, and to be told by the heads of the company that she was one of the best, was everything to her.

oo

Lora and I were lying on the bed in our hotel room, after the Friday night show was over, as I flipped through the TV channels. She snuggled into my side, her long red hair fanning down her back, irresistible to my fingers. My body was tingling from the delicate designs she was absent-mindly drawing on my bare chest. I racked my brain for anything to distract myself from those feelings. I finally came up with something that's been tugging at me for a while.

"So, Lora, after Monday, we have the entire week off, until the next Monday," I stated. I sent a prayer up to the heavens that my voice didn't betray my feelings.

"And? Your point?" I sighed. She was going to be difficult.

"Well, do you want to go see your family?" I felt her tense slightly against my form. I had the feeling the idea didn't appeal to her the way it did to me. "Lora?"

"Can't we just stay here?" she asked in a whisper. I sat up, bringing her with me. She wouldn't look at me, but I could tell by her face that this wasn't a conversation she wanted to have. I cupped her face, forcing her to look at me.

"You must miss them."

Her eyes flashed, and her jaw clenched tightly, "Of course I miss them! I haven't seen them in nearly four months, before I came on tour."

I didn't understand. If she missed them, and we have a week off from traveling, at a perfect time, what was the problem? I gaged the look in her face, and a thought suddenly occurred to me. And, though I had nothing to do with it, I felt extremely guilty.

"Is this about Nathan?" I asked, dreading the answer. The saying went "blood is thicker than water", and I agree. Hell, I lived my life by it. Nathan was my blood, but Lora was no water. She was near my blood than I had ever let anyone get to me. And I was angry at Nathan for hurting her. I almost missed Lora's small nod, and light whimper because of my thoughts taking over me. "Tell me."

"It's just… Everything is so much better when it's just you and me. When we aren't being picked apart by our families," Lora admitted, staring intently at the comforter. A part of me agreed with her. There was no pressure when it was just us. But I remember each time she was meeting some of my family, she had gotten nervous and fidgeted with her appearance under the tension. But the other part, the selfish part, wanted to know all the littles secrets, ins and outs, and old lifestyles that hid behind those green eyes. Possessions that reside in her childhood home.

"I can't ever say I'm sorry enough for what Nathan had done, and just promise you that he will come around," I began, grasping her hand in mine, "but that doesn't stop me from wanting to know your family."

Lora chewed on her bottom lip, "What if they don't accept you?"

I heard the worry and pain behind her words. She wanted her family to open their arms up to me, like she has. And that was only normal, because I had wanted the same thing. And Nathan spit on everything, causing unnecessary doubt to bloom in Lora's head. My anger for him rippled, but I shoved it aside, focusing on this moment.

"You do, and for now, that's all that matters."

Lora looked down at our joining hands, biting on her bottom lip. "Fine. The Tuesday after Raw we'll leave for Georgia." She looked up with me in a sigh as I smiled softly at her. "How come you always seem to win these arguments?"

I smirked at her. "This wasn't an argument. It was a discussion. You, Lora, win more of the real arguments than I do."

Lora raised an eyebrow at me, moving to kneel on her knees on the bed. She made her way softly over to me to brush her lips over mine. Her long red hair fell over her shoulders, and tickled my cheeks as Lora leaned over me. She lifted one leg over mine to straddle my hips. The soft graze of her bare thighs against my skin sent a scorching flame up my spine. Her lips moved from my own, down my jaw, and came to rest at my neck. My hands slid up her hips, to her waist. Her warm flesh was soft under my touch. One of Lora's hands pressed firmly against my chest, and she lightly dug her fingers into my skin as she brought her hand down my skin.

I groaned and my eyes closed as I felt her hand close around me through my boxers. She tightened her grip slightly and released. Her other hand pushed lightly on my shoulder, forcing me back down on the bed. But before I could react, she had her fingers gripped on the elastic of my boxers, and she was pulling them down. And just like every other time, I was completely under control. Her hand came around me again, coming in contact with the flesh. A moan escaped from deep within my throat as she began to move her hand in a deliberate motion. Hot passion licked at every nerve ending in my body. But I had to stop her, because she was pushing me too close to the edge. I reached down at grabbed her wrist, and pulled her hand away from me. I saw the look of disappointment in her eyes that I would soon rid her of.

I sat up, with Lora still straddling me. Instead of kissing her pouting mouth, I aimed my assault at her weakest point; the hollow spot just beneath her ear. I felt her reaction almost immediately. Her back arched, pushing her chest together with mine. My hands found the hem of her t-shirt, and slipped underneath. Again, I explored the soft skin of her stomach, leading my hand up to her chest. My name slipped from her lips as I grasped her. I got immense pleasure from feeling her respond to my touch. My other hand gathered a handful of her shirt, and began tugging it up. I watched as Lora pulled away from me, allowing just enough room to remove the shirt. My eyes were instantly drawn to her bare chest. Just another reminder of how perfect Lora was for me.

I wrapped an arm around her bare waist, and laid her out on the bed. I pulled my boxers the rest of the way off, dropping them on the floor, and turned my attention back to Lora. Her chest was moving up and down in rapid succession, and I couldn't tell whether it was my accelerated heartbeat I was hearing, or hers. I lightly grazed my fingertips up her thighs, teasing her softly. I could feel the heat radiating from her, and it only made me want more. Slipping a finger into the band of her silk panties, I tugged gently until they moved with ease down her bare legs. I lowered my body back against hers, stealing her lips with mine, bringing a hand between her thighs. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders as my fingers started to stroke her gently. Lora moaned into my mouth when I dipped my first finger inside her. Her head fell back against the pillows and I watched as she closed her eyes. I felt her nails dig into my back when I picked up speed. Reluctantly, I removed my hand; I knew her release wasn't far off, and this wasn't how I wanted it to end.

I reached around my neck and grabbed both of Lora's hands. Lifting them above her head, I pressed them down into the sheets. Her eyes opened slowly, and I saw the lust and needed heat blazing back at me. Lacing our fingers together, I used one of my thighs to spread Lora's legs apart. I adjusted my hips, and pushed slowly into her. My mind couldn't think of anything but Lora, and her tender muscles that were so tight around me. I groaned as I pulled out of her slowly. Her hips bucked into mine softly as I picked up rhythm. I felt her arms struggle to free themselves from my grasp, but I tightened my hold, and picked up my pace. Her soft delicate moans ensnared my senses. Lora's body tensed up beneath me, and she threw her head back against the pillows; her muscles seized so tightly around my own, that it pushed me over the limit with her. Ecstasy gripped every cell in my body, pushing me to all new heights of pleasure.

I rolled over to her side, laying my head in the crook of her neck. Her heartbeat was still racing, but her breathing was beginning to slow. Lora rested a hand on the top of my head, and turned into me slightly. I reached down and untangled the sheets from the bottom of the bed, and draped the covering over our bodies. Lora reached over and swithed off the lamp. Lora cuddled me softly against her skin. Sleep was slowly taking over my pleasure. I yawned into Lora's bare shoulder.

"Like I said," I murmured into the dark room, "you win."

oo

I sat in my locker room, watching the live feed of Raw the next Monday night. I didn't have anything until the main event, and I was extremely bored. I couldn't even visit Lora, because she was busy with Edge's titantron appearance. I sighed and watched John and Sheamus open up the show. Stephen's character was going to team up with John, for one night only, to battle Nexus, until the stipulation made itself known. The new GM e-mailed Michael Cole, dictating what matches was to happen, and who was not allowed to touch who. Sheamus would defend himself against Mark Henry, and I was only slightly disappointed when he won. Next was a six-person tag team match between Eve, Gail Kim and Edoin versus Maryse, Alicia Fox and Jillian. For the moment, if I hadn't already known the outcome, I would have thought Edoin's team had it won. She had her submission move, First Ede, locked on Jillian. But before Jillian could tap, Alicia Fox breaks the hold, saving the match. After a sneak attack by Maryse, and a quick pin of Edoin by Alicia Fox, the match was over.

But when the fool-hearty group called "Nexus" began to attack six classic WWE Hall of Fame Legends, including Jerry Lawler, Ricky Steamboat and Arn Anderson, I wanted to get my hands on them. But we were barred from it. Everyone of us in the locker room, that had been coming to John's aid, were banned from laying a hand on them, as they were us. So, I was forced to sit back and watch the vicious attack. I knew that I had barely any room to talk when it came to attacks on figureheads, but at least I knew when to respect them. I saw no respect from this onslaught. And I never had back up; I would always do it myself, or at least just Ted and Cody. These guys were spineless. Fearful to the core.

Finally it was time for my match. Something to do to take my mind off everything. I heard my music being cued, and I knew somewhere in this arena, Lora was watching. The very thought sent a shiver of excitement running up my spine. I made my way down the ramp, and the match began. But it was turning out to be similar to being backstage. Pointless. I watched as a guy would go in and a guy would out, never seeming to tag my hand. At last, when I could feel the match beginning to wind to a close, Matt as Evan Bourne, was crawling back to our corner. I was getting feed up with this match. I wanted it over. I saw Jericho make the tag to my old Legacy partner, Ted Dibiase Jr. Evan leapt over in my direction, finally tagging me in. I bit back a smile as I met eyes with DiBiase. I liked him well enough, and I hated to do this to him. I ran forward, past Ted, and looked behind me, jumped as I grabbed his neck, and slammed him to the mat in a "RKO". And three counts later, our team had won the match.

But as the referee held my arm high in victory, I was knocked in the head from behind. I fell to my knees, and rolled out of the ring. From my spot on the ground, I watched as Edge brought a ladder into the ring, that got turned around and used against him by John Morrison and Evan, both members of my team. But after Evan went on the attack of Jericho, the Miz came and performed his face plant on Morrison. Then Miz began to set the ladder up, and rung by rung, he began to climb. But I slid back into the ring, and watched as he looked down at me, shock evident in his face. I grabbed the both legs of the ladder, and pushed with all I had. It tipped over and sent the Miz flying into the ropes. I stared down at him for a few moments, before setting the ladder back up right. I didn't take my time in climbing the ladder. I paused, though, and looked up at the red case that swung from a hook before me. Quickly, I unhooked it, and held it high above my head. My music cued, and the fans all screamed. Tonight, it was my moment.

**A/N**

**Okay, so, right now, I'm kinda caught up! Yay! And oh, hotness! Lol.. if you liked, review! Please and thank you!**

_**Eisac Namhort, Duchan Mandic, Christina89, JoolR, Dreamin'BIG, AshleyBabe86, SuperStar89, Viper-Desi, KimmieCena, Xandman216, Thiala, Barnsley Gal 09, roknpstergrl, miamitravel, and southern. dreamz, southerncharm21, Cecilyyy, undermyumbrella, babyxbxgurl, hardycenagrl, Krista Hardy, xLou26, littleone999, rkolover2, rauts and Kezzstar **_** for the support! Love much!**


	30. Finding Neverland

Chapter 29- Finding Neverland

**Lora**

The rental car arrived at our hotel mid-afternoon on Wednesday. My nerves were already on edge as Randy and I got into the car, and head out onto the streets of Atlanta. We had a thirty minute drive to the city of Roswell. The city where I was raised. Atlanta was the city where we went to shop, hang out and party. But I lived in Roswell. I clutched the steering wheel tighter the further we got to my home town. I was having serious doubts about this day. And if I really thought about it, Randy was the only reason I was here. If it wasn't for him, we would still be in Philadelphia.

"Lora," Randy's voice drifted into my head, breaking my thoughts, "are you sure you want to stay at the hotel? And not at your parents' house?"

That was a decision that I made. To stay at a hotel, and not at the house. I wasn't going to take any chances with this week. And I wanted a place where Randy and I could get away from everything, and be ourselves, without having to be on our guard. I didn't say anything, but just nodded my head. Randy didn't persist with the subject, something that I loved about him. He knew when to step back, and give me my space when I needed it. I traveled the oh-so-familiar roads to my old home. The stores and buildings immediately brought back memories; some good and some bad. The feeling to run back as we left the town and headed into the country side rushed over my senses. But, now, it was too late. I turned the car onto the drive-way, and my eyes landed on the house, surrounded by a seven acre stretch of land.

My old, two-story, yellow painted home, with a white wrap-around porch drew closer the further I drove. The dark green, aluminum covered roof peeked, with three dog-house windows in the front of the house. I parked the car next to my mom's Honda Civic, and cut the engine. I heard Randy's door open, but I didn't move. I let my eyes run over the home I had spent my whole life in. Everything seemed the same. The flower bed below the porch that my mother always tended too, the green-wooded porch swing that swayed in the breeze, and the same large oak tree to the side of the house, that my brother, sister and I used to climb on. I jumped when my car door opened, and I looked to see Randy's silhouette against the sun that was high in the sky. He held his hand out for me, and I took a deep breath and slipped my hand in his. Randy pulled me out of the car, and into his arms, and together we walked up the stairs of the porch.

I opened the front door, and the memories flooded my body. Thousands of memories were held in this living room. From Christmas' around the fireplace, to Thanksgiving dinners at the table behind the living room furniture. Even sitting around the TV on Monday nights, with Mark, watching wrestling. Shaking the thoughts from my head, I stepped around the coffee table, and sat my purse down on one end of the green suede sectional sofa, and went in search of my mother.

"Moma?" I called out into the seemingly empty house. I heard the clink of dishes coming from the kitchen and went through the archway on my left. My mom had both hands buried deep into a sink full of soapy water, scrubbing several plates and cups clean. Her red hair, that matched mine, was pulled into a loose bun at the base of her neck. She turned around from the sink, and her brown eyes lit up as the skin crinkled around her eyes as she smiled. Her hands left the water, dried them on a hand towel, and closed the space between us. My mom's arms closed around me in a tight hug, pulling me tight to her body. I mimicked her actions, at hugged her back. It felt good to see my mother again, but I still wish that I wasn't in this house. She pulled back, and left her eyes roam over my face.

"Lora, my baby," Mom said, smiling brightly at me. "You look so good!"

"Thank you Moma," I said, reaching behind me, blinding searching for Randy's hand. My mom seemed to notice my action as Randy slipped his hand into mine. I pulled him up to me, "Moma, this is Randy. Randy, this is my mother, Callie."

I watched nervously, hearing Nathan's words running through my mind, as Randy stepped closer to my mom. He towered over her, which wasn't all that surprising, because even I was taller than my mother. My mom eyed Randy, from built appearance, tattooed arms and his prominent demeanor.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Pierce," Randy spoke, his gruff voice was soft. Looking up at Randy, I saw the cool attitude about him, but I saw, in his eyes, that he wanted my mother's approval. I chewed my bottom lip, and waited for my mother to speak.

"Well, it's nice to finally see you too," Mom said, laying a hand on his arm, and smiled up at Randy. And I saw nothing that would counteract her words, and I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. My body was flooded with relief that my mother accepted my boyfriend. My eyes landed on Randy as he returned my mother's smile; and I could tell that he was happy for her approval, no matter what he had told me.

Mom led the way back to the living room, and I held my hand out for Randy, and we followed behind her. I felt Randy's reassuring kiss fall on my hair, and a ripple of emotion flowed through my body. Nathan was now the farthest thing from my mind. It no longer mattered what he thought of me. My mother approved of Randy, and because of that, I wasn't worried about the rest of the family. Mom was the centerpiece of the entire family, and everyone went with her decisions. I sat next to Mom on the couch, and Randy sat on my other side.

"So, ya'll met at work, did you?" Mom asked, settling back against the cushions. I bit the inside of my cheek, to hold in my laughter. Mom was never one for Monday night wrestling. So, she wouldn't know who Randy was. I just assumed that she knew, when I told her we met at work, that she would put two and two together.

"Yes, ma'am," Randy said, and I noticed a smirk building on his face. I arched an eyebrow at him and rolled my eyes.

"Moma, I thought you would get that when I said I met someone at work you would know that-"

"That what? That Randy here is a top wrestler on the show you work at? I already knew that dear," she laughed. And I gaped at my mother. I tried to find the words to reply back to her, but my mind was blank. I could only stare at my mom, raking my brain for complete, coherent sentences. "I started watching the show when you went to work for them."

That brought the words back to my mouth, "Why? You never watched it with us when we were little."

Mom shrugged her shoulders, "You never worked for them before either."

Emotion lumped in my throat. Mom always had a way at making me feel loved and special with the least amount of words. Randy's hand brushed against the side of my leg. And a wave of appreciation for Randy rushed over me. I wouldn't have come here if it wasn't for him. I wouldn't be here, spending this time with my mother, if it wasn't for Randy. "Well, if you knew who he was, then why did you ask?"

"Can I not ask about my daughter's life and her boyfriend?" my mom asked, smiling at me while raising an eyebrow. I laughed softly and shrugged my shoulders. The sound of a car door slamming shut met my ears, and I turned to look at the front door. I didn't know anyone else would be here.

"Where's Lo?" a female voice called out. I immediately got to my feet. A woman that was about Mom's height walked in the front door. She had medium length blond hair that was pulled away from her face. Her brown eyes shining at me. My sister Zoey stood in front of me. And in her arms was a small little girl, with the same blond hair. But her eyes were blue, that she inherited from Zoey's husband. She was a two-year old spitfire.

"Zo," I said, and closed the space between us. Zoey put her daughter down, and wrapped her arms around me. I couldn't fight the tug of a smile on my lips as I hugged my sister. I didn't know I was going to get to see her. Two tiny arms hooked around my leg and I pulled away, looking down to see my niece clinging to me. I bent down and picked her up. "Odie!"

She giggled and wrapped her small arms around my neck, and smacked her lips on my cheek. I heard Zoey groan beside me, "Lora, don't call her that. It's 'Odera'. She's a human girl, not a puppy on 'Garfield'."

I rolled my eyes at her, and turned back to Odera, "You like the name, don't you Odie?" She nodded, and giggled more. I hugged her tight to me. She had gotten so much bigger since the last time I had seen her. It was amazing how fast a child can grow. "Oh, I've missed you."

"So," Zoey said, pulling my arm in the direction of the living room, "where is this steamy boyfriend of yours?"

"Zo!" I exclaimed, my eyes meeting my mother's amused ones before throwing my sister a death glare. The next words came out vehemently through clenched teeth. "He is on the couch, and can hear every word you say."

Zoey shrugged her shoulders, and walked around the couch. That was one thing about Zoey, she was shameless. She could say anything, in front of anyone, at any time and it never bothers her. And in a way, I always wished that I could be like her. To not care what anyone thinks about your opinion. I tried, though. I learned from her the best I could at being bold. I bit back my smirk, and carried Odera over to Randy and sat next to him.

"Randy, this is my sister, Zoey, and her daughter, Odera," I motioned with my hand when I spoke each name. Zo sat next to Mom, as she eyed Randy over. She knew who Randy was before today, and I wasn't surprised to see that she life her husband, Daniel, at home. I felt Odera run her little fingers through my hair hanging over my shoulder. Randy and Zoey said their greetings and I saw him turn his attention back to me.

"'Odera'? That's a very interesting name," Randy said, watching Odera playing with my hair. I circled my arms around her tiny body, hugging her to me. I smiled when she giggled and snuggled her head under my chin. That was my favorite thing about Odera; she loved to be loved and petted on. When the mood struck her, she would sit in your lap for an hour or more, and demand your attention.

"Thank you. It comes from my husband's side of the family. Her full name is 'Odera Callie'. After both our mother's," Zoey explained to Randy. I saw Randy smile at her, but turned back to watch the little girl. His eye caught every action Odera made. And I didn't recognize the look he had as he watched us play together. He drank in our movements, with a gleam that I couldn't describe with words. It intrigued me, to not be able to know what he was thinking. I had gotten so used to just knowing what he was thinking, or what he wanted to say, that I could predict his moods. But this was different, and baited my interests to find out what was going on in his head.

"Well, she's a very beautiful little girl," Randy said, brushing some of the stray blond hair that had fallen into Odera's face away. Zoey puffed up proudly, as she always does when her child gets complimented. And she had every right too. I may be a little biased, but my niece was one of the cutest kids that had ever walked this earth.

"Thank you," Zoey smiled in Randy's direction, then turning her attention towards me, "but I better carry her to bathroom. It's potty-training time, you see. Want to come with me, Lo?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. I knew she wasn't asking me for help with her two-year old to go to the bathroom. I read between the lines of her words, and knew she wanted to talk to me. Preferably away from Mom's and Randy's ears. I smiled, and carried Odera to the hall bathroom, with Zoey hot on my heels. I knew Zo was waiting for the baby to finish before she started questioning me. And sure enough, Zoey sent her daughter on her way back to the living room, and shut the door to the bathroom, with us in it, behind her.

"I want details, and I want them now." I stared at Zoey for a moment before the both of us fell into laughter. I loved my sister with everything I had, but she could be so nosy and so bossy sometimes. Well, more of the time than just some.

"I don't know what you want me to say," I stalled. Which wasn't all that much of a lie. She never specified what details she wanted. I could give her details about my job in the titantron room, and that would be giving her what she asked, if I was taking her at face value. But I raised an eyebrow at her, and smirked. "Why didn't Daniel come today? I would have liked to see him. You want to call him and see if he wants to join us?"

Zoey smacked my shoulder, hard, "Don't change the subject on me." I laughed at her, rubbing the spot where she had hit me. For a woman of her short stature, she was deceivingly powerful. "And you know what I mean. I want details about Randy. His ring attire leaves little for the imagination, if you know what I mean. But that doesn't stop my imagination from finishing the job," I found it oddly horrifying to hear my sister talk about my boyfriend in that manner. And it wasn't because she was talking about my boyfriend, but because it was my sister who was doing the talking. "So, you have to tell me, is he everything I think he is? Is he as good as everyone thinks he is?"

I felt the blush creep up my cheeks as Zoey's words made memories fly to the fore front of my mind. I knew there was no way I was going to tell her every small detail. First, there just wasn't enough time. And second, there just has to be some humility, some privacy between Randy and me. With Randy's life being so public, I like the things that we could keep between ourselves. But the other side of me, the side that Randy brought out, wanted to let her know that he was mine.

"To answer your first question, yes," I bit my lip as Zo collapsed into giggles. I struggled myself to maintain my composure. I waited for her stem her laughter before I continued, "And as for question number two, I don't know what everyone thinks, but they probably have it wrong. But, I can say, unquestionably, no one can even guess about how out of this world Randy is."

Zo stared at me, wonder evident in her eyes. I saw the humorous smile pulling at the corners of her lips. She fanned herself with her hand. "Oh my. I am so jealous that you get to go to bed with that every night."

I rolled my eyes. "What about Daniel? He isn't unfortunate looking. And Randy isn't just a handsome face and that body."

"Yeah, I know. But c'mon on Lo. I love Danny, and you know that, but damn," Zo fell into giggles again, and this time, I joined her. Two sisters, sharing gossip like the old times, and it felt so good. I watched as Zoey fixed her hair in the mirror. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, give me a few minutes," I said, and watched as she left the bathroom. I need time to cool my face, and my thoughts. Our conversation had heated my body, and got me flustered. I turned on the faucet and splashed a little water on my face. Bracing my hands on either side of the sink, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My bright green eyes shown back at me, along with the flush on my cheeks. The effect of merely thinking about Randy was evident on my face. I smiled, taking a deep breath, and left the bathroom. I headed back down the hall, when the voices of the people that meant the most to me, caught my ear.

"You mean she never told you?" Zoey's voice drifted through the archway I was hiding behind. I froze. I had a feeling I knew what they were talking about, and I didn't want to be apart of this conversation.

"I had no idea," Randy said. I heard shock and disbelief in his voice, backing up my fears of what the conversation was about. My heart pounded in my ears. I couldn't move from my spot.

"I'm not surprised she hasn't told you yet. Of the three, Zoey, Lora and Mark, Lora took it the hardest. It was just so sudden. And it wasn't long after that, that she took off for Missouri," my mother was trying to explain my actions. Trying to build me up. "It's not even been a whole year yet."

The moisture in my eyes forced me back to reality. And I felt suddenly confined by the walls of my home. I walked straight passed the archway, bypassing the living room, and went for the back door. Once outside, I headed off the porch and into the warm rays of the sun. A barbed-wire fence with wooden posts roped off the back yard and our seven acres. I went to the metal gate that opened and closed for farm vehicles and crossed my arms over the warm steel. Staring into the blue sky, with white clouds rolling by slowly. I closed my eyes, and ran my hands through my hair. I didn't want to come back to this place to be reminded to him.

"Lora? Are you okay?" Randy's voice came from behind me. I didn't turn to look at him. I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to see the sympathy on his face. Sympathy didn't help. It didn't bring him back. "What happened?"

That wasn't the question I was expecting to hear from him. _Why didn't you tell me?_ would have been something I predicted, but not that. I hung my head as I felt Randy stand next to me by the gate. "Nine months ago, my Dad was on his way home from work; it had been a long day, and he had worked over time. Mom expected him home around seven that night. He never showed up," the moisture that sprung up in my eyes earlier came back with a vengeance. I blinked rapidly, trying to rid the tears, but nothing worked. My vision blurred. "When eight rolled around, she got a phone call. The police found Daddy's truck wrapped around a tree. He had fallen asleep at the wheel. The doctor's said he felt no pain; that it was instant."

The first tear rolled slowly down my cheek. I didn't even care enough to swipe at it. I was engulfed in thoughts and memories of my father, and the pain that was still fresh in my soul. I didn't know if I could say anything, open my mouth, without breaking down completely. I felt Randy's arms come around my waist, and pull me to his chest. I buried my head into his shirt, and somewhere in the back of my head, I scolded myself for crying his shirt.

"When I was in high school, I had this best friend, named Jackson Tate," Randy said, mainly into my hair. "He lived down the road from my parents' house nearly our whole lives. We grew up together. When Senior year rolled around, we were inseparable. Except for one night. He was leaving a party that we had gone to together. I was supposed to leave with him, but my other friends wanted me to stay a little bit longer. It wasn't until I got home that night, that I found out, that as Jackson drove home in the rain, he lost control on a curve that he drove nearly everyday. The whole senior class chipped in and bought a giant cross to put in front of the tree that took his life," I heard the thick emotion in his voice, and I felt his pain. "I don't know what you are going through, but I can empathize on half of your pain."

I sniffed and pulled away from him. I brushed away my tears, and looked up in the torn face of Randy. "I'm sorry Randy. I'm sorry about your friend."

"I'm sorry about your father," Randy returned the same sentiment. His blue eyes cast down at mine. I knew he meant his words with everything that he had. It wasn't just some empty statement that he thought he was supposed to say at a time like this. He really meant it. "Is that why you put up such an opposition on coming here?"

"There are so many memories I have of him, just by looking at the house. Not to mention going inside. I knew it was going to be hard. And to be honest with you, you are the only reason I came here today. Because I knew how much it meant to you. But, once we got here, and I pushed the panic feelings I had when I thought of my Dad, I was happy that I let you talk me into it. I didn't know how much I missed Moma and Zo, and little Odie."

Randy didn't say anything, he didn't gloat about being right, didn't smirk at me; he just pulled me back into his arms. A place that I knew I was safe. I breathed his scent in deep, closing my eyes in the comfort that washed over me. "What were you and Zoey talking about in the bathroom, that made you laugh so much?"

His immediately subject swerve caught me off guard. I smiled up at him. It was eerie how well he knew when to change the topic in of the conversation. But when I thought about what Zo and I had been talking about, I began to laugh again. Randy looked down at me in confusion.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Randy."

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading! It was kindof a bittersweet chapter.. I picked the title "Finding Neverland" because I love that movie, and it never fails to make me tear up when the little boy asks Johnny Depp's character why his mother had to die.. =( anyways, I just realize, that I plan my whole week around just two hours of one day. Isn't that funny? Pahaha Those two hours are very important.. but, I'm going to stop rambling. READ AND REVIEW!**

_**Eisac Namhort, Duchan Mandic, Christina89, JoolR, Dreamin'BIG, AshleyBabe86, SuperStar89, Viper-Desi, KimmieCena, Xandman216, Thiala, Barnsley Gal 09, roknpstergrl, miamitravel, and southern. dreamz, southerncharm21, Cecilyyy, undermyumbrella, babyxbxgurl, hardycenagrl, Krista Hardy, xLou26, littleone999, rkolover2, rauts, Kezzstar and alana2awesome**_** for all the love! You guys are awesome! Especially the repeat offenders.. LOL**


	31. Magic In The Water

**Sorry for such the delay in this chapter.. Every time I would sit down to write, I would get interrupted by something or someone and have to go somewhere.. lol **

Chapter 30- Magic in the Water

"Odie! Lunch time!" I called through the backdoor of my childhood home. Randy and I got talked into baby-sitting while my mom and sister went shopping for groceries. And we didn't have anything else to do, but stay cooped up in the hotel all day, so I didn't have a problem with it. And from Randy's action, I didn't think he did either. The soft patter of feet met my ears, along with a louder, heavier sound of running feet. I smiled to myself, remembering the image of Randy and Odera playing with the water hose in the back yard.

I turned around and saw Odera, in her "The Little Mermaid" bathing suit climbing into a wooden chair at the dining room table. Her blond ponytail was matted her to her with water, with a few stray hairs sticking to her face. I walked her peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich over to her, and sat in a chair next to her. Then a noise at the archway of the kitchen caught my eye. I turned and gasped, and immediately had to stifle my laughter. Randy was standing in the kitchen, his shirt completely soaked in water, clinging to his skin. Water beaded up, and dripped down his face, and even his shorts seemed to be drenched. I hadn't realized I was covering my mouth with my hand.

"What… happened to you?" I asked, biting the inside of my cheek to hold my smile. I noticed that Odera had forgotten her sandwich, and was watching him between the bars of the chair. Randy raised an eyebrow at me and turned his eyes towards the little girl. Things clicked instantly for me.

"Odera got control of the water hose," Randy said. And the way he said, I knew he was trying to scare Odie to thinking he was mad, but I heard the waver in his voice. I knew that he wasn't long from cracking up himself. I turned my attention towards my niece, and the look on her face was priceless. She looked frightened but proud all at the same time. I almost lost my cool then.

"Odie," I said in a stern voice, "You should be ashamed." And I watched as she pulled her little legs up to her body and ducked her head away, and onto her knees. A move she always does when she thinks she is in trouble. I took my glass to the sink and watched as Randy moved closer to me. I turned the sink on full power and subtly reached for the sink hose. "You see Odie, you missed a spot."

And I turned around, hose in hand, and began showering Randy with water. I heard the delightful squeals of laughter coming from Odera from the table, and the shocked grunts coming from Randy. If there was a dry spot on his shirt after Odie, there wasn't now. I knew that I was getting water all over the floor, but I would mop it up later. I couldn't pass up an opportunity like that. But Randy soon turned the tables on me, slipping past me, and shut the sink off. I dropped the hose, and tried to make my escape, but Randy's hand closed around my wrist, spinning me around. His face was expressionless. I hated that he could do that, and I couldn't tell what he was thinking. While I, on the other hand, was fighting the laughter and smile with all I had.

"I'm sorry Randy," I said, making my voice low. I pushed my bottom lip out, knowing it would distract him. However, it didn't this time. His eyes never left mine. Randy stared at me with that stony blank expression so long, that I was beginning to think that I had actually made him mad, until he broke into a smile. And I could breathe freely.

"Forgiven. How about a hug?" And before my eyes grew wide, before I could register his drenched clothes, he pulled me flush against him. Both of his arms wrapped tight around my body, and he spread them apart, so he could push more of me against his wet clothes. My whole front was instantly saturated with water from contact with his clothes. I gasped in shock and tried to escape his embrace, but I couldn't. I wiggled and squirmed and finally, Randy let go of me. I shot him a glare before looking at the damage. My pink bra was clearly showing through my white tank top, and my pink shorts were no better. I huffed.

"Odie, if you are finished with your lunch, let's go upstairs and find you some clothes for your nap. I'm going to get some of Moma's clothes until I can get these dry. I'll see if I can find you something of Daddy's you can wear while our clothes are drying," I spoke to Randy, as I tried to usher a wet, cold and shivering Odera out of the kitchen. He just smiled at me and leaned against the kitchen counter. He was obviously proud of what he accomplished.

Finally, after fifteen minutes of arguing, Odie was in her favorite monkey night gown, and me in a pair of my mother's sleep shorts and an over-sized shirt, we came back down stairs. I turned the TV on to her favorite cartoons, and she climbed up on the couch. I left the living room and headed back to the kitchen, to where Randy still stood against the counter. I grabbed him by the hand and took him back to the laundry room. Shutting the door behind us, I tossed him the only thing of my father's that I thought he could wear; some cotton sleep pants and raggedy T-shirt. I turned away from him, to the dryer, and threw my tank top and shorts in. A few moments later, Randy handed me his sopping shirt and shorts. I took them from him silently, and tossed them on top of my clothes, turning on the dryer.

I turned to Randy, standing almost too close. My breath caught in my throat as I stared into his blue eyes. I heard the pounding of my heart in my ears, and the urge to close the space between us rushed over me in a powerful wave. Randy lifted his hand and grazed his knuckles over my cheek. I closed my eyes, and leaned into his touch. The sound of the door creaking open brought me back to reality, and I jumped back from Randy, landing hard on the dryer. I looked down to see Odera staring up at us, between Randy and me.

"I can't sleep," she said, her little voice whimpering slightly. I guess the cartoons weren't going to be enough today. I was about to tell her to go lay on the couch, and I would be right there, but Randy spoke up.

"I'll go," he said, looking at me. I had to try to not gape at him. Randy had been really amazing about this situation, playing with Odera, and letting her feel like she had the run of the place. But I was beginning to think that it really was the fact that Odie had Randy wrapped around her little finger. And he shouldn't be ashamed; it would happen to the best of them. Odera was just that way. Randy caught me staring and raised an eyebrow. "What? Becky has two little kids. I'm good at nap time."

I smirked at him. "Okay, then. Why don't you take her up to my old room? More room than the couch."

Randy ran his fingers down my arm slowly, before turning his back on me. I shivered, thinking that little signs of his feelings like that could push me over the edge; it was dangerous really. He lifted Odie in his arms, and she laid her head on his shoulder. Odera could fight off her nap time better than any child I have ever seen. I couldn't help the smile that tugged at my lips as I watched the tiny face. They disappeared up the stairs, and I sighed, grabbing a towel from the dirty pile on the floor, and began to clean the wet mess in the kitchen.

An hour passed and Randy still hadn't come back down stairs. And I was afraid to go up, in case he was still trying to get Odera to sleep, I didn't want to mess that up. Instead, I helped Mom out around the house; I finished the dishes, swept the kitchen, picked up Odie's toys from the living room and few more loads of laundry. I heard the sound of a door slamming shut out front and soon the front door opened. Moma and Zoey walked in, carrying multiple bags of groceries. After several more silent minutes of bringing in bags, we sat down in the living room.

"Where's Odera?" Zoey asked, kicking her shoes off in a sigh of relief. I smirked at her actions. _That's what she gets for wearing heels to go shopping_, I thought.

"She's upstairs with Randy. She's supposed to be taking a nap, but Randy never came back down."

Zo groaned and ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh Lord, if she didn't her nap out, she's going to be such a handful this evening. I'm going to go check on her." And Mom and I watched she left the living room. We weren't able to even start up a conversation before I heard Zoey's voice from the top of the stairs. "Lo, come here. You have to see this."

Confused, I made my way out of the living room, up the stairs, and saw Zoey standing outside my old bedroom door. She put her finger to her lips, signaling me to remain quiet, and slowly, she turned the knob of the door and pushed it open. I peeked through the crack and smiled. Randy lay stretched out on his back, one arm on his stomach, and the other wrapped around the sleeping toddler that had her head lying on his chest. He was fast asleep. His words ran through my mind, _"I'm good at nap time." _I could certainly see that. I had to stifle my laughter. My eyes roamed to Odera, and her peaceful face. Her chubby cheek that laid against Randy's chest pushed open her mouth just the slightest bit, creating a perfect "o" shape. One of her small hands was resting on his shirt, next to her face. Zoey pulled me back, and gently shut the door. She looked at me, smiling. I let out a silent giggle, not able to get that image out of my head. It was by far the most innocent I had ever seen Randy.

"Well, I like him," Zo exclaimed softly. I raised an eyebrow at her. She had already told me that on the first day we arrived back home. Zoey must have read my expression and shook her head, "Not that way. Well, yes in that way, but also in a different way. He just seems… right for you, you know? Right for this family. Because how many people do you know that Odera will warm up to that fast? She got her shyness from her father. And she just loves Randy." Zo pointed at the closed door, as if to prove her point.

I was soaring at her words. This week at my old home had been nothing to what I feared it might have been. Not only had my mother and sister welcomed my boyfriend with open arms, they accepted and approved of him. Almost immediately. And Randy can say what he wanted to about my opinion being the only one that mattered to him, but that was before, when he didn't know how open my family was going to be towards him. I could tell that he was grateful and immensely happy that he was considered a part of the family.

oo

Being back on the road kind of held mixed feelings for me. While I loved being around my family, and having Randy in that element was absolutely amazing, I also missed traveling around with Randy, and the rest of my friends. I missed my work. It wasn't like I woke up everyday dreading my job. I loved everything about what I did; the people, the atmosphere and the actual work. And there wasn't one day, unless I was at odds with someone, that I didn't enjoy my day. And today was no exception. It was Monday, the Raw in Nashville, Tennessee. I had already finished my pre-work before the show began, and we still had thirty minutes before the show actually began.

So, I was killing some time in John's locker room, with Randy, Casie, Edoin, Matt and Adam. I sat on the floor, leaning back to prop myself on Randy's already bare legs. There was a big confrontation between the Nexus and several of the Raw superstars at the forefront of the show. Though, his knees pads provided excellent cushion for my shoulder blades. The four hour drive from Roswell, Georgia to Nashville was hell on my back.

"Okay," Adam said loudly, gaining everyone's attention, "you know that one fan that has been sending me all the cool gifts and stuff?" he paused and looked around at all of us for signs of recognition. I remembered a time where he got a gift delivered to my titantron room.

"Like that studded bracelet?" I asked him. He nodded and I felt Randy move behind me.

"And that sweatband you're always wearing?" I looked from Randy to Adam, to his wrist. And there was an arm sweatband that I had never paid any attention too. I waved Adam on, the curiosity getting to me.

"Well, anyways, this morning, she sent me another package," he said, pulling out a small box and tossed it to Matt. The secrecy of Adam's voice put us all on the edge as we watched Matt gingerly opened the package. His first mistake was to blindly reach into the box. The next several actions happened very fast, I had to take a moment to soak it all in. Matt had picked up something slinky and black, which caused him to yell in disgust. Then he involuntary threw the object away from him; in my direction. What ever it was, hit me softly in the chest and fell in my lap. I blinked several times before slowly reaching down and fingering up the object in the lap.

"You have got to be kidding me?" I said, humor and disbelief lacing my voice. With the tips of my thumb and first finger on each hand and held up the pair of lacy, see-through panties. An outburst of laughter rippled through the room when they caught sight of the garment in my hands.

"Oh, Matt," Edoin said, rolling her eyes in amusement, "it's not like you haven't seen or held a pair of woman's underwear before."

Matt shivered and turned towards Edoin, "Edie, you know how I am. If I don't know where it came from, I'm not touching it." Edoin rolled her eyes again, and covered her mouth with her hand to hide her laughter.

"This is why you think it's a 'she'?" Randy asked, plucking the panties from my hands. I involuntary rubbed my hands against the sides of my pants; I didn't know where they had come from or who had worn them. The urge to wash my hands was very tempting. Randy let the panties dangle from his index finger, motioning toward Adam. "Don't be so quick to judge, my friend. It still could very well be 'he'."

John sniggered behind his hand, "A very _small_ 'he'," and the room collapsed into laughter once more. Even Adam laughed at his own misfortune a little, before sobering up to say.

"Yeah, laugh it up John. You too, Randy. I'm going to enjoy watching the fire burn when either the two of you receive this lovely gift one day. And I can't wait to see the reaction from Casie and Lora when that time comes."

That sobered both Randy and John up immediately. Adam didn't have anyone, at the moment, to answer to for the fan-sent panties, but Randy and John would. And I have to admit, that being honest, my true reaction to something like this would be laughter. I wasn't a jealous person. Never have been. Which was a good thing, if your boyfriend was a WWE Superstar. And the thoughts of some woman sending Randy a pair of panties was just hilarious. But I wouldn't let him know that. It amused me that he was sweating at the thought that I would be upset over something like that. If it ever was to happen, I'd let him worry a little bit, but I would let him know soon that it didn't bother me. And from the look on Casie's face, she had about the same idea as me.

There was a knock at the door, and whoever it was didn't even wait for a response before pushing it open and letting themselves in. And I knew why in an instant. It was Stephanie McMahon. Everyone seemed to sit up straighter when she walked in. Her black button-down shirt hid some of her pregnant belly, but it was still very prominent. She smiled at all of us softly before she pulled a set of papers out of her bag.

"Casie, I have looked over your doctors' notes that you got last week while on vacation," Stephanie said, thumbing the papers in her hand, before smiling and handing Casie the small stack of papers. "Here's your corrected script for tonight's Raw, along with your match against Edoin."

I gaped at Stephanie for a moment, before turning wide eyes to Casie. She was staring, shocked, at the papers in her hands. John smiled softly at her, putting an arm around her shoulder. I leaned back in between Randy's legs, and watched as Casie smiled up at Stephanie, and practically ran to her, engulfing her in a hug.

"Okay, and I still need to speak with Lora alone," Stephanie said, and I tensed up. "So, if you don't mind, could you follow me out in the hallway?"

I nodded, and stood up from my spot on the floor. Randy grabbed my hand, and gave it a little squeeze of encouragement. "I'll see you after the show?" I asked, and he nodded, and waved good-bye to everyone else, and followed behind Stephanie. I had a feeling I knew what she was going to talk about. We stopped shortly outside the locker room, in a secluded corner. She turned to face me.

"Did you have a nice time away from work?" she asked. I had a feeling she was trying hard to make small talk. I nodded.

"I did, but I did miss my work. It's not like I hate coming to work," I smiled. Stephanie laughed, openly, for the first time. A natural sound.

"I know what you mean. I love being around my family, but this business, these people, they're my family as well. I can never stay away for too long," she said, and I noticed her spinning the enormous diamond on her left hand ring finger absent-mindedly. This definitely was her family, in the most literal sense, at least. "But the thing I really need to talk to you about it the case about the assault and battery, and the attempted kidnapping you have going on towards Erik Gilbert."

Ah. I knew it. My teeth clenched at the sound of his name, and my heart hurt. I sighed, "What's wrong?"

Stephanie looked confused. "Why would there be anything wrong? I was just going to let you know that the trail date is set for next Wednesday. But it has to be in North Carolina; because that was the state the incident occurred in. But things work out, because next Monday's Raw will be in Lexington, Kentucky, which isn't that far from North Carolina."

I was very fortunate to work for such a company that looks out for their employees the way they have done me. I couldn't think of any other story that I have heard where the boss has gone to such great lengths to protect an employee. "Will Randy be able to fly down with me?"

"Of course," Stephanie said, "I wouldn't send you there alone. I'll give you more details as the date gets closer, but for now, this is all that matters, alright?"

I nodded and she smiled, and said her good-byes, and I watched she walked off, back to her office. I let go of the breath I had been holding and looked down at my watch, and nearly panicked. It was ten minutes until the show began, and I was across the arena from the titantron room. I turned in the opposite direction and ran, praying like hell I would make it.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! 'Cause I want to know what you think! And that's the bottom line, cause the GM said so…. Er, wait.. lol JK.. was I the only one that screamed when Cole read that? Though I know it's not really Stone Cold, but that would be AWESOME! ****_Eisac Namhort, Duchan Mandic, Christina89, JoolR, Dreamin'BIG, AshleyBabe86, SuperStar89, Viper-Desi, KimmieCena, Xandman216, Thiala, Barnsley Gal 09, roknpstergrl, miamitravel, and southern. dreamz, southerncharm21, Cecilyyy, undermyumbrella, babyxbxgurl, hardycenagrl, Krista Hardy, xLou26, littleone999, rkolover2, rauts, Kezzstar and alana2awesome _are my support system! Love you guys! **


	32. What Women Want

**I have been looking forward to writing this chapter for a while now! I'm so excited that I'm here! YAY! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

Chapter 31- What Women Want

The loud, intrusive ringing of Randy's phone woke me early the next morning. I knew by the tune that it wasn't his alarm clock. I groaned and pushed hard at Randy's sleeping form next to me.

"Randy, get your phone, or I'm throwing it out of the window." The sound of Randy's sleepy chuckle met my ears. But for me, it was too soon in the morning for laughter. I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head. Randy reached over to the bedside table, blindly reaching for his phone.

"Hello?" came his mumbled answer. But I didn't hear much of his conversation after that. I, thankfully, started to doze back off again. I was in the area where I knew what was going on around me, but I was also on the verge of sleep. Until I felt the strong arms of Randy come around my waist, and pull me back against his chest. I wiggled against him until I found a comfortable position and sighed.

"Who was on the phone?" I murmured, not putting enough energy into my voice. Randy burying his face into my hair, and I heard him breath in deep.

"It was John. We have an early meeting with Stephanie before we leave Tennessee today," he explained, and I felt his breath tickle my skin. I pouted; I was looking forward to sleeping in with Randy, after our hectic return to work last night. I felt Randy's chest shake softly against me, in laughter. "I know you don't want to get up, but we have too. We'll go for breakfast afterward?"

He had me at breakfast. And he knew it, as he sat up, pulling me with him. I huffed, and pulled away from him, sliding out of bed, and went for my suitcase. I slipped on a pair of jean shorts, and changed into blue tank top. I was really enjoying the change of clothing, which I had exchanged while we had been in my home in St. Louis. I felt like I was on tour for the first time. I turned to Randy as I piled my hair on top of my head in a quick ponytail. He laughed at me, and did a swift change of clothes of his own, into a plain gray t-shirt and his knee-length shorts. I slipped on my flip flops and we were out of the door. In the lobby of the hotel, Casie and John were waiting on us. Randy drove to the arena, with me in the passenger seat next to him, and our best friends in the back.

When we finally made it to Stephanie's office, there were several other superstars already there. The only seats left were right next to Stephanie's left. We filed in the room, took the remaining seats as quietly as we could, and waited for the meeting to begin. Stephanie stood up from her seat, and the room fell still.

"Alright, I'm going to get right down to it, because I'm sure you all want to know what this is about," she said, and there was a murmur of agreement from everyone in the room. "The company has been in talks with some our head advisers on how to raise money for a new charity foundation. It's taken us a while, but I think, and the board of trustees agree, that we have come to a wonderful solution. A Charity Superstar Auction." I had to cover my mouth to hold back my laughter. I let my eyes roam the room, and the urge to laugh just grew stronger. The shocked and baffled faces were hilarious. "All our male _and _female wrestlers will be up for auction. The winning bidder receives a night on the town by that superstar; dinner and entertainment. Now, understand me, that no where in the fine print are you bound past dinner and entertainment."

I looked up at Randy's face; I bit my lip at the utmost uncomfortable look on his face. "When is it?"

"This Thursday," Stephanie said, sifting through some of her papers. She gathered some into her hands, and began to pass them around the table. "Also, this is a formal event. There will be dancing and music, food and drinks. So, dress appropriately. This is mandatory, everyone must be there. And guys, it's for charity, so it will be worth it."

"What charity?" Casie asked, the same hesitancy in her voice. I watched as Stephanie turned knowing eyes in her direction.

"Something that has recently hit home for the WWE. 'SHARE' is the charity and it benefits by better improving treatment for woman's cancer; breast, ovarian and cervical alike. All profits from the auction go directly to them."

My breath caught in my throat, and I turned to look at Casie. She looked like she didn't know what to say. Her eyes glossed over with moisture, and she took a small breath. That part in her past hadn't been brought up in a public atmosphere like this a good long while, and took her off guard. All she could do was smile up at Stephanie, and lace her fingers with John's. I had a feeling that she no longer had any qualms with the auction; or did John.

"Also, along the same lines, we've come to a decision that health has taken a back seat to traveling in this business. And we do not approve. Everyone signed on to the business has one week to get a full check up, and send in the report to us. Guys, you talk to your doctor about a yearly exam, and girls, I want you to have a pap-smear every twelve months. If you haven't had one in the last year, you are required to get it done. Believe it or not, everyone in this room is important to me, and I don't want to see anything happening to you." Stephanie looked around the room, a small smile gracing her lips. "But, I believe that's it. You're free to go, and I will see you all there on Thursday. Everything else you need to know is on the papers you just received."

I looked around the room, and watched as person after person filed out of the room. I sighed, and stood to my feet, and turned towards Randy, when I heard my name being called from behind me stopped us from leaving. I spun around to see Stephanie smiling at me. I returned her smile and waited for her to speak.

"I'm giving you a bit of a bonus check, for the auction. I just feel that since, being Head of Music Sound Check, you are required to be there as well, you shouldn't have to pay for your dress," she said, handing me a sealed envelope. I gaped at her, stunned. I knew the Diva's didn't have to pay for their dresses; they got to pick them out of huge selection and rent them out for a night. But I had already begun thinking about how I would pay for my attire. The temptation to rip open the envelope was killing me, but that would seem rude.

"Thank you," I said, my voice barely a whisper. I didn't know what else to say. I was still in shock.

"Also, I wanted to know if you would like to join me at my table, while the guys are being auction. Paul just had to have surgery, so he won't be up for auction; that and he's "out" in a storyline, so it'll just be him and me at the table. And I would hate for you to sit by yourself. The four of you are welcome at our table," Stephanie said, and I remembered that Randy was still behind me. I didn't know that John and Casie had stayed behind as well.

"Yeah, I would like that," I said, smiling at her. I felt Randy's reassuring arm around my waist, "And Randy and I would be happy to join your table." Stephanie smiled happily, and we parted ways with our good-byes.

oo

"So, what color are you going for?" Casie asked, pushing hangers of dresses around on the rack.

It was Wednesday afternoon, and we had been dress shopping for a while now. I was just about ready to give up. Nothing was popping out at me. Either one store had mainly red dresses, and I didn't like the way my hair clashed with the color, or another store would have wild and crazy patterns that I just wasn't getting into. I sighed and hitched my purse back up on my shoulder.

"Well, I kind of had my heart set on green. The color goes great with my hair, and it would match my eyes," I explained, chewing my bottom lip. And before I forgot the main reason I wanted green, I continued, "And green is Randy's favorite color."

Casie smirked at me, "So, the point of this dress, isn't for Randy to see you in it, but for him to take it off?"

I shrugged my shoulders, holding back a smile, "Your point?" Casie laughed softly.

"Oh, well, I really don't have one; I was just making sure we were on the same page."

I rolled my eyes, smiling to myself. Making my way further in the back of the small dress shop in Illinois, I found a couple of racks that I hadn't seen before. I began sifted through the massive amount of material, trying to find something. Until my eyes landed on a gorgeous shade of deep emerald. I held my breath, praying that it wasn't hideous, and pulled it from the racks. And I wasn't let down. I called Casie over, and we both admired the dress.

"Go try it on," Casie urged, and I didn't need any more encouragement than that. I hurried off the dressing room and slipped on the eloquent gown. The dress seemed to be made of pure silk, though I knew it wasn't, as it slid over my skin. The top was haltered around my neck with a one inch strap and had a beautiful design of beads leading down and spread out over the bust of the dress. In the very center of the chest was a crystallized gem, clustered in the beads. The dress dipped down in a "V" shape, enough to reveal the perfect amount of skin. I spun around to admire the back. It was very near backless, with the exception of the two inch band of material that snapped together three quarters of the way down. The dress began again nearly at the base of my spine, and made another slight "V" shape up to my waist. I turned to the door and went to walk out to get Casie's advice. That's when I noticed the slit; it went from floor to the middle of my thigh on my right side. I was instantly in love with it. A part of me was afraid that I might be showing too much for a charity benefit, but another part of me just had to see the look on Randy's face when he saw me in this. I knew that I had to have this one.

"So, what do you think?" I asked her, spinning around in front of the three adjoining mirrors in the back of the store.

"Randy doesn't stand a chance," Casie laughed. And that was probably the best complement I could have received. I did another spin in front of the mirror before changing back into my regular clothes.

oo

I pulled the towel down from the rack and wrapped it around my body, my arms holding it in place. I quickly padded out of the room, and back to the bedroom. Randy was sitting on the bed, his legs stretched out in front of him on the mattress. I saw his eyes roam over my body, and heat spread over me like wild fire. I carefully slipped on a pair of shorts, with the towel still snug around my chest.

"Do we have to get ready in separate rooms?" Randy's gruff voice drifted from the bed. I smiled as I pushed some of my hair behind my ears. I thought it would be better to fix when I had washed it the night before. I looked over my shoulder.

"Yes. Besides, the girls are having someone come over to do our hair. You wouldn't want to sit through all of that. That's why we're kicking John out of his room, and he's coming to stay with you."

Still kneeling by my clothes, I found one of Randy's t-shirts that I keep to sleep in. It was a wonder he had any left at all, because I had so many. Being mindful to keep my back turned completely, I lifted my arms to slip the shirt over my head. I felt the towel slip from my body, and fall to the floor. I fluffed my hair from the collar of the shirt and stood up. When I turned around, I saw Randy staring at me. I knew it was devilish of me to tease him the way I was, but sometimes, I just couldn't help myself. I slipped my shoes on, and walked to the bed.

"And you won't even tell me the _color _of the dress, much less what it looks like?" Randy asked, and I heard the want in his voice. He was excited about tonight, whether he wanted to admit it or not. It was our first real chance, as a couple, to go all out, and dress to the nines. I hadn't asked him what type of suit he had picked out, but like pretty much everything else the man put on, it would look fantastic, so I wasn't worried. But ever since Casie and I had returned from shopping, and I left my new things in her room, he hadn't given up an opportunity to ask. Even now, at the very last second. I smiled down at him, leaning over to brush my lips against his.

"Nope," I laughed, and turned and headed for the door. "We'll meet you guys in the lobby in a couple of hours, okay?" Randy nodded, and I went off to Casie's room.

Edoin was already there, and a woman was curling her hair with a curling iron. Casie was sitting on the bed, her make-up laid out in front of her. I watched as she applied a thin layer of liquid base. I sat down opposite her, and immediately got to work on my face. I went steady and slow, not wanting to rush anything, and screw up the job. I borrowed some pale green eye shadow from Edoin, and was amazed at how it made the color in my eyes pop. Casie had some pale pink blush that held the smallest amount of sparkling powder. When I was finally done, I was happy with the shimmering effect and over all simple glamor. Then it was my turn for a hairstyle. I watched as the woman pulled and brushed at my long red hair. She left my bangs down, and brushed half of my hair to the back of my head, and pushed it up, making a bump in the coif. After that she hair-sprayed my bangs in the correct part, and began to lightly curl the rest of my hair, giving me long bouncy curls. It look a great deal of time just for my hair alone, because I have so much, but when she was finished, she gave me a final spritz of spray, and the styles were complete.

At last, we changed into our dresses, with only fifteen minutes left to meet the guys. I went to my garment bag, undoing the long zipper. I reached into the bottom, and pulled out the shoes I had bought for the dress. The silver, three-inched heels had an ankle strap and a strap over the top of the toes, with a long crystal gem that connected to the center of each strap that rested on the top of my foot. I sat them on the floor, and pulled out the jewelry bag. All that I really needed was a nice pair of earrings, and I found a reasonably priced pair of diamond-like dangle teardrop earrings with a silver backing. They went perfect with the only piece of jewelry that I had that meant anything. I carefully latched the delicate chain around my throat and fingered the real teardrop diamond hanging from my neck. The last thing I pulled out was a smaller bag, and I reached in it, grabbing the new pair of emerald green, lacy panties, that I just couldn't say no to when I saw them. I took the dress and the panties in the bathroom and hurried put them both on.

I nervously pressed the button for the lobby as Casie, Edoin and I piled into the elevator. I didn't know why I was so nervous. In all honesty, the three of us were a sight to see. Casie's floor length, turquoise dress fit her snug in all the right places and I brought out her eyes. While Edoin had opted for a less chosen color of brown, in her knee-length gown. The choice fit her though, and the pleated skirt twirled at her slightest move. The chime of the elevator brought me back to reality, and I followed my friends out of the sliding doors.

My eyes landed first on Matt, and I smiled. He looked very handsome in his solid black suit, and shiny matching shoes. I watched as he took Edoin's arm and kissed her cheek. I saw a flash of white, and I saw John standing up to meet Casie. His full tuxedo was cut of white material, and hanging from his neck, lying against his white shirt, was a tie that matched the color of Casie's dress. His smile was wide as he wound his arm around her waist. Standing next to them, was Randy. And I nearly stopped in my tracks as I looked him over. He looked like someone who just walked out of the earlier nineteen twenties. His two piece suit was a solid jet black, with thin pale gray pin-stripes. A plain black tie was fitting under the collar of his white shirt. I looked back up to his face, and saw that he was giving me the same one over. So, I spun slowly around as I walked towards him, letting him get a good look at the dress; and me, really. His eyes grazed from my shoes, stopping at the incredibly high slit in the dress, up to the beaded bust, and finally, meeting my gaze.

"I'm sorry we're late," I said, holding Randy's stare a moment longer before looking around the nearly empty room. "My hair took longer than we expected."

"No worries," John said, smiling at me. "A guy should never have a problem waiting for a woman when this is the outcome."

Edoin, Casie and I all blushed slightly, and laughed in appreciation. Randy and I brought up the rear of our friends as we headed to the car. Edoin and Matt got in their rental car, and the four of us were going to ride together. I reached out for the door handle as John climbed in the front seat, but Randy's hand closed around mine on the door. I turned around to look at him, wondering what he was doing. We were the only ones left outside, and John and Casie were waiting for us in the car.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Randy asked, leaning in close so that he only had to whisper. My heart pounded hard against my ribcage at the first mention of my appearance.

"What?" My voice scratched in my throat.

"It's taking everything I have to not take you back upstairs." And with that, he popped open the car door, holding it ajar for me. I raised an eyebrow at him, and smirked, but carefully slid into the car.

John drove us to the John Hancock Observatory, the building where the auction would be held. The drive from the hotel to the Observatory wasn't long, not even fifteen minutes. John pulled us up in front of a gigantic black steel building, which towered over of the nearby structures. Cameras flashed as several people made their way into the building on the black carpet. I noticed that Edoin and Matt were already walking in. They stopped and posed for the cameras, smiling and waving at several fans that were lined up behind the rows of interviewers and paparazzi.

We stopped in front of the building, and John opened his door. And at once, all the doors opened. I looked around, startled, to see an usher holding his hand out for me. I would never get used to working with this company. He helped me out of the car, and I walked around the back, watching John give the keys to the valet driver. I had planned on walking in alone, letting the three of them take the carpet, and do their photo-op and then meet back up with them, but Randy had thought different. He caught me by the waist before I got too far away, and together, we slowly made our way down the carpet.

"Just smile," I heard Randy muttered to me, and he squeezed me tighter to his body.

I did my best to look like I belonged in his world on the carpet, and I wouldn't lie about being extremely grateful when all that was over. We were finally in the secluded walls of WWE personnel and auction attendees only. More ushers were waiting just inside the door, taking names, and giving out tables seating arrangements. One usher, that looked frazzled, but still in good spirits, smiled at us when we reached the table. I guess he instantly recognized John and Randy, and immediately searched for their names.

"Here we go, I have 'Cena', 'Patterson', 'Orton', and 'Pierce' all at the same table; the McMahon-Lévesque table. The one right next to the stage. I do believe that they are already in there."

We thanked him, and went in the direction he pointed. Walking through giant double doors, I had to stifle an intake of a gasp. My eyes were immediately drawn the grand crystal chandelier hanging in the very center of the room. Surrounding smaller chandeliers, similar in style, were hung sporadically around the room. The walls were draped with evenly space pieces of red silk material. The stage was set up like a run way; it was shaped like a capital "T" and the end jutted out into the groupings of tables. Of which there were at least twenty or more tables, all fashioned in the same way. Blood red table cloths, with white flower centerpieces, and four white candles lit on each one. The chairs at the tables were elegant, but simple, with white seating upholstery, and a bamboo frame.

Randy led me across the plush gray carpet, to the first table, centered at the middle of the runway. Stephanie and Paul sat next to each other at the table, talking quietly with their heads together. I found it rather amusing to see Triple H out side of wrestling, and in formal attire. But I guess someone else could say the same thing about Randy. Paul looked over at me and smiled in my welcome. Stephanie looked up and smiled at our group.

"Oh wow, Lora," she said, standing up to give me a quick hug, "you look absolutely stunning! I love that dress! And Casie, that color goes so great with your eyes," she said, as she moved from me to Casie, giving her the same hug. The guys each shook hands with Paul, and we took our seats.

"This is so beautiful," I commented, gazing around the room. I noticed several other superstars that didn't like themselves in a suit, but it was a nice change to see anyways.

"Thank you. We got it together in such a hurry, I'm surprised that it's turned out this well," Stephanie said, taking a sip of her water. A waiter came around and got our drink orders; a glass of Delbeck Brut Heritage Rosé champagne. It had to be one of the best tasting drinks I had ever put past my lips.

The lights suddenly dimmed and Jerry Lawler walked up to the podium to an abundant round of applause. Everyone listened in silence as he opened up the evenings events with a few jokes and a back story of the charity "SHARE". Several other people, from the charity, got up and spoke on their behalf, sharing stories of cancer survival, and comfortable treatment plans. I noticed when John pulled Casie back onto his chest, resting his cheek against her hair. It warmed my heart to see them be so happy together. And finally at peace from the horror they were put through. Jerry came back and with a smile he spoke to the audience.

"Alright, time for the highlights of the evening. The first auction up is one that I'm going to enjoy watching! Divas, you're up! If I can have all our Divas file through the door off-stage on the right, we will begin shortly!"

I laughed softly at the semi-alarmed look on Casie's face as she pulled herself out of John's embrace, and stood from the table. She waited for Edoin to join her side, and together, they walked through the door, with the other shockingly gorgeous females on the WWE roster. There was short chatter among the rest of the guests to pass the ten minutes of delay by, until Jerry cleared his throat again, signaling the start of the auction. The first Diva up was Eve. I quickly found out that with each Superstar, they would play their individual entrance music. The bidding started out at one thousand dollars, and quickly shot up in price. I thought my ears were deceiving me when the auctioneer banged his gavel at twenty thousand dollars. Each Diva came and went, and the male population went wild, bidding around the same for each Diva. It wasn't until Edoin, that the highest bid was set at twenty-three thousand-five hundred dollars. Casie was the last Diva up.

"And last, but not least, Tamara!" Jerry said, as they cued her music, and Casie walked out to a great applause. "She'd be with me, if John wasn't in the way," he laughed, and I covered my laughter by camouflaging it with a series of hacking coughs; Randy smirked down at me. "Let's start the bidding at one thousand."

The bidding went on for several minutes, with two men in the back battling it out for Tamara's right price. It was nearing Edoin's price when a strong voice, coming from our table, spoke out.

"Thirty thousand," John said, his eyes on Casie. Every head in the room turned in his direction. I gasped, and Randy raised both eyebrows in shock. I heard nothing but silence from back part of the room. I didn't even know the stars were allowed to buy each other.

"Thirty, going once, twice, sold! Tamara, you know have to go on a date with John Cena. Tough luck," Jerry said, and a ripple of laughter swam across the room. John turned around to the table, and saw that we were all staring at him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's for charity," was all he said. I smiled at him, and watched as Casie left the runway, and came back to our table. She stood next to John's side, gaping down at him. I could tell that she was still in shock, and I would be too, if Randy just randomly dropping thirty grand on me.

"What in the world did you do that for?" she said, exasperatedly.

"It was a small price to pay," John answered her. My heartstrings were tugged in an instant. John had to have one of the biggest hearts of anyone I had ever known. I saw the recognition and awe dawn on her face. Tears shown in her eyes, and she wrapped her arms tight around his neck and kissed him with as much force as she could muster. Even I had to blink the welling moisture from my eyes, watching the intimate moment before me. Randy's hand came to rest on the leg that was exposed from the high slit in my dress, and he squeezed me knee softly.

Jerry's voice calling the guys for their auction broke up the sweet atmosphere hanging around our table. Randy stared into my eyes, and brushed the locks of curls away from my neck with his hand, running his fingers over the skin of my throat. I shivered softly and watched as Randy and John walked away, join by Adam and Matt. Casie replaced Randy's seat, and she picked up a napkin and dabbed at her eyes. I felt like it was mutual agreement to not mention the act we had all just witnessed, and let Casie savor her moment of adoration.

"Randy seems different," Stephanie mused, tapping the edge of her water glass with her fingertip. I turned to her, taking a sip of my champagne and thought about that.

"What do you mean?" I saw Paul make a face, as if he was holding back his own laughter. I wondered if we both remembered our first conversation, on my very first day at work, about Randy.

"The Randy from before, oh say, about four months ago, was hell on earth to be around if he was angry, and pretty much stand-offish on his good days. But now, seeing him act over the past two weeks, and tonight, I've found his company to be rather pleasant. A sentence I never thought I would ever utter, believe me." I mulled that over in my head, while I took another sip from my glass. Paul couldn't hold back his laughter any longer.

"What she's saying is, that she found out that Randy really is a good guy," he said, nudged his wife softly. He stood, finishing the last of his drink and then looked back at me. "Something you already know, and bring out in him." And he walked off to talk someone across the room that I didn't recognize.

I ducked my head, as I felt the blush coming on. But no one had time to reply back to his comments, as the guys' auction keyed up and one by one, each wrestler came out to be sold off for charity. Just like with the Divas' auction, each guy had his own music play, and the bidding started at one thousand. I did feel bad for Jake when his highest bid barely made fifteen thousand, and the average going rate for the men was around thirty thousand. Adam got sold to a woman in the back for thirty-nine thousand dollars. John came out, and boy, did he strut down the walk. He loosened his tie in mid-stride, and popped open the button on his jacket. I clapped and laughed loudly at his actions. Casie cupped her hands around her mouth, and began making cat-calls towards the stage. Stephanie was in stitches, holding her stomach from her laughter. As he turned around, he slid the jacket off his arms, and slung it over one shoulder, and made his way back to wait for his bid. There were screams from the back, as the women fought each other with their bids for a night with John. I couldn't even keep up with the amount because of all the noise. It wasn't until the auctioneer slammed his gavel down and yelled that John was sold for fifty thousand dollars that I knew what was going on. I gaped at Casie, and she fell into a fit of giggles. That was a lot of money to drop on one night.

Randy was the last superstar to be sold, and I smirked as I heard his music. He came out in his character mode, and I could tell by the look on his face; the stony blank expression that he used to hide his real emotions. He slowly made his way up the walk, and I was mesmerized, again, and the shear amount of good looks that he possessed. Somewhere in the back of my head, I thought of how much I loved pin-stripes. I listened carefully for his bidding, because I wanted to know what the going rate was for my boyfriend. It started at one grand, but didn't stay there long. My eyes got bigger and wider the higher the bid went. When the gavel slammed at fifty-five thousand, I let out a low breathe, and shook my head at the zooming thoughts in my mind.

"Well, looks like we are going to have to deal with their egos Lora," Casie said, smiling at the guys as they returned to our table. "We will never live it down that they were the top two most expensive superstars in the WWE." I laughed softly, as Randy came to stand behind me.

"Well, you were the most expensive Diva," John nonchalantly. Casie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but you cheated." The table burst out into laughter. Randy leaned down and put his lips to my ear.

"Care to dance?" his breath tickled my skin. It was then that I realized they never stopped playing the music, or brought the house-lights back up. I turned in my seat and saw that there were several other couples already on the make-shift dance floor. I smiled back up at Randy, and stood up, slipping my arm around his, and he led us to the floor.

He spun me around softly, and then pulled me against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I propped mine on his shoulders. I took a deep breath, breathing in his infectious cologne. I leaned my head into his as he turned us around the dance floor to the slowly, peaceful music.

"Sorry I couldn't buy you," I whispered in his ear, smiling to myself. Randy chuckled and pulled back enough to look down at me. "I didn't have my checkbook on me. Though, I don't think I could have gone up to fifty-five grand."

Randy smirked down at me, hugging me tighter to his body. "Don't worry, I'll cut you a discount." I shook my head in laughter. "How about this deal; you and I get out of here, get back to the hotel, and you model more of this dress for me?"

"Casie was right," I said, slipping a hand into his, as he pulled me towards the door, "you never stood a chance."

Desire danced in his eyes as he smiled down at me, "Remind me to thank Casie. Tomorrow morning." I laughed, and followed him out of the room.

**A/N**

**So? What did you think? Did you love it as much as I did? Because I couldn't help myself and got this done so fast! REVIEW PLEASE! Lol love you guys!**

_**Eisac Namhort, Duchan Mandic, Christina89, JoolR, Dreamin'BIG, AshleyBabe86, SuperStar89, Viper-Desi, KimmieCena, Xandman216, Thiala, Barnsley Gal 09, roknpstergrl, miamitravel, and southern. dreamz, southerncharm21, Cecilyyy, undermyumbrella, babyxbxgurl, hardycenagrl, Krista Hardy, xLou26, littleone999, rkolover2, rauts, Kezzstar and alana2awesome**_** forever my favorite people! lol**


	33. The Verdict

**Wow, so many reviews on the last chapter! I loved it! So, I assumed that you all loved the superstar auction as much as I did? Lol, goooood times! Okay, well, anyways, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 32- The Verdict

**Randy**

My thoughts still lingered on Lora, and the vision of her in that remarkable green dress. It had been several days since the charity event, and we were in Kentucky, ready for the Raw that was happening tonight, but I couldn't her image out of my head. That night had been perfect in several ways. The first being that the auction raised just under two million dollars for "SHARE" woman's cancer benefits. And the woman that paid fifty-five thousand dollars for actually turned out to be a very nice woman, and we spent the next evening having an innocent dinner and enjoyed each others company immensely. However, the best thing from that night, was the after actions that Lora and I rushed back to the hotel for. Something that I would never get enough of. Not if it was always Lora. It amazes me how I went from sleeping with any women that even looked at me the right way, to only wanting Lora. I never thought it would ever happen.

I taped my finger on the glass counter, and the attendant smiled at me, and pulled out the object I was motioning towards. She handed it to me softly, and I gazed at it, inspecting it for perfection. I wouldn't accept anything less. I ran my fingers over it, trying my best to picture it where I wanted it. I bit back a smile, and I handed the item back to the clerk, and handed over my credit card and a small bag that contained a very important piece that I sneaked out of my hotel room. I paced by the counter, impatient to get to the arena, as the clerk rang up my sale. When she handed me the small bag, I slipped into my pocket, and rushed from the store.

Within the next twenty minutes, I was at the arena, and in search of John. I was not surprised when I found him in the free gym, working hard to keep up his stamina. I pushed the door out of my way, and went to his side. He did not notice me right away, because he was so involved in his workout. I lightly kicked his foot with my own, and his eyes popped open and met my gaze.

"Can we talk?" I asked, and then looked around the room at the semi-packed gym. "Alone?"

John's brows came together in confusion, but stood up from the leg bench anyway. I turned on my heel and left the gym, knowing John was behind me. I didn't stop again until I was in my locker room. John watched me as I paced the room, to on edge to sit down.

"Randy, man, what's up?" John asked, perching his body on the arm of the couch. I turned to look at him, and was about to open my mouth to reply when the door burst open. I glared in the direction of the noise, annoyed that I was interrupted, when I saw Adam and Matt coming into the room. I ran my hands over my head as Adam took a spot on the couch, and Matt beamed around at everyone. He had more energy that a small child sometimes.

"Guys," Matt said, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet, "she said '_yes'_!"

I stopped in my tracks, spinning around to face the smaller man. I heard the shocked reaction from John, and Adam laughed at Matt's enthusiasm. Frustration was building in my body, unwillingly, and growing stronger.

"You asked Edoin to marry you?" I managed to get out without my voice breaking.

"Yeah," Matt said, a dreamy look coming over his face. "After the auction. She wouldn't say anything at first, then all she could say was 'yes'."

I stared, gaping at him, for several moments. I couldn't stand being in the room any longer. Turning on the spot, and walked from the room. I tried to put as much distance between myself and the news as I could. I knew I should be happy for him, but right now, I felt like I missed the perfect spot. Moreover, I felt horrible for not being pleased for Matt, but I couldn't muster the feeling at the moment. I felt a hand grip around my forearm, and it turned me around. I looked down into John's face, seeing the confusion and concern on his face. He pulled me into a room, and it took me a few moments to realize that we were in John's locker room.

"What is wrong, Randy?" John asked, getting straight to the point. I shrugged my shoulders and sat down on his couch. "Don't give me that. Matt breaks the news that he and Edoin just got engaged and you flee from the room." John stopped his rant. However, it was too late to notice that he had his eyes narrowed at the couch, and before I could even move, John reached down with his quick speed, picking something up off the couch. I sat in silence as he held the small bag that must have slipped from my pocket when I sat down. He pulled out the small black box from the bag, and stared back up at me.

I held my breath as he pinched the lip with thumb and finger, and lifted the lid. And I knew what he was looking at. A size seven, three diamond, princess cut ring. The middle, equal-sided stone was the biggest of the three, with the smaller squared diamonds nestled on each side. They were set on a band of white gold; along the sides of the band was a delicate, hand-engraved design. It was settled in between the black velvet cushions in the box. The ring I had bought for Lora. I groaned and ran my hands over my face.

"This is why you got upset," John said, joining me on the couch. And by the tone of his voice, he wasn't asking a question. He was making a statement. "When did you get this?"

I sighed. "This afternoon. I had discreetly borrowed a ring of Lora's from our room and took it with me to get the right size. This is why I wanted to talk to you. But I can't ask her now."

John scoffed softly. "And why is that? Just because you think Matt stole your thunder?"

I glared at John. "No. This isn't about me. When I ask Lora, I don't want there to be any doubt or confusion in her mind. I don't want her to think that I'm only asking because I got the idea from Matt."

"Randy, you and I both know that Lora will not think of it that way. You ask her whenever you feel the time is right, no matter who else is getting married around you."

oo

I joined Lora in her titantron room an hour before the show was to start. Just being around her soothed my frustrations slightly. Just slightly. I was still peeved at Matt for making this so much more difficult than it should have been. I sat quietly in a chair next to the red-head, and watched her work while my brain flew a mile a minute. I knew she could tell something was bothering, but she wasn't pushing it. It was hard to sit here, in front of her, knowing what waited for her in my bag in my locker room.

"I've got a pap-smear appointment the Thursday after the trial. It'll be in Nebraska, where the next show is, so, we'll need to leave a right after the trial," Lora said, looking over her shoulder at me. I just nodded, not trusting my voice. I was still so lost in my thoughts. Not even the memory of Lora leading me to our room after the auction could diffuse the unruly disappointment that ran through my veins.

"Did you hear about Edoin and Matt?" Lora asked, as she paused from her work to smile softly. "I think it's so sweet. They are absolutely perfect for each other." Lora was unknowingly making me angrier. Just the mention of Matt and marriage in the same breath brought all of my frustrations back. I knew Lora was expecting a reply, but all I could manage was an unbecoming grunt. Lora slapped her pen on the table, sighed loudly, and turned towards me. "Okay, what is your problem?"

My head snapped to hers, taking in the look on her face. She was annoyed. "What are you talking about?"

"Ever since you walked in this room, you've been extra quiet, not trying to talk to me, and I'm not sure if you have been listening. If you don't want to stay here with me, then go back to your locker room. I won't be mad, and I might get this work finished." I gaped at her. I didn't know my silence had caused that much emotion to stir in her. She flipped her hair, and returned to her work. "You're acting like Garfield on a Monday."

All thought came to a stop on her last sentence. "What?" I heard the humor and laughter scratching in my throat. I had never been compared to a cranky cartoon cat character before. And the way Lora said it, with such reverence, just made it all the more funny. I covered my mouth with my hand as the first of the laughter came. I saw the light blush creep up on her cheeks, but she turned her head towards me, and raised her eyebrow in defiance. Gripping the arm of her chair, I rolled her closer to me. "I'm sorry for being so distracted."

She didn't look at me at first. I brushed my hand over her cheek, and smiled when her eyes fluttered softly. I was getting to her. I laced my fingers in her hair, and pulled her closer to me. I buried my nose in her soft red hair, and ran my fingers down her other cheek. "Forgiven," she murmured, leaning into my touch. And for a moment, I forgot about Matt, forgot about Edoin and forgot about the three carat diamond ring sitting unused in my bag; and not on Lora's finger.

Raw passed by in a blur. Matt didn't have a single clue why I had gotten so upset, and I had calmed down from the hour I had spent with Lora. I hated to get any joy from the "RKO" that we both knew was in store. The crowd reacted with such enthusiasm it sent a fresh wave a adreneline running through my veins. It could have gone horribly wrong if either of us made a single mistake. As Evan went for Air Bourne on me, I pushed myself off the mat, and caught him by the neck as he spun, and brought him down to the ring hard. Goosebumps erupted on my skin as the crowd yelled for us. And John's match with the able six men of Nexus was a sight to behold as well. He held his own for as long as he could, before the numbers game towered over him. It wasn't long after Justin Gabriel got the pin over John, and John started to rev back up to stand his ground that Stephen, or Sheamus, ran out to come to John's aid. The crowd reaction for him was stunningly loud. I didn't know where he and John stood behind the cameras, but I knew that for one night, they were united against a single threatening cause for the world.

oo

I woke up on Wednesday before Lora. We had been in North Carolina less than twenty-four hours, and it was finally the day for the trial. I slink out of bed, and went on and took my shower. I hoped today wasn't going to be as rough on Lora as I thought it would be. Erik's face cropped in my head, and a wave of anger washed over my body. Just the mere thought of his existence made me want to get my hands on something. I shut the water off, and wrapped a towel around my waist. Being as careful and as quiet as I could, I slipped from the bathroom, only to see that Lora was sitting up in bed, sending a text message on her phone.

"Good morning," I said, and she looked up at me and smiled. But I saw the troubled and scared look in her eyes. Which only backed up my feelings for Erik. I walked over to her, and pulled her up off the bed and into my arms. "Just think, tonight will be the beginning of us without having to worry about him."

Lora smiled again, this time it reached her eyes. She lifted a hand to my cheek, running her thumb over my lips. "I love you Randy."

The automatic and uncontrollable smile came to my face, as it always does when those words come from her. And again, I thought of the ring in my bag, and an overwhelming urge to claim her as my own, to see her wearing my ring, for the world to see took my senses. But, even as I thought that, I dismissed the idea. I was less than half-naked, and Lora was still worried about today. This wasn't the perfect time. And I wanted her to remember that moment for the rest of her life, no matter how selfish that sounded to me. I wanted it to be special for her. I wanted everything for her. So, instead, I lowered my face to hers, and brushed my lips across hers, resisting the urge to push her back down on the bed. She pulled away from me, holding my stare for a few more moments, before turning her back to me to gather her clothes for the day and headed for the bathroom.

An hour later, we were in a rental car, and I was driving the both of us to the local North Carolina courthouse. I looked over at Lora in the passenger seat; she had chosen a pair of black pants and a bright pink, silky top. And even in court-presentable clothes, she was stunningly gorgeous. It wouldn't be long before I asked her to be mine forever. She jumped slightly as we arrived at city hall. I noticed a shiny black sedan as I got out of the car, and waited for Lora to join me. I laced her fingers around my own, and walked her into the large stone building. When the wooden door shut loud behind us, I noticed a woman standing next to Lora's lawyer, with her back to us. Lora did as well, and she squeezed my hand softly. Stephanie McMahon turned on the spot, seeing us head in her direction, and smiled.

"What are you doing here Stephanie?" Lora asked, hugging her softly.

"I'm here representing the company. And I'm here for you," she said, laying a hand on Lora's arm. I knew how much it meant to her to have more support here on her behalf. I looked down at Lora, and saw the emotion building up inside her. I wanted this day over for her as soon as possible. She looked pale and I knew she didn't feel like herself.

Just then, a man came out of the closed doors that led to the court, and announced that our case was next. I rubbed circles on the back over Lora's hand with my thumb as we were led inside, with Stephanie following behind us. It was your typical courtroom. Five rows of plain wooden benches lined each side of the aisle. A small, beautifully carved wooden gate and fence blocked off the benches, and I saw that two mahogany tables stood on either side of the room, for the lawyer's representation. On the left side of the room was the jury's box. Twelve cushioned seats, split into two rows filled the box; that would remain empty in a case such as this. But in the very front of the room was the grand judge's bench, with a country and state flag hanging on either side of the desk. A handsome leather chair sat behind the desk, waiting for its occupant. A bailiff was standing in front of the flags, waiting for everyone to file in the room.

I passed through the gate with Lora, not wanting her to be alone, and we sat side by side in two leather chairs, with her lawyer on her other side. Stephanie slid into the first bench behind the fence on our side, sitting directly behind us. A door to our right opened, and Erik was escorted in by two other county cops. I found that I was pleased to see him in handcuffs. He looked in our direction, and I saw that Lora ducked her head, and played with my hand at she held in hers. I, however, never took my eyes off him. Erik glanced at me, seeing my stare, and quickly moved his attention elsewhere.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Calloway," the bailiff's voice echoed through out the room. A man in long black robes, and short graying-black hair swept into the room. He had an air of no nonsense about him. And I would hope that would go in our favor. He sat at his desk, and the rest of the room sat with him.

"Docket number 164: Pierce versus Gilbert. Plaintiff charges suggest repeated assault and battery, and attempted kidnapping," the bailiff read off a sheet of paper. "The defense can start the opening by making their case."

A scuffling noise sounded throughout the room as Erik's lawyer stood up. He sauntered to the middle of the court, and began his opening speech. And it did nothing for my anger management. He spoke of Lora as if she had been leading him on throughout their entire relationship. He was putting the blame on Lora. I had to physically clamp my mouth shut to keep my retorts to myself. That would not help the matter. He sat down and Lora's lawyer, Mr. Chapman, stood up.

"Miss Lora Jade Pierce here is a classic victim. She was in a relationship with this, Erik Gilbert, and towards the end it got violent between them. And she was smart enough to escape before things got worse for her safety. Or so she thought. Not even on the road, traveling constantly, was she safe from this man. He visited her once at work, trying to tear her life apart, and then followed them to North Carolina. And this is when he assaulted her, physically wounded her, and tried to take her away against her will. That it attempted kidnapping. I push for two years for the repeated domestic violence, and an additional five years for the case of attempted kidnapping. He is a persistent man, that puts her safety at risk."

He summed up everything I thought into a small speech. The judge read over all the statements from the event. He had listened intently to each lawyer's speech and we didn't have to sit there long before he banged his gavel for order and silence in the room.

"I have come to decision," Judge Calloway's voice boomed over the room. "In this case, there is clear danger towards Miss Pierce. Mr. Gilbert has intent on severely hurting this young woman, case proved in the repeated domestic violence reports. And in order to protect this woman's safety, I grant the plaintiff's sentencing. Erik Gilbert will spend two years in state jail for the charge of assault and battery. And another five years for attempted kidnapping. Also, when he is released, he is ordered to serve two more years of probation, including anger management classes. There will be a restraining order in place the day of release, that lasts the entire time of the probation period. Court is dismissed." He banged his gavel and stood to leave the room.

Relief rushed over me as I looked down at Lora. If my math was correct, she was Erik-safe for nine years. And the look on Lora's face showed that she was counting up the years as well. I leaned over in my seat and kissed her forehead. If I had brought the ring with me, I would have asked her now. The sheer look of relief and happiness made my heart expand.

But I would just have to wait for the perfect moment.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading! And 9 years of being erik-free! Woo! REVIEW please! =D**

_**Eisac Namhort, Duchan Mandic, Christina89, JoolR, Dreamin'BIG, AshleyBabe86, SuperStar89, Viper-Desi, KimmieCena, Xandman216, Thiala, Barnsley Gal 09, roknpstergrl, miamitravel, and southern. dreamz, southerncharm21, Cecilyyy, undermyumbrella, babyxbxgurl, hardycenagrl, Krista Hardy, xLou26, littleone999, rkolover2, rauts, Kezzstar, alana2awesome, Queen Islanzadi and JenniferRayne **_**for the reviews! You guys rock! **


	34. Love, Actually

Chapter 33-  Love, Actually

**Lora**

Relief wasn't the word for it. When I thought that I wasn't going to be pestered by Erik, that Randy and I could live our life without his intrusion, was a feeling that I couldn't name. All the fear I had pent up since I left Georgia to get away from him seem to dissipate from my body. I finally had some of the closure that I desperately needed. We had immediately left for Omaha, Nebraska. We had a non-televised event there on Saturday before the pay-per-view, Money in the Bank on Sunday. And since the women were being made to mandatory pap-smears, I scheduled one for in Omaha. Both me and Casie. Casie had to go for another check up pap smear, to keep an eye out for her old cancer; to make sure it hasn't come back.

I leaned down on the bed, and hovered over a sleeping Randy. My hair brushed over his bare chest and I pressed my lips to his. His eyes flickered and opened slowly. When his gaze adjusted on me, he smiled. "I'm leaving for my appointment now."

His smile turned into a soft pout, causing me to laugh as he said, "You wake me up like that, just to leave me? That's torture."

"Aw, I'm sorry. But I've given you something to think about until I get back," I said, lowering my voice, trailing my fingers down his chest. He groaned softly, and his eyes blazed with desire. I kissed him lightly on last time, before standing up from the bed. "Casie is going with me, so we might be back a little late; we're stopping for lunch."

Randy smirked at me, and nodded. I knew I was going to pay for that scene later. And, to be honest, I was looking forward to it. I left the room and met Casie in the lobby, a smile Randy caused still on my face. Casie was already waiting for me, and together we left the hotel. The drive to the gynecologist's office was pleasant, as things always are when Casie and I are together. We pulled into the crowded parking lot, and spent several minutes trying to find a spot. We walked into the crowded office, signed into at the front desk, and found two side-by-side burgundy seats in the middle of the room. We joked around and tried to remain patient while we waited. Casie was called before me, and I was left all to myself, feeling uncomfortable.

"Miss Pierce?" A nurse called from a doorway by the front desk. I gathered my things, and followed her behind the door. She took my weight, measured my height and handed me a small cup, telling me that she needed a urine sample. I did as she asked, and left the cup sitting where she instructed me, and went into a small room. I sat up on the paper-towel covered chair, after I changed into nothing but the paper gown I was requested of. The nurse came in and asked some questions, and I answered her, clinging to the paper fabric, to keep it closed around me.

"Good morning Miss Pierce," the doctor said when she came in. "I'm Dr. Addams. We'll get started, and then we'll talk about getting the results." I nodded, and she made me sit back and put my feet in the stirrups. And no matter how many time I have this done, I never get used to the uncomfortable pricking. It never took longer than ten minutes, and today was no exception. Dr. Addams left the room, telling me that I could put my clothes back on, which I obliged gladly. I waited another ten minutes for the doctor to come back, and she carried a clipboard of notes with her this time.

"Okay, Miss Pierce, have you felt that you haven't been your normal self lately? Have you felt any changes?" Dr. Addams asked, thumbing through her notes.

I thought about that, and tried to answer to the best of my knowledge. "I've been getting tired more lately, but it's probably just my hectic work schedule."

She nodded, jotting something down on her papers. "When was your last menstrual cycle?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but even as I thought about it, I couldn't remember. I knew from the birth control I was taking, that it should have been two weeks ago. And it was only now that that thought occurred to me. I had been so busy with Randy's family, my family, work and the Erik problem, that I hadn't given it any thought. "I can't remember."

Dr. Addams nodded, and pulled out a sheet of paper from her notes. "The reason I ask this, is because our office has a mandatory policy to check the urine samples for all that we can; which includes pregnancy." She handed me the paper, and I stared blankly at it, not registering what she was saying. I saw plus signs, and a wave of nausea swept over me. "You're pregnant, Miss Pierce."

I shook my head in denial. "How is that possible? I'm on birth control." That's the reason I never pressed Randy for further protection. I placed my faith in the little pink pills. He didn't like the way condoms felt, and neither did I. One of my hands involuntarily went to my stomach.

"I'm sure you know that birth control is not one hundred percent effect. It's as close as it can be, sure, but not complete protection. Also, taken in high dosages, acetaminophen, found in Tylenol and other such pain relievers, has the chance to counteract the actual birth control pill."

The only time I can remember taking a lot of pain relievers was right after Erik had attacked, and I took six to eight pills a day for nearly a week to get over all the body aching. My heart raced, and pounded in my ears. "Are you sure? How positive are you?"

"The test we just ran is pretty accurate. It's nothing more really than a home pregnancy test, but they are pretty close to form. We can take some blood from you, and test it, and be one hundred percent sure, if that's what you like? The results take between twenty-four to forty-eight hours," Dr. Addams said, staring in my face. I nodded, wanting to completely sure before I went into complete panic mode. "Do you know who the father is?"

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't wrap my head around it. "There's only one option."

"Well, that's good. I'll send a nurse in here to take some blood, and she'll bring you pamphlets on early pregnancy, and what you should be doing," she said, and left the room. But the way she was talking, it was as if there was no chance that the simple test could be wrong. That the blood test won't prove it mistaken. I didn't even flinch when the needle stuck me, I was so caught up in my own head. I numbly accepted the bag of pregnancy notes and advice, left the room, and went back to the waiting room. I left the doctor's with a promise of a phone call when they get the results in.

Casie stood up from her seat when she saw me coming, and met me in the middle of the room. She immediately noticed my dramatic change of my demeanor. Concern and fear washed over her expression. "What is the matter? What's wrong?" I handed her the bag in my hand, not able to use my voice. Casie looked at me in confusion as she slipped her hand in the bag, pulling "Pregnancy: Facts You Should Know". Her sharp intake of breath met my ears, and I cringed at the sound. "You're pregnant?" However, it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"They are doing blood work on me, and I won't know one hundred percent, but they did a simple test, and it would seem that way," I mumbled, climbing into the passenger seat of the car. I was in no shape to try anymore.

"Are you going to tell Randy?" Casie asked, and I groaned. I hadn't thought about telling him. I had just found out myself not an hour ago. I wouldn't know how to tell him. We had been through so much; I didn't know if now was the best time to have a baby.

"Not until I hear from the doctor. Can you not tell anyone?" I begged, fearful of anyone but her knowing. "I hate to ask you to keep anything from John, but I really need to sort this out before anyone finds out."

"You have my word that this won't leave this car," Casie said, and a little relief came to me. I had bought myself some time.

oo

The next day our friends were gathered in a restaurant, in celebration of Matt and Edoin's engagement. It was early in the afternoon, because the guys had to report to the arena in the evening for a special meeting. Casie sat next to me on one side, with Randy on the other. I didn't know if he could see that something was bothering me, because I tried to hide it. I did my best to act as if the appointment had gone off without a hitch. And if Randy didn't believe me, he wasn't saying anything. Adam laughed loudly at a joke that someone had said, that I missed while I was thinking about the baby in my stomach. I looked around to all the happy faces of my friends. Without a care in the world, they were all celebrating a happy event. Only Casie knew what was really going on, and she was holding to her word, and not mentioned anything to anyone. Randy nudged me softly, and I turned my attention to him. He was waiting for me to give my drink order to the server.

"Do you want a pineapple and rum?" he asked as I looked over the menu. I tensed and tried not to look suspicious. I didn't know much about babies and pregnancy; only the highlights you catch in films. And I knew that drinking while you were pregnant was definitely not healthy. I shook my head softly, forcing a smile on my face.

"No, I think I'll just have a Coke." Randy raised an eyebrow at me, with a soft smirk on his face. "What? I'm just not feeling up to drinking tonight." Casie moved next to me, and I chanced a glance in her direction. She somehow found my uncomfortable situation amusing. I narrowed my eyes at her, and she bit her lip to hold her light laughter. She then came to my aid, and changed the subject.

"So, Randy, did you have fun on your paid date?" I rolled my eyes at her, but was secretly immensely appreciative. Randy took a long drink from his beer bottle, and turned his attention towards her.

"Yeah, I had a great time. Though," Randy said, throwing bright eyes in Adam's direction. "Not nearly as much fun as Adam had, isn't that right?"

Adam shrugged his shoulders and smiled wickedly, "What can I say? She was persistent."

"Is it still considered prostitution if it's for charity?" John asked through his laughter. "She did pay for it, you know." The table fell into laughter, including me, finally getting babies off the brain for more than a minute.

The rest of lunch went off without any more difficult questions or awkward situations. Something of which I was glad for. Because I knew I was going to have to tell Randy, but I wanted a few more moments where it was just as it always had been. Randy asked me to join him for his meeting, and together, we rode to the arena. I sat quietly throughout the meeting with Stephanie, as she explained the events scheduled for Saturday night, and then the pay-per-view on Sunday. I couldn't concentrate on most of the meeting, because I was distracted. Distracted by Stephanie's round stomach, with a baby growing inside. I watched the delicate way she would rest her hand on top of the bulge, the way she would lightly run her fingers across her stomach. She didn't seem to be aware of her actions. And this was her third child. She looked at complete rest and content with her hands wrapped around her child growing in her stomach.

Stretching my hand out over my own stomach, I began to imagine what this child would be like. Who would it look like more, Randy or me? Would it be healthy? I shook my head as I felt the meeting start to draw to a close. It wasn't much of a meeting, time-wise, and she dismissed them within thirty minutes. But as I was heading out of door, Stephanie called me back. Randy squeezed my hand, and went to wait just outside the door for me.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the round table in the room. But all I could stare at was her large, pregnant belly. I would look like that soon. My skin stretched tight over my protruding stomach. Clothes would no longer fit right, and I would have to go shopping for new material.

_Besides being pregnant, and not knowing how to tell Randy, and the fact that a _freaking _child is growing inside me, and I had no idea, _"I'm fine," I said, finally tearing my eyes away to look into Stephanie's face. She raised one eyebrow at me.

"I'll take that answer for now, but you can come to me when you are ready to talk," she smiled softly at me. "But the reason I asked you back, was to see if you had had your pap smear yet?"

_How could I forget? _"Oh, yes. I had that done yesterday. They will fax me the results and then I can bring them to you."

Stephanie nodded. "Thank you for being so prompt in this. It makes my job so much easier when people actually do what I ask of them," she laughed, but it was cut off by a sudden gasp, and she clung to her stomach softly. I almost panicked, as my hands fluttered about her helplessly. But she waved me off, "The baby is kicking me again." My gaze went back to her stomach, as I imagined a small child in there, kicking in discomfort.

"Want to feel?" Stephanie asked, and before I could voice my answer, she took hold of my hand, and pressed my fingers on her stomach, finding the right place. At first, nothing happened. I felt a little awkward with my hand on her stomach for no reason. Until I felt it. A small thumb beneath the skin. My whole body stilled as I felt the baby inside her stomach kick against my hand. My heart jumped up to my throat, and it was hard to breathe. I couldn't imagine something like this inside me, but it was. The product of Randy and me. It was then that I knew that I was instantly attached to the growing baby. That I knew everything would be okay, as long as I had this child. I pulled my hand away from her stomach and smiled up at Stephanie.

I said my good-byes to Stephanie and I left the room. Randy was a few feet down the hall, and I walked over to join him, as he wrapped his arms around me. And unbeknown to him, his baby. He kissed my hair as I buried my face into his chest.

"What did Stephanie want?" his low voice washed over me.

"Just asking about my pap smear," I answered, keeping the facts to a minimum. I was still going to wait until I heard from the doctor before I told Randy anything. Even though I knew that I wanted this baby, that I already loved this baby inside me, I wanted nothing to be amiss before I break such news to him.

Randy nodded, pulled away, and looked down at me, "Well, I was told to tell you that you were needed in the arena, to fix something in your department around the ring."

I groaned, and took his hand. I didn't come here in the thoughts of working. Randy went along with me, and we headed out of the entrance and down the ramp. I laughed to myself, thinking of all my idols that had walked this very ramp, and here I was, lucky enough to be a part of this world. This job never ceased to surprise me, or make me feel just as giddy as a child. I saw David standing by the ring, and I went to him, asking him what the problem was.

"I don't know, but the titantron won't play the music, just the video. We need you to stand in the ring, because it's higher up off the ground, and see you can spot our mistake."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I looked at Randy, and he hid his amused smile behind his hand. He went up the steel stairs before me, slipped between the ropes and into the ring. Randy turned around and stepped on the bottom rope, and pulled at the middle one, separating them for me to ease into the ring. And I was standing in the middle of mat, looking around me. I couldn't believe that I was standing here. In all the months I had been apart of this business, I had yet to do this. And it took my mind off everything I was going through. Despite being here for a problem, I soaked up this experience. Something like this wasn't bound to happen often.

But I didn't know what I was looking for, as I turned to face the giant titantron screen. How was I going to tell from here what was wrong? I would have been better off in my room. I looked for David, but he was nowhere to be seen. I groaned, of course he was going to take off when I needed him; it's what he does best. I turned around, bouncing lightly from the springy mat, and ran straight into Randy's chest.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to be looking for," I complained, running my hands through my hair. "I guess I need to go to the titantron room." I turned to go towards the ropes, but Randy pulled me back. I looked up at his face, and he was staring down at me with a bright light burning in his eyes. "What?"

"Lora, do you know what you've done to me?" Randy asked, sweeping his fingers across my cheek. My brow came together in confusion, as he laughed softly. "You push my boundaries. You've never been afraid to tell me when I'm being an ass, in very colorful ways; you keep me in check. You're the one I go to when the world's angered me, because only you can calm me down. There's only one person on this earth that can affect me in such a way, to nearly control me; and it's you." I smiled softly at him, as he stepped closer to me, running his hand down my spine. "No one's ever loved me the way you do. You've affected my life to the point where I can hardly function without you. Hell, I can't even sleep without you."

Randy pulled away from me, and my heart stopped. He knelt to the mat on one knee. _Oh God, _was the only thought running through my head. I stared down at him, as he propped on bended knee. He grabbed my left hand with his, and reached in his pocket with his free hand. He brought out a small velvet black box. And suddenly things clicked in my head. There was nothing wrong with the titantron; this had all been part of Randy's plan. To get me out here, and that's why David wasn't around. Moisture stung at the corners of my eyes as I watched Randy watching me. Randy was proposing to me inside the ring. My heart pressed against my ribcage painfully.

"Lora Jade Pierce, I love you," Randy said, his voice strong and resound. His eyes shined bright. "Marry me."

I knew the words were coming, but it didn't prepare me at all. The emotion that laced his voice was the same kind that was balled in my throat. Randy opened the black box, and I gasped. It was gorgeous; the square-cut diamonds sparkled in the lights over head, with the silver band shining brightly. And it probably cost way too much than I would want Randy to spend on me; but I would never tell him that. I absolutely loved it, and would never let him take it from me. I tried to wrap my head around the fact that Randy had just asked me to marry him, as I ran a hand over his growing hair, and rested at his jaw bone. My voice cracked softly as I opened my lips to answer him. "Yes."

Randy's face light up like I had never seen, as he took in my answer. He tore his eyes away from me, and looked to the box in his hand. He slipped the ring from the cushion, and slowly slid it onto my ring finger on my left hand. I held my hand out so I could see the new ring in place. It sat perfect on my finger, and sparkled beautifully. I took a deep breath and looked back down at Randy. His hands were resting on my hips as I grabbed a handful of his shirt in each hand, pulling him up. I throw myself into his arms, pulling him tight to my body. My lips crashed against his, not able to get enough of his taste. Randy wrapped his arms around my waist, and lifted me up; I took my cue, and locked my legs around his body.

Somewhere in the back of my head, I knew I should tell Randy about the baby, but I couldn't bring myself to break this moment up. And in all honesty, I was loving the thought of having Randy to myself, with no interruptions. I was enjoying the intimate time spent with my new fiancé.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading! Oh wow, so much happened in this chapter! What did you think of Randy's idea at a perfect moment? REVIEW please!**

_**Eisac Namhort, Duchan Mandic, Christina89, JoolR, Dreamin'BIG, AshleyBabe86, SuperStar89, Viper-Desi, KimmieCena, Xandman216, Thiala, Barnsley Gal 09, roknpstergrl, miamitravel, and southern. dreamz, southerncharm21, Cecilyyy, undermyumbrella, babyxbxgurl, hardycenagrl, Krista Hardy, xLou26, littleone999, rkolover2, rauts, Kezzstar, alana2awesome, Queen Islanzadi and JenniferRayne **_**my favorite reviewers!**


	35. Nine Months

**This story makes me so very happy. I can't believe that it's only been close to four months of work.**

_**Eisac Namhort, Duchan Mandic, Christina89, JoolR, Dreamin'BIG, AshleyBabe86, SuperStar89, Viper-Desi, KimmieCena, Xandman216, Thiala, Barnsley Gal 09, roknpstergrl, miamitravel, and southern. dreamz, southerncharm21, Cecilyyy, undermyumbrella, babyxbxgurl, hardycenagrl, Krista Hardy, xLou26, littleone999, rkolover2, rauts, Kezzstar, alana2awesome, Queen Islanzadi and JenniferRayne **_**are so very amazing.**

Chapter 34- Nine Months

I've found out, in the last twenty-four hours, that staring at your phone will not make it ring. And oh how I wished it did. I looked around my shared hotel room, trying to concentrate on anything but the silence of that wretched piece of plastic. I sat alone on the bed, legs crossed Indian style, flipping through the TV channels. Randy had left me to visit John's room. When Randy's name passed my mind, I automatically looked down at my left hand. Where the diamond ring sat on my third finger; my engagement ring. The vision of Randy kneeling before me, inside an area that meant so much to the both of us, the WWE ring, asking me to marry him, still consumed my being. It had been a moment between the two of us that I would never forget. If someone had told me at the beginning of my job with the WWE, that I would agree to marry Randy Orton, I would have laughed in his or her face. I definitely couldn't have foretold this path for us.

Or that I would be pregnant with his child. I shook my head, ridding my thoughts from going in that direction. Waiting on this phone call was more torture than watching paint dry. The door opened slowly, as Randy let himself back into the room. My heart thumped at the sight of him. An unbelievably devious smirk pulled at his lips when his eyes landed on me. I couldn't help but smile back at him as he lowered his body on the bed, stretching out next to me.

"So, what did John say?" I asked, laying back down, so that we were on the same level. Randy laughed softly.

"Who says that I went to see John?" Randy countered. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he laughed again. "Okay, well maybe I did go see John."

"And?" Casie and John were the only people we were going to tell about the engagement yet. I wanted to let Matt and Edoin's previous engagement run its course for a while, so they got all the attention that they deserved.

"He said to tell you that he'll kick my ass if I hurt you," Randy said, running his fingers lightly down my arm. I felt the goosebumps break out across my skin; I guess I'll never get used to Randy's touch. I giggled softly at the idea of Randy's best friend threatening him because of me. "Remind me again why he's the only one I can tell?"

I rolled my eyes; he was persistent. "Because, I don't want to steal the attention away from Edoin and Matt."

Randy huffed and rolled on his back. "I want people to know. I want them to know that you are mine, and are off limits. I want people to see that you love me, and that I'm not stupid enough to take it for granted."

Randy's needy and possessive words touched me in a way I didn't think they could. I would have never wanted someone to think that I soley belonged to him. But it was different with Randy; I really did belong to him, with everything in my body. And I knew that Randy felt the same, because he told me that I was the only one to ever make him feel out of control. I scooted across the mattress, and snuggled into Randy's side, holding my head up to look at his face.

"I know what you mean. Matt gets out-shined too much on the show, and that isn't your fault; but this is something that he should take in. But, for now, I know that I'm yours, and that no one else can ever have me. I know that I love you, and that you love me. And that's all that matters right now," I laid my hand out over his heart, keeping his stare. His arms wrapped around my waist, holding me tight to his body. I craned my neck, reaching for his lips with my own. But before I got to my destination, a shrill ring broke the moment. It was my phone. My heart suddenly picked up the pace, and I stretched across Randy's body to snatch up the ringing phone.

"Hello?" I answered, coming back to rest on the bed, sitting up. Randy eyed me for a moment before slipping out of the bed, and went into the bathroom. I pressed the phone closer to my ear.

"_Miss Pierce? This is the nurse from Dr. Addams office, and we have your test results," _the woman said over the phone. My hand shook slightly as I blindly nodded along with her words; knowing that she couldn't see me. _"Would like to come back into the office, or get them over the phone?"_

"I don't have the free time to get away," I said, not realizing I was whispering. Randy was in the other room, after all. "So, I would prefer them over the phone. Also, I need a copy of them faxed to me at my work, for my boss' records." And I searched quickly for the fax number of the arena we were going to be in tonight, and read her off the numbers.

"_Yes ma'am, we'll get that straightened out for you. And as for your blood testing, the results came back today. You are one hundred percent pregnant. And I can go further into telling you that you are around four weeks along," _the nurse said.

The phone nearly slipped from my hands. _Four weeks pregnant? _That was the same as being a month along. I was suddenly very nauseous, my stomach churned dangerously. "Thank you for all your help."

I hung up the phone, and one hand clutched at my stomach. A month pregnant. That meant I only had eight more to go. I clamped my mouth shut, and ran for the bathroom. Randy had gotten into the habit of leaving the door unlocked since we started rooming together, for which I was thankful today. I fumbled with the door knob, and was finally admitted into the bathroom. I rushed for the toilet, and fell to my knees.

"Lora?" I heard Randy's shocked and worried voice, but I couldn't reply to him. I was too busy emptying my breakfast into the toilet bowl. My stomach clenched and pulled uncomfortably as another wave of sickness came on me. I groaned loudly, wishing this would stop. I clung to the back of the bowl with one hand, trying to anchor myself down. Hands were suddenly in my hair, pulling it away from my face. Randy had gotten out of the shower, and I felt him as he stood over me, holding my hair back with one hand, and rubbing soothing circles on my back with the other.

Finally, I felt the queasiness subside, and I propped myself up on the wall of the bathroom, pulling my knees up to my face. I laid my head down on my crossed arms, and listened to Randy's actions as he flushed the toilet and started to run the sick water. I felt a little embarrassed at getting sick in front of him; something that I have never had happened to me around him. Sweat beaded up on my forehead, and was running down my face. My stomach muscles kinked painfully after the effort they just exhumed. I moaned into my arms.

"Here baby," I looked up to see Randy standing front of me, water rolling down his skin, being absorbed by the towel around his waist. His arm was outstretched towards me, and in his hand was a wet washcloth. I looked at him in appreciation, and wiped my face clean. He walked closer to me, and stooped down, wrapping an arm under my bent knees, and around my back. I draped mine over his shoulders, catching on to what he was trying to do. Slowly, Randy lifted me off the floor, and carried me carefully back into the bedroom. He sat me down softly, as I continued to wipe my face with the wet rag. Randy sat next to me, resting his hand on my thigh. "Are you okay?"

I nodded slightly, not knowing if the nausea would come back. "I guess breakfast didn't suit me very well."

Randy smirked at me, "I could tell. I'm going to go finish my shower, but yell at me if you need me?"

I nodded and watched as he started back towards the bathroom. I swallowed the lump of emotion in my throat, and called out, "Randy, I'm…" _pregnant. I'm pregnant with your baby. _The thoughts ran through my head, as I watched Randy turn around to look at me. But fear gripped my body, and I backed out. "Thank you."

He smiled softly at me, and closed the bathroom door behind him. I groaned and fell back against the pillows. I had just blown a chance to tell him. I guess I would try again later. After all, I had no more excuses. The test results were in, and there was no doubt. Randy had to know.

oo

I grabbed up the papers that just slid out of the machine. They were still warm. My doctor's office notes. And it clearly stated that my pap smear was clean, and that I was, without a doubt, pregnant. There on the first page. I sighed, folding the papers, and slipped them in my purse. I walked out of the small office, and went to go find Stephanie. I turned a corner, and nearly walked into Casie. She smiled at me.

"Well, hello future Mrs. Orton. Let me see it," she laughed, and I held out my left hand for her to see. Casie grabbed my hand, turning it right and left, looking at my ring from every angle, and finally smiled at me. "I have to give it to Randy, he's got excellent taste." I laughed softly, and together we started to walk down the hall. "Have you told him yet?"

I shook my head. "No, and now I have nothing to hide behind. The doctor's called this morning, with the blood test confirming the other test," I told her, and looked around me, making sure no one could hear. I would hate for Randy to find out from someone else. "And to top it all off, I got sick today. And it wasn't even the morning, it was nearly the afternoon. Randy just thinks that our breakfast didn't settle well with me."

Casie made a face. "I'm sorry you got sick, but it'll get better; so I've been told," she smiled, trying to cheer me up. "But just don't stress yourself out. Everything will be okay. You and Randy have made it through a lot of stuff, been through so much to get where you are now. It wasn't all for nothing." We stopped walked outside an office door.

I stared at Casie, taking in her kind words. And I knew in my heart that she was right. From the alcohol-indused meeting, to now engaged, a lot has passed between us. It has tested our wills, and we are still standing, together. I hugged Casie tightly, before entering Stephanie's office. She was sitting in a leather chair, feverishly writing something down. I sat in the chair in front of the desk, and she looked up at me with a smile, her eyes shining brightly.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order," Stephanie giggled lightly. I gaped at her; no one else was supposed to know but John and Casie. I didn't know what to say. She seemed to read that on my face and waved her hand at me. "Honey, I know everything around here. Especially if one of my top superstars proposes to Head of Music Sound Check, in the middle of the ring."

I blushed at her words. I hadn't prepared myself to start making 'thank you' speeches yet. But I smiled through my awkwardness, and answered any question that she had for me, including letting her look at my new ring. And even I caught myself staring at it throughout the day.

"So, I don't think that was the reason you came to my office was it?" Stephanie asked. I shook my head, and reached into my purse, pulling out my papers. I took a deep breath.

"The pap smear came back clean of any worries," I said, shuffling the papers between my hands. "And there's something else you should know." I handed the doctor's notes over to her, and watched her carefully, as she looked over the paper. I saw when her facial expression changed, and she looked up at me, an unusual look on her face.

"How far along are you?" She expected the news of my pregnancy without question, and got straight to the heavy-hitting questions. I sighed, and held my stomach with my hand.

"About a month," I said, and without warning, all my fears broke out of me, and I couldn't stop talking. "I haven't told Randy, and I have no clue on how to go about it. In my heart, I don't think anything horrible will come from telling him. But that doesn't stop me from worrying. I tried to tell him earlier, after I got sick, but I couldn't. I was afraid of what would happen."

Stephanie remained quiet while I was having my short breakdown. And when I had run out of words, she stood up and came to sit in the chair next to me. I noticed her hand was on her stomach again.

"Take this from someone who knows," she said, smiling softly, "your hormones are raging right now, and you probably are thinking clearly. This is my third time to go through this, and each time, I get crazy and emotional at the beginning. It will die down towards the eighth month, or it has for me. And I wouldn't worry about Randy either."

I looked at her in confusion, "Why not?" Stephanie laughed, and patted my arm softly.

"Because I see the same things in Randy, as I do Paul. It'll be hard for him to swallow at first, but don't let that scare you. Because he thinks,right now, everything is as it should be. But once the idea of _his _child being inside you gets into his head, you won't believe the change it makes," she explained, a look coming into her eye of another time and place. "I can't tell you how long it'll take Randy to grasp the 'father' concept. It took Paul several hours."

"You really think that he'll act that way?" I asked, hating the unsure in my voice. I guess it was the hormones Stephanie spoke of. I couldn't ever remember being this whiney and pathetic.

"You're going to wish he hadn't, believe me," she laughed again. "Once they understand that you are the mother of their child, they hover over you like a moth on a light. I can barely go to the bathroom without Paul coming in right behind me." I tried to imagine Paul falling had over feet for her, and smile came to my mouth. "In other words, something like this will bring him to his knees."

oo

My mind was so preoccupied with Randy and the baby, that I was finished with my work before I knew it. It only took me thirty minutes to get through all the prep work. I sighed, looking at the wall clock. Another hour and a half before the show began. I was already tired, and needed a bed. This must be what it's like to be pregnant; sleepy and being sick all the time. Great. I stood up from my seat, and made my determined way to Randy's locker room. I had to tell him. I couldn't stand being in this alone anymore.

I pushed the door open, and saw Randy oiling himself for the night's events. He turned towards the new sound, and saw me standing in the room. He dropped the bottle of oil, and slowly made his way across the room, resting his hands on my hips. "Done with your prep already?"

I nodded, staring into his blue eyes. I felt my blood pumping through my body with extreme speed, and I knew I had to do this before I passed out. "Randy, I need to talk to you."

He looked at me, light dancing in his eyes. I guess he didn't hear the tone of my shaky voice. I sat down on the couch, and he straddled a metal chair in front of me. I had to concentrate on what I needed to say, and not his body. But before I could even open my mouth, the door opened behind us, and John lead Casie, and Adam into the room. And almost instantly, my need to talk to him was forgotten, as he began to crack jokes and laugh with John and Adam. Casie joined me on the couch, giving me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. I tried to keep John away, but he wouldn't hear of leaving you two alone. He said something like 'They have the rest of their lives to be alone'."

I would have laughed at her words, if I wasn't so frustrated. It was kind of irrational, the emotion I was feeling right now. My body ached with unfulfillment of my news. It had to be the pregnancy hormones at it again, because it shocked me at how powerful this emotion took over me. I stood up quickly, glaring in the direction of the boys.

"Randal Keith Orton!" I called out, raising my voice up a sound level. I watched his back as he flinched at the words, and all three guys turned in my direction. Randy was looking at me in such confusion, that I almost forgot my annoyance. Almost. "I've been trying to tell you something all day, and I need to talk to you."

Casie stood up from the couch, barely able to contain her laughter. She went to John and Adam, trying to usher them out of the room. John looked at me, confusion written clearly on his face. Casie's laughter was slipping from her mouth.

"It's not funny Casie," I said, instantly regretting lashing out on my best friend. But she didn't seemed phased by it. It just made her laughter worse. I rolled my eyes as they left the room, and went behind them, locking the door. I sighed, running my hands through my hair, before turning back to Randy.

"What is it?" Randy said, sitting down on the edge of the couch. I walked to him, turning the metal chair around, and sat in front of him. I now had his undivided attention, and I couldn't back out; not after I just yelled at him.

"I found something out when I went for pap smear the other day," and I regretting how I started this conversation immediately. Fear and concern flashed across his face in a second, and I knew what he was thinking. Cancer. I could have kicked myself. I waved him off quickly. "Don't look like that. My pap smear was clean. I'm not sick…" I closed my eyes as I breathed in deeply. Opening my eyes slowly, I stared into his. "I'm pregnant."

Nothing was said for several moments. Randy just sat there, blinking in confusion. I could almost feel the time as it passed between us. I was silently begging him to say something, anything. He just sat there, in shock. I couldn't take it any longer, I had to move; I couldn't sit still anymore. I stood up from my seat, and paced around the empty room. Randy still hadn't moved on the couch.

"I don't understand," came his first words. And they didn't at all comfort me. "You were on birth control?" It sounded more like a question than it did a statement.

"Yes, well, apparently acetaminophen can affect the job of my birth control. And, since I don't take it that often, I know exactly when it happened." Randy looked up at me, wanting the answers that I had. I sighed, and addressed his non-voiced question. "Right after Erik attacked me. I was eating the Tylenol like candy, because my body kept hurting. So, this had to have happened at your house."

Randy ran his hands over his head, which wasn't normally a good sign. "And that makes you about… a month along, then."

The anticipation was killing me. I didn't know his true reaction to the news, other than shocked, and I wasn't liking the first words to come from his mouth. I keep my feet busy, trying to occupy my brain with anything else than this moment. I heard Randy sigh.

"Will you sit down please?" I stopped in my tracks, and looked at him. He had that blank poker-face in full effect, and I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I hated that about him, that he could cut me off from his emotions with such ease. But I did as I was asked, and sat across from him on the couch. I pulled my feet under me, and watched him think. "I guess this means we can't hide our engagement now."

My heart raced. I didn't like the words he just used. It sounded almost as if he was resigned to do the right thing, and not what he truly wanted. I didn't want Randy to marry me just because he thought it was the right thing to do. "I don't want you to feel like you still have to marry me, now that I'm pregnant."

His head snapped to mine, and studied my expression. He sighed, pushing away the lump in his throat. "Lora, I asked you to marry me before I knew you were pregnant. But now that you told me, I don't take back anything I said to you last night. I want you in my life; I want to marry you." His eyes roamed over my stomach, and back to my face. "This just means our family isn't waiting to get started. That this isn't happening in the correct order. But since when have we ever done anything the way we should? And we're still going strong."

Tears stung my eyes, and I groaned at myself, as I swiped at the foolish tears. I wasn't going to enjoy this hormonal roller coaster ride. But Randy had just accepted the baby in my stomach. He still wanted me as his wife, and made me feel loved all in one breath. And even as I watched Randy, something in his eyes changed. They softened, as they looked me over, finally resting on my stomach. His features changed as he studied my middle, a light taking over his face that I hadn't seen before. He slowly reached out, pulling me closer with one hand, and resting his other, palm flat, on my stomach. I continued to stare at him, as his fingers danced across my belly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and Randy looked up at me. And before I could react, his lips were on mine, kissing me with such passion, such possession that it took my breath away. I pulled him closer to me, thinking this is how we got into this situation. Where Randy and I were going to have a baby.

**I can't believe that I finished this story. I started it on a whim, and I didn't imagine it would go on this long. I want to cry now that it's over. **

**But I won't, because I have a sequel planned! LOL.. I haven't decided on a title yet, but keep a look out on my site for an update. It'll be the only other Randy Orton story, besides this one.**

**And a little forewarning, I'm skipping four months (story time) between the end of this story and the next one, but I still want to follow Raw, so here's what I planned on doing: following the current story lines, but describing them as if they were happening four months in the future. Like if something happens in August in real life, then it would be December, in the story. I hope that's not too confusing. I just saw no other way around following Raw, and skipping four months. Please don't not read it because of that. It won't be was confusing as it sounds in the story.**

**I want to thank all of my reviewers again! You guys rock! And please, keep an eye out for the sequel, so that you can still follow Randy and Lora more!**


End file.
